Una realidad del pasado
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: Nada es normal en la vida de Naruto, ni siquiera su nacimiento. Una carta le revelará su pasado, diciéndole que es hijo de dos hombres… que él debería odiar. Pero no solo eso deberá enfrentar ahora, sino también un viaje a otra dimensión. YAOI. MPreg.
1. Prólogo: La verdad para Naruto

-/-/-/-

-

**Una realidad del pasado.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Nada es normal en la vida de Naruto, ni siquiera las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Una carta le revelará su pasado, diciéndole que es hijo de dos hombres… dos hombres que _debería_ odiar. Sin embargo, no es solo eso lo que deberá enfrentar en su vida, sino también un viaje a otra dimensión.

**Parejas:** la principal será Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru. ¡¡¡Llámenme loca, pero amo las parejas raras!!! Y también habrá Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara/Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Haku (¡él no estará muerto!) y Uchiha Itachi/Deidara (¡Tampoco lo mataré!), si hay más lo decidiré en el camino XD

Todas están en seme/uke ñ.ñ ¡Los Namikaze son semes! XD

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** este fic seguirá los hechos del manga lo mejor posible, comenzando desde el chap **283 **hasta los actuales. ¡Así que si no leíste el manga no debes leer este fic porque estará _LLENO DE SPOILDERS_! Como el sumario lo dice y porque soy fanática del **Mpreg, **este fic estará lleno de niños naciendo de HOMBRES y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-Esto: -_**Hola, bola de pelos.- **_será cuando Naruto hable en su mente con el Kyuubi.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**¡¡ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA!!! **Los Spoilders comienzan a partir del capítulo 283 del manga, hasta los actuales. **¡SI NO SIGUES EL MANGA NO LEAS!**

**-/-/-**

-

-/-/-/-

-

_Prólogo:_ **La verdad para Naruto.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Después de su extraño encuentro con Hinata-chan, Naruto caminó con lentitud hasta llegar al único lugar donde podría preguntar acerca de quienes completarían su equipo de cuatro para poder salir de Konoha en misiones. _Che… ese Kakashi-sensei… justo ahora tenía que caer en cama…_

El muchacho suspiró y caminó hasta llegar al lugar donde indicaba: "Comité de preparación del examen de Chuunin", sin embargo, no pudo entrar, porque justo en ese momento Sarutobi Asuma detuvo su entrada.

- ¡Ah! ¡Naruto-kun, hace mucho que te estaba buscando! - palmeó su hombro, casi haciendo caer al rubio de cara. Dejó salir un poco de humo y tiró el resto de cigarrillo que le quedaba en la mano. - Después de lo de mi padre… bien… - hizo una mueca. - Godaime Hokage-sama nos mandó a revisar de arriba abajo la oficina. Entre las cosas selladas, encontramos esto… - sacó algo de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco verde. Era una carta. - Tiene tu nombre en ella… por lo que vimos es bastante viejo… - lo miró a los ojos. - Tsunade-sama dijo que la letra es del Yondaime.

La cara de Naruto se transformó en una máscara sin emociones, aceptó la carta sin decir nada y se dio media vuelta.

- Arigato. - susurró, antes de saltar a uno de los tejados.

- Espero que lo que diga esa carta no te destruya, pequeño.

Inconsciente de la sombra que lo seguía, Naruto llegó con toda la rapidez que pudo a su pequeño departamento. Sai siguió a quien sería su próximo compañero de equipo, la repentina media vuelta del niño ya había roto sus planes de presentación, pues planeaba hacer una gran presentación y probarlo. Aunque, ya sabía que era débil para ser un hombre, estaba desconcertado por no poder probar su teoría.

Naruto llegó a su apartamento y se sentó en su cama, todo su cuerpo temblaba en anticipación, dentro de él su "huésped" gruñó por la incomodidad que el estado de su arrendatario le causaba, pero eligió no hacer caso de él. Este muchacho podía saltar del llanto a la risa en cuestión de segundos y él ya estaba acostumbrado. Poco sabía el Kyuubi que lo que tenía a Naruto en ese estado iba a cambiar la vida de ambos.

-

_Estimado Naruto:_

_Pequeño, si estás leyendo esto es porque mi Jutsu ha tenido éxito y pude salvar la Aldea de Konoha, sacrificándome en el transcurso de ello._

_Es por eso que elijo este medio para disculparme contigo, porque…_

-

Media hora más tarde, todas las personas que estaban alrededor del complejo de departamento de Uzumaki Naruto tuvieron que suprimir un escalofrío al escuchar el grito de angustia que vino de allí.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**- ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? - la pregunta salió con un siseo frío y enfadado.**

**El perseguidor hizo muecas de oreja a oreja, destellando sus dientes blancos y convirtiendo sus ojos en rajas. Sin importarle la tensión de la persona que había hablado, se acercó a él y bajó su rostro para quedar cara a cara con el otro.**

**- ¿Qué te hace creer que te sigo?**

**Los ojos dorados se angostaron e intentó ocultar lo desconcertado que se sentía por la actitud del otro. ¡No se suponía que alguien como **_**él**_** tuviera a **_**ese muchacho**_** persiguiéndolo como una fangirl! **

**- ¿Crees que soy idiota? - siseó. - ¡Sé que llevas un mes persiguiéndome!**

**- Awww… bien, me descubriste. - guiñó un ojo y levantó una de sus manos para tomar un mechón del cabello negro y sedoso del otro entre sus dedos. Los ojos dorados se abrieron como platos. - Lo que pasa es que desde que mi sensei y yo, accidentalmente, te vimos desnudo aquel día en los baños públicos… - conectó sus ojos azules con los del otro. - no he podido sacarte de mi mente. - susurró sensual.**

**El pelinegro tragó saliva y se aterró al ver que el otro cerraba los ojos y descendía aún más su rostro…**

**-**

- ¿Orochimaru-sama?

El Sannin pestañeó y miró algo confundido a su mano derecha. Kabuto enarcó una ceja, desde hace una semana, su amo estaba con un actitud bastante extraña. Y esta no era la primera vez, desde que estaba a su lado, en estas fechas en particular, Orochimaru actuaba de esa manera distante, perdido en sus pensamientos. No había escapado para el inteligente espía, que era durante las fechas cercanas al ataque del Kyuubi a Konoha.

- ¿Qué deseas, Kabuto?

- ¿Está usted bien? Tuve que llamarlo varias veces hasta que me contestara.

- Estoy muy bien. - siseó con desprecio. - ¿Qué deseas?

- Bien. - acomodó sus lentes y sonrió de lado. - Sasuke-kun lo está esperando para su entrenamiento diario, Orochimaru-sama.

- Enseguida voy, dile que me espere.

- ¡Hai!

El peliblanco cabeceó y despareció del despacho privado del Otokage. Orochimaru se levantó y se dirigió hasta la puerta, sin embargo, se detuvo a medio camino y volvió a su escritorio. Allí, tomó entre sus manos los aretes de plata que llevara desde hace años, aquellos en forma de un 9 (nueve) occidental, que tenían tanto valor _sentimental_ para él. Se los colocó con precaución, y una mirada extraña pasó por su cara pálida, mezcla de dolor y tristeza, algo que nadie nunca había visto desde que huyera de Konoha.

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Bien… esta es mi nueva locura… espero que tengan gusto de ella XD

Si este tiene éxito después pondré otro que tengo preparado hace mucho también.

¡¡¡Gracias _Neko-chan_por betear este fic!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	2. Capítulo 1: Verdades ocultas

-/-/-/-

-

**Una realidad del pasado.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Nada es normal en la vida de Naruto, ni siquiera las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Una carta le revelará su pasado, diciéndole que es hijo de dos hombres… dos hombres que _debería_ odiar. Sin embargo, no es solo eso lo que deberá enfrentar en su vida, sino también un viaje a otra dimensión.

**Parejas:** la principal será Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru. ¡¡¡Llámenme loca, pero amo las parejas raras!!! Y también habrá Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara/Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Haku (¡él no estará muerto!) y Uchiha Itachi/Deidara (¡Tampoco lo mataré!), si hay más lo decidiré en el camino XD

Todas están en seme/uke ñ.ñ ¡Los Namikaze son semes! XD

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** este fic seguirá los hechos del manga lo mejor posible, comenzando desde el chap **283 **hasta los actuales. ¡Así que si no leíste el manga no debes leer este fic porque estará _LLENO DE SPOILDERS_! Como el sumario lo dice y porque soy fanática del **Mpreg, **este fic estará lleno de niños naciendo de HOMBRES y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-Esto: -_**Hola, bola de pelos.- **_será cuando Naruto hable en su mente con el Kyuubi.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**¡¡ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA!!! **Los Spoilders comienzan a partir del capítulo 283 del manga, hasta los actuales. **¡SI NO SIGUES EL MANGA NO LEAS!**

**-/-/-**

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 1: Verdades ocultas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

El tiempo pasó y Naruto, para los amigos que lo conocían, dejó de ser el mismo. Sakura fue quien había encontrado a su amigo en un estado de shock en su departamento, abrazando sus rodillas y meciendo su cuerpo de adelante para atrás, murmurando cosas incoherentes. Ella se había aterrado y llamó a quien se convirtió en su sensei hasta que Kakashi se recuperara, Yamato de las fuerzas de ANBU. En su desesperación, Naruto había llamado inconscientemente al chakra del Kyuubi, lo que había causado que todos los vecinos se aterraran. Eventualmente, lograron calmarlo, pero tuvo que estar dos días enteros en el hospital bajo sedantes.

En su mano tenía aferrada, como si fuera su estimada vida, una carta junto con una cadena que llevaba un dije, pero nadie pudo arrancarle ambos objetos de la mano sin que él volviera a alterarse, por lo que nunca llegaron a saber qué era lo que lo puso así. Aunque el equipo Kakashi tenía la sospecha de que la Hokage sabía, pero no deseaba decirles.

Ahora estaban viajando para reunirse con el contacto que el fallecido miembro del Akatsuki, Akatsuna no Sasori, les había informado que tenía dentro de las paredes de la Aldea del Sonido. Sakura le mandaba a cada rato miradas preocupadas a su amigo, porque, desde entonces, Naruto parecía distante y solo hablaba cuando era necesario. Ni siquiera hacía caso a las insinuaciones molestas de Sai, algo que no era característico del ninja más sorprendente de Konoha.

Días después, llegaron al puente e imaginen la sorpresa de los ninjas de la Hoja al ver que el espía no era otro que Kabuto, el ex nin de Konoha. Sin embargo, nada los preparó para sentir el chakra del demonio de nueve colas en su mayor apogeo viniendo de Naruto, al ver que Orochimaru aparecía en escena. El rubio saltó frente a su nuevo sensei y miró con sus ojos rojos con pupila de gato directamente a Orochimaru.

- Kukuku… veo caras conocidas… parece que el chico del Kyuubi está también. - dijo el Sannin con burla. - ¿Por qué no nos divertimos todos juntos? Hoy tendrás la suerte de saber quién se ha vuelto más fuerte… tú… o Sasuke.

El chakra del Kyuubi remolinó aún con más salvajismo alrededor del Genin, sus dientes crecieron y las marcas de su barba se pronunciaron aún más.

- No me interesa ese bastardo. - gruñó, con su voz animal. - Lo único que quiero es destruirte… - siguió, mirando a Orochimaru.

El pelinegro enarcó una ceja y sonrió malicioso.

- ¿Oh…? Pensamos que el pequeño Jinchuuriki haría todo lo posible para recuperar a su querido amigo. - dijo Kabuto. - Aunque eso es absurdo, porque debes saber que Sasuke-kun vino a nosotros de propia voluntad.

- Y si quieres saber donde está… debes sacármelo a la fuerza… si puedes, claro. - agregó el Otokage.

- ¡Cállense! ¡Sasuke no tiene nada que ver con esto! - rugió, antes de que una garra y colas hechas de pura chakra se formaran en sus extremidades y se lanzara sobre el mayor.

- **¡¡¡SÍ!!! ¡¡¡DESTRÓZALO!!! ¡¡¡HAZLE SABER LO QUE SIENTES POR LO QUE TE HIZO!!!**

- _**¡Cállate tú también, zorro de mierda!**_

Kyuubi gruñó dentro de su jaula y miró con una sonrisa sádica como su arrendatario atacaba al Sannin. Sinceramente, las noticias de la carta del humano insufrible que lo había condenado a este encierro había sido un choque hasta para él, la gran bestia de nueve colas. Y comprendía el enojo del rubio, era por eso que enviaba todo el chakra que podía para que el muchacho lo maneje, hasta llegar a poder tomar un poco del control de su cuerpo. Porque sabía que, a pesar del resentimiento que Naruto llevaba dentro después de enterarse de la verdad, el cachorro no iba a ser capaz de matarlo. Y el Kitsune _sí_ lo quería muerto.

- Antes de esto, me gustaría saber quién es más fuerte, mi querido Sasuke-kun o el niño Kyuubi.

- ¡¡¡Él no es _TUYO_!!! - rugió Naruto, con doble intención que nadie entendió. - ¡¡¡En mi presencia no hables de Sasuke… como si fuera algo querido para ti!!!

La siguiente batalla que siguió solo pudo llamarse épica y aterrorizante para los que lo vieran.

- **VEN, NARUTO. **- dijo el Kyuubi, tentando al muchacho con voz apacible. - **JUNTOS LE DEMOSTRAREMOS AL BASTARDO DE LA SERPIENTE QUE NO DEBIÓ ESCOGER A ESE TRAIDOR POR SOBRE TI… QUE ERES SU…**

_- __**¡¡No lo digas!! **__-_ murmuró el muchacho, frente a las puertas de la jaula del zorro. - _**No quiero escucharlo… no quiero…**_

**- VEN ENTONCES… SI ÉL DESAPARECE… TU PASADO NO PODRÁ VENIR A ATORMENTARTE…**

- _**E… Está bien… -**_ murmuró distraído y atravesó las barras de metal.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Orochimaru miró con sospecha al muchacho, Sai, pero asintió y dejó que lo siguiera. Sin embargo, la posibilidad que el chico fuera un espía no era lo que traía aprensión a su corazón. Algo dentro de él se retorcía y no podía llegar a saber qué era exactamente. Odiaba sentirse así, la necesidad de otro cuerpo, sumado al hecho de la fecha importante que habían dejado atrás, hacían que se volviera más vulnerable, algo que no iba con su persona.

En el claro destruido, Naruto despertó, consciente de lo que acababa de hacer. Fingió no recordar nada, porque se sentía avergonzado de dejarse persuadir por el zorro para que usara su cuerpo y así castigar al Sannin de la Serpiente.

- **LO HABRÍAMOS HECHO, ¿SABES? **- dijo el zorro con voz cansina. - **SI ESE HUMANO QUE LLAMAS SENSEI NO SE HUBIESE ENTROMETIDO, LO HUBIÉSEMOS MATADO…**

- _**¿Para qué? - **_la voz del rubio sonaba amarga. - _**Él hizo su elección y… creo que no puedo culparlo… después de todo, soy el monstruo… el jinchuuriki… estoy destinado a estar solo… sin familia…**_

- **DEJA DE AUTOCOMPADECERTE. -** gruñó el zorro. - **LO ODIO… Y ME RETIRO A DORMIR… USAMOS MUCHO CHAKRA Y ESTOY CANSADO.**

- _**Sí… sí, vete a dormir, kitsune baka.**_

_**-**_

**-.Guarida de Orochimaru.-**

-

- Tan silencioso. - sonrió Sai. - Tan parecido a Naruto-kun… antes de conocerlo me describieron a un muchacho muy hiperactivo, pero él no es nada como decían los informes. Creo que me será más fácil ser amigo tuyo…

Sai no vino venir el ataque, y se sorprendió al ver lo poderoso que era el Uchiha. No hizo caso de las advertencias de Orochimaru y eligió picar más al chico.

- He oído mucho de ti de Sakura-san, ella incluso me dijo que Naruto-kun te consideraba un hermano… pero, otra vez, no he visto nada de eso en este tiempo que llevo conociéndolo. - inclinó la cabeza, pareciendo confundido. - Me pregunto… ¿será que al fin se ha dado cuenta de quién eres en realidad?

-

**-.Afuera.-**

**-**

- Recuerden que no sabemos para quien trabaja Sai, así que no ataquen si están solos, déjenme hablar con él primero.

- ¡Hai, Yamato-sensei!

Eventualmente, Naruto fue quien encontró a Sai primero y lograron arreglar sus diferencias, desde que lo había conocido el rubio habló de verdad con el moreno y pudo notar que, bajo esa máscara sin emociones, él era alguien con quien podría hacerse amigo. Pero unas serpientes interrumpieron su conversación.

- Así que estás del otro lado. - los ojos dorados se angostaron. - Maldito mocoso…

- Yo me enfrentaré a él. - dijo Naruto, parándose frente al otro, no quitando sus ojos del hombre pálido. - Tú vete a rescatar a… Uchiha.

Si los otros dos se sorprendieron ante la falta de emoción del rubio al decir el nombre de quien él proclamara era su mejor amigo, no lo dejaron notar. Sai asintió y se retiró, con sospechas inundando su mente. Al sentirlo irse, Naruto se paró cuan alto era y borró toda expresión de su cara.

- ¿Enserio has venido a rescatar a Sasuke-kun? Y esa pose no parece de batalla.

- Lo que haga o deje de hacer ese traidor es lo que menos me importa ahora. - escupió Naruto, sorprendiendo internamente al Sannin. - A lo que he venido a estas tierras malditas es a hablar contigo.

- ¿Hablar? - enarcó una ceja, escéptico. - ¿Qué podrías decirme tú a mí que sea de mi interés?

El cuerpo entero de Naruto se crispó y Orochimaru vio pasar dudas y otras miles de sensaciones por esos ojos dolorosamente familiares. Decidió esperar, cada vez más intrigado por la actitud de este muchacho.

- Hace dos semanas…

- ¡Naruto!

Uzumaki deseó chillar cuando escuchó la voz de su compañera, quien se acercó a él por detrás llegando junto con Yamato-sensei. Orochimaru también se decepcionó, pero no lo dejó demostrar.

- Me temo que debemos dejar para después esta conversación, Naruto-kun. Mi prioridad por ahora es enfrentarme a Sai. Discúlpenme… - dicho esto, desapareció.

- ¿Conversación…? - preguntó Sakura.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

- Mejor sigamos buscando a Sasuke, ¿ok? - sonrió falsamente y comenzó a correr, evitando las preguntas. Yamato y Sakura se miraron y después fueron tras el rubio.

Finalmente, encontraron a Sasuke y toda la charla que escuchó entre su ex mejor amigo, Sai y Sakura le pareció tan sin sentido, distante, como si no estuvieran hablando con él. Toda la tensión que estuvo acumulando en este tiempo hizo que casi perdiera la razón, aquí estaba Sasuke, hablando de un vínculo, siendo que él había descubierto uno que le había cambiado la vida.

- ¿Vínculo dices…? - murmuró, cortando esa conversación que estaba rayando sus nervios. Levantó la vista y le pareció ver algo de sorpresa en el rostro impasible del dueño del Sharingan. - No te llenes la boca hablando de tener vínculos conmigo, Uchiha Sasuke. - dijo con desprecio, ignoró el jadeo sorprendido de Sakura. - Porque yo ya lo he entendido… todo lo que me unía a ti… ya no existe.

El ojo derecho de Sasuke crispó un poco y se movió tan rápido que sorprendió al resto de los presentes. Puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Naruto.

- ¿Ya no existen? Me alegro… - sonaba desinteresado, pero por dentro sus emociones eran un caos. Lo que le había dicho ese muchacho Sai era cierto. Este no era el mismo Naruto que conocía. - Eso es bueno… si es que te quieres convertir en Hokage. Entonces no te importará que acabe con tu vida por capricho, ¿cierto?

- ¿Hokage? - la voz del jinchuuriki no podía sonar más sarcástica. - ¿Por qué desearía convertirme en lo mismo que las dos personas que arruinaron mi vida?

- ¿Mmmhhh…?

Sasuke no esperó más y sacó su espada de su vaina. Obviamente, los compañeros de Naruto lo detuvieron, pero él igual pudo penetrar en la mente del rubio.

**- ¿QUÉ PASA? -** la voz del zorro era cansina. - **¿NO DESEAS ACABAR CON EL TRAIDOR? ¿A LA PERSONA QUE ÉL ELIGIÓ POR SOBRE TI? ¿NO LOS QUIERES MATAR?**

**- **_**No… **__-_ lo miró, sonriendo de lado. Era espeluznante ver una sonrisa así en él. - _**Creo que hay una mejor forma de venganza…**_

**- ¡¡¡JAJAJA!!! ¡¡¡ESE ES MI CACHORRO!!! - **rugió en risa y luego los ojos del Kyuubi cambiaron de puesto al nuevo cuerpo frente a su jaula. - **OH… TENEMOS VISITAS, MI RECIPIENTE. MIRA… ES EL TRAIDOR. UCHIHA, ¿NO? DEBISTE ENTRENAR DURO PARA PODER LLEGAR AQUÍ…**

_**- ¿Sasuke…?**_

- _Ya veo… así que esta es la fuente de tu poder. No puedo creer que algo como esto estuviera encerrado dentro de ti…_

_- __**Vete, Sasuke. No eres bien recibido aquí. -**_ siseó Naruto. Sasuke lo miró con una ceja enarcada. - _**Esto es mío y nadie me lo puede sacar. -**_ caminó hasta quedar frente al zorro, quien envolvió una de sus colas alrededor del cuerpo pequeño. - _**Él es el único quien estará siempre conmigo… no como tú… no como **__**él**__**… no como **__**nadie**_

**- AH… USTEDES LOS DUEÑOS DEL SHARINGAN SON TAN ENTROMETIDOS… JUSTO COMO ESE MUCHACHO, UCHIHA MADARA.**

La cabeza de Sasuke giró con rapidez para hacer frente al zorro.

- _¿Conoces a ese… chico?_

- **ESO ES UN SECRETO**. - sonrió siniestro. Sasuke angostó sus ojos y levantó una de sus manos para destruir la forma hecha de agua del zorro.

- **¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡HA PODIDO ELIMINAR MI CHAKRA! - **rió. -** AHORA SÍ QUE ME HE ENFADADO… SOLO TE DIGO UNA COSA, SASUKE-KUN. NO MATES A NARUTO… PODRÍAS LAMENTARLO.**

Al final, salieron de su mente, y Naruto solo se sentó allí, intentando mantener sus emociones bajo control, sonriendo al escuchar que Sakura le gritaba a su ex amigo que Orochimaru quería su cuerpo. _Que asco… ambos me dan asco. Todos, hasta Sakura… la estúpida no entiende que Sasuke solo regresará a Konoha… muerto._ No le importó que el pelinegro estuviera apunto de atacarlo, solo se quedó allí, hasta que sintió la presencia de Orochimaru. Sus ojos azules se levantaron lentamente, para fijarlos en el Sannin, él le hizo frente y sus ojos siguieron conectado hasta que Kabuto terminó de decir la verdad de por qué los dejaban vivos.

- ¡Vámonos!

- ¡Espera… _Maru-chan_!

El efecto fue inmediato, cada parte del cuerpo de Orochimaru se tensó, sorprendiendo a aquellos que lo miraban. Éste miró al jinchuuriki con los ojos como platos, al igual que Yamato.

- ¿C-Cómo me llamaste…?

Sasuke y Kabuto intercambiaron una mirada. ¿Orochimaru había tartamudeado?

- ¿Llamarte? - Naruto se levantó de a poco y sonrió irónico. - Ah… ¿lo dices por… "Maru-chan"? - bufó con desdén. - Era de eso de lo que quería hablarte. - inspiró hondo y sacó la carta de entre los pliegues de su traje negro y anaranjado. - Hace dos semanas me entregaron este sobre… traía una carta y un dije con una cadena… - su voz se convirtió en un susurro, pero no importaba, todos le prestaban atención y la naturaleza que los rodeaba parecía saber que era lo que estaba a punto que revelarse, porque ni siquiera se escuchaba el cantar de un pájaro o el viento. - Al principio no lo creí… pero no sé quien puede odiarme tanto como para hacerme una broma así… En ella decía que yo no nací de un hombre y una mujer como se debe… sino que mi nacimiento fue un _milagro_. - escupió. Lentamente, levantó sus manos y desenredó la banda de su frente, dejando caer sus cabellos sobre su rostro. - Aquí dice que nací de dos hombres… - miró a Orochimaru. El Sannin jadeó y dio un paso instintivo hacia atrás, su tez pálida se volvió aún más blanca y sus ojos eran cuan grandes podrían ser.

-.-¿Lo reconoces en mí, verdad? - su voz tembló y una lágrima traidora salió de su ojos izquierdo. - El color de los ojos… el cabello… las facciones… y si eso no te convence, puedo mostrarte esto. - llevó una de sus manos a su muñeca derecha y arrancó la pulsera que allí tenía. - Este es el dije que venía junto con la carta… el autor dice que era el primer símbolo de amor con mi… _madre_. - sus ojos azules miraron con desprecio a Orochimaru.

- ¡Kami-sama! - jadeó Kabuto y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Por supuesto él había reconocido el dije, que era igual a la forma de los pendientes de su amo.

- ¿Por qué…? - masculló Naruto, las lágrimas ya bañaban sus mejillas. - ¡¡¡¿_Por qué_?!!! ¿Era porque él me convirtió en un monstruo? ¿Tanto asco te di que ni siquiera pudiese darme una oportunidad?

Sakura chilló cuando Orochimaru bajó de donde estaba y se acercaba a su amigo. Yamato la detuvo de ir junto al jinchuuriki, mandándole una mirada severa.

- No, no debes interferir en eso. - murmuró. _¿Puede ser él…?_

- No… no… no. - susurró el Sannin, levantando una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla de Naruto. - ¿Cómo podrías darme asco si te tuve viviendo nueve meses dentro de mí? - dijo suavemente, sonriendo encariñado. Eso fue lo que bastó para que Sakura se desmayara, Sai pestañeó varias veces, Kabuto tuvo que agarrar de un brazo a Sasuke para que éste no cayera de espaldas, Yamato solo negó con la cabeza. - ¿Cómo podrías darme asco si mi corazón saltaba con gusto cada vez que sentía una patada tuya en mi vientre, un hipo o los latidos de tu corazón?

- ¡¿Entonces por qué?! ¡¡¡¿Por qué me abandonaste?!!!

- ¡¡¡Mi sensei me dijo que habías muerto!!! - Nadie estuvo preparado para ver a Orochimaru desesperado y lloroso. - Desperté una semana después de dar a luz y cuando estuve lo suficientemente bien, pregunté por ti, y mi sensei… él me lo dijo… me dijo que tanto mi esposo como mi hijo murieron el mismo día del ataque de ese maldito zorro. - de repente jadeó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. - Minato-kun lo puso dentro de ti… ¡¡¡él lo puso dentro de ti!!!

- ¡¡¡Sí!!! - gruñó, alejándose del tacto del Sannin. - ¡Selló al zorro en mi estómago y me arruinó la vida! ¡Me hizo huérfano y odiado! ¡Odiado por mi propio progenitor!

- ¡No! - lo agarró de los hombros con desesperación. - ¡Te amé desde el momento en que supe que crecías dentro de mí! ¡Yo nunca…!

- ¡Basta! ¡Basta! - tapó sus oídos y cayó de rodillas en la tierra. - ¡No quiero oír tus mentiras! ¡Me abandonaste cuando más lo necesitaba! ¡Y después elegiste a ese bastardo para estar a tu lado en vez de mí!

- No… no digas eso… - murmuró abrazando a su hijo… _¡Su hijo!..._ como si su vida dependiera de ello, enterrando su rostro en el pelo rubio. ¿Cómo no lo había notado? ¡Si eran tan iguales! En su dolor… no pudo notar las semejanzas. Aquel acontecimiento era el que cambió su vida tan drásticamente. Perder a su hijo y amor hizo que perdiera su mente en objetivos escalofriantes. - Yo te amo… mi hijo… mi Hikaru.

- ¡No te creo nada! - el rubio se levantó, separándose bruscamente del mayor. - ¡Y no me llames por otro nombre! ¡Soy Naruto! ¡**Uzumaki Naruto**, un huérfano, jinchuuriki y odiado por toda la Aldea de Konoha! - gritó, antes de darse media vuelta y salir corriendo.

- ¡No! ¡Espera! - gritó el Sannin.

- Debería dejarlo solo, Orochimaru-sensei. - la voz calmada de Yamato llamó su atención.

- Tenzo… - angostó sus ojos. - ¿Tú lo sabías?

- No… - negó con la cabeza. - Pero tenía mis sospechas… todos los aldeanos mayores de 20 años la tienen… el parecido es difícil de ignorar…

Orochimaru respiró inestable y miró hacia la dirección por donde desapareció su niño.

- Debo ir… está trastornado y puede hacer algo que lamentemos todos. - murmuró, endureciendo su rostro. Sus ojos dorados brillaron con una emoción desconocida. - Ahora que lo he encontrado… no lo perderé.

El pelinegro se fue y las cinco personas que quedaron en la cueva destruida se miraron entre ellos.

- Sai… despierta a Sakura, tenemos que seguirlo.

- ¡Hai, Yamato-sensei!

Kabuto bajó adonde estaban los nin de Konoha y miró a Yamato. Sasuke estaba congelado arriba, sin saber que hacer. ¿Naruto era hijo de Orochimaru? ¿El "otro" padre del que hablaban era el Yondaime?

- ¿Haremos una tregua por ahora? - quiso saber el de anteojos.

Yamato angostó sus ojos, pero terminó asintiendo y comenzaron a seguir a padre e hijo.

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡¡¡Poshito Naru-chan!!! TT

Pues bien… en este chap se revela la trama en lo que se basará el fic. Más adelante verán como "se creo" Naruto (jejeje) y como es que Maru-chan, además de ser espeluznante, también puede tener bebesos ñ.ñ

Ahí, sí… como habrán notado… en este fic, Naruto y Kyuubi-sama tienen una relación de amor-odio. Esto es AU, así que verán a Naruto tener "conversaciones" con su arrendatario.

Y bien… yo odio a Sasuke (y los Uchiha en general) así que no esperen que lo trate bien ¬¬

¡¡¡Gracias _Neko-chan_por betear este fic!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	3. Capitulo 2: Recuerdos

-/-/-/-

-

**Una realidad del pasado.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Nada es normal en la vida de Naruto, ni siquiera las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Una carta le revelará su pasado, diciéndole que es hijo de dos hombres… dos hombres que _debería_ odiar. Sin embargo, no es solo eso lo que deberá enfrentar en su vida, sino también un viaje a otra dimensión. 

**Parejas:** la principal será Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru. ¡Llámenme loca, pero amo las parejas raras! Y también habrá Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara/Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Haku (¡él no estará muerto!) y Uchiha Itachi/Deidara (¡Tampoco lo mataré!), si hay más lo decidiré en el camino XD

Todas están en seme/uke ñ.ñ ¡Los Namikaze son semes! XD

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** este fic seguirá los hechos del manga lo mejor posible, comenzando desde el chap **283 **hasta los actuales. ¡Así que si no leíste el manga no debes leer este fic porque estará _LLENO DE SPOILDERS_! Como el sumario lo dice y porque soy fanática del **Mpreg, **este fic estará lleno de niños naciendo de HOMBRES y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-Esto: -_**Hola, bola de pelos.- **_será cuando Naruto hable en su mente con el Kyuubi.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**¡ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA! **Los Spoilders comienzan a partir del capítulo 283 del manga, hasta los actuales. **¡SI NO SIGUES EL MANGA NO LEAS!**

**-/-/-**

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 2: Recuerdos.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**.:.Hace algunos años.:.**

-

Orochimaru miró para todos lados y suspiró, pero un ceño enojado arruinó sus hermosas facciones. ¿Por qué justamente _él_ tenía que andar caminando de esta manera por los pasillos¡Porque ese maldito mocoso alumno de su mejor amigo andaba tras suyo como perro en celo, por eso! Gruñó enfadado y caminó a grandes zancadas hasta la oficina de su sensei. En verdad, el renombrado Sannin no sabía como todo esto había empezado.

Lo único que recordaba era estar bañándose tranquilamente en uno de los baños públicos de Konoha y al instante siguiente oía voces enojadas desde fuera. Una de ellas sonaba sospechosamente al del pervertido Jiraiya, que era regañado por otra. Evidentemente, Orochimaru supo que habían atrapado al peliblanco en otras de sus "investigaciones". Y lo siguiente que pasó, él supo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Una de las paredes colapsó e, instintivamente, Orochimaru se levantó de su lugar en el agua y se colocó en pose de defensa. Cuando el polvo despejó, pudo ver a Jiraiya en el piso y al rubio alumno suyo mirarlo con un ceño enojado. Pero pronto, los ojos azules se levantaron y lo primero que vio allí fue sorpresa, seguido de la vergüenza y luego… en esos hermosos ojos azules se instaló un sentimiento que hicieron que todo el cuerpo pequeño y pálido del Sannin se estremeciera.

A partir de ese día, Orochimaru no podía estar tranquilo por las calles de Konoha sin sentir un par de ojos que lo seguían a todos lados. Tardó tres días completos para saber de quien se trataba. Su acechador era muy bueno y un día, frustrado, había comenzado a entrenar sin detenerse a descansar, cuando al fin había colapsado al quedarse sin chakra, solo sus instintos afilados detuvieron un objeto que venía hacia su cara. Cuando lo sostuvo en sus manos se dio cuenta que era una botella de agua, sorprendido, miró hacia el lugar de donde había provenido y allí vio al Jounin Namikaze Minato, haciendo muecas estúpidas.

Orochimaru ahora conocía a su acechador y futura pesadilla.

- Adelante.

Tras escuchar el permiso de su sensei, Orochimaru entró a la oficina del Hokage y se sentó con un suspiro cansado en el sillón del lugar.

- No pareces tú mismo hoy, Orochimaru. ¿Puedo saber qué te pasa?

- E- Es… ese… mocoso.- el Sannin no podía articular bien por la rabia e impotencia.- ¡Me ha estado acosando desde hace un mes¡Y ayer¡Ayer se atrevió a arrinconarme en el pasillo!- un ligero rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas y llevó una de sus manos a sus labios.

- ¿Minato- kun te besó?- preguntó interesado.

- Hai…- suspiró y luego sus ojos se abrieron en horror.- ¡S- sensei¿C- Cómo sabes eso…?

- Jiraiya me lo dijo.- sonrió divertido.- Hace una semana, Jiraiya entró a mi oficina igual de desconcertado que tú, diciéndome que su precioso alumno no dejaba de hacerle preguntas acerca de ti, que le había pedido consejos de conquista y que temía que estuviera teniendo _sentimientos_ hacia tu persona.

- ¿Dices que ese Ero- baka le dijo que me acechara por los pasillos para besarme!- preguntó, escandalizado.

- No estoy del todo seguro… pero conociendo a mi alumno…- rió, tomando una pitada de su pipa. Orochimaru lo fulminó con la mirada, nada feliz por ser objeto de burla.- Supongo que, después de recuperarse del shock, le dio algunos consejos… aunque no sé si justamente esos…

- Ese mocoso es un odioso…

- Sinceramente, no veo cuál es el problema, Orochimaru. Minato- kun es un muchacho hermoso, popular y fuerte, unos de los mejores shinobis de su época. Muchas y muchos matarían por tener la clase de atención que él te da… hasta una sola mirada bastaría para hacer desmayar a una de sus fans. ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?

- ¿Disculpa, sensei? - pidió incrédulo. - Él es un _hombre_…

- ¿Eso es un problema?- enarcó una ceja. - Es decir… yo siempre pensé que tú… bien… - carraspeó.- Te delineas los ojos y te pintas los bordes de púrpura, tus uñas son largas y bien cuidadas… su cuerpo es femenino y… _usas vestidos_…

- ¡Pero que falta de respeto! - chilló, levantándose de su asiento para fulminar a su sensei con la mirada. - Uso delineador y maquillaje porque mi piel es muy pálida y no quiero parecer un muerto, lo de mi cuerpo es genético y mis uñas son largas porque las necesito para un Jutsu nuevo que inventé. ¡Y estos no-son-vestidos¡¡¡No hay ninguna regla que diga que no puedo usar este tipo de ropa¡¡¡Hay shinobis que usan ropas aún más extrañas!

Luego de su arrebato, Orochimaru gruñó a su sensei y salió echando humos de la oficina. Estaba tan enfadado que no notó cuando topó con un cuerpo más alto y musculoso que el suyo.

- Awww… mi sueño se hizo realidad. Has caído en mis brazos…

Orochimaru se ruborizó al escuchar esa voz sugestiva y sintió como los brazos fuertes rodeaban su cintura. Se separó bruscamente, fulminando al rubio que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! - señaló al muchacho con un dedo, acusándolo. - ¡Deseo que dejes de fastidiarme en este instante!

- ¿Fastidiarte? - enarcó una ceja y avanzó unos pasos. Mucho a su vergüenza, el Sannin volvió a encontrarse arrinconado contra una pared y los brazos del Jounin. - No sé que puedo estar haciendo que te fastidie. - susurró contra su oído.

- ¡Esto! - señaló al más alto y luego a él. - ¡Deja de acosarme!

- ¿Por qué….? - ronroneó. El Sannin se estremeció involuntariamente. - Me gustas y te quiero para mí… me he propuesto conquistarte… y yo nunca voy detrás en mis palabras.

- Somos hombres… - intentó razonar.

- Si, bien… tú pareces una mujer… y creo que puedo manejar esto… - susurró, bajando una de sus manos para posarla en la entrepierna del pelinegro.

Orochimaru contuvo la respiración cuando esa mano se posó en el lugar donde nadie, a parte de él, había puesto antes. Intentó protestar, buscar más excusas, pero nada se le vino a la mente, sobre todo cuando sintió que sus labios eran nuevamente asaltados por los de Minato. Él era torpe para esto, puesto que nunca antes había dado besos. Sin embargo, supo que el otro sí tenía mucho más práctica que él, así que se dejó guiar. 

Después de todo, los besos no estaban tan mal. 

Los besos hacían que su mente se nublara, se sentía flotar en el cielo y, estaba seguro que si Minato no sostuviera su cintura de esa manera tan posesiva, sus rodillas cederían y caería sentado en el piso.

Cuando se separaron, porque el aire era necesario, Orochimaru se ruborizó al sentir que las manos del menor no estaban en su cintura… sino un poco _más abajo_. Sus propias manos se aferraban al chaleco verde de Jounin con más fuerza de la necesaria. Y el muchacho en cuestión le sonreía de lado.

- Intentaremos otra cosa ahora¿de acuerdo?

El Sannin no tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que dijo, cuando sintió sus labios nuevamente besados, pero esta vez los dientes del rubio lo mordieron y Orochimaru abrió la boca para protestar, solo para poder dar paso a la lengua juguetona de Minato. Oh, sí… esto era otra cosa y se sentía mucho mejor que solo el rozar de labios. El mayor gimió y levantó los brazos para rodear el cuello del ojiazul. Minato gruñó y estrelló ambos cuerpos contra la pared. La alarma creció en la cabeza del Sannin cuando una dureza se clavó en su vientre, sabiendo que esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

- Ejem…

Al escuchar el carraspeo, ambos tensaron y se separaron de a poco… solo para ver a la ex cabeza del Clan Uchiha con su nieto Itachi de tres años. El mayor sonreía de lado y tenía una mueca pervertida en su rostro, el niño, por otro lado, parecía confundido. Orochimaru temió que hayan traumatizado para la vida al pobre muchacho.

- ¡Oh, Uchiha-san¡Pero que desconsiderado de nosotros mostrar nuestro amor frente a los pobres niños inocentes! - Minato sonrió. - Enseguida nos vamos a un lugar más privado. 

Sin otra palabra, el rubio arrastró a Orochimaru y recién allí el mayor pareció entrar en sus cabales.

- ¡Yo no voy a ningún lado contigo, baka! - siseó el ojidorado, deshaciéndose del agarre del Jounin. - ¡Y no te me vuelvas a acercar si no quieres que te haga daño! - furioso, se alejó por el pasillo para poner espacio entre él y Minato.

- Awww…- el rubio hizo un puchero.

- No te preocupes, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Él caerá pronto.

- Sé. - sonrió. - Gracias por sus consejos, Uchiha-san, los de mi Ero-sensei eran demasiado arriesgados para intentarlos con Maru-chan.

El Uchiha enarcó una ceja ante el apodo, pero no dijo nada y sonrió.

- Funcionará… fue así como conseguí a mi esposa. - rió caluroso. - Te deseo suerte, entonces.

- Arigato. - arqueó antes de salir del lugar.

- Abuelo… ¿Qué fue todo eso?

- Lo comprenderás cuando seas mayor, Itachi-kun. - dijo el mayor, acariciando la cabeza de su nieto.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Orochimaru caminó con toda la agilidad y clase que podía estando tan apurado como estaba. Las clases que su sensei le estaba dando sobre política se habían alargado más de lo necesario y ahora se moría de hambre. Ichiraku ramen era su salvación, aunque no era adorador de ese alimento, era lo único rápido que podía tener ahora, para calmar la bestia que rugía en sus tripas. Entró al local y se dirigió directamente al dueño, para pedir su orden y se sentó a esperar.

- Ah… creo que hoy es una buena noche para tener sexo salvaje¿no creen, muchachos? - una voz libidinosa dijo a sus espaldas. El Sannin sabía de quien era esa voz y casi gruñó de enfado, podía prácticamente sentir los ojos azules devorando su cuerpo.

A esas palabras le siguieron una tos y una risa bochornosa.

- ¡Has¡Has¡Has¡Minato!- rió una voz que identificó como la del hijo de su sensei.- ¡Casi matas a mi amigo Chouza aquí¡Cuida tu lengua!

- Eres tan molesto, Minato.- recriminó una voz perezosa.

- Awww… solo estoy diciendo en voz alta mis planes… ¿o es que acaso ustedes no tienen vida sexual?

La llegada de su cena lo ahorró de escuchar esa respuesta.

- Cambié de parecer, Ichiraku-san. Quiero mi orden para llevar. - dijo al dueño, sabiendo que no iba a poder disfrutar de su comida con esos allí atrás.

- Oh, bien, cambiaré todo a un pote de plástico y lo pondré en una bolsa de papel, entonces. - sonrió, antes de darse vuelta y hacer lo dicho. - Aquí tiene.

- Arigato. - arqueó antes de salir.

- ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Orochimaru apresuró su paso al oír esa voz, sabiendo que el rubio estaría tras suyo en un instante.

- ¡Buena suerte!

Chiflidos y palabras de apoyo le siguieron y Orochimaru desconectó sus oídos para no oír los que esos asquerosos podrían decir. Caminó un poquito más rápido.

- ¡Hey, más lento¡Si tenías tanta hambre te hubieses quedado en el puesto!

- ¿Contigo y esos irrespetuosos diciendo todo eso acerca de mí? - preguntó retórico. - Lo dudo.

- Si… bien… lo siento. - Minato llegó a su lado y rascó su cabeza, nervioso. - Lamento eso… es que… los muchachos ya tenían unos cuantos sakes encima y no se miden. Te prometo que si volvemos a Ichiraku para sentarnos a comer juntos, busco una mesa bien alejada y ellos no nos molestarán.

- No deseo compartir mi cena contigo, muchas gracias.

- Vamos, por favor. - se adelantó para caminar frente suyo, dando la espalda a la calle. - Hace tres días que no te veo…

- No me interesa, tú y yo no somos nada como para que tengamos que vernos todos los días o estar al pendiente de otro.

- No porque yo quiera. - masculló el rubio y luego levantó sus ojos azules y Orochimaru se perdió por un momento en ellos. - Te extrañé… no me culpes si es que tenía deseos de verte luego de ver tanta muerte y destrucción en la Aldea de la Piedra.

El pelinegro detuvo sus pasos y lo miró seriamente.

- ¿Por qué me buscas a mí?

- Verte me hace sentir que hay algo por lo que luchar. - susurró, bajando su cara hasta quedar a la altura del otro. - Ganas por lo que vivir… sabiendo que al matar a un enemigo te doy más posibilidades de vivir a ti… y sabiendo que estás aquí… me dan ganas de seguir viviendo a mí.

La respiración del mayor se contuvo en sus pulmones cuando vio los ojos hipnotizantes conectados con los suyos y como los labios de Minato descendían para tocar los suyos. Sin embargo, un monstruoso ruido proveniente de su estómago rompió la atmósfera romántica. Pudo ver como el Jounin se alejaba sorprendido, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Orochimaru desvió la mirada, desconcertado y ruborizado.

- Bien, parece tenemos hambre¿ne?

- Es lo que intentaba decirte antes que me interrumpieras con tus cursilerías. - gruñó.

- Lo siento, ven vamos a esos bancos. - dijo, arrastrando el Sannin hasta unos bancos de madera que había en el parque donde habían parado sin saberlo. - No queremos que tu estómago se coma a sí solo y no creo que tu hambre te deje llegar hasta tu casa… queda bastante lejos de aquí.

Caminaron hasta los bancos y Orochimaru se sentó agraciadamente, con el paquete de ramen en sus brazos, Minato tomó asiento al lado suyo, sentándose a horcajadas en el banco sin respaldo.

- Conoces donde vivo. - comentó el Sannin. Era una afirmación no una pregunta. 

- Yup, por supuesto. - respondió haciendo muecas. - Tengo gusto de verte cuando te bañas.

La cabeza del ojidorado giró con una velocidad impresionante, casi cayó sus palillos, mientras miraba boquiabierto y pestañeando al sonriente rubio.

- … dobe. - fue lo único que manejó decir, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

- Awww… gracias. - se acercó para susurrarle. - Algún día espero poder compartir esa ducha contigo.

Orochimaru tensó y casi rompió sus palillos por el enojo. Decidió ignorarlo y comenzar a comer, el hambre era más importante que prestarle atención a los comentarios libidinosos de ese mocoso impertinente.

- No sabía que te gustaba el ramen. - comentó Minato.

- No me gusta, lo odio, es grasiento y viscoso. Pero tenía hambre y era lo más rápido que podía comprar para pasar el dolor que tenía por estar tantas horas sin alimento.

- ¿Disculpa? - pidió, incrédulo. - Debo discrepar, el ramen es el alimento más rico que pudo inventar el ser humano.

- Hn. - bufó, masticando sus fideos. - Siendo alumno de Jiraiya no me extraña que ames esta porquería. - dijo con desdén.

- Uh-oh, nopes. El ramen era mi alimento preferido mucho antes que conozca al Ero-sensei.

Orochimaru se encogió de hombros y siguió con su alimento, demasiado hambriento como para seguir escuchando a su acechador. Comió unos cuantos bocados más, hasta que le extrañó no escuchar venir nada de su acompañante autoimpuesto. Giró su cabeza y vio que el rubio tenía una mirada extraña en sus hermosas facciones.

- ¿Qué? - gruñó fastidiado. Él era una persona antisocial y tenía gusto de comer solo, sin nadie que lo mirara. 

- Nunca pensé que ver comer a alguien mi alimento favorito fuera tan… _excitante_.

Orochimaru sintió su cara calentarse y volvió su atención a su alimento, apresurando el contenido en su garganta. _¡Eso me pasa por preguntar¡Maldito mocoso pervertido!_ Su cuerpo tensó al sentir como un par de brazos fuertes rodeaban su cintura y una boca se encajaba en su cuello, para luego darle un pequeño beso.

- Mi-Minato… estoy comiendo. - tartamudeó, al sentir como un estremecimiento se apoderaba de su cuerpo al sentir el otro más grande pegado al suyo.

- Nop, ya has terminado.

Orochimaru frunció el ceño, miró su tazón de plástico y comprobó que era verdad, había empujado todo el ramen en su garganta hace un rato. Volvió a estremecerse al sentir los dientes del rubio mordisquear la piel sensible tras su oreja, una mano grande se posó sobre las suyas y lo obligaron a soltar el tazón, haciendo que éste rodar sobre su regazo hasta caer al piso de tierra. Inconscientemente, inclinó la cabeza, dando más espacio al rubio para que besara su cuello. Jadeó al sentir como una mano acariciaba su rodilla hasta llegar a su entrepierna, donde apretó su miembro semi-despierto.

- Mi-Minato… estamos en medio de un parque. - protestó, empujándolo. Sin embargo, no ponía muchas fuerzas en sus acciones ni en su voz.

El Sannin lo sintió sonreír contra su cuello.

- A esta hora ya no pasa nadie por aquí. - masculló con su voz fornida y atrayente.

Al fin, la mano pudo colarse entre las extrañas ropas del Sannin y Orochimaru cerró los ojos y apretó su quijada cuando sintió la mano del rubio rodear su hombría. Quiso gritar, quiso empujarlo, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un lloriqueo lastimero y un levantamiento de caderas para aumentar más el ritmo de la masturbación. El Namikaze lo complació acariciándolo de arriba abajo, deteniéndose levemente en el extremo, para que su pulgar acariciara la punta.

Orochimaru gimió y enterró su cara en el pecho del otro, ahogando otro ruido de placer mucho más elevado. ¡Maldición, eso era tan bueno! Y el Sannin no era tan hipócrita como para negarse a sí mismo que había extrañado al mocoso. No era lo mismo caminar por las calles de Konoha sin sentir sus ojos azules en su cuerpo, no era lo mismo ir a la Torre del Hokage sabiendo que el rubio no saltaría de quien sabe donde para arrastrarlo a un pasillo oscuro y robarle un par de besos ardientes… su vida nunca sería la misma si no tenía a alguien que lo considerara lo suficientemente atractivo, cuerdo y que no estuviera asustado de su fuerzas o miradas serpentinas, como para querer cortejarlo… aunque sea de una manera tan poco ortodoxa.

Minato levantó la cabeza del mayor para besarlo. El rubio hizo muecas al sentir la entrega y aceptación de su amante cuando éste abrió la boca enseguida, permitiendo la intrusión de su lengua, para que jugara con la más larga del Sannin. Eso era algo que a él no le daba asco, no… de hecho lo excitaba, pensando en lo que podía hacer esa lengua en otras partes de su anatomía. ¿Podría enredarla completamente sobre su pene y después tragarlo todo? Ese solo pensamiento hizo que su pantalón apretara dolorosamente. Gruñó contra la boca de Orochimaru y se acercó más para poder frotarse contra la cadera del pelinegro, dándole así un poco de alivio a su miembro endurecido.

En cuanto al Sannin, esta era la primera vez que alguien, a parte de él, lo tocaba de esa manera y, mucho a su vergüenza, terminó corriéndose en la mano de Minato solo tres minutos después de que comenzara todo. Desconcertado y avergonzado, escondió su cabeza en el pecho del menor y gimió.

- Ssshhh… está bien. No tienes por que avergonzarte. - susurró en su oído, acomodando las ropas del Sannin para tapar su miembro flácido. - Es normal que te pase esto en tu primera vez con otra persona que te toca…

- ¿Cómo sabes qué…? - levantó la mirada y pudo ver la sonrisa burlona del otro. Bufó con desdén. - Descuida, no quiero saberlo. Me aterroriza saber qué más sabes acerca de mí. - suspiró dramáticamente, pero secretamente admirado.

- Awww… te sorprendería saber todo lo que sé de ti. Solo tuve que darle sake y algunas fotos de Tsunade-hime a mi sensei para sacarle información.

Orochimaru volvió a enterrar su cabeza en el pecho del rubio y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se apoderara de su rostro. Sintió a Minato moverse y se ruborizó al percibir la dureza del chico a través de la tela de sus ropas. Levantó su mirada nuevamente, pero lo que vio lo hizo congelarse.

- Mmmhhh… sabroso.

Minato estaba lamiendo con _gula_, como si se tratara de un helado, la mano donde habían quedado restos de su eyaculación. El ojidorado sintió como un calor se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo y sabía que el rubor ya no estaba solo en su rostro. Su miembro pareció despertar solo con ver esa acción.

- Minato…- suspiró.

- ¿Qué…? - el rubio agachó la mirada y sonrió al ver la lujuria en los ojos hermosos del hombre que lo traía loco. - ¿Deseas probarte?

Minato hizo muecas al ver el ligero asentimiento y bajó su cabeza para tomar los labios ya hinchados de Orochimaru entre los suyos. El sabor del Sannin era extraño, tal vez era porque esta era la primera vez que probaba el orgasmo de un varón (había dado sexo oral a mujeres), por el tipo de alimentación que tenía el mayor… o tal solo era el gusto de _Orochimaru_. Todo en todo, el semen no probaba tan mal como pensó en un principio y se placía de estarlo compartiendo en este beso con su… ¿Amante¿Novio? Debería preguntarle eso después al Sannin.

Ambos gimieron en el beso y Minato casi gritó cuando sintió una mano pequeña desprender el velcro de su pantalón y como ésta hacía a un lado su ropa interior para comenzar a masajear su pene duro. El Jounin atrajo más hacia así al pelilargo y bajo su mano para rodear las más pálida y marcarle el ritmo que necesitaba para llegar al orgasmo. Entendiendo, Orochimaru aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos, nunca rompiendo el beso, olvidándose de todas las excusas que tuvo en un principio para rechazar los avances de este "mocoso". Con el ritmo adecuando y, sabiendo que este era Orochimaru quien lo estaba tocando, Minato no tardó en venirse, con un gruño ronco, que fue amortiguado por la boca del Sannin.

Se separaron para poder recuperar sus respiraciones, nunca dejando de mirar a los ojos de otro. Namikaze sonrió, besó la nariz pálida y algo ruborizada de su amante y lo alzó para que lo montase a horcajadas en sus piernas. Orochimaru rodeó sus brazos en el cuello del otro y volvieron a besarse.

- Ejem… Ejem…

Los amantes se separaron con un sonido ruidoso y mojado al escuchar el carraspeo, solo para hacer frente a dos policías de Konoha con la cresta de los Uchihas, que miraban muy desconcertados y avergonzados.

- ¿Si…? - pidió Minato ya que su amante, aparentemente, había olvidado la capacidad de hablar y respirar.

- Eh… Namikaze-san… me veo en la obligación de decirle que… este no es lugar para ese tipo de afecto. - murmuró el Uchiha de la izquierda.

- Oh…

- ¡Oh, Kami-sama! - gimió Orochimaru contra el cuello de su amante. Minato sonrió y acarició su espalda. El Sannin saltó, como si el tacto lo quemara y se negó a mirar a los Uchiha's. - Debo irme… nos vemos mañana. - farfulló, antes de formar sellos con las manos y derretirse en la tierra.

- Awww… - el rubio puso mala cara y se levantó del banco, abrochándose los pantalones. - Acaban de arruinar mi noche, muchachos.

- ¡Lo sentimos, Namikaze-san! - dijeron al unísono .- Es solo que… no debe hacer eso en la vía pública, Señor. - continuó el mismo de antes, ruborizado hasta las orejas.

- ¿Cuánto vieron? - quiso saber el Jounin. 

Enarcó una ceja al ver que el Uchiha de la derecha tosía nervioso y desviaba la mirada, el otro solo se paró tieso en su lugar, pero negándose a mirar a sus ojos.

- Tsk… no importa. Después de ser alumno de Jiraiya por cinco años ya no hay nada que pueda avergonzarme. - rió.

Los Uchiha's suspiraron aliviados. ¡Sexo gay en vivo y en directo y _gratis_ no era algo que se podía despreciar! Siempre y cuando no pasara a mayores… por eso intervinieron.

- Nos disculpamos nuevamente, Namikaze-san.

- Na… está bien. Creo que íbamos demasiado pronto, después de todo. - masculló para sí. - Bien… buenas noches. - sonrió, antes de formar unos sellos y desaparecer en un flash de viento.

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡Hola!

Pos sí… muchas clamaban por algo de explicaciones, así que voy a hacer dos capítulos con recuerdos para dar pie a las explicaciones que se vienen en el capítulo 4.

¿No es tan espeluznante imaginarse a la pareja Minato/Oro ahora, ne¡Se ven lindos juntos! XD

Shipi… hay extremo OOC, pero mi excusa es que esto es ANTES de que Oro perdiera a su familia… ya verán por qué el se volvió el bastardo espeluznante del manga .

¡Gracias _Neko-chan_por betear este fic!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	4. Capitulo 3: Más recuerdos

Una realidad del pasado

XxX

x

**Una realidad del pasado.**

x

XxXxXxX

**x**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Nada es normal en la vida de Naruto, ni siquiera las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Una carta le revelará su pasado, diciéndole que es hijo de dos hombres… dos hombres que _debería_ odiar. Sin embargo, no es solo eso lo que deberá enfrentar en su vida, sino también un viaje a otra dimensión.

**Parejas:** la principal será Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru. ¡¡Llámenme loca, pero amo las parejas raras!! Y también habrá Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara/Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Haku (¡él no estará muerto!) y Uchiha Itachi/Deidara (¡Tampoco lo mataré!), si hay más lo decidiré en el camino XD

Todas están en seme/uke ñ.ñ ¡Los Namikaze son semes! XD

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** este fic seguirá los hechos del manga lo mejor posible, comenzando desde el chap **283 **hasta los actuales. ¡Así que si no leíste el manga no debes leer este fic porque estará _LLENO DE SPOILDERS_! Como el sumario lo dice y porque soy fanática del **Mpreg, **este fic estará lleno de niños naciendo de HOMBRES y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-Esto: -_**Hola, bola de pelos.- **_será cuando Naruto hable en su mente con el Kyuubi.

-N/A: notas de autora.

x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

x

**¡¡ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA!! **Los Spoilders comienzan a partir del capítulo 283 del manga, hasta los actuales. **¡SI NO SIGUES EL MANGA NO LEAS!**

**XxX**

x

XxX

x

**Capítulo 3: Más recuerdos.**

x

XxXxX

x

- Awww… _por favor_, Sandaime-jiji. - gimoteó un rubio de ojos azules. - Él me ha evitado desde hace una semana, cuando tuvimos toqueteo en un parque…

- ¿Toqueteo? - el viejo hombre enarcó una ceja. Su vena pervertida que saltaba sin que lo notara.

- … ¡Nunca antes había usado sus habilidades de Sannin! - siguió, ignorando la pregunta del anciano. - ¡Pero ahora las usa y no puedo encontrar la forma de arrinconarlo para hablar siquiera! - hizo un puchero. - Soy todavía un Jounin y no puedo compararme a sus habilidades para huir. - sus ojos azules miraron seriamente al mayor. - Es por eso que lo único que me queda es pedirle que nos de una misión juntos… necesitamos aclarar las cosas y yo sé que él no va a desobedecer una orden suya… ¿Por fa…? - se arrodilló en el piso e hizo una reverencia y luego miró al Sandaime con sus ojos de cachorro apaleado.

Sarutobi suspiró.

- Veré lo que puedo encontrar. - dijo renuente. ¡Esa mirada iba a ser su maldición algún día! ¡Maldito Jiraiya por enseñarle a su alumno ese movimiento!

- ¡Yatta! - sonrió de oreja a oreja. - ¡Espero escuchar de usted pronto, Sandaime-sama! - exclamó, antes de formar los sellos necesarios para transportarse de la oficina.

- Tsk… me trata formalmente cuando le conviene…

**.:.Al día siguiente.:.**

X

Orochimaru suspiró, despejó el cabello de su cara y se enderezó antes de andar para la oficina de su sensei. Se sentía como mierda, pero no sería él si permitiera que el resto de la Aldea lo notara. La razón de su estado lamentable era que, desde aquel día profético en el parque, sus noches estaban plagadas de sueños eróticos que lo hacían despertarse en medio de la noche, sudado y con una erección enorme. Lo que esos sueños evocaban lo asustaba y luego ya no podía volver a dormir. No se suponía que alguien como él pudiera sentir algo parecido al amor… si es que ese cosquilleo en su ingle, las mariposas en el estómago y pensar más de doce horas diarias en cierto rubio molesto significaba amor.

Sumado a todo, estaba el hecho de que tenía que concentrar las pocas energías que le quedaban de su poco sueño para evitar al Jounin que tan confundido lo tenía. Todo en todo, había pasado una semana muy mala y ahora su sensei lo citaba para una misión. Estaba tentado a decir que no, pero un Sannin como él no podía simplemente dar la vuelta a una misión para su Aldea y mucho menos por problemas personales.

- Ya estoy aquí, Sandaime-sama.

- Oh, Ohayo, Orochimaru-kun. Por favor, siéntate, solo debemos esperar a tu compañeros para esta misión y te explicaré que deben hacer.

El Sannin asintió y tomó asiento. No tuvo que esperar mucho para escuchar una voz ruidosa, seguida de una gritona (femenina) tras la puerta. Su corazón congeló al ver que las personas que entraban eran miembros del ex-equipo 7… más su Jounin-sensei.

- Oh… ya está Orochimaru aquí. - los dientes blancos de Minato destellaron, cuando una sonrisa se formó en su cara.

Orochimaru se tensó y le mandó una mirada incrédula a su sensei. Sarutobi, algo culpable, lo ignoró. Estaba seguro que esto era por el bien de su alumno, quien, antes de que Minato se interesara por él, estaba siguiendo el camino de la oscuridad.

- Bien, la misión es algo sencilla. Deben buscar información en una fiesta que se llevará a cabo en el castillo del Señor del País del Fuego y ustedes irán como una familia. Minato será el padre y creo que Obito-kun puede hacerse pasar por el hijo de la pareja… Rin y Kakashi podrán hacerse pasar por primos o sobrinos…

- Un momento… - interrumpió Orochimaru. - Somos todos hombres… debe haber una mujer en este grupo para dar el cuadro completo de una familia… faltaría la madre. Y la niña es muy pequeña.

- Bien… uh… es por eso que te cité… - balbuceó el viejo hombre.

Orochimaru parpadeó y miró sin entender a su sensei. Obito cubrió su boca para sofocar una risita, Rin se ruborizó y Kakashi frunció el ceño. Minato, por otro lado, sonreía pícaro. Un silencio se extendió en la oficina, hasta que la realidad se formó en la cabeza del Sannin.

- ¡¡No!! - gritó. - ¡No pienso hacer eso…!

- Orochimaru… es una misión…

- Y, después de todo, usted parece una mujer, Sannin-sama.

- ¡No seas irrespetuoso, Obito-baka!

- ¡Me niego!

- ¡No puedes negarte a una orden del viejo hombre, Maru-chan!

- ¡¿A quien llamas _Maru-chan_, dobe?!

- ¡SILENCIO! - ante el rugido enfadado del Sandaime, todos cerraron sus bocas y tuvieron la decencia de lucir avergonzados. Excepto Kakashi, que parecía tan apático como siempre. - Ya los he seleccionado para esta misión y no pienso cambiar mi decisión, así que lo aceptarán o tendrán una reprimenda. ¿Tal vez misiones alineadas "D" por dos meses? - dijo tranquilamente, mirando a su alumno. El pelinegro lo fulminó con la mirada, se cruzó de brazos, pero no dijo nada. - Bien… entonces les diré los detalles de la misión y la información que deben recoger…

-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x

Los ojos de Minato brillaron y una sonrisa babosa se formó en su rostro cuando vieron acercarse al Sannin a las puertas de Konoha. Y es que el hombre caminaba hacia ellos con un atuendo deslumbrante. Llevaba un kimono de seda lila, con el cuello y las mangas con bordes en púrpura, abajo tenía dibujos de unas flores blancas abiertas y algunos pétalos repartidos, la faja ancha u obi era de un color rojo sangre, que tenía dibujados los mismo pétalos y flores que la parte de abajo del kimono. El cabello negro estaba recogido en una cola semi-alta y completaban todo el vestuario unos zori (sandalias bajas hechas de algodón y cuero) del mismo color que el kimono.

- Wow… - los ojos de la muchacha del grupo brillaban. - Está usted hermoso, Orochimaru-sama. Nunca he visto un kimono más bonito.

- Arigato, y el kimono es una herencia de mi madre. - murmuró, algo cohibido por la mirada de hambre que estaba recibiendo del rubio.

- ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó Kakashi, al ver que su sensei había perdido el habla.

Minato tragó saliva y asintió. Recuperándose un poco, se acercó a Orochimaru y le ofreció un brazo, renuente, el Sannin lo aceptó.

- Estás hermoso. - susurró el rubio a su oído y el pelinegro presintió que su cordura no iba a ser sana durante el resto de esta misión.

Por la noche, luego de un viaje lento, porque Orochimaru no podía moverse con tanta tela, ellos fueron al Hotel donde tenían las reservaciones para los cinco. Su charada debería de comenzar ahora, porque la fiesta era al día siguiente. Sin embargo, solo atinaron a registrarse y simular ser una familia, antes que decidieran ir a acostarse para descansar.

Mucho a su horror, Orochimaru se dio cuenta que debería compartir habitación con Minato… era "su esposo" después de todo.

- Quita esa cara… no voy a comerte, ¿sabes?

El Sannin le mandó una mirada sospechosa y se ocultó tras la pantalla cambiador para poder desvestirse. Minutos después, Minato enarcó una ceja al escuchar una seguidilla de bufidos venir del lugar donde estaba su amor.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- ¡No puedo quitarme esta maldita cosa! - siseó frustrado.

- ¿Oh…? - una sonrisa divertida adornó su cara, porque sabía que el Sannin no lo veía. - ¿Y cómo hiciste para ponértelo?

- ¡Tsunade me ayudó!

- Entonces déjame ayudarte…

- ¡¡No!! - fue la respuesta rotunda.

- Entonces solo te queda la opción de que llame a Rin… - sonrió, sabiendo cual sería la respuesta. El Sannin era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar ayuda de su estudiante.

- Está bien. - sus dientes rechinaban. - Pero si llego a sentir un tacto inadecuado… sufrirás las consecuencias.

- Hai, hai… no hace falta amenazar…

Minato rodeó el cambiador y tuvo que respirar varias veces para no saltarle a Orochimaru. Y es que el mayor ahora lucía una mirada adorablemente frustrada, su cabello estaba revuelto y su cuerpo semi-desnudo, ya que uno de sus hombros pálidos estaba descubierto y la parte de abajo del kimono estaba desarreglada.

- Deja de mirarme así y procede. - gruñó, sacando al rubio de su ensimismamiento.

Haciendo muecas, Minato se inclinó sobre la espalda de Orochimaru y comenzó a desenredar el nudo del obi. Orochimaru tensó su cuerpo al sentir la respiración del menor sobre su hombro y apretó su quijada, negándose a dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que eso causaba a su cuerpo. Unos minutos pasaron hasta que, lentamente, sintió la seda de su kimono ceder sobre su cuerpo, dejándolo desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Jadeó e intentó cubrir su cuerpo, pero las manos fuertes del Jounin lo detuvieron. Se estremeció al sentir los labios calientes de Minato sobre su cuello.

- Minato… - dijo en tono de advertencia.

- Ssshhh… tú te lo buscaste, por estar evitándome todo este tiempo. - gruñó. El Sannin ahogó un gemido al sentir como los dientes del rubio mordisqueaban su cuello y como las manos descendían más allá de su cintura. - Extrañé sentir tu piel, oler tu olor particular y este kimono… no salté encima de ti por temor a causarles un shock a mis alumnos… pero ahora no te me salvas…

- ¿Me amenazas? - susurró, cerrando los ojos y rindiéndose a las caricias.

- Sí… te amenazo y te advierto.

- Mmmhhh…

Ese gemido bajito hizo perder toda su cordura al rubio, quien gruñó y giró bruscamente al pelilargo para poder devorar sus labios. Orochimaru lo recibió sin protestar, abriendo su boca para que su lengua jugara con la del otro. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello del más alto y Minato no perdió tiempo en enterrar sus manos en las nalgas del ojidorado. Ambos gimieron y comenzaron a mover sus cuerpos para frotarse… cuando unos golpes a la puerta se escucharon fuertes y claros.

- ¿Otou-san?

Minato gimió, maldiciendo nuevamente su suerte y se separó del Sannin, quien _¡maldición!_ lucía _tan_ follable con esos ojos semi-cerrados, los labios hinchados y las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Voy… - renuente, se separó del cuerpo más pequeño y fue a abrir la puerta. - ¿Qué quieres? - espetó irritado.

Obito saltó ante la mirada enfadada de su sensei.

- Eh… vine a traerte el bolso con pergaminos que me diste a tener durante el viaje, otou-san. - musitó.

- ¿No pudiste esperar hasta mañana? - masculló, estirando un brazo para tomar el bolso.

- Pensé que podría necesitarlo…

- Hai, Hai… arigato. - dijo en un suspiro. - Vete a dormir, Obito-kun. Nos vemos mañana.

- ¡Hai! ¡Buenas noches!

El rubio hizo una mueca al ver a su alumno irse apresuradamente, sintiéndose levemente culpable por descargar su frustración en él. Se encogió de hombros, cerró la puerta y fue al lugar donde había dejado al Sannin… pero Orochimaru ya no estaba allí. Confundido, fue a buscarlo en la habitación y lo encontró arropado hasta la barbilla en su futón, dándole la espalda. Minato maldijo mentalmente y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha de agua fría, antes de acostarse en su propio futón.

Al día siguiente, el grupo entero se preparó para la misión. Para Orochimaru, su día ya había iniciado mal, puesto que la recepcionista del hotel "la" había admirado por su hermoso kimono y felicitado por su hermoso hijo y marido. Minato tuvo que detenerlo para que no le lanzara las serpientes desde su manga. Lo peor de todo era que el tal Obito y Minato fomentaban esas actitudes, el rubio abrazándolo, besando su mejilla y siendo todo cariñoso, y el Uchiha llamándolo _okaa-san_ a cada rato.

En la noche, luego de una mañana llena de torturas (y toqueteos por parte de Minato) el Sannin se vio aliviado ya que ya estaban en la fiesta. Allí estaban las personas más adinerados del país y él no podía evitar estar incómodo. Minato debió notarlo, porque rodeó su cintura con un brazo y lo atrajo a su cuerpo.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Si. - siseó. - ¿Cómo va todo?

- Nuestro hijo querido y sus primos ya han ido a conocer el castillo, sabes como emociona a los niños conocer algo nuevo. Dijeron que cuando encontraran algo emocionante nos lo dirían. - dijo, el mensaje dado en clave.

- Bien… espero que no se tarden mucho en encontrar algo que les guste… no me siento _cómoda_ aquí…

- Awww… ¿mi esposa hermosa está aburrida? - Mirada fulminante. - ¿Deseas bailar?

- No sé bailar.

- Ni yo, pero podemos hacer un intento, ¿ne? - sonrió y Orochimaru no tuvo fuerzas para negarse a esa sonrisa.

Lentamente, tomados de una mano, la pareja caminó hasta el centro de la pista de baile. La música era lenta, así que ninguno de los dos pensó que tendrían muchos problemas. Minato guió la mano delicada de "su esposa" a su hombro y él puso una en la cintura de Orochimaru… y comenzaron a moverse. Fueron un poco torpes al principio, pero enseguida encontraron un ritmo al que se complementaron, tenían facilidad para eso. Durante su baile, el Sannin notó las miradas que las mujeres le dirigían a su pareja y frunció el ceño. Era cierto, Minato hoy lucía espléndido con una yukata tradicional para las fiestas y Rin tuvo que decirle, sutilmente, que cerrara la boca cuando primero lo vio. Era de un azul oscuro, que hacía un juego perfecto con sus ojos azul cielo y su cabello rubio.

Trajo más apretado al rubio a su cuerpo, sabiendo que esos retortijones en su estómago eran celos y se odiaba por eso, pero no podía parar de querer ser protector por lo que sabía le pertenecía.

- Tranquilo… - el rubio susurró a su oído, una sonrisa en sus labios. - Soy todo tuyo, ellas no tienen nada que me atraiga…

- ¿Estás seguro de eso…?

- Sip, solo te amo a ti… ¿es por eso que estamos casados, cierto?

Orochimaru sintió su respiración detenerse y se alejó del cuerpo del más alto para clavar sus ojos dorados en los azules.

- ¿Me amas…?

Minato gruñó su asentimiento y bajó la cabeza para atrapar los labios del mayor. Nuevamente, Orochimaru se entregó al beso, no importándole nada más que sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos.

- Eh… ¿tíos?

La pareja se separó para poder mirar al dueño de la voz, que no era otro que Hatake Kakashi, que los miraba muy incómodo y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Las propias mejillas de Orochimaru se colorearon cuando pudo notar que no solo el niño los vio haciendo semejante espectáculo, sino todos los Señores Feudales del lugar, si los ojos grandes y las risitas nerviosas de las mujeres eran una prueba de ello.

- ¿Si, Kashi-chan?

Por supuesto, Minato era inmune a tal vergüenza.

- Eh… - carraspeó. - Ya hemos encontrado un lugar muy digno de admirar en el castillo y bien… ya lo vimos bien y estamos aburridos.

- Oh… - llevó una mano a su mentón. - Si lo desean, pueden volver al Hotel, tu tía y yo seguiremos un poco en la fiesta.

- ¿D-Disculpa…? - preguntó el chico, asombrado.

- Eso. - palmeó su hombro. - Pueden irse si lo desean, mi querida Maru-chan y yo seguiremos aquí… disfrutando.

- No creo que eso sea lo más… - pero la queja de Orochimaru se vio cortada por unos labios ansiosos.

Viendo que su sensei y el Sannin habían vuelto a lo suyo, Kakashi suspiró y se dio media vuelta para comunicarles las noticias a sus amigos.

-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x

Tal y como lo dijera, Minato engatusó a Orochimaru para que se quedaran unas horas más en la fiesta, mientras los menores volvieron al Hotel y se acostaron a dormir, aunque Obito había protestado un poco.

Ahora, el rubio acarreaba a un Sannin ligeramente bebido a la habitación que compartían, porque Orochimaru sufría los efectos del champagne, algo que no estaba acostumbrado a beber.

- Nunca más te obedeceré… - masculló Orochimaru, mientras Minato lo dejaba en su futón y comenzaba a sacarle en kimono.

- Uh uh, yo te dije que intentaras algo más suave para beber… no me eches la culpa de tu resaca.

- Tú fuiste el que dijiste que nos quedáramos en primer lugar. - replicó.

- Eres un hombre grande, Maru-chan, puedes tomas tus propias decisiones. - sonrió.

- Te odio. - gruñó, antes de separar bruscamente las manos de Minato de su obi y darse vuelta, tapando todo su cuerpo hasta su cabeza, con la colcha.

- Aún no te he quitado todo el kimono.

- No me importa.

Minato suspiró, pero una sonrisa rapaz se apoderó de su rostro. Con calma, se dirigió a la puerta y colocó un cartel de: "¡No molestar!" y luego trabó la puerta… hoy no habría nada que interrumpiera sus avances con su Maru-chan. Fue al baño, cepilló sus dientes y se puso algo de colonia, luego se desvistió hasta quedarse solo en calzoncillos y, por ultimo, se acostó junto a Orochimaru.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó enseguida el Sannin, sintiendo como una mano iba a su estómago y se colaba entre las telas de su kimono, para frotar su vientre.

- Me acuesto.

- No te hagas el idiota. - siseó fríamente. - Este es _mi futón_, regresa al tuyo.

- ¿Por qué? - susurró, acercándose para besar su cabello. - Eres mi esposa y quiero dormir contigo…

- Dentro de estas paredes solo somos compañeros de misión, Minato.

- Pero… ¿y si alguien nos está vigilando porque desconfía de nosotros? - se movió bajo las mantas y Orochimaru jadeó al sentir la erección del rubio chocar contra sus nalgas. - Nuestra misión no termina hasta que salgamos de esta Aldea… y tenemos que demostrar el cuadro perfecto de matrimonio feliz.

- Eso es inverosímil, nadie desconfía de nosotros y, en caso que lo hagan, no voy a dejar que… hagamos este espectáculo, solo para desechar sospechas.

- Oh… está bien… ¡ya me cansaste! - gruñó. Con un movimiento brusco acostó al Sannin en la cama y él se ubicó encima del otro, sosteniéndolo fuertemente por los hombros. Orochimaru jadeó asustado por el movimiento y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la rabia en los ojos azules. - ¡Estoy harto de esto! - murmuró con enojo. - He estado haciendo esto desde hace meses y me dejas que te bese, que te toque… pero nunca quieres ir más allá. ¿Es que acaso estás jugando conmigo…? ¿Me necesitas solo para los besos, pero no para una relación seria…?

- Nunca hablamos de relación… - murmuró desviando la mirada.

La boca de Minato se abrió, pero después la cerró con un tecleo ruidoso, suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

- Bien… me rindo. - masculló, antes de bajarse del cuerpo del Sannin para ir a acostarse a su propio futón.

- ¿T-Te rindes…? - preguntó con un hilo de voz, sintiendo como sus interiores se congelaban.

- Sí, Orochimaru, has ganado. - gruñó, tapándose con las sábanas y dándole la espalda al mayor. - No volveré a incomodar tu perfecta vida.

_¡¡No!!,_ gritó mentalmente, desesperado. Algo dentro de él se rompió al escuchar esa declaración, nunca pensó que sus negaciones o desdenes al fin iban a hacer a Namikaze Minato rendirse, porque él disfrutaba de ese juego. Pero ahora todo le había salido mal y había conseguido hacer enojar al muchacho… al muchacho que lo… _confundía_.

Saltó en su lugar cuando sintió algo cálido mojar su mejilla y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. _Así que esto es lo que se siente y se hace cuando uno está triste,_ pensó. Hace años, su sensei se lo había explicado cuando sus padres murieron, pero él no pudo derramar una lágrima por ellos, pero ahora, viendo que este muchacho lo rechazaba, todas esas lágrimas que nunca derramó, por no comprender el sentimiento, comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Asustado al escuchar los sollozos, Minato giró en su futón y pudo ver como Orochimaru tenía su cara enterrada en su almohada y como su cuerpo pequeño se sacudía por los sollozos. Presuroso, se acercó al Sannin y rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos.

- ¿Estás llorando, mi amor? - sabía que su pregunta era estúpida, pero es que no podía creer que alguien como El Sannin de la Serpiente estuviera llorando… y por él.

- Es tu culpa. - llegó la acusación débil.

Un suspiro doloroso y cansado se escapó de los labios del rubio.

- Lo siento… no era mi intención hacerte llorar. - besó sus ojos, probando el sabor salado de las lágrimas. - Y no llores más… las lágrimas no concuerdan con alguien como tú… el frío Sannin-teme de Konoha.

- Dobe. - gruñó.

Minato solo sonrió y acarició el cabello negro sedoso, dándole apoyo a Orochimaru hasta que pudiera calmarse. Algo dentro de él le decía que esas lágrimas no se debían a la pelea de recién, sino que su disputa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de su amor, no por nada, tanto Jiraiya-sensei, Tsunade-hime y el Sandaime le habían dicho que él era alguien que Orochimaru necesitaba para poder salir de su cáscara de frialdad.

- ¿Minato…?

- ¿Hn?

- Bésame.

El rubio se sorprendió un poco por la petición, pero no iba a negársela, no cuando era la primera vez que Orochimaru le pedía que iniciara un contacto entre ellos, en los meses que llevaba tras él. Bajó su cabeza y encontró los labios también mojados por las lágrimas, y los tomó sin decoro. El Sannin gimió y atrajo al menor para que ambos quedaran acostados en el futón, él con la espalda sobre el objeto y Minato encima de él, encajado entre sus piernas. Levantó las manos para tocar el pelo rubio, mientras su boca se abría para recibir la lengua experta del otro.

- Mmmhhh…

Orochimaru gimió y levantó las caderas, necesitando más. Pudo sentir la tensión en el cuerpo más musculoso, pero no le importó, volvió a mover las caderas y las ondas de calor que despidieron por su cuerpo, al sentir como ambas erecciones chocaban, lo hicieron sentirse mareado.

- Oh, no espera… Kami-sama…

- ¿Esperar…? - espetó con el ceño fruncido. - ¡No quiero! - masculló, antes de atraer al Jounin a un nuevo beso, mucho más ardiente al anterior… si eso era posible.

Las manos de Minato viajaron por todo el cuerpo pálido, deshaciéndolo de las telas del kimono por completo, tocando la piel suave y comprobando cuan sensible era el pelinegro al tacto de sus dedos callosos. Gimió al sentir como las manos del Sannin se colaban en sus calzoncillos, pero algo lo obligó a parar.

- No… no… espera. - sacó las manos del lugar donde estaban y sonrió al sentir el gemido de decepción del Sannin. - No podemos seguir con esto si no estás seguro.

- ¡No estoy seguro de nada! - exclamó exasperado. - ¡Solo sé que quiero… esto! ¡Pero yo no sé que hacer! - lo volvió a atraer hasta quedar cara a cara. - No sé que hacer… así que lo dejo todo en tus manos.

Se besaron nuevamente, esta vez dejando que sus manos estuvieran sobre el cuerpo del otro, marcando y tocando todo lo que sea posible.

- Mierda… espera… - se volvió a separar, haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir un estirón de pelo y como su pene endurecido pedía revelación. - ¿Estás seguro, seguro? Porque una vez que comience… no podré parar.

- ¡Hazlo ya! - chilló.

Escuchando esa declaración, Minato se zambulló en el cuerpo del Sannin, besando y mordiendo el cuello, para dejar marca en esa piel tan blanca. Sus manos bajaron hasta el trasero desnudo de Orochimaru y exprimieron, gimiendo al sentir un culo tan perfecto entre sus manos. El mismo Sannin era una masa jadeante, rosada y excitada, que lo enloquecía, y pudo comprobar que el hombre estaba bien dotado. No pudiendo esperar más, bajó su cabeza, dejando un camino de besos, hasta llegar a la entrepierna. Dio un beso juguetón al miembro y sonrió al sentir como Orochimaru tensaba.

- Oh, Kami-sama… _haz eso de nuevo_.

- Haré algo mejor. - murmuró malicioso, antes de metérselo de lleno en la boca.

Orochimaru gritó, arqueó su cuerpo en un ángulo extraño y exprimió sus cabellos, haciéndolo sentir mucho dolor, pero nada iba a dejar de poder saborear al fin este pedazo de carne que lo tuvo loco durante meses, y también estaba el hecho que quería hacer que la primera vez de su Maru-chan fuera excepcional.

Siguió chupando, de vez en cuando solo usando la lengua para lamer desde la base hasta la punta, probando el líquido pre-seminal proveniente del miembro lloroso. Una mano comenzó a tocar los testículos y pudo sentirlos duros ante la inminente eyaculación. Así que continuó sin piedad, dejando que las caderas de Orochimaru le marcaran el ritmo que necesitaba para llegar.

- ¡AH! - fue un grito de culminación lleno de gloria y felicidad y es que el Sannin nunca se pudo imaginar que algo tan mundano como sexo oral podría llegar a ser tan bueno. Siendo ellos shinobis, la mayoría nunca tenía tiempo como para siquiera poder satisfacer una necesidad básica como el sexo. Por eso él nunca pensó en eso… hasta que conoció a Minato y con ellos las sensaciones extrañas que despertaba el amor y deseo.

- Mmmhhh… ¿Qué tal estuvo? - preguntó Minato, mientras levantaba la cabeza, para mirar con sus ojos azules sonrientes al Sannin.

Orochimaru _sonrió verdaderamente_ y lo atrajo para compartir un beso, deseando probar el sabor de su semen. Pero cuando Minato se levantó, no pudo evitar gruñir.

- ¿Qué ahora?

- Debo ir por el lubricante.

- ¿Oh…? ¿Y cuando compraste eso?

El rubio hizo muecas, mientras se dirigía a su bolso. El pelinegro pudo tener una vista directa del cuerpo atractivo del Jounin y se maravilló por lo perfecto que era, desde el cabello hasta los brazos y las piernas musculosas, y… _por Kami-sama…_ ¿todo "eso" se suponía que debería entrar dentro de él?

- Jejeje… no te preocupes. - Minato hizo muecas notando la mirada asustada, sorprendida y lujuriosa que el Sannin le daba a su pene. - Te prepararé bien para que entre _todo_.

Orochimaru tragó saliva y abrió las piernas para que Minato volviera a ubicarse entre medio de él.

- No contestaste a mi pregunta. - comentó nervioso, al ver como su amante untaba sus dedos con el líquido viscoso y transparente.

- ¿Qué…? Oh… ¿el lubricante? - sonrió. - Le pedí a Obito que molestara a su madre para que le comprara dulces… y aproveché la distracción.

- ¿Has metido a esos muchachos en esto, pervertido? - preguntó con desaprobación y el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Me ofendes! - llevó una mano a su pecho, simulando dolor. - Na… yo no soy como mi ex sensei, solo le dije que iba a comprarte un regalo especial. - guiñó un ojo y el Sannin se ruborizó.

- Baka.

- Awww… pero aún así me amas. - arrulló, antes de descender para robarle un beso al Sannin. - Ahora quiero que te relajes, esto será doloroso e incómodo, pero te prometo que luego gritarás por más.

- Eso espero… - masculló, antes de respirar varias veces, relajando su cuerpo.

Viendo el gesto, Minato bajó su mano untada con lubricante a la entrada del Sannin y tanteó los bordes. Sonrió a su pareja al ver que tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para calmarse, cuando el primer dedo comenzó a penetrar. Metió completamente su dedo y lo dejó allí un momento, dejando que el otro se acostumbre, mientras tanto, su boca se dirigió a uno de los pezones rosados y duros del cuerpo pálido y comenzó a chupar y mordisquear, haciendo que Orochimaru se olvidara del dedo intruso, que ya comenzaba a moverse, y comenzó a gemir y suspirar. Sintiendo como la entrada se adaptaba enseguida, Minato se apresuró a meter un segundo dedo, dejando el pezón que estaba torturando para hacerse cargo del otro, intentando desviar la atención de su amante de los dedos que ahora se abrían como tijeras para agrandar su estrecho ano.

- Oh… Kami-sama… Minato…

- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó sonriente, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo.

- H-hai…- balbuceó, arqueando su cuerpo para incitar a que el menor volviera a poner sus labios sobre su cuerpo.

El rubio lo complació y volvió a prodigar besos en todo el torso del mayor. No tardó mucho en notar que un tercer dedo podría entrar y así lo hizo. Orochimaru jadeó, cuando el más largo de ellos tocó ese punto que mandó ondas de placer por todo su cuerpo y movió su cuerpo para poder darles más lugar.

- Mmmhhh… creo que ya estás listo. - musitó el rubio.

Los ojos del Sannin se abrieron, un poco asustados, pero tragó saliva y asintió. Minato se incorporó, dejando a un muy decepcionado Maru-chan, cuando esos dedos abandonaron su entrada.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Tengo que buscar condones…

- ¿Condones? - frunció el ceño. - Yo… soy virgen y… no tengo ninguna enfermedad. - musitó, rojo de vergüenza. Sin embargo, quería volver a sentir _algo_ dentro de él y no quería que su amante se separara.

- Sé. - sonrió con superioridad. - Pero igual… debemos prevenir…

- ¡No! - sus piernas se enredaron sobre las caderas de Minato, cual enredaderas (¿o serpientes?) impidiéndole que se moviera. - Te quiero dentro de mí… _ahora_.

Sorprendido, pero gustoso, porque su pene le decía que no iba a aguantar mucho si no estaba ya dentro de Orochimaru, empujando y siendo rodeado por su calidez. Sonrió y desenredó un poco las piernas, para ubicarlo mejor, poniendo una almohada bajo el trasero del Sannin, tratando de darse un mejor ángulo. Apoyó una mano al costado de la cabeza de su amante y la otra rodeó su miembro, para ubicarlo en la entrada del hombre. Orochimaru apretó los dientes cuando sintió el glande entrar, pero se obligó a relajarse, no era shinobi por nada y ellos debían estar tranquilos en cualquier situación. Mucho más él, que era conocido por su temple y estoicidad.

- Ssshhh… relájate.

- _Estoy_ relajado. - gruñó.

Minato sonrió y bajó para besar el pequeño puchero que se formaba en los labios finos de su amante. Acarició sus largas y pálidas piernas, mientras empujaba de a poco para entrar completamente dentro de él. El pelilargo lloriqueó un poco y se aferró con fuerzas al cuello del rubio, quien cerró los ojos y permitió que los dientes de Orochimaru se cerraran en su cuello, dejando que exteriorizara así su dolor, solo se podía imaginar cuanto le dolía, por eso se obligó a respirar y detenerse, aunque su cuerpo que pedía que comenzara a penetrar con locura.

- Y-ya…

- ¿Seguro? - pidió, mirándolo con preocupación.

- Sí, _penétrame_. - gruñó obstinado.

Esa orden mandó escalofríos de placer por todo el cuerpo tostado por el sol y el rubio produjo su propio gruñido salvaje, antes de salir completamente de su amante y embestir con una sola estocada. Orochimaru gritó y arqueó su cuerpo, enterrando sus uñas largas, y con perfecta manicura, en la espalda del más grande. Pero a Minato no le importó, lo único que estaba en su mente eran esas paredes cálidas y mojadas que estrangulaban su pene, enloqueciéndolo como ningún otro.

- Oh… sí… esto es genial…

Minato no pudo más que convenir. Él había tenido sexo antes, pero nada comparado a esto. Y eso solo confirmaba sus sospechas, porque él sabía que la experiencia con Orochimaru sería muy diferente a sus anteriores encuentros (no que fueran muchos tampoco). Namikaze Minato sabía que esto era _hacer el amor_.

- Oh, Maru. Te amo… te amo. - susurró contra el oído del otro, mientras sus caderas golpeaban sin remordimientos contra el trasero de su amante.

- Y yo… y yo…

Sus palabras se convirtieron solo en balbuceos y sus bocas se ocuparon en besarse y morderse. El rubio metió un mano entre ellos, para masturbar a su amante, cuando supo que su orgasmo estaba cerca y deseando que se vinieran juntos. Su mano se movió al mismo ritmo que su cuerpo, y cerró los ojos cuando sintió la tensión en su ingle. Los ojos de Orochimaru también se cerraron, aferrándose con desesperación al cuerpo sobre él, cuando una nube comenzó a nublar su mente, cuando sensaciones que jamás sintió antes comenzaron a apoderarse de él.

- Oh… ¡Kami-sama! - gritó, cuando su orgasmo se desparramó entre el vientre de ambos, bañando la mano del rubio y ambos cuerpos.

Minato gritó al sentir como la estreches estranguló su pene y solo le bastaron tres largas embestidas más para que él también tuviera su lanzamiento. Uno que lo dejó en la inconsciencia por largos minutos, dejándolo desamparado sobre el cuerpo más pequeño. A Orochimaru no le importó el peso extra, ya que su propio orgasmo no lo permitía moverse o estar del todo consciente.

- Wow… - murmuró el Jounin, cuando pudo tener completo control de su cuerpo. Se deslizó lentamente de Orochimaru, hasta quedar acostado a su lado y lo abrazó, atrayendo al otro para pegarlo contra él. Su corazón latió con fuerzas al ver el rostro de su amante… el Sannin tenía los ojos cerrados, respiraba tranquilo… y una sonrisa tierna de lado adornaba su hermosa cara. - Hermoso… - murmuró para sí, antes de agachar su cara para poder besarlo. Lentamente, los ojos dorados se abrieron, y los sentimientos en ellos hicieron que los interiores de Minato se derritieran.

- Esto fue hermoso… - susurró el pelinegro, atrayendo al rubio para otro beso. - Arigato.

- ¿Arigato? - enarcó una ceja, acurrucándose contra el cuerpo más pequeño. - ¿Por qué?

- Por insistirme… por acosarme… por hacerme conocer el amor…

- Je… - el rubio sonrió, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían. - De nada. - besó su cuello y enterró su cara en el cabello del otro, sintiendo el agotamiento apoderarse de su cuerpo.

-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x

- Ne… oji-sama. - murmuró Rin, incierta. - Si sigues sonriendo de esa manera, tu cara se va a partir en dos.

El rubio rió y guiñó un ojo a su amante, que se ruborizó y miró para otro lado. Los tres Chuunin pestañearon, no sabiendo muy bien que pasaba.

- ¿Qué sucede, otou-sama?

- Mmmhhh… ¿Qué sucede? - llevó una mano a su mentón, en actitud pensativa. - Bien… debes saber que… anoche tu madre y yo intentamos hacerte un hermanito.

Los tres adolescentes palidecieron y abrieron sus ojos como platos. Orochimaru enrojeció hasta las puntas de sus cabellos.

- ¡¡M-Minato!!

**Continuará…**

x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

x

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡Hola!!

¡La primera vez de Minato y Oro! Awww… que lástima que esas épocas se perdieron. Y acá se terminan los recuerdos. Por lo tanto… el ENORME OOC XD

Como prometí, en el chap que viene estarán las explicaciones necesarias… ¡¡y la parte más importante del diagrama!! La pista está en el resumen ñ.ñ

¡¡Gracias _Neko-chan_por betear este fic!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

XxX


	5. Capítulo 4: Una ayuda de otra realidad

Una realidad del pasado

XxX

x

**Una realidad del pasado.**

x

XxXxXxX

**x**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Nada es normal en la vida de Naruto, ni siquiera las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Una carta le revelará su pasado, diciéndole que es hijo de dos hombres… dos hombres que _debería_ odiar. Sin embargo, no es solo eso lo que deberá enfrentar en su vida, sino también un viaje a otra dimensión.

**Parejas:** la principal será Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru. ¡¡Llámenme loca, pero amo las parejas raras!! Y también habrá Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara/Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Haku (¡él no estará muerto!) y Uchiha Itachi/Deidara (¡Tampoco lo mataré!), si hay más lo decidiré en el camino XD

Todas están en seme/uke ñ.ñ ¡Los Namikaze son semes! XD

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** este fic seguirá los hechos del manga lo mejor posible, comenzando desde el chap **283 **hasta los actuales. ¡Así que si no leíste el manga no debes leer este fic porque estará _LLENO DE SPOILDERS_! Como el sumario lo dice y porque soy fanática del **Mpreg, **este fic estará lleno de niños naciendo de HOMBRES y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-Esto: -_**Hola, bola de pelos.- **_será cuando Naruto hable en su mente con el Kyuubi.

-N/A: notas de autora.

x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

x

**¡¡ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA!! **Los Spoilders comienzan a partir del capítulo 283 del manga, hasta los actuales. **¡SI NO SIGUES EL MANGA NO LEAS!**

**XxX**

x

XxX

x

**Capítulo 4: Una ayuda de otra realidad.**

x

XxXxX

x

**.:.Tiempo actual.:.**

-

Orochimaru gritó y su hijo se apresuró a deshacer el Jutsu que habían inventado juntos, tirando la piedra que había desatado todo eso.

- ¡Papá! ¿Papá? ¿Estás bien…?

- Y-yo… - inspiró hondo y después dejó salir un suspiro entrecortado. - ¿Viste eso…? ¿Cómo pude?

- No eras tú, papá. - intentó calmar, acariciando la espalda de su querido progenitor.

- ¡Pero lo viste! - estalló. - ¡Intenté matarte! - tomó la cara marcada con cicatrices en forma de bigotes entre sus manos. - ¡Utilicé Jutsus que ni siquiera sé que existen! ¡Si no fuera por el Kyuubi…!

- ¡Papá, escúchame! - lo sacudió un poco, para sacar al mayor del trance en el que parecía haber entrado. - ¡No eras tú! ¡Sabes que el Jutsu ese que inventamos es para vernos a nosotros mismos en otra realidad! ¡No somos nosotros! ¡Ellos ni siquiera parecen saber que son familia! - su voz se convirtió en un susurro. - Sabía que ésta no era una buena idea…

- No… no puedo creer que eso pueda ocurrir con solo la falta de tu padre. - murmuró el pelinegro, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho amplio de su hijo. - No es justo…

- No somos nosotros, papá. Y, como el Jutsu lo dice, son nuestras contrapartes de otra realidad… es normal que no tengan la misma vida que la nuestra…

- Ya les falta tu padre… ¿es justo que además no sepan que son padre e hijo?

- Madre e hijo. - murmuró el rubio con una sonrisa, tratando de aligerar el humor.

El mayor lo miró con desaprobación, pero luego sonrió.

- ¿Podemos hacer un ligero cambio, sabes?

- ¿Un cambio…?

- Sí, Naruto. Así como ese Jutsu que inventamos cuando encontramos ese meteorito nos permitió ver como pudo ser nuestra vida en otra realidad… creo que podremos hacer un breve intercambio con ellos… para darles una pequeña felicidad en tanta amargura.

- Pero… ¿no sería peligroso? - frunció el ceño. - Es _nuestra_ vida la que tenemos acá y…

- No sería permanente, por ley universal, nosotros pertenecemos a esta realidad y ellos a la suya, pero creo que si logramos traerlos… podremos ayudarlos mucho. - tomó las manos de su hijo adolescente. - ¿Qué me dices? No se veían muy felices… deseo mostrarles "lo que pudo haber sido si…"

- ¿No será peor? ¿Sabiendo lo que pudieron tener si solo una cosa hubiese cambiado? ¿No sufrirían más sabiendo "lo que pudo ser"?

- No, hijo… y me extraña que digas eso. Piensa, conociéndote, ¿Qué harías si es que nunca has tenido a nadie a quien llamar familia, pero te surge una pequeña oportunidad para tener un poquito de eso? ¿La aceptarías?

- Bien… - hizo una mueca. - ¿Y que hay de mi prometido? No quiero que otro lo toque… ¬¬

- Ese otro serás tú, solo que con una vida diferente.

- ¿Y dejarás que otro toque a padre? - lo miró escéptico. - Sé que eras muy celoso…

- Es lo mismo. - masculló.

- ¿Pero que hay de…? - su pregunta no terminó, pero le mandó una mirada penetrante al estómago de su papá.

- Si estoy en lo correcto… - tocó su vientre. - Solo nuestras mentes cambiarán… y no nuestros cuerpos. Sé que él lo cuidará… y también a ustedes. - sonrió. - Entonces, ¿lo hacemos?

Namikaze Naruto estuvo silencioso por algunos segundos, pero luego sonrió, una sonrisa muy zorruna.

- ¡Hagámoslo, dattebayo!

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**-.Realidad original (la del manga).-**

**-**

Orochimaru se detuvo para ganar respiración, este cuerpo ya estaba llegando a sus últimas semanas de vida y pronto debería cambiar a otro. Pero… al conocer esta verdad… ¿quería volver a hacer esa atrocidad? Su idea principal para buscar la inmortalidad fue que temía a la muerte. Porque él era consciente del alma de su amor descansaba en el estómago de Shinigami, sufriendo, y sabía que si en algún momento moría, nunca iba a reencontrarse con su alma gemela. Era por eso que temía ese destino y se juró nunca cumplirlo. Podrían considerarlo una aberración, pero sus temores y traumas eran tan grandes que no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás.

Sin embargo, ahora que sabía que su bebé estaba con vida, eso ya no parecía muy importante. Ahora tenía algo a lo que aferrarse, con quien compartir su vida, alguien por quien desviar todos sus pensamientos dolorosos e intercambiarlos por alegres. ¡Su hijo! Aquel ser que cambió su vida más que el mismo Minato. Porque, para él, saber que dejaría una parte de él en este mundo significó una cosa por la que vivir. No sabía si eso era lo que se llamaba el instinto maternal, pero eso era lo que sintió cuando supo que Naruto venía en camino.

Y si no había notado la verdad antes, cuando vio al muchacho por primera vez en el Bosque de la Muerte, fue porque el dolor de la pérdida había hecho que él suprimiera todo el instinto maternal que le quedó luego del nacimiento de su bebé.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, mientras descansaba sobre esa rama de un frondoso árbol, algo dentro de él le impidió lastimar al rubio. Con todo el rencor que guardó, como todo aldeano de Konoha, para el recipiente que les había quitado al Yondaime precioso, en ese momento se vio imposibilitado de realizar algo más que el sello de los 5 elementos. Una opresión grande en su pecho le impidió siquiera intentar dibujar sangre fuera de su cuerpo. Tonto él, si tal vez les hubiese hecho caso a sus pequeños e insignificantes instintos de ese momento… probablemente hubiese sabido antes que Naruto era su querido bebé.

- Pero ahora lo sé… y él es mío y nadie me lo volverá a quitar. - se prometió, antes de volver a saltar de rama en rama, sintiendo el chakra desbordado de su hijo, mezclado con el del zorro de nueve colas.

No tuvo que continuar mucho, porque, llegando a un claro en medio de ese bosque que rodeaba su guarida, pudo notar a su hijo arrodillado, con el chakra rojo rodeándolo como un alo siniestro. Angostó sus ojos, pero se acercó con tranquilidad, él no había sido sensei de Tenzo por nada y sabía que había otro método de evitar que el Kyuubi tomara el control, si es que se daba el caso.

- ¿Naruto-kun…? - murmuró, luego de saltar para llegar a su lado.

La vista que lo recibió era una que nunca hubiese deseado para su bebé. Porque los ojos rojos con pupilas de gato, los dientes largos y los bigotes negros y extendidos, no eran algo que él deseaba ver en la cara del ángel que él tenía en mente que pudiera haber sido su hijo si no hubiese muerto aquel día. Pero estaba vivo… y este era el aspecto que el destino quiso darle.

- ¿Qué quieres…? - gruñó, con una voz que no era la alegre y despreocupada que tenía acostumbrado a dejar oír a los que lo conocían.

- Hablar contigo…

- Nada de lo que quieras decirme me interesa.

Orochimaru suspiró, luego angostó sus ojos y se sentó en el piso de hojas secas y pasto nuevo.

- Antes de conocer a tu padre, pensaba que el destino se había ensañado conmigo… mis padres murieron cuando era pequeño y mis compañeros de equipo y mi sensei pasaron a formar parte de mi familia, pero yo supe que nunca sería lo mismo. Me sentía rencoroso y ávido de poder… y deseaba tenerlo como fuera. - Un ruido de hojas indicó a los otros dos que el equipo Kakashi, Sasuke y Kabuto habían llegado. El pelinegro no le prestó atención, mucho menos Naruto. - Entonces, un día… luego de un accidente desafortunado… - un ligero rubor adornó su cara pálida. - el famoso Namikaze Minato tomó interés en mí…

- ¿Namikaze Minato…? - susurró el rubio, sus ojos ya eran azules y los bigotes y uñas volvían a ser normales. Al saber que su hijo estaba interesado, Orochimaru sonrió de lado, en victoria.

- Ese era el nombre de tu padre…

- ¿Y Uzumaki es un apellido inventado?

Orochimaru pestañeó, mirando confundido al muchacho. De repente, como si se tratara de una epifanía, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y jadeó.

- ¡Uzumaki! ¡Yo soy Uzumaki!

- ¿…qué…? - preguntó, angostando los ojos.

- Nuestros nombres no son Jiraiya, Orochimaru y Tsunade… tenemos nombres dados por nuestros padres. Mi apellido es Uzumaki… Oh… Kami-sama. - enterró su cara en sus manos. - ¿Cómo no lo noté antes? Renuncié a ese nombre cuando nos hicimos Genin… por unas ideas tontas nos pusimos nombres código… nunca lo usaba… y por eso no me di cuenta… no lo hice, siendo que… - miró a su hijo con una mirada dolida. - Yo era el único Uzumaki en Konoha…

El cuerpo de Naruto se tensó completamente y sus ojos destellaron en rojo por un segundo.

- Eso no hace diferencia… tengo 15 años ya… no necesito a nadie.

- ¡Pero yo sí! ¡Te convertiste en mi única razón de vivir junto con tu padre! - gritó desesperado.

- ¡No me interesa! ¡Eres un asesino despiadado! ¡Arruinaste mi vida! ¡Hiciste que quien consideraba un hermano me traicionara e intentara matarme! ¡_Mataste al_ _Hokage-oji-san_! - gruñó, haciendo que el mayor hiciera una mueca de dolor y bajara la mirada, derrotado.

Un silencio pesado de estableció en el claro donde estaban y fue en ese momento que Sakura despertó. Pestañeó varias veces y miró para todos lados, encontrándose al final con la sonrisa irritante de Sai.

- ¿Y Naruto?

- Charlando con su otou-san.

- ¿Otou-san? Naruto no tiene… - sus ojos se abrieron como platos y miró a donde Sai le señalaba. Intentó decir algo, pero no sabía qué… ni siquiera se podía imaginar como pudiera estar sintiéndose su amigo.

Y fue Sakura la primera que lo vio. Una gran bola negra con rayos plateados comenzó a formarse encima de Naruto, el chakra era débil, casi no se podía sentir. Horrorizada, miró como la bola creció más y más y comenzó a descender hasta donde estaba su amigo.

- ¡¡CUIDADO, NARUTO!!

Al escuchar el grito, los ojos dorados y serpentinos de Orochimaru se dirigieron a donde estaba su hijo y su expresión también se llenó de horror al ver la bola negra. Impotente, vio como su bebé levantaba la cabeza y se congelaba.

- ¡NO! ¡HIJO!

El Sannin corrió hasta donde estaba el Genin y lo abrazó justo al tiempo en que la bola tocó el piso. Segundo tensos pasaron hasta que la bola dejó salir unos rayos ruidosos y con más chakra que al principio. Una luz que encegueció hasta el Sharingan de Sasuke, hizo que todos taparan sus ojos. Cuando la luz murió el lugar donde en un principio estaban padre e hijo estaba vacío, el pasto en el lugar estaba quemado.

- ¿Naruto…? - la voz de la pelirosada tembló. Ella bajó del árbol donde estaba y se acercó al lugar, cayendo de rodillas al comprobar que la lejanía no engañó a sus ojos, su mejor amigo había desparecido.

- Esto es… inesperado. - masculló Kabuto, al llegar al lugar. Su cara lucía completamente desconcertaba, como si se encontrara perdido, sin saber que hacer.

- Eso es bueno… me han ahorrado el trabajo de matar a Orochimaru. - dijo Sasuke con voz impasible.

Nadie lo vio venir, ni siquiera los famosos ojos del Uchiha, quien se vio despedido contra un árbol, luego de un fuerte golpe de Sakura.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?! - gritó. - ¡Naruto también ha desaparecido! ¡Naruto, nuestro amigo! - lo miró con tanto odio que nadie jamás pensó ver en los ojos verdes de una de las consideradas fan número uno de Uchiha Sasuke. - ¡Te odio, Uchiha Sasuke! ¡Si Naruto no vuelve será tu culpa! ¡No estaríamos aquí de no ser por ti, maldito traidor! ¡Te deseo lo peor! - chilló, antes de salir corriendo hasta el bosque, no pudiendo estar más frente a ese hombre que tanto creyó amar.

No sabiendo qué hacer ante este cambio de las circunstancias, Yamato hizo una seña a Sai para que siguieran a Sakura, sabiendo que la misión era un fracaso, con uno de sus miembros desaparecido de esa manera tan extraña, y ellos dos tampoco podrían derrotar al Uchiha en una batalla. Kabuto sonrió de lado, mirando como los nin de Konoha se retiraban, luego giró su rostro para ver el del pelinegro traidor.

- Así pues… ¿Qué harás ahora, Sasuke-kun?

- Seguir con mi meta… matar a mi hermano. - contestó impasible.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**-.Konohagakure.-**

**-**

**.:.Tres días después.:.**

_-_

_Estimado Naruto:_

_Pequeño, si estás leyendo esto es porque mi Jutsu ha tenido éxito y pude salvar la Aldea de Konoha, sacrificándome en el transcurso de ello._

_Es por eso que elijo este medio para disculparme contigo, porque no podré estar allí contigo, ni verte crecer. Pero me tranquiliza saber que estarás con tu "madre", je… me permito llamarlo así en carta, porque él no tiene gusto que se lo diga, pero como yo no estoy allí ya no podrá castigarme XD_

_No sé que edad tendrás ahora, pero imagino que te parecerá extraño ser hijo de dos hombres y dudo mucho que Maru-chan te lo explique correctamente, ya que es muy tímido con su especial regalo. Si… papi tiene la genética necesaria como para traer bebés al mundo, si no estás en edad de saber como funciona este medio, no voy a ser yo quien te lo explique, aunque, técnicamente, al ser yo el "hombre" de la casa, debería serlo. En fin… estoy paseando… tú eres un __**milagro**__ para nosotros y espero que puedas ser feliz con mi querido amor y pídele que me disculpe por el nombre. Él quería llamarte Hikaru y yo Naruto (sí… como el ingrediente del ramen ¬¬), pero como yo ya le había dado mi palabra a mi sensei que mi primer hijo tendría el nombre del protagonista de su libro, aproveché que él estaba inconsciente por darte a luz, y decidí darte ese nombre. Bien, Jiraiya seguro será feliz, pero no tu mamá… no puedo hacer felices a ambos. U.U_

_Te preguntarás por qué no llevas mi apellido… debo decirte que es por seguridad, así como soy un buen ninja (no me avergüenzo de decirlo, por algo me hicieron el Hokage más joven de la historia de Konoha… jojojo.), también tengo muchos enemigos por lo mismo, es por eso que le pedí al Sandaime-jiji que te diera el apellido de tu madre, Uzumaki. Es muy chistosa la historia de su nombre… debes preguntárselo XD_

_En fin… me estoy yendo por las ramas otra vez y el zorro de mierda ese está destruyendo esta Aldea que tanto amo. Si no fuera por… no, no es necesario que lo sepan, voy a arruinar sus planes y creo que lo enojará aún más que yo y mi propio hijo lo destruyamos. Casi siento pena por el Kyuubi, pero no hay nada más que pueda hacer._

_Perdóname nuevamente por darte esta carga y quiero que sepas que te amo tanto a ti como a mi hermoso Orochimaru. Espero que sean felices y sepan que los estaré mirando y vigilando donde sea que esté. Te fijarás que te dejo un dije, ese objeto es muy importante para tu mamá y para mí, sería egoísta de mi parte querer llevármelo a la tumba, prefiero que lo tengas tú y que conserves nuestro primer símbolo de amor._

_Con todo mi amor._

_El Yondaime Hokage, N. M._

_PD: Te dejo los pergaminos donde están anotados mis Jutsus más famosos con el Sandaime, cuando creas que tiene la suficiente experiencia y edad para aprenderlos, no dudes en pedírselos._

_Te quiere, papá._

-

La quinta Hokage suspiró y miró por la ventana, mientras algunas lágrimas caían de su rostro. Apoyado en la ventana, Jiraiya había palidecido hasta emparejar su cabello y Kakashi había dejado caer su libro anaranjado en el piso.

- Oh, Kami-sama. - susurró Tsunade. - Habrá sido un choque para él… enterarse de esa manera…

- ¿Por qué el sensei nunca le dio la carta…?

- Porque él hubiese ido tras Orochimaru, sabes lo impetuoso que es. Y hasta ahora no sabíamos si Orochimaru podría dañarlo o no. - suspiró la rubia. Miró a Yamato. - ¿Cómo está Naruto…? Dices que se lo tomó mal… debería estar aquí para que lo consoláramos.

El equipo Kakashi compartió una mirada de inquietud.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Kakashi notó el malestar de los tres.

- Hay algo que no le hemos dicho… y… no sé como se lo puede llegar a tomar.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

- ¿Papá…?

Orochimaru pestañeó y gimió, sintiendo como cada músculo de su cuerpo dolía. Finalmente, abrió los ojos, para ver los azules preocupados de su hijo mayor.

- ¿Naruto-kun…? ¿Dónde estamos?

El rubio hizo muecas.

- ¡Lo logramos, haha! - chilló aleteando sus brazos. - Estamos en la otra realidad, puedo sentirlo. Y el zorro gruñón me lo ha confirmado justo ahora.

- Ten más respeto por Kyuubi-sama. - masculló, antes de incorporarse, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- ¡Hmph! - bufó. - Dices eso porque tú no tienes posibilidad de hablar con él y soportar su cháchara incesante. - Ayudó a su padre a sentarse en el pasto. - Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- Debemos escondernos… sabemos muy poco de esta realidad y no sería bueno que alguien conocido nos encuentre, podríamos cambiar muchas cosas si actuamos sin pensar.

- ¿Pero donde podríamos escondernos? - frunció el ceño. - Técnicamente estamos cerca de Konoha, pero no conozco para nada este lugar.

- Ni yo… - mordió su labio inferior. - Otogakure no existe en nuestro mundo… - suspiró. - Pero… creo que sé donde podemos ir…

- ¿Dónde?

- Mis padres eran del país del Remolino, allí teníamos una granja que era de mi abuela. Si no estoy equivocado, debe estar deshabitada.

- Entonces vamos para allá en cuanto te sientas mejor. - hizo una mueca.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**-.En la otra realidad.-**

**-**

Orochimaru se revolvió en su lugar y gimió, sintiendo como su cuerpo entero dolía. Sin embargo, había algo extraño con este cuerpo, lo sentía viejo y… también había algo extra que no podía identificar.

- Ssshhh… tranquilo, amor. No te muevas demasiado…

_¿Amor…?_ ¿Quién en su sano juicio se atrevía a llamarlo "Amor"? ¿Y por qué esa voz se le hacía tan conocida…? ¿Dónde estaba? Por la superficie blanda bajo su cuerpo, podía decir que estaba en una cama y el olor le indicaba que era una cama de hospital. Tantas preguntas hicieron que su mente girara y volvió a gemir al sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza.

- Ssshhh… no te esfuerces. ¿Cómo te sientes? - volvió a decir la voz.

- Como mierda.

- Je… debes de sentirte verdaderamente mal como para maldecir. Hace mucho que no escuchaba que dijeras una "mala palabra".

Intrigado por escuchar la diversión y amor en la voz de quien sea que estaba junto a él, Orochimaru se atrevió a abrir sus ojos dorados. Pestañeó varias veces hasta poder enfocar bien y lo que vio hizo que su corazón casi parara.

- ¿Mi-Minato…?

El rubio hizo muecas.

- Yup, ¿A quien más esperabas, Maru-chan?

… y Orochimaru hizo lo único que podría hacer en una situación como esa… el Sannin se desmayó.

**Continuará…**

x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

x

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡Hola!!

Este era el enorme giro en la historia del cual les hablaba XD Espero que les haya gustado… a partir de ahora, van a ver como hubiera sido la vida de Naruto y Orochimaru si Minato-bishounen-sama estuviera vivo XP

Y para todas las que quieran ver más de Minato/Oro del pasado, en el transcurso del fic, Orochimaru tendrá Flash Back donde veremos partes de cómo fue el noviazgo y posterior matrimonio ñ.ñ

Espero que los/as hayan satisfecho las aclaraciones, si todavía tienen dudas, por favor me dicen que intentaré responder, sin revelar nada de lo que viene.

¡¡Gracias _Neko-chan_por betear este fic!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

XxX


	6. Capítulo 5: Lo que debió ser

Una realidad del pasado

-/-/-/-

-

**Una realidad del pasado.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Nada es normal en la vida de Naruto, ni siquiera las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Una carta le revelará su pasado, diciéndole que es hijo de dos hombres… dos hombres que _debería_ odiar. Sin embargo, no es solo eso lo que deberá enfrentar en su vida, sino también un viaje a otra dimensión.

**Parejas:** la principal será Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru. ¡¡Llámenme loca, pero amo las parejas raras!! Y también habrá Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara/Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Haku (¡él no estará muerto!) y Uchiha Itachi/Deidara (¡Tampoco lo mataré!), si hay más lo decidiré en el camino XD

Todas están en seme/uke ñ.ñ ¡Los Namikaze son semes! XD

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** este fic seguirá los hechos del manga lo mejor posible, comenzando desde el chap **283 **hasta los actuales. ¡Así que si no leíste el manga no debes leer este fic porque estará _LLENO DE SPOILDERS_! Como el sumario lo dice y porque soy fanática del **Mpreg, **este fic estará lleno de niños naciendo de HOMBRES y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-Esto: -_**Hola, bola de pelos.- **_será cuando Naruto hable en su mente con el Kyuubi.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**¡¡ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA!! **Los Spoilders comienzan a partir del capítulo 283 del manga, hasta los actuales. **¡SI NO SIGUES EL MANGA NO LEAS!**

**-/-/-**

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 5: Lo que debió ser…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¡Hey! ¡Amor! ¡No te me vayas ahora, que te acabas de despertar!- Minato puso mala cara y se agachó para palmear la mejilla de su esposo. ¿Por qué lo había mirado de esa forma tan extraña? Tal parecía como que había visto un fantasma… ¿o es que tenía algo en la cara?- Vamos, Maru-chan… despierta, mi amor. No me preocupes más.

La voz se volvió a filtrar en el mundo de inconsciencia del Sannin y poco a poco lo fue extrayendo de allí. El pelinegro tomó una gran bocanada de aire y volvió a despertar. Sus ojos enseguida se angostaron al ver al causante de su desmayo. ¿Qué era esto…? ¿Un Genjutsu? ¿Pero por qué estaba en él? ¿Y cómo sabían que él era su mayor debilidad? ¿Y su hijo?

-¡Naruto! ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?!

-Tranquilo.- el rubio se acercó y se sentó en la cama del mayor.- él está muy bien, ha despertado ayer… pero está actuando algo extraño.- frunció el ceño.- Tsunade-hime dice que puede ser una secuela de la conmoción cerebral. Me dieron un gran susto, ¿sabes?

Los ojos de Orochimaru se angostaron, su mente que le decía que intentara escapar de esta ilusión, pero había una pequeña voz en su cabeza que le decía que ese de ahí era _su_ Minato, aunque las probabilidades eran _muy_ improbables. Decidió sacarle la mayor información posible a este hombre, antes de decidir qué hacer.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Hoy se cumple una semana.- el rubio hizo un puchero.- Me han tenido con el alma en un hilo durante todo este tiempo. Casi se me detuvo el corazón cuando mis ANBU's me fueron a buscar para decirme que los encontraron inconscientes en el área de entrenamiento que siempre usan. ¿Qué estaban pensando…?- su ceño se frunció en enfado.- Sé que Naruto siempre está impaciente por aprender un nuevo Jutsu, pero tú no debes arriesgarte a algo así…

-¿Qué nuevo Jutsu?

-¿Qué se yo? Andaban todos misteriosos desde que encontraron esa piedra en la Aldea de las Estrellas. Traté de que me lo dijeran, pero siempre me decían "¡Más adelante!".- gruñó.- Cuando ustedes se meten en algo me excluyen completamente…- Orochimaru se aterró al ver que el rubio se acercaba hasta invadir su espacio personal, así que se vio obligado a acostarse completamente en la cama. Pero el rubio no vio la alarma en sus ojos dorados y se acercó hasta quedar semi apoyado en el cuerpo del otro, su cara casi pegada a la otra.- Pero los perdono porque son mi familia y les amo… solo te pido que no me vuelvan a dar estos sustos… Tengo ya muchas cosas en la cabeza como para que ustedes me den estos dolores de cabeza.- susurró, antes de descender completamente y posar sus labios con los del otro.

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron como platos, pero no se pudo mover. Permitió que los labios del otro exploraran su boca y, por instinto, la abrió para que la lengua del otro penetrara. Los pensamientos del Sannin eran caóticos, esto no podía ser un Genjutsu, él no podía caer en esa clase de ilusión tan real y ahora había hecho el sello para salirse y no estaba en uno... y no sabía que pensar acerca de este hombre que lo besaba. Por otro lado, esos labios se movían demasiado familiarmente, demasiados reales eran los sentimientos que removían en su interior como para que sea un impostor. ¿Podría ser él? ¿Pero como…? ¿Tendría que ver esa bola negra que los tragó? ¿Era esta otra realidad? ¡Pero los viajes transdimensionales eran imposibles!

Se estremeció al sentir como una mano grande, callosa y familiar acariciaba su pierna por sobre la tela de la sábana. No pudo evitar gemir… porque hace mucho que nadie lo tocaba de esa manera.

-¿Crees que Tsunade pueda venir enseguida?- preguntó, haciendo una mueca pervertida.

-¿Eh…?

-Te deseo…- susurró al oído del mayor.- Me has dado una semana de abstinencia y preocupaciones. _Necesito_ sexo para relajarme.

Esa palabra hizo que algo chascara en la mente de Sannin, quien abrió los ojos como platos y empujó al rubio de su cuerpo.

-¡No! ¡No podemos hacer eso aquí!- exclamó aterrado. ¡Estaba a punto de dejar que un extraño lo tomara!

-Awww… lo hemos hecho en lugares mucho más extraños.- hizo un puchero.

-N-no… acabo de salir de la inconsciencia… Mi-Minato.- agregó inseguro. No podía pensar teniendo al amor de su vida tan cerca y dándole esa mirada de lujuria.

-¡Oh! ¡Cierto! ¡Qué baka!- frunció el ceño y se alejó un poco, luego hizo muecas y descendió hasta que su rubia cabeza se posó sobre el estómago del Sannin.- ¿Cómo está mi chibi, uh? Tenemos suerte que tu papi imprudente no te lastimó…

Orochimaru jadeó y abrió los ojos hasta el máximo posible al escucharlo.

-¿D-d-disculpa…? ¿Con quién hablas?

El rubio levantó la cabeza y enarcó una ceja en dirección del mayor.

-Con nuestro bebé, por supuesto.- dijo tranquilamente, antes de fruncir el ceño.- Fue muy riesgoso de su parte practicar un Jutsu nuevo, sabiendo que tienes un embarazo de tres meses, Maru-chan. Estuve con el corazón en la boca hasta que Tsunade me aseguró que tú y el bebé estarían bien y…

Minato siguió hablando, pero Orochimaru no escuchó. Porque se estaba dando cuenta que "eso" extraño que sentía en este cuerpo se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de la presencia de otro ser vivo creciendo en su vientre. Y eso solo demostraba que esto no era parte de un Genjutsu o algún tipo de truco, nada ni nadie podría crear un engaño que hiciera creer a alguien que estaba experimentando la experiencia de llegar un bebé dentro de ti.

_Esto es real…_

Lo era y no sabía cómo, pero ese era su Minato, él estaba embarazado y estaba en su viejo cuerpo. Tantas emociones juntas lo abrumaron y también debió ser las hormonas alborotadas de este cuerpo, lo que sí… es que Orochimaru se largó a llorar como nunca en muchos años.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey!- exclamó aterrado, acercándose para abrazar a su pareja.- Lo siento, ¿ok? No debí recriminarte tanto o…

-No hables más… solo… solo abrázame, ¿onegai?

-Claro, mi amor.

El pelinegro se sintió rodeado por los fuertes brazos, con el mismo sentimiento y parecido que estaban grabados tan profundamente en su memoria. Él no pudo evitar absorber el aroma tan conocido, levantar una mano para tocar ese cabello tan áspero, o buscar con sus labios los de su amor. Así, abrazados, se entregaron a un beso lleno de amor, que pronto se convirtió en uno de pasión.

Ni al Sannin, ni al Hokage les importó saber donde estaban, o los ligeros dolores musculares que el mayor todavía sentía, lo único que les importó fue ese fuego que se encendía cada vez que estaban uno cerca del otro…

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-Mmmhhh… ¿Minato…?

-¿Hn…?

-¿No tienes deberes de Hokage a los cuales atender?

-Hai…- bostezó, antes de volver a enterrar su cara en el cuello de su esposo.

Orochimaru sonrió de lado y enredó uno de sus dedos pálidos en el lío de cabello que pertenecía a su hombre, el cual estaba aún más enredado por las actividades que acababan de compartir. Todavía no sabía como era que había ido a parar allí, pero no tenía ganas de pensarlo en este momento, le daba mucho dolor de cabeza y, siendo egoísta, prefería mil veces quedarse así acostado con su amor que pensar en una forma de cómo regresar a su propia realidad. Prefería estar en esos brazos que rodeaban con posesividad su cintura y de vez en cuando acariciaba la ligera redondez de su estómago.

Unos suaves toques a las puertas interrumpieron su escena romántica. Apenas le dio tiempo de tapar la desnudez de ambos, antes de que Tsunade se diera paso dentro de la habitación. Los ojos de Orochimaru se llenaron de sentimiento al ver a su vieja compañera de equipo. Ella lucía igual a como la había visto en aquel descampado donde pelearon por última vez. _¿Aquí tampoco quieres aparentar la edad que tienes, ne_?, pensó divertido.

-Ohayo, Tsunade-hime.- saludó cortésmente.

La rubia hizo un gesto de desdén al ver la escena frente a sí.

-Sí, si… buenos días para ti también. Veo que estás bien… si es que tiene fuerzas y ganas para hacer _eso_ en mi Hospital.

-_Muchas_ fuerzas.- ronroneó Minato, moviéndose sugestivamente sobre el cuerpo de su esposo.

Ambos Sannin se ruborizaron.

-Bien… ejem. Minato-kun, vine a buscarte porque tu hijo mayor sigue actuando extraño. Pero si Orochimaru está despierto ya, me gustaría que también venga… tal vez al verte a ti logre calmarse.

-¿Naruto?- preguntó el pelinegro enseguida. ¡Como pudo olvidarse! ¡Si él estaba en esa realidad por culpa de aquella bola, era compresible que su hijo también estaría allí! Y, mucho a su dolor, Naruto no era tan perspicaz como para llegar a la conclusión de que esto no era un truco.

-Si…- suspiró la rubia.- Creo que el golpe en su cabeza fue grave, porque no tiene memorias sobre ciertos acontecimientos y parece confundir las cosas.

-Cierto.- Minato se levantó de su cómoda posición, frunciendo el ceño.- El despertó ayer y, cuando me vio, comenzó a gritar que yo estaba muerto y que esto era una ilusión.- masculló.- Tuve que salir del cuarto, porque estaba a punto de hiperventilar.

-Kami-sama.- murmuró Orochimaru. _¡Mi pobre hijo!_- ¿Podemos ir a verlo ahora? Estoy seguro que si hablo con él… podré aclararle algunas cosas.

-Seguro…- ella los miró y carraspeó al notar que estaban completamente desnudos tras la sábana.- Los espero afuera…

-Jejeje… tenemos suerte que ella no sea como Jiraiya o que él no haya venido a buscarnos… o ya estaría usando esto como _material_ para su novelas.

Orochimaru se estremeció ante la posibilidad.

-

**-.Habitación de Naruto.-**

**-**

El Genin rubio caminaba por la habitación como león enjaulado. Todo había pasado muy rápido, la verdad sobre sus padres, el saber que el Sandaime-jiji le había ocultado una noticia tan importante, el caer en la realidad que Sasuke no era más que un bastardo loco… y ahora esto.

Se había despertado en el Hospital de Konoha que tanto conocía, Tsunade-baa-chan lo había atendido y preguntado como estaba, sin embargo, había algo diferente con ella. La tristeza en sus ojos parecía menguada y casi inexistente. Eso le pareció extraño, pero comenzó a preocuparse cuando ella le confesó que no era el Hokage y nunca lo sería si estaba en su decisión.

Cuando el rubio apenas se estaba recuperando de esa admisión, un hombre que creyó muerto y que recientemente supo que era su padre, apareció en la habitación, luciendo sorprendido y aliviado.

Eso fue lo último que pudo soportar antes de tener un colapso. Que terminó con él gritando barbaridades y casi usando el chakra del Kyuubi para salir de ese lugar, si no fuera por la rápida acción de ambos rubios mayores.

-_**¿Qué piensas de esto, zorro?**_

-**SI ME DEJAS CONJETURAR… LO ÚNICO A LO QUE PUEDO LLEGAR A PENSAR ES QUE ESTAMOS EN OTRA DIMENSIÓN…-** dijo el gran Bijuu, con voz cansina.

-_**¡Pero eso es imposible!- **_gritó en su mente.

-**MUCHAS COSAS SON IMPOSIBLES, COMO QUE TE COMAS DIEZ PLATOS DE RAMEN EN UNA SENTADA… PERO PASA…**

-_**¡Ese es un ejemplo estúpido!**_

-**¿QUE QUIERES QUE TE DIGA…?- **masculló.- **PUDE SENTIR ESE CHAKRA Y LA FUERZA MIENTRAS ESTABAS INCONSCIENTE, CACHORRO. Y, SI NO ME CREES, EL VER VIVO A ESE SER HUMANO QUE ME SELLÓ EN TI, DEBE DARTE LA PAUTA DE QUE ESTO ES VERDADERO.**

-_**¿No puede ser un Genjutsu?**_

-**NO, YA LO COMPROBÉ. SÉ QUE ERES PÉSIMO EN ESE RANGO, POR ESO USÉ MI CHAKRA PARA PODER DESPEJARLO POR SI ERA UNO… PERO NO LO ES. NI SIQUIERA ESOS MOCOSOS DUEÑOS DEL SHARINGAN PUEDEN CREAR UN GENJUTSU QUE RECREE UNA VIDA ENTERA. ESTAMOS EN OTRA REALIDAD, NARUTO. ACÉPTALO.**

Naruto se había derrumbado después de eso, pero pronto comenzó a pensar cómo hacer para regresar. Y ahora, Tsunade había venido hace unos minutos a decirle que no podría salir y que esperara que fuera a fijarse como estaba su papá. _¡Orochimaru! _Pensó en ese momento, sabiendo que no estaba en esta locura solo. Si él llegó a esta realidad luego de ser tragados por la bola, el Sannin también estaría allí, su Orochimaru. Extrañamente, el saber que _él_ estaba allí, lo confortaba enormemente.

Unos golpes a la puerta lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién es?

-Es Otou-san.- dijo una voz profunda y Naruto tensó al ver al rubio casi idéntico a él entrar a su habitación.- Y vengo con okaa-san. ¡Auch!

-Soy su otou-san también.- siseó otra voz.

El jinchuuriki relajó visiblemente al ver que Orochimaru llegaba detrás del Yondaime. Sus ojos azules conectaron con los dorados y el mayor pudo detectar las preguntas en ellos. El Sannin asintió, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Naruto dejó salir el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

-Awww… maloso.- hizo un puchero, refregándose la piel donde había sido pellizcado.- Soy el papá, ¿sabes? Eso te deja como la madre.

-Cuando tenga tetas y una vagina, podrás llamarme una madre. **Antes no**.

-Ewww… si tuvieras esos atributos dejarías de ser mi esposo. Me gusta tu pene y tu pecho plano, muchas gracias.

Silencio.

-Etto…- murmuró Naruto, rojo como un tomate.

-¿Quieren dejar de hablar de eso frente a Naru-chan?- reprochó Tsunade, fulminándolos con la mirada.- Lo están desconcertando…

-¿Nosotros?- el rubio mayor enarcó una ceja burlón.- Che…- bufó con desdén.- Si estoy seguro que él ya ha hecho cosas sucias con su…

-¡Basta!- chilló Naruto, tapándose los oídos y después miró al Sannin.- ¿Me puedes explicar qué significa esto, Orochimaru?

-¿Orochimaru?- preguntó el rubio enarcando una ceja.- ¿Por qué llamas así a tu papá? ¿Es una nueva moda de la que no me enteré?

-Eh…

-Eso no importa ahora, amor.- carraspeó, sintiéndose avergonzado por tomar con tanta facilidad esta situación. En sus épocas de novios, sus conversaciones estaban llenas de palabras sugestivas. ¡Pero ahora estaban en frente de su bebé y Tsunade! ¡Qué desvergonzado!- Minato, Tsunade-hime, ¿pueden dejarme solo con mi hijo?

-Seguro, solo no te esfuerces demasiado, ambos han despertado después de un fuerte golpe. Es mejor que se sienten y yo volveré más tarde.- dijo la medi-nin, antes de salir.

-Bien, yo creo que me iré a la Torre. Dejé a Kakashi a cargo y creo que él debe estar prestándole más atención a sus novelas que a los deberes de Hokage.- sonrió nervioso y rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza. Luego se acercó al pelinegro y le estampó un beso de novela, que dejó a Orochimaru con corazones en los ojos.- Nos vemos en casa, adiós chibi.- hizo muecas, mientras revolvía el cabello de su hijo, y luego salió de la habitación.

-¿Y bien?- el rubio se cruzó de brazos, mientras enarcaba un ceja en el mayor.

Orochimaru carraspeó varias veces, rogando porque saliera ese maldito rubor de sus mejillas.

-Sentémonos.- masculló, antes de ir a la cama para sentarse, pero hizo un gesto de dolor, que el menor no pudo evitar notar. Pese a todos sus enfados y rencores, no pudo dejar de preocuparse.

-¿Estás bien…? Parece que te llevaste la peor parte, yo casi no siento ningún dolor…

-No, si… yo estoy bien… solo que…- _¡Me estoy ruborizando nuevamente!_- Es que… tu padre y yo… antes de venir… nosotros…

-Oh…- musitó, su cara que se convertía en una cortina roja, también.

-En fin…- el Sannin sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos recuerdos de su mente.- Creo que ya habrás conjeturado que estamos en otra dimensión, ¿estoy correcto?

-Hai.- asintió seriamente.- El zorro me lo dijo, la cosa es… ¿Cómo?

-Eso también me gustaría saber…- murmuró, antes de mandarle una mirada aprensiva a su hijo.- En esta realidad somos una familia feliz…

-Hmph.- bufó con desdén.- Nunca supe lo que eso significaba.

-Naruto…- susurró, estirando una de sus manos, para tomar la de su hijo en la suya. Sonrió y sintió su corazón aligerarse al notar que el Genin no apartaba la mano.- Te juro… si hubiese sabido… si hubiese tenido la mínima noción de que estabas vivo o que el jinchuuriki de Konoha me pertenecía… yo nunca te hubiera abandonado. Te lo juro por mi vida…

-¿Qué importa?- se encogió de hombros, mirando para otro lado. Intentó separar su mano, pero el Sannin no se lo permitió.- Ya cada uno tomó su camino, lo que debemos hacer ahora es buscar la manera de regresar a casa y seguir como si nada pasó.

-No, si… si importa mucho.- tomó con la mano libre la barbilla del chico, para obligar a mirarlo.- Y no digas que podemos seguir como si nada sucedió, porque pasó mucho… y creo que ni tú ni yo nunca podremos fingir que no nos importa que seamos padre e hijo.

-Iie yo…

-¿Onegai? ¿Me escucharías al menos? Mereces saber porque hice lo que hice y yo merezco al menos intentar conseguir tu perdón…

Naruto lo miró a los ojos por largos minutos, contemplando sus posibilidades.

-**HAZLO, NO PIERDES NADA. Y ESTOY CURIOSO POR SABER COMO ALGUIEN COMO ÉL PUDO LLEGAR A TENER UNA RELACIÓN CON EL HUMANO QUE ME SELLÓ EN TI… Y MUCHO MÁS SABER COMO HIZO PARA QUEDARSE EMBARAZADO.**

La verdad, Naruto también tenía curiosidad.

-Te escucho.

Orochimaru sonrió y comenzó con su relato.

-El día del ataque del Kyuubi…- tomó varias respiraciones.- Yo entré en trabajo de parto. Aún me faltaba un mes, pero como soy un hombre y mis interiores están modificados solo parcialmente, no pude llevarte por más tiempo…

-¿Cómo es eso…?- al ver la cara confundido del mayor, aclaró:- ¿Cómo es que puedes embarazarte?- frunció el ceño.- ¿Por qué eres un hombre, ne?

-¡Por supuesto!- siseó.- Y eso te lo explicaré luego… ahora deja que te hable del porque no estuve contigo.- suspiró.- Tu desarrollo en mi cuerpo masculino y tu posterior nacimiento significó mucho gasto para mí, el parto fue largo y doloroso.- hizo un gesto de dolor al recordar el acontecimiento.- Y no fue hasta una semana después que desperté… para entonces todo había pasado y mis compañeros de equipo, Tsunade y Jiraiya, me explicaron más o menos lo que había sucedido, pero en ningún momento me quisieron decir que había pasado con mi esposo. Fue al día siguiente, cuando mi sensei entró a mi habitación… él me dijo lo de Minato.- sus ojos dorados conectaron con los azules.- Debes saber que yo estuve buscando el método de hacerme inmortal desde antes de conocerlo y, de a poco, fui perdiendo mi cordura…- Naruto se removió incómodo en su lugar en la cama al ver una lágrima salir del ojo derecho del Sannin.

-.-Pero cuando tu padre me conquistó, él se convirtió en mi ancla con la realidad, él me hacía ver lo bueno entre lo malo, él me hizo conocer el amor…- limpió el agua de su rostro.- Y cuando me dijeron que había muerto… todo mi ser se hundió en una profunda depresión y oscuridad, recuerdo tener pensamientos de suicidio, de querer buscar algo y destruir… muchas cosas muy malas, allí comencé a desarrollar mis ideas peores…

-¿Y yo…?

El pelinegro le mandó una sonrisa triste.

-Me avergüenzo de decir que me sumí tanto en mi depresión que solo en un momento de lucidez… recordé a mi ángel… tres meses después del ataque del Kitsune, pero el resultado a mi pregunta fue lo mismo… muerto… muertos los dos en el mismo días. Eso terminó de romperme…- negó con la cabeza.- Si tan solo no hubiese huido de la Aldea… eventualmente hubiese notado los parecidos o hacer las cuentas. ¡Kami-sama! ¡El me dijo que moriste, pero dejó tantas pistas! ¡El día de tu nacimiento, tu parecido, tu apellido…! ¡¿Cómo no pude verlo…?! ¿Me sumí tanto en los deseos de venganza que ignoré la verdad para tratar de curar mi propio dolor?

-No entiendo por qué él no te lo dijo…- murmuró Naruto, mirando por la ventana.

-Él me conocía, y me vio muy mal… tal vez pensó que en mi estado de locura no podría criar a mi bebé…- susurró.- Pero eso no lo justifica… nada justifica lo que me hizo, y creo que él lo sabía, porque cuando ataqué Konoha, no me dio mucha lucha… tal parecía que él deseaba morir… y por mis manos.

-¿Culpabilidad…?

-Puede ser… pero nunca lo sabremos. Los errores de nuestros pasados nos ha llevado a hacer muchas cosas malas y ni siquiera la muerte podrá remediarlos.

-El siempre estuvo para mí, era como mi abuelo… y siempre que le preguntaba por mis padres me daba una mirada extraña.- su labio inferior tembló, pero no dejó que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.- Creo que él estaba arrepentido… pero era demasiado tarde para hacer algo…

Hubo un largo silencio después de eso, hasta que Orochimaru lo rompió.

-¿Podré tener algún día tu perdón?

-¿Importa?- preguntó, mirando intensamente al mayor.

-No podría vivir sabiendo que me odias.

-No sé…- se encogió de hombros.- No puedo darte una respuesta ahora.- suspiró.- Lo único que sé es que estamos los dos solos en esta realidad extraña…- frunció el ceño.- Debemos averiguar cómo es que llegamos aquí y como volver…

-Lo sé…- suspiró. No iba a decirle a su hijo que si era por él, nunca quisiera regresar. Sin embargo, estaban en tregua y él lo aprovecharía.- Por ahora, lo único que puedo decirte que es estamos en otra realidad, una donde tu padre, mi esposo, está vivo. No sé que otros cambios pudieron haberse dado, pero por ahora parece que la Tsunade-hime de aquí nunca se fue… ella parece vivir en Konoha y está encargada del hospital. Y…- se ruborizó.

-¿Qué…?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Mi cuerpo… bien… este Orochimaru está embarazado de tres meses.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos y clavó sus ojos en el estómago del mayor.

-¿Puedo…?- murmuró, estirando una mano.

-Por supuesto…- asintió y dejó que la mano de su hijo se posara en su vientre. Los ojos del chico volaron abiertos al sentir el ligero levantamiento de la piel, tras la bata del hospital. Era sorprendente en verdad, porque si bien éste era el cuerpo de… Orochimaru…, ésta era la primera vez que él tocaba la panza que llevaba un niño adentro. _Mi otouto…_

-Es increíble…- musitó.

-Lo es.- sonrió.- No puedo creer que voy a volver a sentir la experiencia, mientras estemos aquí.

Naruto le dio una sonrisa tentativa, que el mayor correspondió. Unos suaves golpes a la puerta los interrumpieron de su extraño momento. El Sannin dio el permiso para entrar y la persona tras la puerta resultó ser Sakura.

-¡Hola! ¡Es bueno verlos despiertos! Orochimaru-sama, Naruto-kun.- arqueó respetuosamente a ambos. El rubio se sorprendió al escuchar que ella usaba el "kun" para referirse a él.- Tsunade-sama me ha dicho que venga a darles de alta si así lo desean. Pero que vayan para casa a descansar, sin hacer muchos esfuerzos.

Naruto hizo muecas.

-Tsunade-obaa-chan ya me conoce, sabe que no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo acostado.

-De hecho.- la chica sonrió.- Tus ropas están en el armario, ¿quisiera que le trajera las suyas de su habitación, Orochimaru-sama?

-Si, arigato.- asintió.

El rubio estuvo algo nervioso de vestirse frente a Orochimaru (él había pensado que el mayor era un pedófilo), pero el Sannin había puesto los ojos en blanco y se encerró en el baño cuando Sakura le trajo sus ropas. Naruto había fruncido el ceño al ver que sus ropas no eran las anaranjadas que él estaba acostumbrado a usar, sino que eran un conjunto azul marino, con un pantalón con bolsillos a los costados, suelto y una camiseta bastante ajustada, con el símbolo del Uzumaki en la espalda, mucho a su sorpresa, para arriba tenía un chaleco de Jounin, que también tenía el símbolo del Uzumaki (remolino). _¡Aquí ya soy un Jounin! _Y lo alivió ver que el símbolo era anaranjado chillón, lo que demostraba que hasta su otro yo, tenía gusto por ese color y no iba a abandonarlo ni por las ropas estándares de los Jounin.

Orochimaru, por otro lado, tenía una yukata de seda verde botella, que tenía los símbolos del Clan Namikaze, un rayo, en las mangas y en el borde del cuello. (**N/A:** No sé cuál pueda ser… pero me gusta el Rayo XD). Para abajo tenía un pantalón semi ajustado de color negro y completaban su delicado atuendo, unas sandalias azules de shinobi.

Después de vestirse, tomando una inspiración honda, salieron del Hospital, para ver cómo era este Konoha. Lo que vieron los sorprendió. La Aldea de la Hoja de esta realidad era próspera, con edificios y negocios por todos lados. Personas sonrientes y niños despreocupados. Por ningún lugar había señales de que en algún momento haya ocurrido una batalla, como cuando Orochimaru atacó en los exámenes de Chuunin, no había gente temerosa, todo lo contrario. Y lo que más los sorprendió y tocó, fue que las personas los saludaban amablemente y hasta algunos los miraban como si fueran héroes caminado. Inconscientemente, y no acostumbrados a este tipo de trato, Orochimaru rodeó uno de sus brazos por el de su hijo (que era unos cinco centímetros más alto que él) y Naruto lo apretó con fuerzas.

-¿Naruto…?- escucharon que alguien preguntaba con varios grados de incredulidad a sus espaldas. Ambos giraron.- ¡Naruto!- el rubio no tuvo oportunidad de hacer nada cuando un par de brazos se abalanzó a su cuello para abrazarlo y tensó todo su cuerpo al sentir un par de labios tomar posesión de los suyos.- ¡Naruto! ¡Mi amor! ¿Cuándo saliste del Hospital? ¡Estaba tan preocupado!

Naruto miró a la persona que estaba frente a él y pestañeó… y volvió a pestañear. Frente a él, luciendo algo preocupado, pero revelado de verlo de pie y despierto, era nada más y nada menos que…

-¿Neji…?

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡Hola!!

Primero de todo… ¿Orochimaru sigue parcialmente OOC? Sí… mi conjetura es que todos estos sucesos shockeantes lo han sacudido y, como este fic se centrará en la familia, pues… yo ya dije que él despertó su "instinto maternal". Sin embargo, con otras personas que no formen parte de su familia, él seguirá siendo el bastardo malo. Es por esa actitud que lo amo, después de todo XD

Y bueno… este capítulo tuvo bastantes explicaciones del por qué el Sandaime y compañía le negaron el saber que Naruto era su hijo :S Seee… poshito… pero estaba medio loquito XD

Ah sí… en el chap que viene habrá mucho de Naruto y Neji… jujuju.

¡¡Gracias _Noxy-chan_por betear este fic!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	7. Capítulo 6: Los cambios que sorprenden I

Una realidad del pasado

XxX

x

**Una realidad del pasado.**

x

XxXxXxX

**x**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Nada es normal en la vida de Naruto, ni siquiera las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Una carta le revelará su pasado, diciéndole que es hijo de dos hombres… dos hombres que _debería_ odiar. Sin embargo, no es solo eso lo que deberá enfrentar en su vida, sino también un viaje a otra dimensión.

**Parejas:** la principal será Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru. ¡¡Llámenme loca, pero amo las parejas raras!! Y también habrá Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara/Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Haku (¡él no estará muerto!) y Uchiha Itachi/Deidara (¡Tampoco lo mataré!), si hay más lo decidiré en el camino XD

Todas están en seme/uke ñ.ñ ¡Los Namikaze son semes! XD

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** este fic seguirá los hechos del manga lo mejor posible, comenzando desde el chap **283 **hasta los actuales. ¡Así que si no leíste el manga no debes leer este fic porque estará _LLENO DE SPOILDERS_! Como el sumario lo dice y porque soy fanática del **Mpreg, **este fic estará lleno de niños naciendo de HOMBRES y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-Esto: -_**Hola, bola de pelos.- **_será cuando Naruto hable en su mente con el Kyuubi.

-N/A: notas de autora.

x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

x

**¡¡ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA!! **Los Spoilders comienzan a partir del capítulo 283 del manga, hasta los actuales. **¡SI NO SIGUES EL MANGA NO LEAS!**

**XxX**

x

XxX

x

**Capitulo 6: Los cambios que sorprenden I.**

x

XxXxX

x

-¡No gano para sustos contigo!- regañó el Hyuuga, antes de atraer al rubio para otro beso.

Naruto aún no podía moverse y dejó que los otros labios juguetearan con los suyos. Pero, segundos después, algo hizo que su cuerpo se moviera. Sus brazos rodearon la estrecha cintura de Neji y su lengua salió de su boca para introducirse en la otra. ¡Mierda, no sabía que un beso probara tan bueno! Lastimosamente, su primera experiencia (traumatizante) fue la de aquel accidente con Sasuke, luego, en su viaje con Jiraiya, había compartido algunos besos con muchachas y uno que otro muchacho que conoció, pero nada como esto. Este beso tenía _sentimiento_. Y el chico no sabía de donde salía, porque ni siquiera era el zorro libidinoso quien lo movía… Pero Naruto quería sentir más de Neji e inconcientemente, sus manos viajaron a las nalgas del muchacho y su beso se tornó pasional.

-Estamos en el medio de la calle, ¿saben?- comentó ocasional una voz siseante.

Neji tensó y se separó del rubio con brusquedad, haciendo un ruido fuerte, fue tan desprevenido, que la punta de la lengua de Naruto todavía estaba afuera y un hilo de baba unía los labios de ambos.

-¡Orochimaru-san!- el chico luchó contra el rubor que quiso levantarse en su rostro y sonrió al mayor. Naruto lo miró y luego tuvo que pellizcarse. ¡No podía creer que _este_ sea Neji!- ¡Disculpe, no me fije!- hizo un arco respetuoso.- Me alegra verlo despierto y bien también.

-Muchas gracias.- enarcó una ceja. ¿Este chico era un Hyuuga? ¿Estaba de novio con su hijo de esta realidad? Tal parecía, porque sus ojos brillaban con amor.

-Eh…- Naruto no sabía que pensar o decir, pero, por alguna razón que escapaba de él, no quería dejar de abrazar a Neji.

-¡Y tú…!- frunció el ceño.- ¿Cómo no me avisaron antes que habías despertado? ¡He estado preocupado toda la semana! ¡Mi padre me dijo que iba a echarme de casa si seguía fastidiándolo!

-¡¿Tu padre?!- chilló el rubio.

-Si… ¿Hyuuga Hizashi…?- preguntó irónico, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- ¿No te acuerdas de él?

-P-p-pero…

-Debes disculparlo…- interrumpió Orochimaru, antes que su hijo meta la pata.- Pero es que el mayor golpe se lo llevó su cabeza y tuvo una conmoción cerebral. Tsunade-hime dice que sus memorias están algo confusas, así que es probable que olvide algunas cosas, no recuerde otras y se confunda también.- sonrió.- Y por lo primero que preguntaste, mi hijo despertó ayer por la noche y yo hoy y acabamos de salir del Hospital. Justo ahora no dirigimos a casa para hacer reposo.

-Oh…- el muchacho se ruborizó y luego sonrió.- Lo siento… no pensé en eso.- se giró a Naruto.- Disculpa, mi amor. ¿Te encuentras bien…? ¿No te duele nada?- acarició su mejilla, besó ligeramente sus labios y después apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del otro.- Sabes como me preocupo cada vez que te pasa algo…

-Eh…- Naruto miró al Sannin en busca de ayuda, no sabiendo como actuar. Orochimaru le sonrió y le hizo un gesto como para que le siga la corriente. El chico frunció el ceño y acarició la cabeza del muchacho.- No pasa nada… estoy bien… uh…- unas gotas de sudor aparecieron en su cabeza, si Neji seguía restregándose así contra su pecho, si su olor seguía llegando a su nariz… no era dueño de sus actos.- ¿Quieres venir a casa con nosotros?- preguntó espontáneamente.

-No puedo.- hizo una mueca.- Salí para hacer un encargo para Hanabi-san y tengo que volver.- suspiró.- Pero puedo ir más tarde. ¿No te importa, verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Te…- carraspeó incómodo.- te espero…

-Bien, nos vemos en la tarde.- sonrió, antes de darle otro beso.- Hasta más tarde, Orochimaru-sama.- arqueó en respeto y el otro se lo devolvió.

-¿Vamos?- dijo el mayor, una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-Hai…- dijo, inseguro. Inconscientemente, Naruto tomó un brazo del otro y comenzaron a caminar.

-¿Un Hyuuga, eh?- no puedo evitar comentar.

Naruto le mandó una mirada de reproche y soltó el brazo del otro, para cruzar los suyos, en una actitud muy infantil.

-La verdad no entiendo.- frunció el ceño, no haciendo caso de calor en sus mejillas.- En mí realidad ni siquiera hablo con él, bien… peleamos en el tercer examen y después nos hicimos amigos, pero… no sé.

-Parecías a gusto con sus besos.

-Lo estaba… y no sé por qué.- masculló.

Orochimaru puso los ojos en blanco. Su hijo le recordaba tanto a él, cuando su esposo comenzó a conquistarlo, él también no podía entender que era ese sentimiento que le despertaba su rubio.

Naruto estaba en negación.

-En fin… debemos doblar en esta esquina.

-Por cierto…- frunció el ceño.- ¿Adónde vamos?

-Si no estoy errado, debemos vivir en la casa donde tu padre y yo nos mudamos cuando nos casamos. Está cerca del bosque, bastante alejado del centro de la Aldea, donde hay paz que un Hokage necesita.

-Oh…- lo miró de reojo.- Quiero saber algo…

-Dime.

-Entre los novatos se corría el rumor que tu estabas enojado con Konoha, porque Sandaime-jiji te negó el puesto para dárselo al Yondaime.

-Debes llamarlo Minato y otou-sama, Naruto-kun. Debes acostumbrarte o ellos sospecharán…

-Si bien.- hizo una mueca.- ¿Me dirás…?

-Hai… fue durante…

-

**-.Recuerdo.-**

-

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Sarutobi, enarcando una ceja.

-Si…- gimió, tapando su cara.- Tsunade me lo dijo ayer.

-¿Y como lo ha tomado tu esposo…?- pregunto curioso.

-¡Ese idiota!- chilló, se notaba exasperado.- ¡Ayer estaba todo shockeado! Pero hoy me despertó con un desayuno y me gusto… ¡hasta que empezó a lanzarme un discurso de cómo cuidarme y que se yo!- sus ojos echaban chispas.

-Maa… maa… es un padre primerizo… debes entenderlo.

-No lo justifiques…- siseó frío. Su sensei solo rió y entonces él no tuvo más que tranquilizarse.- Ano… ¿para qué me querías aquí?

La cara del anciano cambió de la risa a la seriedad de una manera tan rápida que lo asustó.

-Estoy pensando en retirarme, Orochimaru-kun.- murmuró el viejo hombre. Eso cogió el interés del mayor.- Quería hablarlo contigo antes que con nadie… porque ya tengo al candidato y deseo comenzar a entrenarlo.

-Oh…- sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.- ¿Quién tienes en mente?

-A tu esposo… Minato.- La sonrisa del Sannin cayó y por todo su rostro se reflejó la decepción, el enojo y la traición.- Creo que es la mejor decisión para mi sucesor…

-Pero… pero…

-Sé que pensaste que te lo dejaría a ti, y fuiste mi opción durante mucho tiempo… pero pienso que Namikaze Minato sería mejor.

-¿Por qué?- siseó.

-Porque él es joven, temido por nuestros mayores enemigos, los de Iwa, es popular entre los aldeanos por su carisma, centrado, poderoso y sé que podrá proteger a Konoha contra todo.

-¿Y yo no…?

-No… y lo sabes.- dijo, sin un estibo de duda.- Tú te dejas llevar mucho por tus sentimientos, pequeño. Si alguien te hace daño, tú se lo devuelves al triple, eres algo egoísta y rencoroso…- suspiró al ver la mirada de daño en los ojos dorados.- Y ahora estás esperando un niño y todo tus pensamientos irán para él…

-No sabías que estaba embarazado antes.- murmuró entre dientes.

-Pero ahora lo sé y eso hace que se solidifique aún más mi decisión. Lamento decirte esto, sabes que ustedes son como mis hijos, pero no puedo dejar nublar mi juicio por mis pensamientos… y mi juicio me dice que no estás preparado para ser Hokage, no como lo está Minato.

Orochimaru se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado. Sarutobi suspiró dolorosamente al ver las lágrimas correr por las mejillas blancas.

-Por eso te quería tener aquí primero, para preguntarte si es que lo apoyarás durante su entrenamiento, si serás su mano derecha una vez que lo nombre.- sonrió.- Porque ustedes están casados y sé que el te consultará ante cualquier duda una vez que sea Yondaime, Orochimaru.

-No quieras endulzarme.- espetó con desdén.- No será lo mismo… nunca lo será. Has roto mi sueño…

-Sé que en un principio tu sueño fue ser Hokage, pero creo que cuando conociste a Minato, tus prioridades cambiaron, ¿o me equivoco?

El Sannin se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza.

-Siempre quise tener y saber lo que significaba una familia…- admitió en un murmullo, acariciando su estómago.

-Y ahora la tendrás… entonces, mi pregunta es… ¿apoyas mi decisión…?

-

**-.Fin del Recuerdo.-**

**-**

-Lo odié y me odié por ello… nos culpe, porque pensé que si me hubiera escogido a mí, yo hubiese tenido que sacrificarme y no él…- susurró con dolor.

Naruto se aterró al ver al hombre mirar para otro lado, ocultando su rostro para que el adolescente no lo vea. Inseguro, estiró su mano para tomar la del otro y lo apretó.

-Veo que el conjunto de muchas cosas que no dependían de ti, te hicieron como eres…- murmuró, frunciendo el ceño en el piso.- Creo que lo mismo me hubiese pasado si me entregaba al odio y rencor por como me trataban en Konoha.

-Tu tienes el mismo espíritu de tu padre…- sonrió, mirando a su hijo con sentimiento.- Siempre tratando de ver lo mejor de la gente, no pudiendo guardar rencores en tu gran corazón… y estoy alegre por ello… estoy alegre que no eres una persona llena de odio y deseos de venganza.

Naruto le mandó una mirada triste, pero decidió no decir nada, en cambio, solo apretó más el agarre sobre la mano pálida.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Al fin llegaron a la casa. Toda ella estaba pintada de blanco, con las ventanas en verde oscuro y el símbolo del Uzumaki y el Rayo sobre la puerta principal. Había un jardín lleno de rosas, girasoles y hortensias en el frente, impregnado de hermoso olor a todos los que llegaban. Inseguros, ambos caminaron hasta pararse en la puerta. No sabiendo que hacer, Naruto tocó varias veces. Ellos escucharon un ruidoso estruendo y un: "¡Yo voy!", antes que la puerta se abriera.

La vista que los recibió, los dejó sin aliento. Quien abrió la puerta era un niño de no más de ocho años de edad, con cabello rubio que iba para todas direcciones, pero con los ojos dorados y con la pupila de gato que solo pudo heredar una sola persona.

-¡Okaa-san! ¡Viniste!- chilló el niño, antes de aferrarse con fuerzas a la cintura del Sannin.

Orochimaru no sabía que hacer, sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse y se tambaleó, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-¿Tío…?- dijo otra voz.- ¡Orochimaru-oji-san! ¡Ya estás mejor! ¡Y Naruto-kun también!

La quijada de Naruto se desencajó, no solo un muchacho pequeño parecido a él y el Yondaime había llamado "okaa-san" a Orochimaru, sino que ahora había otra persona muy conocida para él que parecía ser familia.

-¿Iruka…?- la voz sorprendida del pelinegro trajo de su estupor al jinchuuriki.

-Hai, soy yo tío.- se acercó para estar frente a ellos.- Minato-oji-sama me pidió que vigilara a Hikaru-kun, mientras que tú te recuperabas, me alegro verte bien, a los dos.- sonrió en Naruto, quien tuvo que agarrarse del marco de la puerta para no caer.

-¿Están bien…?- el profesor de la academia frunció el ceño.- Se ven algo pálidos.

-Yo… tengo que sentarme.- murmuró Naruto, antes de entrar a la casa y derrumbarse en el primer asiento que encontró.

Orochimaru, por otro lado, bajó su mirada al niño que lo abrazaba y lo separó un poco de su cuerpo, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del pequeño y levantó una mano para acariciar la mejilla tan suave como la de un bebé.

-¿Hikaru?- susurró.- ¿Tú eres mi Hikaru?

-¡Hai!- asintió furiosamente, antes de enterrar su cabeza rubia en el pecho de su padre.- ¡Te extrañé, okaa-san! ¡Otou-san no me dejaba ir al Hospital a verlos!- hizo un puchero y después miró adonde estaba Naruto, luciendo deslumbrado.- ¡A ti también te extrañe, onii-chan!- exclamó, antes de correr a tirarse encima de Naruto.

El jinchuuriki lo abrazó por instinto y sonrió al sentir los pequeños bracitos en su cintura. Konohamaru era el único niño que le demostró esa clase de cariño en el pasado y reconfortaba poder nuevamente ser abrazado por un niño, ahora que Konohamaru ya estaba crecido.

-¿Estás bien, Naruto-kun?

El chico lo miró alarmado, aún no pudiendo creer lo que había presenciado. Tendría que preguntarle a Orochimaru qué era todo esto.

-H-hai… Iruka-sensei.

-Naruto…- sonrió amablemente.- Ya no soy tu profesor, somos familia, debes llamarme solo Iruka-oni-chan o itoko. ¿Ok?

-H-hai…

-Yo necesito acostarme.- musitó Orochimaru, recargándose contra la puerta.

Enseguida, los ojos de los otros tres se abrieron alarmados y corrieron a socorrerlo. Habían sido muchas emociones para él en tan corto tiempo y su cuerpo hormonalmente revuelto, empeoraba las cosas.

Era ya entrada la tarde cuando Orochimaru despertó, solo porque sintió a alguien acariciando su mejilla con una mano y la otra tocando con suavidad su vientre. Abrió lentamente sus ojos dorados y vio a su esposo mirándolo con sus ojos azules preocupados.

-Hola allí, hermoso.- besó sus labios.- Iruka-kun me dijo que tuviste una recaída…- frunció el ceño.- Sabes que debes cuidarte, no sé porque Tsunade te dejó salir a ti… si casi corta mi cabeza cuando se enteró que te embaracé devuelta, siendo que ya tienes 52 años.

-Estoy muy bien…

-Yo lo sé…- le sonrió y se acostó a su lado, haciendo cucharita.- Tú puedes usar esta técnica de la serpiente muda piel tuya para que tu cuerpo luzca como nuevo, pero tus interiores siguen igual de desgastados por la edad…

-Cuando nos casamos, sabías que era mucho mayor que tú…- acusó, sintiéndose enojado por hablar del tema de la edad. Cierto, él no era una mujer o como Tsunade, que le daba tanta importancia, pero aún así lastimaba.

-Lo sé, mi amor y no estoy hablando de ello. Te amo y me hubiese casado contigo a pesar que me doblaras la edad. Pero igual debes cuidarte… tengo miedo de perderte, solo por cumplirme este capricho de tener otro bebé.- enterró la cara en el cuello del otro.- Yo enloquecería si te perdiera a ti y a nuestro chibi, ¿sabes?

-Si…- dijo Orochimaru, mirando fijamente al techo.- Te entiendo completamente…

Mientras tanto, en la entrada de la casa Namikaze, Naruto besaba a Neji, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Conocemos que el rubio es una de las personas más honestas del mundo del shinobi (tanto que enerva), sin embargo, mientras besaba a Neji, en ningún momento se le pasó por la mente que estaba (técnicamente) besando al hombre de _otro_.

-Mmmhhh…- ronroneó Neji, mientras se acurrucaba contra el cuello de Naruto. ¡El cuerpo del jinchuuriki era más musculoso y alto en este mundo! Naruto estaba regocijado por eso y también le daba pena saber que la negligente infancia que tuvo lo hizo más corto en su propia realidad.- ¿Soy yo o tus besos son más ardientes este día?- sonrió y Naruto se ruborizó.- Son más demandantes…

-Eh… no… te beso igual.- mintió torpemente.

-Hn, a lo mejor es porque no te beso desde hace una semana.- murmuró, antes de ponerse en puntillas de pie para volver a besar a su amante. El otro se dejó hacer, abriendo la boca y exigiendo con su lengua la entrada en la del Hyuuga.- ¿Qué haremos?- dijo, después de una buena sesión de besos.- ¿Deseas ir a Ichiraku para ver si están los chicos allá?

-Uh… bien… vamos.- murmuró y tomó a Neji de la cintura, antes de comenzar a caminar.- Ano… ¿quién crees que pueda estar?- preguntó, intentando que su nerviosismo no se notara. ¡Una cosa era estar solo con Neji y tratar de asimilar que ellos eran pareja…! ¡Pero muy diferente era el encontrarse con los demás y fingir que eran todos buenos amigos y que se conocían a fondo! Porque en sus años de entrenamiento con Jiraiya, Naruto se perdió de muchas cosas que pasaron en la Aldea.

-Los de siempre…- suspiró.- Sé que es molesto…- agregó, malinterpretando la pregunta del otro.- a veces pienso que quiero matar a todos, pero otras que no podría vivir sin nuestra noche en el Ichiraku con los ex novatos y mi equipo.

-Oh…

El rubio comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Neji había dicho por _todos_ los ex novatos? ¿Sasuke incluido? Eso sería un gran shock, él no sabía si estaba preparado para conocer a un Sasuke que actuara de la misma manera que Neji.

-

**-.Ichiraku.-**

**-**

Cuando finalmente entraron al local, Naruto miró nervioso para todos lados. Su cuerpo tensó y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente cuando vio una gran mesa en una esquina. Todo el equipo 8 y 10 estaba allí, más Lee, Tenten, Sakura y… Sasuke. El moreno lucía un atuendo clásico de los Uchihas, una camisa negra con el logo de su Clan en la espalda y unos pantalones del mismo color y cortos. Naruto tuvo que admitir que estos eran más masculinos que con los que lo había visto antes del viaje a esta realidad.

-¡Hey, chicos! ¡Aquí está el herido!

-¡Hola, Naruto!- saludaron al unísono.

-¡Naruto!- Ino fue la primera en chillar.- ¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡¿Cómo te arriesgas de esa manera e incluyendo a tu papá en esto?!

-¡Ino-san! ¡No le grites! ¡Él no lo hizo apropósito!

-Che… eres tan molesto cuando te pones a defender a tu prometido, Neji.

Hubo un silencio, en el cual Neji fulminó a Nara Shikamaru con la mirada, hasta que un grito aterrorizado lo interrumpió.

-¡¡PROMETIDO?!

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Naruto, y el rubio miraba a Neji con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

-No grites, dobe. Lastimas mis oídos.

-Si, Naruto…- murmuró Neji, acallando a Sasuke con la mirada.- Estamos comprometidos en matrimonio…- levantó una mano suya y otra de Naruto.- ¿Lo recuerdas?- Naruto descendió sus ojos azules hasta las manos levantadas y recién pudo notar dos anillos de plata que tenían un diamante blanco en el caso de Neji y un zafiro en el suyo.

-Sou ka…

-¿Qué pasa?- la voz ruidosa de Inuzuka Kiba se hizo oír.- No parece recordar.

-Es que Naruto se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.- dijo Neji, tomando una de las manos de su deslumbrado novio a la mesa, para que tomen asiento.- Tsunade-sama dice que sus memorias están algo alteradas y que no recuerda algunas cosas. Recuerda que es mi novio… pero al parecer no que estábamos comprometidos.

Naruto se sentó junto al Hyuuga, al otro lado de Sakura, que ahora lo miraba preocupada. Él aún estaba asimilando esta nueva información, cuando una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Van a ordenar?

El rubio levantó con brusquedad su cabeza al escuchar la voz conocida y tuvo que atajarse de la mesa, para no caer.

-¡¡HAKU?!

-Hai.- el dueño del Hyoton sonrió amablemente, asintiendo con la cabeza.- Oí que saliste del Hospital, pero que no estás muy bien… pareces sorprendido de verme.- frunció el ceño.

-Eh… yo…no recuerdo… algunas cosas…- murmuró, deslumbrado.

-No te preocupes, Haku-kun.- dijo Neji.- Se le pasará, no te sientas mal porque no te reconozca.

-Está bien.- volvió a sonreír.- ¿Te traigo lo mismo de siempre, Naruto-kun?

-H-hai…

El muchacho femenino tomó las órdenes de todos y luego se retiró. Naruto frunció el ceño al notar que la mirada de Sasuke lo siguió hasta que se perdió tras la cortina que daba a la cocina.

-Sasuke-kun es molesto que hagas siempre eso, ¿sabes?- Yamanaka Ino hizo un gesto de desdén, mientras sacaba un poco de cabello que dificultaba su vista.

-Es verdad.- asintió Tenten.- Las cosas no te caerán del cielo, Sasuke. Si quieres algo, debes buscarlo.

-Me extraña que no haya hecho algo ya, Sasuke-san.- aportó Lee.- Tus llamas de la juventud se queman más que el de cualquiera… no te conocía tal timidez.

-¡Cállense!- gruñó Sasuke, fulminado a todos con la mirada.

Naruto pestañeó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No es evidente?- Kiba puso los ojos en blanco.- A pesar que no lo recuerdes, se ve a leguas que el teme este babea por Haku-chan.

-¿… qué?

-¡Basta, no se metan!

-Pero Tenten tiene razón, Sasuke-kun.- dijo esta vez Sakura.- Si no haces algo, te van a ganar de mano. Haku es un chico hermoso, que tiene a muchos pretendientes tras él.

-Lo tomarán sobre mi cadáver.- siseó, sus ojos brillando con el rojo del Sharingan.

-¡Pues has algo!- exclamaron todos, llevando las manos al cielo.

-¿Qué debe hacer?

Obviamente, como en telenovela, la pregunta vino de Haku, que volvía con una bandeja llena de tazones de ramen, y un silencio torpe se instaló en la mesa. Sasuke se ruborizó a límites que Naruto no conocía que su amigo podría llegar.

-Sasuke desea conquistar a alguien.- dijo Naruto, mirando sus uñas. _¡Je, toma esa teme!_ Si bien éste no era su Sasuke, Naruto se regocijada al tomar esta pequeña venganza, desconcertándolo frente a su amor secreto.

-Oh…- los ojos chocolate de Haku brillaron con… ¿decepción? ¿Temor? ¿Ansiedad?- ¿Lo o la conozco?

-Si… **lo** conoces muy bien.- afirmó el chico, con una sonrisa zorruna. Kiba, Chouji y Lee se largaron a reír y Shikamaru murmuró un "que molestos".

-¡Naruto!- gruñó Sasuke, su Sharingan girando a grandes velocidades.

-¿Qué? ¿Era algo que no se puede decir?- pidió inocente.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- rugió e Ino tuvo que atajarlo para que no saltara encima del rubio.

-Ano… Haku-san… ¿puede dejar los tazones e ir por los otros?- dijo Hinata con timidez.- Creo que la comida los tranquilizará.

-Hai.- dijo el muchacho, aún confundido.- Enseguida los traigo.

-Te odio, usuratonkachi.- gruñó Sasuke, después que el muchacho se retiró, cruzándose de brazos.

-Awww… Sasuke-chan… solo te estaba dando una mano.- arrulló.

-¡No te la pedí, dobe!

-¡Basta! ¡Comamos en paz!- masculló Neji.

**Continuará…**

x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

x

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡Hola!!

Espero que los cambios les hayan gustado, ese sería el mundo de Naruto si yo lo escribiera XD lastimosamente… o no… yo no lo hago ú.u

Y para todas las que se preguntaban cómo era que Orochimaru se había embarazado… esa es mi justificación. Es la única que se me pudo ocurrir y que sonara creíble XD Melanie-chan me dijo que estaba bien ¬¬

Sip, este fic también tendrá NarutoNeji y SasukeHaku. En el chap que viene hay lemon de mi pareja favorita XD

¡¡Gracias _Noxy_por betear este fic!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

XxX


	8. Capítulo 7:Los cambios que sorprendenII

Una realidad del pasado

-/-/-/-

-

**Una realidad del pasado.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Nada es normal en la vida de Naruto, ni siquiera las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Una carta le revelará su pasado, diciéndole que es hijo de dos hombres… dos hombres que _debería_ odiar. Sin embargo, no es solo eso lo que deberá enfrentar en su vida, sino también un viaje a otra dimensión.

**Parejas:** la principal será Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru. ¡¡Llámenme loca, pero amo las parejas raras!! Y también habrá Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara/Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Haku (¡él no estará muerto!) y Uchiha Itachi/Deidara (¡Tampoco lo mataré!), si hay más lo decidiré en el camino XD

Todas están en seme/uke ñ.ñ ¡Los Namikaze son semes! XD

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** este fic seguirá los hechos del manga lo mejor posible, comenzando desde el chap **283 **hasta los actuales. ¡Así que si no leíste el manga no debes leer este fic porque estará _LLENO DE SPOILDERS_! Como el sumario lo dice y porque soy fanática del **Mpreg, **este fic estará lleno de niños naciendo de HOMBRES y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-Esto: -_**Hola, bola de pelos.- **_será cuando Naruto hable en su mente con el Kyuubi.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**¡¡ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA!! **Los Spoilders comienzan a partir del capítulo 283 del manga, hasta los actuales. **¡SI NO SIGUES EL MANGA NO LEAS!**

**-/-/-**

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 7: Los cambios que sorprenden II.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Luego de una buena comida, Neji y Naruto se retiraron a la casa del segundo. La reunión resultó ser muy divertida, porque, a instancias de Naruto, seguido de Kiba, se la pasaron fastidiando a Sasuke con su enamoramiento secreto. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal cosa era un shock para él. ¿El teme enamorado de Haku? ¿Cómo…? ¿Habría pasado si es que el Haku de su realidad sobrevivía? ¿Podría haber sido amor a primera vista? Porque, en aquel momento, Sasuke se había obsesionado con derrotar al muchacho femenino y Naruto creyó ver mucho dolor en la cara del pelinegro cuando se enteró que Kakashi-sensei lo había matado.

-¿Neji…?

-¿Si?

-No recuerdo cómo es que Haku vino a parar a Konoha.- murmuró tímido, intentando parecer avergonzado por no tener esa memoria en su mente, pero la verdad era que la curiosidad lo mataba.

Su recientemente conocido prometido suspiró, pero luego sonrió amablemente. El amor en los ojos blancos sin pupila hizo que el corazón de Naruto se encogiera.

-Fue durante los exámenes de Chuunin que se hicieron hace tres años en Konoha.- frunció el ceño, recordando.- El Hokage-sama, tu padre, recibió noticias de que Suna y Kiri se aliarían para atacar nuestra Aldea, después de la tercera prueba. Esas noticias vinieron del "Demonio de la Niebla", Momochi Zabuza, quien pidió asilo y poder incluirse en las fuerzas de Konoha para derrotar al Kage de Kirigakure. Tu padre hizo un trato con él y, cuando se confirmaron sus datos y lo mucho que ayudó durante la invasión, les ofreció ser un shinobi de la Hoja. No sé como hizo para convencerlo, porque Zabuza-san quería matar al Mizukage para poder después resurgir a Kiri, pero se quedó y ahora es un ANBU y Haku dejó la vida de ninja, porque eso nunca fue para él y consiguió trabajo en Ichiraku.

-Oh…- pestañeó, asimilando la información. _¿Zabuza también está vivo…?_

-Es extraño que no lo recuerdes, Haku es prácticamente tu mejor amigo. Mucho más que Sasuke.

"_Si te hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias, habríamos podido ser amigos…"_

-Sí, bien… parece que me di fuerte en la cabeza.- rió vergonzosamente, rascando su cabeza, tratando de olvidar esas palabras de su Haku muerto… palabras que lo marcaron para siempre.

-Dobe…- murmuró con cariño, antes de besar su mejilla.- ¿Deseas que refresque tu memoria con algo más…?

-Uh… ¿Sabes donde viven?

-En un departamento a las afueras del centro de la Aldea, juntos, como familia. Creo que Haku hasta ha adoptado el apellido de su guarda, son como padre e hijo, después de todo.- sonrió malicioso.- Pero Zabuza-san casi no vive allí…

-¿Oh? ¿Por qué…?

-Lo descubrimos hace un mes. No puedo creer que te hayas olvidado, después del escándalo que hiciste.- puso los ojos en blanco y después sonrió.- Zabuza está de novio con tu primo Iruka-sensei.

-**¡¡QUE?!**

Neji necesitó de muchos besos, palabras suaves y caricias para tranquilizar a su novio. Fue divertido en verdad, porque lo mismo tuvo que hacer cuando lo descubrieron por primera vez. En aquel momento, ambos caminaban pacíficamente hasta el lugar en el bosque que ambos habían descubierto cuando recién se pusieron de novios, pero al llegar notaron que el lugar ya estaba ocupado, por nada más y nada menos que Iruka, siendo _besado y tocado_ con pasión por Zabuza. Por suerte habían llegado en ese momento y no luego, porque Neji no podía imaginarse qué habrían presenciado si llegaban media hora después.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Ahora se encontraron en la puerta de entrada de la casa de Naruto, y el rubio inquietó en su lugar, aún poco acostumbrado a llamar esa su casa. Sin embargo, Neji lo ahorró de su predicamento, al hacerse paso en la casa, como si le perteneciera. Una vez dentro, frunció el ceño al ver a su prometido congelado y ruborizado, mirando algo en el sillón. Siguió la mirada del otro y un rubor adornó sus mejillas también.

En el sillón de la sala, estaba sentado el Yondaime con Orochimaru acomodado a horcajadas sobre él y se besaban como si el aire que necesitaran para vivir estuviera en la boca del otro. Y eso no era todo, uno de los hombros de la yukata del pelinegro estaba caído, dejando ver un hombro pálido, y ambas manos del rubio exprimían, como si se trataban de esponjas, las nalgas de su esposo.

-Oh, por Kami-sama… voy a _vomitar_.

Orochimaru saltó y se separó rápidamente del otro, sonrojándose furiosamente, mientras acomodaba su yukata. Minato, por otro lado, hizo muecas. Naruto le mandó una mirada de reproche al Sannin y el mayor se sintió algo culpable. Aunque no debería, porque su hijo estaba haciendo prácticamente lo mismo. Pero, después de todo, este era su esposo y ese era el prometido de Naruto… pero de esta realidad.

-Awww… no estábamos haciendo nada que no hayas visto antes, Naru-chan.

-Si lo vi, no lo recuerdo.- gruñó Naruto.- No puedo creer que estén haciendo eso aquí.

Minato enarcó una ceja.

-¿Debo recordarte que no hace más de un mes te encontré besándote con tu prometido en _mi oficina_?

Ante eso, amos jóvenes se ruborizaron y Neji tosió nervioso.

-Buenas noches, Minato-sama, Orochimaru-sama.- arqueó respetuoso.

-Hola, Neji.- saludó perezoso, bajando a su esposo de sus piernas.- ¿Vienes a recuperar tiempo perdido?- guiñó un ojo.

-¡Yondaime!- chilló Naruto.

-¿Oh…?- el rubio lo miró ligeramente sorprendido y divertido.- ¿Qué son esas formalidades en casa? No sé si tengo gusto de tu pérdida de memoria.

-Pues lo seguirás escuchando si te comportas como un Ero-kage.

El Hokage hizo un puchero.

-Maa… maa… no se puede jugar contigo.- gimoteó.- Ahora suban… y no hagan nada que yo no hubiera hecho.- guiñó un ojo, sonriendo pervertidamente.

Naruto gruñó y tomó al Hyuuga de una mano, para arrastrarlo a su habitación, antes de que le diga algo malo al Hokage.

-Ese Ero-Kage…- siseó Naruto cerrando su puerta de un portazo.

Neji suspiró y tomó la mano del otro para llevarlo a la cama. Una vez allí, lo sentó y él se colocó sobre las piernas del chico, rodeó el cuello del rubio con sus brazos y se apoderó de sus labios. Naruto enseguida se olvidó de todo y gimió al sentir como el trasero lleno del mayor se restregaba sobre su entrepierna. Asustado, separó al chico de su cuerpo.

-Eh… no creo que debamos hacer esto ahora…

-¿Por qué no?- frunció el ceño y empujó al otro hasta que quedara con la espalda contra el colchón.- Te deseo…

-P-pe-pero…- intentó alejar el cuerpo del otro. ¡Hyuuga Neji lo estaba acosando!- ¡Acabo de salir del Hospital!- chilló, aterrado.

-Oh…- pestañeó y después sonrió avergonzado.- Lo siento… supongo que me tienes mal acostumbrado.- apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del otro y el rubio suspiró aliviado al sentir que el otro dejada de luchar para besarlo.- Solemos tener sexo casi dos veces al día y ha pasado una semana…- suspiró.- Supongo que podré esperar dos o tres días más.

Naruto estaba rojo como un tomate y sudaba copiosamente. _¿Casi dos veces al día? ¿Es que soy un tipo de máquina sexual en esta realidad?_ Pensó entre complacido y aterrado por su libido.

-Uh…

-Bien, entonces… ¿nos acostamos a dormir simplemente?- se levantó, para caminar hasta el armario de ropas del rubio.

-¿J-juntos?

-Claro.- levantó ambas cejas, una sonrisa oculta en sus labios.- No sería la primera vez y ya te dije que mi padre no me aguantaba, porque estaba insoportable al saber que no despertabas. No me dirá nada si me quedo…- guiñó un ojo y sacó una yukata blanca con bordes celes que tenían adornos de estrellas.

_¿El tiene aquí hasta su propia ropa?,_ pensó asombrado. Esto era nuevo para Naruto. Él nunca pensó que podría llegar a tener una relación como esta y mucho menos con algún habitante de la Aldea, siendo que él era considerado escoria. Pero aquí estaba Neji, pareciendo absolutamente enamorado de él y Uzumaki debía admitirse que se sentía bien esa sensación. Desde temprano, él siempre supo que no solo las mujeres le gustaban, si bien siempre proclamó a viva voz su amor por Sakura-chan, nunca dijo que también le gustaban algunos hombres, por temor a dar a los aldeanos una razón más para llamarlo monstruo. Por suerte, en una charla con Iruka-sensei, él le había dicho que no había nada mal con ello y lo hizo sentir mejor consigo mismo. Por supuesto, entre los hombres que llamaban su atención, estaba Neji, pero jamás creyó que podría tener algo con él. Era como que el Hyuuga era _demasiado_ para alguien como Uzumaki Naruto. Pero ahora pensaba diferente.

Sus ojos azules ardieron mientras vio como el otro comenzó a desvestirse, estando consciente que era seducido apropósito. Neji se desprendió de cada ropa con la tolerancia y delicadeza de un gato. Primero la camisa blanca, dejando pelado el hombro derecho, dejando ver piel tostada por el sol, pero no tanta como la suya propia, luego le siguió el otro, hasta que la camisa cayó al piso. Después, el Jounin se sacó la cinta que recogía su cabello y pasó los dedos por ellos, haciendo que cayera como cascada. Para terminar, se agachó para sacarse las sandalias, dejando que Naruto tuviera un panorama entero de su trasero, cuando llegó el tiempo del pantalón, Naruto tuvo que desviar la mirada, sabiendo que no podría controlarse si veía como terminaba ese striptease improvisado.

Gruñó al sentir una risita contenida del castaño y se levantó para encerrarse en el baño. Debería darse una ducha de agua fría antes de dormir.

Cuando salió de su ducha, se acostó tieso al lado de Neji, intentando por todos los medios no tocar la piel del otro. Pero el dueño del Byakugan parecía estar hoy implacable, porque se acercó a Naruto y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, un brazo rodeó su abdomen y una pierna pasó por encima de la suyas… y por último dejó salir un ronroneo.

Naruto gimió y prácticamente se zambulló sobre el cuerpo del otro.

-Tú te lo buscaste.- gruñó, antes de atacar el cuello de Neji.

El castaño jadeó y arqueó su cuerpo, mientras una sonrisa satisfecha cruzaba su rostro pálido. Sus manos viajaron enseguida sobre el pijama naranja de Naruto y levantó la camiseta, para quitárselo y poder tener más piel para tocar. El rubio levantó los brazos para poder quedar desnudo de la cintura para arriba y él mismo usó sus manos para desprender la yukata de Neji. Cerró los ojos y gruñó al ver que el otro chico no tenía _nada_ abajo, seguro anticipando este momento. Neji debe haber conocido la libido de su prometido demasiado bien. Si bien el rubio nunca había tenido sexo antes, siendo alumno de Jiraiya y obligado a leer "El Paraíso de Icha-Icha", sabía muy bien lo que hacer y el Kitsune daba su propia experiencia a los instintos del muchacho. Por ello, Naruto no desaprovechó esta oportunidad, dejando toda su moral encerrada en una celda al lado de la del Kyuubi, con el zorro de nueve colas como guardián.

_**KUKUKU… ¡¡FINALMENTE!!,**_ pensó el zorro, con una mueca pervertida en su enrome rostro.

Naruto dejó un camino de besos por todo el torso de su amante, luego de dejar una gran marca en el cuello. Su lengua se entretuvo un rato en el ombligo, pero pronto, escuchando los gemidos necesitados de Neji, su boca descendió hasta el miembro erguido del chico. Era algo extraño, pero su boca se acostumbró enseguida al tener esa carne extraña y su ego masculino subió al escuchar los gemidos satisfechos. Una de sus manos jugó con las bolas del chico y la otra se apoyó sobre el estómago, para que las caderas de Neji no se levantaran a estrangular su garganta.

-N-Naruto… el lubricante.- lloriqueó.

El rubio dejó su tarea, obteniendo un gemido de decepción por parte de Neji, y miró confundido a su amante.

-¿Qué…?- preguntó con la voz rasposa.

-En el cajón, _apresúrate_.

Renuente el jinchuuriki dejó el cuerpo caliente de Neji y estiró una mano para abrir el cajón y tomó un frasco con un líquido blanco y viscoso dentro.

-¿Esto…?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, tonto.- puso los ojos en blanco y le arrebató el frasco, antes de abrirlo y hacer que Naruto unte sus dedos con el líquido.- Anda, prepárame, necesito que me hagas tuyo ahora. Onegai…

Naruto asintió seriamente y bajó su mirada al bajo vientre de Neji.

-**IDIOTA… ANDA, YO TE DIRÉ QUE HACER.**

-_**¡¡Qué?! ¡¡Zorro estúpido, no te necesito ahora!! ¡Haré esto solo!**_- gruñó, desconcertado que su inquilino estaba presenciando todo eso.

-**BIEN, PERO IGUAL TE MANDARÉ IMÁGENES DE LO QUE DEBES HACER, NO QUIERO QUE LO ECHES A PERDER EN TU PRIMERA VEZ.**

-_**Bueno…-**_ masculló e hizo un gesto de desdén.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró varias veces, aterrado ante las imágenes tan pervertidas que le mandaba el zorro. Frunció el ceño en concentración y ubicó el primer dedo para meter en el ano del chico. Neji mordió su labio y arqueó el cuerpo al sentir el primer dedo. Asustado, Naruto se acercó a él para besarlo y hacer que olvide algo el dolor que le causaba. Pronto, otro dedo le siguió al primero y el rubio miró extasiado como la cara de su amante se transformaba con cada sensación que sentía su cuerpo.

-Oh, Kami… apresúrate… entra de una vez.- gimió el castaño, moviendo su cuerpo, hasta quedar de cara al colchón.

Naruto tembló de anticipación y separó las piernas de su amante, dejando bien expuesto su trasero necesitado. Neji levantó su cola y Naruto se apresuró a untar su propio pene con el lubricante. Enseguida, usó sus dos manos para abrir cuanto podía la abertura por donde su miembro iba a entrar y cerró los ojos antes de ubicar su punta. Ambos gritaron de placer al sentir como, lentamente, comenzaron a unirse. Neji levantó aún más su trasero y gritó contra la almohada, aferrándose contra las sábanas, para impedir moverse demasiado.

-A-Avísame cuando debo… debo moverme…- tartamudeó Naruto, usando todo su autocontrol, para no comenzar a empujar como loco dentro del cuerpo del otro.

-Y-ya…

Naruto no esperó más y salió del todo del cuerpo de su amante, para luego embestir con fuerzas. Neji gimió y el rubio descendió su boca para enterrar su cara en el cuello del otro, y comenzar a susurrar incoherencias sobre esa piel que ahora le pertenecía. Neji volteó su cabeza, para poder buscar los labios de su amante y el jinchuuriki se lo concedió. Así, mientras uno penetraba y el otro movía sus caderas para sentir más al otro dentro de él.

-Oh… más, mi amor… más duro.- masculló Hyuuga, levantando sus brazos para ponerse de cuatro e incitar a su amante para que tocara su erección.

Uzumaki no lo decepcionó y llevó su mano para poder masturbar al castaño, mientras gruñía a medida que su cuerpo chocaba contra la próstata de Neji sin piedad.

-Eres mío ahora, Neji. Sabes eso… ¿verdad?- gruñó Naruto. Neji no lo podía ver, pero los ojos del rubio estaban rojos y una mueca posesiva estaba en su rostro.

-Sí, mi amor, soy tuyo…

Los embates se volvieron cada vez más salvajes y ambos tuvieron que tapar sus bocas con lo que tenían a mano para no gritar por el placer que le daba el sexo. Neji estaba acostumbrado, pero el rubio se sorprendió al saber todo el aguante que tuvo. Por que fue un redondo de casi una hora de sexo, sin eyaculación previa.

Al final, ambos cayeron rendidos, uno en los brazos del otro.

-**KUKUKU…**

Por suerte, Naruto ya estaba dormido y no escuchó la risa pervertida del zorro que hizo estruendo en su cabeza.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

La mañana siguiente fue algo torpe para Naruto, uno porque no estaba acostumbrado a despertar pegajoso y con Hyuuga Neji envuelto en sus brazos y segundo porque no estaba acostumbrado a tener un desayuno familiar. Y de hecho ese segundo acontecimiento lo era, con sus padres sentados a la mesa, Orochimaru comiendo galletitas dulces con mermelada, el Yondaime leyendo el diario y su hermano rechinando sobre lo excitado que estaba en ir a la Academia… y a su lado estaba Neji, su amante y prometido.

-Sea lo que sea que estas por decir, Minato, **no** lo digas.- comentó Orochimaru, bebiendo de su café.

Naruto frunció el ceño, mirando al Sannin, y después miró a su papá, que ponía mala cara.

-Awww…- el rubio hizo un puchero.- No iba a decir nada malo.- su sonrisa se tornó maliciosa.- Solo que _escuchamos_ que nuestro hijo la pasó bien anoche.

Ambos jóvenes se ruborizaron hasta las orejas. ¡¿Era posible?!

-¿E-Escucharon?

-Minato…- tono de advertencia.

-¡Pues claro!- exclamó sonriente.- ¡Okaa-san tuvo que detenerme para que no sacara la cámara y los filmara! ¡Iba a ser una buena película triple X!

-¡No te hubieses atrevido!- chilló Naruto, levantándose de su asiento para golpear la mesa con sus manos, casi tirando el tazón de ramen que comía.

-Tsk… ahora nunca lo sabremos.- frunció el ceño en su esposo, antes de volver a sonreír a su hijo.- Pero puede que tenga otra oportunidad, ¿ne?- guiñó un ojo.

Naruto gruñó y levantó bruscamente a Neji de su asiento y se lo llevó del comedor.

-¿Qué es un película triple X?

-Nada, Hikaru-chan… tu padre solo está hablando _tonterías_.

Por la mirada de su esposo, Minato hoy estaría durmiendo en el sillón.

-Naru, mi amor, debes estar acostumbrado a la actitud de tu padre.- dijo con risa en la voz.- No es la primera vez que lo hace.

-Es un Ero-kage.- gruñó el muchacho, antes de abrir la puerta de entrada. Miró algo inseguro a su amante, no sabiendo que hacer.

-Bien, tengo trabajo, así que nos veremos más tarde.- dijo el castaño antes de acercarse para compartir un beso de despedida.- ¿Todavía debes guardar reposo?

-¡Hai!- asintió, rodeando sus brazos posesivamente por la cintura del Hyuuga.- Por lo menos tres días más.

-Entonces vendré más tarde…- frunció el ceño.- Tal vez debamos ir a otro lugar… para no darle motivos a tu padre para fastidiarte, ahora que estás tan sensible.

El rubio gruñó su asentimiento y volvió a besar a su pareja, antes de despedirse. Luego lo vio caminar hasta su casa. _¿Qué estoy haciendo…? Esta vida no me pertenece… pero me siento tan a gusto con él. ¿Será que lo amaba desde antes? De todos… era Neji quien más estaba en mis pensamientos cuando me fui al viaje con Jiraiya._ Suspiró. _Pero aún me siento un sucio por estar jugando así con él…con algo que le pertenece a mi otro yo._ Volvió a suspirar, antes de volver a entrar a su casa.

-¡Okaa-san! ¡¿Tu y mi onii-chan van a llevarme a la Academia, ne?!

-Hai, musuko. Ve a prepararte.

Minutos después, luego de que Minato consiguiera el perdón de su esposo, con besos y promesas de pastel de chocolate, Naruto, Orochimaru y chibi Hikaru salieron de la casa, rumbo a la Academia de Ninjas. El mayor lucía una cara cariñosa mientras me miraba a su hijo saltar entre medio de ellos, porque ambos lo tenían tomado de la mano y los usaba como sostén. Sin embargo, su rostro cambió al ver la mirada en la de Naruto.

-Algo te incomoda…- era una declaración, no una pregunta.

Naruto lo miró asustado por un segundo, mordió su labio inferior y después miró al niño rubio que estaba entre ellos. Orochimaru entendió enseguida.

-Hikaru-chan…

-¿Si, Okaa-san?

Sus ojos dorados eran tan inocentes. El corazón del pelinegro dolió al saber que este ángel no estuvo y no estaría con él en su realidad.

-¿Podrías adelantarte un poco? Papá y Naruto-nii-san tienen algo que hablar.

-¡Hai! ¡Voy a ver si encuentro a Sayuri-chan!- chilló, antes de adelantarse.

-¿Y bien…?- insistió, todavía sonriendo al ver a su hijo correr.

-Me siento sucio.- esa declaración tomó toda la atención del Sannin.- Esta vida _no_ es nuestra y solo llevamos dos días aquí, pero ya estamos viviéndolo como si fuera nuestra… ¡y no lo es! ¡Maldición!- estiró sus cabellos.

-No pedimos venir aquí, Naruto-kun.

-¡Lo sé!- suspiró.- Pero tengo miedo… ya estoy sintiendo esto como real… y temo que nos acostumbremos a ello… siendo que no sabemos si vamos a permanecer mucho tiempo.- murmuró. Orochimaru miró para otro lado, consciente también de eso.- ¡Kami-sama!

El mayor saltó y miró con sorpresa a su hijo, al escuchar su grito. Naruto miraba con los ojos como platos y la boca cuan gran abierta podía hacia una dirección definitiva, que reconoció como el camino que daba al Complejo de los Uchiha. Curioso, dirigió sus ojos dorados hacia el mismo lugar y su cara copió la expresión de su hijo.

-¿V-Ves lo mismo que yo?

-… hai.

-¡Orochimaru-sama, un! ¡Naruto-kun! ¡No sabía que ya habían salido del Hospital, un!

Iwa no Deidara (N/A: No sé su apellido, este es inventado) se acercaba a ellos con una gran sonrisa, cargando a un niño de no más de tres años de pelo negro con algunos reflejos rubios, piel tostada y ceño fruncido. Y si eso no fuera sorprendente, tras ellos, cruzados de brazos, pero con una sonrisa **leve** en su boca, venía… Uchiha Itachi.

-Eh…

-¡Que alegría verlos, un!- chilló él, abrazándolos como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo. Aunque podrían serlos… solo que no lo sabían.

-Deidara-san… Itachi-san.- Orochimaru arqueó respetuosamente, siempre recuperándose de su shock a velocidades impresionantes. Naruto todavía estaba pálido como un fantasma, sus instintos le decían que saliera a correr, pero no podía moverse.- Los veo bien.

-¡Hai!- el rubio hizo muecas, agarrando un brazo del pelilargo.- Itachi-kun y yo pensamos salir de viaje por algunos días con nuestro chibi, un. No hemos tenido nada de vacaciones desde que nos casamos y desde que llegó Shisui-kun. Así que planeamos ir a mi país natal por unas semanas, un.

-¿… están casados?

El joven matrimonio miró confundido al rubio.

-Debes disculparlo.- Orochimaru sonrió y tomó uno de los brazos de su hijo.- Solo hemos salido ayer del Hospital y él ha tenido un golpe duro en la cabeza, que lo ha dejado medio desmemoriado.

-Oh…- el otro rubio frunció el ceño.- Pobre Naruto-kun, un.

-¿Mejorará?- la voz de Itachi era tan impasible como la conocían, pero no era fría ni sin sentimientos. Por la forma en que rodeaba la cintura de Deidara con uno de sus brazos y como dejaba que su bebé jugara con un mechón de su cabello, se notaba que era un joven... feliz.

-Hai, Tsunade-hime nos lo confirmó.- sonrió.

-¡Bien, estoy alegre que hayan despertado, un! Reprenderé a Sasuke-kun por no decirme antes, un.

-¡Okaa-chan, hambre!- el chibi hizo un puchero.

-Bueno, bueno, Shisui-kun.- Deidara sonrió a su hijo.- Prometimos a este bebé panques y Mikoto-san nos acaba de decir que no hay harina, un.- hizo una mueca.- Así que lo llevamos a desayunar a alguna cafetería, un.

-¿Algo en especial?

-¡Claro! ¡Nuestro chibi cumple hoy tres años, un!- chilló Deidara, sus ojos azules brillando con emoción.

-Están invitados a venir a casa si es que se sienten bien o al menos manden a Hikaru-kun para que se divierta un rato.- agregó Itachi.

-Estaremos todos allí.- dijo Orochimaru, antes de despedirse del trío. El Sannin sonrió secretamente al ver la mirada calculadora y de sospecha que Itachi le mandó a su hijo. _Por supuesto, él debe ver algo incorrecto en todo, sobre todo en el comportamiento de Naruto. Él no sería el prodigio Uchiha Itachi si no lo hiciera…_

-¡¿Estás loco?!- chilló Naruto, cuando pudo recuperarse.- ¡No podemos ir a _su_ casa!- se estremeció.

-Me temo, Naruto-kun, que nos falta mucha información acerca de esta realidad y no todas las vamos a obtener de nuestra familia. Una fiesta en el complejo de Uchiha, donde todos tendrán sus pensamientos en otro lado, es el momento perfecto para hacer preguntas sutiles.

-Yo no sé ser sutil.- gruñó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Te enseñaré… porque hoy obtendremos nuestras mayores respuestas.

Naruto gruñó.

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡Hola!! ¡Finalmente el lemon! Espero que les haya gustado… jejeje. Naru-chan sí que sabe aprovechar las oportunidades que le da la vida XD

Y hay una pareja rara otra vez, pero solo en esta realidad. Acá hay Zabuza/Iruka… pero tengo planeado una aún más extraña para el delfín en la realidad del manga. Kukuku….

¡Y escribir mi adorado Itachi/Deidara! Es una de las parejas que más me gusta, estoy feliz de haberlos escrito de esta manera. En el futuro sabrán cómo se formó y de donde bien el niño que tienen ñ.ñ

Por cierto, NO SE TOMEN EL TRABAJO DE PREGUNTAR POR MAS PAREJAS. Las únicas que voy a escribir son las que están allá arriba y PUEDE ser que alguna u otra ocasional. Que les quede claro que este fic gira en torno a Naruto y Orochimaru, casi desde su punto de vista, así que lo que pase con otras parejas, será inexistente, solo entre Minato/Oro y Naru/Neji es lo que van a ver.

**Aclaración:** El "un" de Deidara.

Según tengo entendido, Deidara le agrega esa palabra al final de cada oración porque esa una forma aniñada o vulgar de hablar. No recuerdo bien cuál es la definición del porque lo agrega. En fin… yo lo pongo porque me gusta XD

Ahora… ¿Por qué UN? Ahora bien, en el manga o en el mismo anime, esta terminación lo ponen como un "umm…" o solo "mmhh", pero yo he leído muchos fics en inglés y en la mayoría, en el dialecto de Deidara le agregan el "un" y yo, personalmente, prefiero esa palabra para agregarle a sus oraciones XD

Bien, solo quería aclarar eso. Espero que no haya resultado molesto para leer. Pero Deidara sin su "un" no es Deidara ñ.ñ

¡¡Gracias _Noxy-chan_por betear este fic!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	9. Capítulo 8: Respuestas que sorprenden

Una realidad del pasado

-/-/-/-

-

**Una realidad del pasado.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Nada es normal en la vida de Naruto, ni siquiera las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Una carta le revelará su pasado, diciéndole que es hijo de dos hombres… dos hombres que _debería_ odiar. Sin embargo, no es solo eso lo que deberá enfrentar en su vida, sino también un viaje a otra dimensión.

**Parejas:** la principal será Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru. ¡¡Llámenme loca, pero amo las parejas raras!! Y también habrá Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara/Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Haku (¡él no estará muerto!) y Uchiha Itachi/Deidara (¡Tampoco lo mataré!), si hay más lo decidiré en el camino XD

Todas están en seme/uke ñ.ñ ¡Los Namikaze son semes! XD

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** este fic seguirá los hechos del manga lo mejor posible, comenzando desde el chap **283 **hasta los actuales. ¡Así que si no leíste el manga no debes leer este fic porque estará _LLENO DE SPOILDERS_! Como el sumario lo dice y porque soy fanática del **Mpreg, **este fic estará lleno de niños naciendo de HOMBRES y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-Esto: -_**Hola, bola de pelos.- **_será cuando Naruto hable en su mente con el Kyuubi.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**¡¡ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA!! **Los Spoilders comienzan a partir del capítulo 283 del manga, hasta los actuales. **¡SI NO SIGUES EL MANGA NO LEAS!**

**-/-/-**

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 8: Respuestas que sorprenden.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Al final, llegaron a la Academia y Naruto casi entró en shock cuando vio que Zabuza estaba allí y que se despedía de Iruka con un **buen** beso. Vergonzoso como era, el profesor se había ruborizado y fruncido el ceño en el hombre, pero el ex shinobi de Kiri solo había hecho muecas bajo las vendas que cubrían su boca y las volvió a bajar para besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Sus pequeños alumnos les habían chillado palabras sugestivas, que chicos de su edad no deberían saber, causando aún más sonrojo en el docente. Pero Zabuza les gruñó algo y ellos salieron despavoridos, pero aún sonrientes.

-Okaa-san…- Hikaru tenía su ceñito fruncido, después de ver a su primo besarse de esa manera con el Jounin.- ¿Iruka-nii-chan va a casarse?

-No sé, chibi. Debes preguntarle a él.- dijo Orochimaru, antes de inclinarse y besar la mejilla del muchacho, para después darle un breve empuje rumbo a la entrada.-Ve, que se te hace tarde.

-¡Kami-sama! ¡Nunca voy a acostumbrarme a esto…!- exclamó Naruto, tratando de borrar de su mente a su querido Iruka-sensei siendo besado por el "Demonio de la Niebla".

-Ni yo. ¿Ves esa niña de allí?- señaló discretamente.- ¿No te parece idéntica a mi ex estudiante Anko-chan?

Naruto miró a la niña y sí, pudo notarlo. Las únicas diferencias eran que la niña tenía el pelo más lacio y manejable y los ojos eran negros, no violetas como los de la segunda examinadora del examen de Chuunin. El rubio se estremeció en el pensamiento de quien podría ser el hombre que se atrevió a acostarse con ella.

-Hn.- gruñó.- ¿Ahora adónde vamos?

-Quiero ir a la Torre del Hokage, veremos si allí descubrimos algo en los expedientes. Siendo esposo del Yondaime, no creo que me nieguen si pido echar una mirada en ellos.- dijo, tomando un brazo de rubio para comenzar a caminar.

Naruto tensó un poco, aunque, mucho a su sorpresa, el gesto de tocar o el hecho de hablar con Orochimaru, el traidor de Konoha, el asesino del Sandaime, etc. ya no le parecía tan extraño o repugnante. Tratando de alejar esos pensamientos que lo disturban, Naruto recordó algo que quería preguntar desde ayer.

-¿Cuál es tu relación con Iruka-sensei?

El Sannin enarcó una ceja al escuchar la forma familiar en que el muchacho lo trataba. Había sentido su tensión cuando lo tocó, pero ahora estaba relajado. Otra vez, lo sorprendía como su hijo podría variar sus sensaciones en cuestión de segundos. Era muy adaptable y eso estaba jugando a su favor.

-Es mi sobrino… segundo, por así decirlo.- murmuró frunciendo el ceño.- Mi padres y yo nos vinimos del país del Remolino cuando yo era pequeño, porque allá no había mucho progreso para los herreros en ese entonces, sí… mi papá, tu abuelo, era herrero, él es quien me hizo mi Kusanagi, y luego la incluí en mi contrato con Manda, ella le dio más fuerza y el veneno necesario para que sea mortal.

-Oh…

-Sí, bien… me he desviado del tema.- sonrió de lado.- En fin, mi madre recordó que tenía una hermana que vivía en Konoha, que era un Aldea reciente, así que decidieron venirse para acá. La hermana de mi madre tenía dos hijas y una de ellas se casó con Umino Aoi, quien es el padre de Iruka.

-¿Y por qué no supe esto antes?

-En nuestra realidad yo nunca tuve mucho contacto con mi prima y, después de mi deserción, supongo que Iruka quiso olvidarse que estábamos relacionados por sangre.- suspiró.- Aunque creo que la sangre llama, ¿ne? Si recuerdo bien… creo haber escuchado que Iruka fue muy importante para ti.

-Hai.- asintió, una sonrisa encariñada en su boca.- El Sandaime-jiji y él eran prácticamente las únicas personas que me tenían en cuenta. No era mucho, pero Iruka siempre respondía a las preguntas de la vida que le tenía, cuidaba de mí cuando podía y me invitaba ramen casi a diario. Él fue mi padre, madre, hermano… en fin, el único a quien podría llamar un huérfano como yo… _familia_.

Una punzada de dolor se instaló en el corazón del Sannin al escuchar esa afirmación, pero la despidió. No era momento en angustiarse por eso.

-Recuerdo a Iruka por tener un gran corazón, como mi madre. Y por ser un bromista…- frunció el ceño.- Recuerdo que una vez se quedó a dormir en nuestra casa porque nadie podía cuidar de él. A la tierna edad de siete, su madre no confiaba en dejarlo solo en casa. Y a la semana siguiente, toda la gente comenzó a mirarnos con sonrisas burlonas en el rostro, algunos se ruborizaban, y otros me miraban con hambre.

-¿Qué sucedió?- su sonrisa era zorruna.

-Ese mocoso…- siseó entre dientes, ruborizándose.- Entró a nuestra habitación sin que nos diéramos cuenta y nos tomó fotografías mientras teníamos sexo… ¡y después las vendió en el mercado negro de Konoha!- eso último salió casi como un grito.

Naruto rió todo el camino hasta su destino.

-

**-.Torre del Hokage.-**

**-**

-Orochimaru-sama, Naruto-san, ¿puedo ayudarlos?- preguntó amablemente el vigilante de los archivos de Konoha.

-Hai, Jounin-san. Quisiera revisar algunos documentos que mi esposo me pidió que hiciera. Ahora que he vuelto, voy a ayudarlo de nuevo.

-Oh… ¿pero no acaba de salir recién ayer del Hospital?- preguntó el Jounin, dándose vuelta para sacar la llave de su bolsillo y abrir la habitación de los Archivos.

-Solo voy a sentarme y leer, y mi hijo está aquí para asistirme.

-Bien…- abrió la puerta y les dio paso.- Que tenga un buen día, entonces.

-Arigato, igualmente.

Naruto pestañeó y miró al Sannin con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo conseguiste que te dejara tan fácilmente?

-En nuestra realidad, cuando tu padre se volvió Yondaime, yo era su mano derecha y lo ayudaba con todo lo que podía. Supuse que aquí haría igual.- se encogió de hombros.- Y parece que sí… el vigilante ya parece acostumbrado que entre a este lugar.

-Che…- bufó con desdén.- ¿Y ahora qué?

-Vayamos a los informes de los Uchihas, me interesa saber qué sucedió con ellos.

Naruto lo miró con sospecha.

-¿Qué tienes tú con los Uchihas?

-Su bloodline es impresionante, Naruto-kun y yo sabía que me sería de utilidad. Cuando entré al Akatsuki, conocí a Itachi y me interesó todo lo que un muchacho tan joven podía hacer… y no soy pedófilo como todos piensan…

-¿No…?

Había tanta inocencia en esa pregunta que Orochimaru se forzó a tranquilizarse y no enojarse.

-No.- siseó.- Kabuto, mi médico y terapeuta personal, me dijo que era un mecanismo inconsciente… sin saberlo, buscaba en cada muchacho que conocía a mi hijo perdido. No era amor romántico, para nada…. todos los niños que yo recogía y criaba era por qué no deseaba ver a niños desamparados. Los experimentos que hacía, los más graves, nunca fueron en niños, siempre en hombres y de ellos los peores. Si hacía experimentos en niños era solo por su bien.

-Hay gente que pensaba diferente…

-Esa gente solo quería ver lo peor de mí. Rescaté a esos muchachos de una vida miserable. Cierto, los utilicé para mi propia venganza… pero…- el pelilargo no siguió, solo miró para otro lado.

Naruto sintió la tensión en el cuerpo del mayor y carraspeó.

-Entonces… ¿qué con los Uchihas?

-Te dije que era una persona vengativa. Itachi cortó uno de mis brazos en una pelea que tuvimos y yo supe que la mejor forma de vengarme de él era utilizar a su hermano.

-Pero Itachi…

-Hay una razón por la que Itachi dejó vivo a Sasuke, musuko. No es mi lugar a decírtelo, porque prometí no decírselo a nadie, pero hay algo sobre la Masacre de los Uchihas que no sabes, Naruto. Cuando lo descubras recién siéntete libre de juzgar a Itachi-kun.

Los ojos azules miraron durante mucho tiempo al hombre que hojeaba algunos informes. ¿Algo que no sabía acerca de la Masacre? ¿Qué podría ser…? ¿Acaso Orochimaru estaba defendiendo a Itachi? ¿Es que él no lo hizo? ¿O tenía un motivo ulterior al que le contó Sasuke aquel día en el Valle de la Muerte? Todo era tan confuso, que prefirió tomar uno de los libros y comenzar a ojearlo.

-Creo que encontré algo.- murmuró una hora después el Sannin, sentado en una de las sillas que rodeaban dos de las mesas que habían en el lugar, que era similar a una Biblioteca.

-¿Qué…?- masculló, luego de un bostezo. ¡Él no era de sentarse a leer y estar en silencio! Lo enervaba mucho.

-Sobre Uchiha Shisui, sabía que había escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte.

-¿Shisui? ¿No es el nombre del hijo de Itachi?

-Hai, pero hubo un Shisui antes de él, Naruto-kun. El primer Uchiha Shisui era el mejor amigo de Itachi y a quien él asesinó para obtener el Magenkyo Sharingan.

-Uh…

-En esta realidad ocurrió casi lo mismo, Itachi tiene el Magenkyo gracias a Shisui, pero…- cambió de hoja.- Aquí dice que hace algunos años hubo una rebelión entre los Uchihas. Intentaron matar a Itachi, porque lo consideraban un traidor por obedecer solo órdenes del Hokage y no de su Clan. Shisui se enteró y se interpuso entre él y un fuerte Jutsu de Katôn que iba en su dirección. Su cuerpo sufrió graves quemaduras, lo que causaría su muerte o final de vida como shinobi, así que Shisui le pidió a su mejor algo que lo matara e Itachi lo hizo, por ello tiene el Magenkyo. Aquello terminó con otros diez Uchihas muertos que se pudo comprobar estuvieron incluidos en el plan de matar al heredero.- terminó.

-Wow…- silbó sorprendido.- Que drama…

-De hecho.- frunció el ceño.- Ahora quiero saber cómo es que Itachi y Deidara se conocen… y como es que tienen un bebé.

-Mmmhhh… uh… eh…

-¿Qué?- espetó, cansado del farfullar del rubio.

-¿Cómo es que tú… bien… me _gestaste_?- preguntó, ruborizado.

-Bien… cuando un espermatozoide…

-¡Eso no!- chilló.- Eres un hombre… ¿Cómo es posible que yo haya podido nacer de ti?

-Es mi "habilidad especial" como lo llama tu padre…

-

**-.Recuerdo.-**

**-**

Era otra noche de pasión para el matrimonio Namikaze-Uzumaki (aunque nadie sabía el verdadero apellido de Orochimaru), sin embargo, después de llegar al clímax y cuando ambos descansaban abrazados en la cama, Minato notó que algo no estaba bien con su Maru-chan querido.

-¿Qué está rondando tanto por tu cabecita pelinegra?- susurró contra su oído, donde tenía enterrada su cara.

Orochimaru tensó un poco, pero luego suspiró, relajándose.

-¿Sabes que no me he estado sintiendo del todo bien últimamente, ne?

-Hai…- su ceño se frunció en preocupación.- ¿Fuiste a ver a Tsunade como te dije?

-Si fui.- masculló, encrespando su labio inferior, como un niño pequeño testarudo que no apreciaba ser dicho lo que tenía que hacer. Minato adoraba esa expresión.- He ido esta tarde…

-¿Y…?

Orochimaru se removió incómodo en su abrazo y bajó sus ojos dorados para clavarlos en el pecho amplio y desnudo de su amante, evitando los ojos azules.

-Me examinó y me dio un diagnóstico… uno que no me esperaba.

-¿Y eso es…?- incitó, notando que su amor daba vueltas al asunto.

-¿Recuerdas que una vez entraste al baño y viste que yo sangraba?

-Hai…- asintió seriamente.- Te pregunté qué te pasaba y solo me dijiste que era un rasgo que te hacía especial, pero nunca me lo explicaste correctamente.

-Bien… es algo que me hace especial.- sus ojos conectaron con los color cielo.- Mis rasgos femeninos no son puras casualidades… y esto…- tocó una pequeña marca blanca que parecía un pétalo de sakura que tenía en el omóplato derecho.- es lo que lo confirma.

-No entiendo nada.

-¿Alguna vez escuchaste los rumores que corrieron después de la primera gran guerra entre los cinco países? Acerca de una degeneración genética que se formó en algunos shinobis, que se dio por el uso masivo de chakra destructivo…

-Creo que sí…- frunció el ceño.- Es algo que se dio en los genes masculinos únicamente, ¿ne?

-Así es. No voy a ponerme a explicarte cómo funcionan los genes, solo voy a decirte que esa degeneración comenzó a afectar a uno de cada diez mil hombres, o eso se dice, y da como resultado un cambio interior. Uno puede darse cuenta por varios factores y uno de ellos es mi marca, que puede estar en diferentes lugares del cuerpo.

-¿Y eso hace que estés enfermito?

-No es una enfermedad en sí, Minato. Verás… ese cambio genético hace que mis interiores no sean del todo masculinos, tengo piezas femeninas también por dentro…- Las cejas de Minato se levantaron en sorpresa.- Tengo un ovario y se comunica por mi única entrada mediante un pequeño canal que hay a un costado de mi ano interior.- se ruborizó ligeramente.- Eso era por lo que sangraba, se puede decir que es una "menstruación" lo que tengo, pero no es mensual, varía mucho. Y sí… soy fértil y nunca antes había pensado en el sexo, por eso nunca me cuidé…

-¿Q-Qué estás tratando de decirme…?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Inspiró hondamente.

-Estoy embarazado de nuestro hijo, Minato.

-

**-.Fin del recuerdo.-**

**-**

-… tu padre enloqueció luego de eso.- hizo un gesto de desdén.- Nunca me voy a olvidar lo paranoico que estuvo acerca de mi seguridad luego que se lo dije. Estaba feliz, claro… pero me trataba como si fuera de cristal.

Naruto tenía una sonrisa extraña en sus labios, mientras absorbía esas historias de sus "padres" algo que nunca esperó oír. Pero algo vino a su mente y frunció el ceño.

-¿Crees que yo lo pueda tener?

-No sé.- angostó los ojos, mirando al rubio.- No pude detectarlo en tu cuerpo, sí… nosotros podemos percibir quién lo posee entre nosotros, debido a que el hermafroditismo se da por un chakra mutante. Creo que debe ser por culpa del Kyuubi, él pudo querer que tu forma sea perfecta, si los órganos están allí, solo él puede decírtelo. Hikaru-chan si lo tiene, vi su marca mientras lo ayudaba a vestirse esta mañana.

-Hn… igual, yo no sé si querría gestar niños.- arrugó la nariz.

-Nunca digas nunca, tu prometido no tiene el don y, si desean tener bebes suyos propios, deberías hacer el sacrificio.

-No sabemos si nos quedaremos aquí… y en nuestra realidad no sé si estaré con él.

Orochimaru no dijo nada, pero Naruto pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos ante esa posibilidad, la de regresar.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**-.En la realidad del manga.-**

**-**

-No puedo creerlo, esto es asqueroso.

Orochimaru y su hijo habían salido de aquel bosque donde se encontraban y ahora estaban en una cueva que encontraron para esperar que Sasuke, Kabuto y los shinobis de Konoha se alejaran.

-¿Qué pasa?

-_Este_ no es mi cuerpo.- hizo un gesto de desdén, mirando sus manos.- No puedo creer que mi otro yo haya usado _ese_ Jutsu.

-¿No es tu cuerpo?- frunció el ceño.

-No, antes de comenzar a salir con tu padre estaba investigando un Jutsu que me permitiría cambiar mi alma a otro cuerpo que considerara mejor.- miró las llamas del fuego que remolinaban en la pequeña fogata que encendieron.- Te conté sobre mi pasado, Naru-chan. Sabes lo que tu okaa-san pensaba antes de enamorarse de otou-sama.

-Hai, hai.- sacudió la mano.- Cuéntame de ese Jutsu.

-Ya te dije lo básico y creo que el Orochimaru de esta realidad lo usó. Lo siento diferente… es el de_ un muchacho muy joven.-_ se estremeció.- Así que creo que escondernos hasta que el Jutsu se rompa por sí solo no es una opción a tomar, hijo. Deseo tener mi cuerpo original.

-Pero… ¿cómo? ¿No dices que hizo un cambio?

-Recuerda que soy yo mismo, Naruto. Me conozco y sé que mi otro yo no se ha deshecho de su cuerpo original, debe estar en algún lugar dentro de esas cuevas donde los vimos vivir. Además, nosotros tenemos las enseñanzas médicas de Tsunade, estoy seguro que podremos recuperar mi cuerpo verdadero sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Mmmhhh… bien, solo esperemos a que las aguas se calmen y nos irrumpiremos en las cuevas. ¿Qué haremos después de eso?

-Sugiero movernos. Viajar y ver como es este mundo sin mi esposo como el Yondaime y sin yo como su mano derecha. Me gustaría ver que tal es la Aldea del Sonido… pero creo que sería muy arriesgado.

-Hai, debemos mantener el bajo perfil, cualquier cosa que hagamos de más podría cambiar la vida de ellos aquí.

-Bien, nos moveremos a partir de pasado mañana. Deseo mi verdadero cuerpo cuanto antes.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**-.Realidad Alterna.-**

**-**

-Creo que encontré lo de Deidara e Itachi…- anunció Naruto, feliz de que su búsqueda haya tenido frutos.

-¿Qué dice?

-Dice que ellos se conocieron hace cinco años, luego de una misión a la cual el Hokage envió a Itachi y su grupo a Iwa. Fue cuando las noticias de que un shinobi hizo volar la Torre del Tsuchikage llegaron. Itachi lo apresó… aquí no lo explica, pero él pidió que no se lo matara… y se casó con él para meter más presión.- frunció el ceño.- Fue dos años después que buscaron un niño y Tsunade les ofreció tomar la opción de alquilar un vientre. Aceptaron y Deidara fue quien buscó una mujer que se pareciera a él, que sea rubia de ojos celestes, básicamente. Itachi dio su semilla, porque el niño debería tener el bloodline Uchiha. Y bien… ahora tienen a Shisui.

-Que se llama igual que el mejor amigo de su padre que dio la vida por él.- completó Orochimaru, en tono pensativo.- Son unos cambios muy sorprendentes.

-Si…- fue lo único que pudo decir.

Orochimaru suspiró y luego miró la hora.

-Voy a ver a tu padre, ve en qué puedes entretenerte hasta que sea la hora de la fiesta. Nos veremos en casa a la tres de la tarde, ¿está bien?

-Hai, nos vemos.- asintió, antes de salir del lugar.

-

**-.Oficina del Hokage.-**

**-**

Prácticamente una nube de malestar estaba encima de la cabeza rubia del Hokage. Miraba su papeleo con ojos odiosos y su mano crispaba por convocar un Jutsu de Katôn. Por suerte, su aburrimiento se vio interrumpido con la entrada de su esposo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- gruñó.

-Estoy muy bien.- dijo tranquilamente. Cerrando la puerta con traba, para luego acercarse al rubio.- Vine caminando y ahora vengo a sentarme. Puedo hacer reposo aquí, ¿no crees?

Minato hizo muecas e indicó a su esposo para que se acercara a él. Cuando se acercó, el rubio lo asaltó casi, estrellándolo contra su escritorio y devorando la boca pequeña con sus labios. Orochimaru gimió y buscó encontrar una posición mejor para el beso. Así que se sentó en el escritorio y abrió las piernas para darle espacio a su marido para ubicarse. El más alto lo aprovechó y comenzó a tocar las piernas semi-desnudas, porque el kimono no las cubría en esa posición. Orochimaru, por otro lado, comenzó a masajear la cabeza del otro y gimiendo por el toque.

-Mmmhhh… gracias por venir.- ronroneó, metiendo una de sus manos para tocar la ya notoria erección del pelinegro.

-Mi-Minato…- gimió, ubicando la cara del otro para que besara su cuello. Su esposo sabía exactamente donde chupar y mordisquear en esa área para enloquecerlo.

El Hokage gruñó, bajó el calzoncillo del otro y lo levantó para que él se sentara en el sillón grande que tenía en el lugar, ubicando al Sannin en su regazo. El pelilargo no perdió tiempo y abrió el pantalón de su esposo para sacar el pene endurecido. Se levantó lentamente y comenzó a empalarse, sin preparación previa. Después de todo, su cuerpo era muy flexible, hasta en ese lugar. Después de unirse, ambos comenzaron a moverse con frenesí, queriendo descargar esa pasión que despertaba en ellos cada vez que se tocaban o se mandaban esas miradas penetrantes.

-¡Oh, Kami-sama!- exclamó Orochimaru, tirando su cabeza para atrás, cuando su clímax llegó, siendo seguido por el de su esposo.

-Aja… Kami-sama, de hecho.- ronroneó Minato, acariciando la espalda de su amor.- Tú sí que sabes cómo relajarme.

-Hn, tonto.- murmuró agachando su cabeza, para apoyarlo en el hombro de su esposo.- Vine para hablar contigo y mira lo que me haces hacer.

-No es como si te obligué.- gruñó, antes de besarlo.- ¿Y cómo está mi pequeño?- murmuró cariñosamente, tocando el vientre del otro.- ¿Tienes conciencia que estando creciendo adentro de okaa-san hace que mi libido se despierte? Ver a mi Maru-chan panzón hace que quiera cogerlo a cada segundo.

-¡Baka!- golpeó su cabeza.- ¡No le digas eso a nuestro bebé!- masculló, poniendo un brazo protector sobre su vientre.

-Awww…- puso mala cara y besó los labios enfadados del hombre pálido.- En fin… ¿a qué viniste originalmente?- sus ojos brillaban con travesura.

-Nos han invitado a la fiesta del heredero de los Uchiha.- comentó, levantándose del regazo de su esposo, para acomodarse el cabello y la ropa.- Naruto, Hikaru y yo iremos allí esta tarde.

-Buuu- volvió a hacer puchero.- Y yo aquí aburriéndome, ¿ne?

-Eres el Hokage.- espetó, algo de rencor en su voz, alejándose lo más que podía del otro.

-¿Otra vez con eso…?- sus ojos se angostaron.- ¡Ya te dije que yo no tengo la culpa que él me haya elegido en vez de ti!- estalló. Orochimaru no lo sabía, pero ese era un tema delicado entre ellos.- ¡Y también trate de convencerlo! ¡Pero no me dejó sellar al Kyuubi a mí!

Orochimaru palideció y sus piernas se convirtieron en gelatina. Esa era la información que estaba renuente a averiguar. El por qué su esposo estaba vivo en este universo era algo que no quería saber, porque se imaginaba más o menos lo que había pasado… y eso le dolía. Viendo su estado débil, Minato se acercó preocupado y lo encerró en un abrazo.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- murmuró.- No quería gritarte… es que…- suspiró frustrado.- Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, sus palabras exactas fueron que él ya había vivido lo necesario en este mundo y que me dejaba a mí a cargo de Konoha y, sobre todo, de la hermosa familia que había creado. En ese momento tampoco lo entendí, por eso mi sensei tuvo que noquearme para que no interfiriera. Me duele, pero le estoy agradecido por su sacrificio, sin ello no habría podido ver crecer a nuestro Naruto, ni nacer Hikaru o este bebé que llevas ahora dentro.- acarició su vientre.- Y no te estaría abrazando como ahora lo hago…

El Sannin tembló al sentir el aliento de su esposo en su cuello, pero sabía que no se debía solo a eso. Las emociones que bailaban en su interior debido a estas revelaciones lo hacían sentir un nudo en el estómago.

-E-Esta bien… entiendo.- masculló tomando varias bocanadas de aire.- Perdóname, estoy sensible por el embarazo… tú sabes.

-Lo sé y te perdono si tú me perdonas.- sonrió y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Perdonado.- sonrió de lado.

-¡Yatta! Ahora… ve a esa fiesta y tráeme algo rico de comer.- guiñó un ojo.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Cuando Naruto salió de la Torre, no sabía muy bien adonde dirigirse, así que decidió caminar hasta el Ichiraku, un tazón de ramen era siempre bien recibido cuando no podía pensar en nada más que hacer.

-¡Yo, Naruto!

El rubio pestañeó y miró para el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Nara Shikamaru estaba sentado en una de los asientos, con un tazón de ramen de cerdo frente a él.

-¡Yo, Shika! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás mirando nubes?- preguntó, sentándose junto a él.

-Mi lugar ha sido invadido por mocosos… y tenía hambre.- se encogió de hombros.

-Oh…- murmuró, antes de ordenar.

-Entonces… ¿vendrás conmigo a Suna o qué?

-¿A Suna?- sus cejas se levantaron, mientras absorbía sus fideos.- ¿A qué íbamos a Suna?

-Tú y tu pérdida de memoria son tan molestos.- suspiró. Miró de reojo al rubio y un ligero rubor apareció en su rostro.- Quedamos en que vendrías conmigo… ejem… para ser mi cubierta mientras…

-¿Qué?- frunció el ceño confundido. Shikamaru masculló algo y aún con sus sentidos aumentados gracias al Kyuubi, Naruto no pudo entenderlo.- ¿Qué dices?

-Mientras me voy a coger con mi amante, ¿ok?- gruñó.

-¿… amante?- preguntó sorprendido. ¿Shikamaru, el perezoso de Konoha, se había tomado la molestia de encontrarse un amante y coger con él…? Con su reputación, estaba seguro que el amante le cayó del cielo y él no tuvo que hacer nada. _Espera… ¿dijo Suna?-_ ¿Quién es…? ¿Temari?- sonrió.

-No… esa mujer es tan molesta.

-Oh…- frunció el ceño.- ¿Entonces?

Shikamaru del dio una mirada enfada.

-No puede ser que no te acuerdes de eso. Tú fuiste el que prácticamente nos obligaste a ponernos de novios.- terminó de beber su sopa.- Aunque te lo agradezco, me enamoré de él, después de todo.

-¿… "él"?

-Que molesto eres…- suspiró.- es Gaara, Naruto. Mi amante es el Kazekage de Suna.- gruñó, antes de levantarse y salir del local.

-

**.:.Una hora después.:.**

-

-¿Hijo?- Orochimaru puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo, porque Ichiraku-san le había avisado que el rubio estaba congelado en su lugar, sin tocar su ramen, desde que el muchacho Nara abandonó el puesto. Su hijo estando en Ichiraku y sin comer, era algo por lo que el Sannin debería preocuparse. Es más, sus ojos estaban anchos como platos y su boca abierta como pescado.

-¿Uh…?

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto?- preguntó preocupado.- Estás como ido, ¿pasó algo grave?

-Yo… no… es que…- pestañeó y su padre tomó su barbilla, para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos.- Shikamaru es amante de Gaara.

-¿El menor de los Nara y el Kazekage?- preguntó, sus cejas levantadas.

-Hai…

-Veo.- hubo un largo silencio de asimilación.- Tenemos que ir por Hikaru a la Academia y luego prepararnos para la fiesta en el complejo Uchiha.- miró a su hijo preocupado.- ¿Estás bien…?

-Shikamaru y Gaara son amantes.

El Sannin puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ven, vamos.- siseó, antes de tomar por el brazo al jinchuuriki y arrastrarlo hasta la Academia.- Tenemos que cambiarnos antes de ir para lo de los Uchihas.

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡Hola!!

Como el título lo dice, en este chap doy muchas respuestas, entre ellas, la que tenía pendiente del por qué Orochimaru-sama puede gestar bebés XD

También el de los Uchihas… espero que me haya quedado creíble. Y no, antes que pidan, NO tenía ganas de pensar en el como Itachi y Deidara se enamoraron, solo está allí… ningún motivo ulterior.

No sé (y en el manga no dice) de dónde vino Kusanagi, así que me tomé el atrevimiento de de inventar esta historia.

Y sep… a Sarutobi le tocó morir en esta realidad XD

¡¡Gracias _Noxy-chan_por betear este fic!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	10. Capítulo 9: La vida en familia

Una realidad del pasado

-/-/-/-

-

**Una realidad del pasado.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Nada es normal en la vida de Naruto, ni siquiera las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Una carta le revelará su pasado, diciéndole que es hijo de dos hombres… dos hombres que _debería_ odiar. Sin embargo, no es solo eso lo que deberá enfrentar en su vida, sino también un viaje a otra dimensión.

**Parejas:** la principal será Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru. ¡¡Llámenme loca, pero amo las parejas raras!! Y también habrá Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara/Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Haku (¡él no estará muerto!) y Uchiha Itachi/Deidara (¡Tampoco lo mataré!), si hay más lo decidiré en el camino XD

Todas están en seme/uke ñ.ñ ¡Los Namikaze son semes! XD

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** este fic seguirá los hechos del manga lo mejor posible, comenzando desde el chap **283 **hasta los actuales. ¡Así que si no leíste el manga no debes leer este fic porque estará _LLENO DE SPOILDERS_! Como el sumario lo dice y porque soy fanática del **Mpreg, **este fic estará lleno de niños naciendo de HOMBRES y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-Esto: -_**Hola, bola de pelos.- **_será cuando Naruto hable en su mente con el Kyuubi.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**¡¡ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA!! **Los Spoilders comienzan a partir del capítulo 283 del manga, hasta los actuales. **¡SI NO SIGUES EL MANGA NO LEAS!**

**-/-/-**

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 9: La vida en familia.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**-.Complejo Uchiha.-**

**-**

Una vez en el complejo, la familia fue recibida por la matriarca de los Uchiha. Naruto se sorprendió al conocer a Uchiha Mikoto y comprobar que ella era una persona muy cordial y amable. Uchiha Fugaku vino después y, si bien el hombre miraba severo, trató muy bien a los recién llegados.

-Es normal, no te sorprendas. Cualquiera de aquí podría odiarnos, pero no lo hará notar, después de todo, somos la familia del Hokage, yo soy un Sannin y tú eres prácticamente el siguiente en la línea de tu padre.- aseguró Orochimaru, al ver la sorpresa en Naruto.

-Oh, pero ellos no parecen odiarnos. En esta realidad soy amigo de Sasuke-teme desde la infancia.

-Solo te estoy advirtiendo, no quiero que te lleves alguna sorpresa en el futuro. Recuerda que aquí no conocemos a nadie, a pesar que son las mismas personas con las que convivimos en nuestra realidad. No dejes caer tus defensas, ni sentirte seguro, ni siquiera con Neji, cuando están juntos, porque eso puede hacer que tengas un desliz y termines diciendo la verdad.

-No soy un baka.- masculló, con el ceño fruncido.- Sé que lo de nuestro viaje es un secreto. ¿He intentas decir que Neji me hace débil?

-¿Naruto…?

El rubio giró y se ruborizó al ver que Hyuuga Neji estaba allí, esperaba que no haya escuchado nada de lo que estaban hablando. Sin embargo, su vergüenza se disipó al ver que el muchacho venía de la mano de una pequeña niña de la misma edad de su hermanito, que tenía el cabello un poco más oscuro que Neji y los mismos ojos característicos de su bloodline.

-Um. Hola, Neji.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que deberías estar en reposo por una semana…

-Yo, bien…

-Recibimos una invitación de Itachi-san y su esposo, personalmente, y no podíamos decirle que no.- intercedió Orochimaru.- Vamos a sentarnos y no hacer esfuerzos, aún así, gracias por preocuparte, Neji-kun.

-Oh, de nada, Orochimaru-san.- se ruborizó ligeramente.- Sayuri-onee-chan, ¿no vas a saludar a Naruto y su otou-sama?

-¡Hai! Encantada de volver a verlos.- murmuró tímidamente la niña, arqueando respetuosamente. Las cejas de Orochimaru y Naruto se levantaron en sorpresa. _¿Neji tiene una hermana menor?_

-¡Sayuri-chan! ¡Vamos a jugar!- chilló Hikaru y tomó la mano de la niña, para arrastrarla al área de juegos que se instaló en el Complejo.

-Traje a mi hermanita y tengo que vigilarla, pensé que iba a aburrirme, pero ya que estás aquí, ahora pienso todo lo contrario.- dijo el Hyuuga, sonriendo ligeramente y acercándose para darle un beso a su pareja.

Naruto se ruborizó y, de nuevo e inconscientemente, sus brazos rodearon la cintura estrecha de su uke.

-Bien, entonces los dejo, yo voy a sentarme y buscar charla con los invitados.- miró a su hijo.- Recuerda lo que te dije en casa, Naruto-kun.- dijo seriamente, en mensaje enviado a través de sus ojos. _Tenemos que buscar información…_ Y Naruto entendió, asintió a su papá, antes de tomar la mano de un prometido, para llevarlo a otro lado.

No pudiendo con su genio ni ansiedad, el jinchuuriki llevó a su amante a un pasillo despoblado del complejo, lo estrelló contra una pared y comenzó a devorar sus labios. _¡Esto es tú culpa, Kyuubi-teme!_ **Lo sé…, **devolvió el zorro con voz cansina. Neji no se quejó y permitió que las manos de su novio estuvieran por todas partes de su cuerpo, mientras gemía y exponía su cuello para que Naruto deje la marca de su pertenencia. Su novio ya se lo había explicado, este Naruto no sabía, pero una vez que su contraparte de esta realidad había reclamado al Hyuuga como suyo, sus sentidos, debido a la mezcla con el Kyuubi, lo obligaban a poseer a Neji con frecuencia y dejar su marca en su cuerpo, como una necesidad vital. Él era _suyo_ y quien se atreviera a tocarlo, pagaría las consecuencias.

Las manos ya estaban en el trasero de Neji, metidas bajo la yukata de colores blancos y grises tradicionales de la familia Hyuuga, cuando escucharon una voz sorprendida.

-¡Haku!

Uchiha Sasuke estaba parado en la pasillo lateral de donde Neji y Naruto hacían de las suyas, mirando a un ruborizado y hermosamente vestido Momochi Haku, quien llevaba un kimono verde manzana, adornado con flores de Sakura.

-K-Konnichiwa, Sasuke-sama.- arqueó respetuosamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Naruto hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar la pregunta brusca. _Genial, teme… sigue así, que nunca vas a conquistar a Haku-chan de esa forma. Igual... tú no te lo mereces._

-Oh, yo…- su voz tembló y agachó la mirada, apenado, un rubor más notorio en sus mejillas pálidas.- Su hermano me invitó, Sasuke-sama, si usted no me quería aquí… yo no sabía.

-¡No!- Todos saltaron al escuchar el grito de Sasuke, que lucía aterrado. _¿Uchiha Sasuke se está desesperando? Definitivamente, esta realidad es extraña._- Digo…- carraspeó incómodo.- No pienses eso, por favor, Haku.- se acercó hasta estar a solo dos pasos del rostro del otro. El rubor de Haku aumentó.- Creo que me expresé mal, no esperaba verte aquí, eso es todo. Y llámame Sasuke a solas, o puedes agregarle el "kun".- sonrió galante.

Naruto hizo un gesto como que quería vomitar y Neji lo codeó en las costillas. Él parecía animado con el espectáculo que estaba viendo.

-A-Arigatou, Sasuke… kun.- murmuró, ruborizado pero sonriente.

-¿Buscabas algo en especial por aquí?

-¡Oh, sí!- exclamó, recordando.- Quería saber dónde estaba el baño. ¿Me indicarías?

-Por supuesto, ¿vamos?- ofreció un brazo y los ojos de Haku se abrieron como platos, pero aceptó el gesto caballeroso y rodeó uno de sus brazos con los del otro.

-¡Sigámoslos!- siseó Naruto.

-¡¿Qué?! Naruto, pero ellos…

-¡Shus! No confío en ese teme, es mejor tenerlo vigilado.

-¡Pero ellos se aman!- protestó, mientras se dejaba llevar, renuente.- Debemos dejarlos solos, ésta puede ser su oportunidad.

-¡Que oportunidad ni nada! ¡No voy a dejar que ese pervertido se aproveche del inocente Haku-chan!

Neji puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tú te aprovechaste de mí y Sasuke te apoyó en todo.

-Es diferente.- masculló obstinado.

Al final, llegaron a donde estaban los baños y vieron que Sasuke tenía acorralado entre sus dos brazos al muchacho femenino, contra la pared. Neji usó toda su fuerza para detener a su novio, Naruto se retorció, pero el castaño le mandó una mirada de advertencia y el jinchuuriki solo se cruzó de brazos y puso mala cara.

-… siempre me gustaste, Haku.- decía Sasuke, en un susurro seductivo. Naruto bufó con desdén, ganándose un coscorrón de su novio.- Desde que te vi en Konoha aquella tarde que apareciste con tu otou-sama que estás en mi mente. No te lo había dicho antes, por temor a no ser correspondido, pero ahora no me importa nada, te quiero y deseo que seas mío…

Haku estaba ruborizado hasta las orejas, pero miraba a los ojos de Sasuke durante toda la declaración posesiva. Finalmente, el chico dejó de mordisquear su labio inferior (una acción que parecía volver loco al Uchiha) y sonrió.

-No deberías haber temido… hubieses sido correspondido si me decías que te gustaba al siguiente día que entré a Konoha.

Naruto estranguló y se estremeció al ver como los ojos de Sasuke se abrían como platos y después sonreirá, antes de lanzarse a los labios de Haku. El ojo derecho del rubio crispó y no pudo aguantar más, no cuando las manos del moreno bajaban peligrosamente hasta más debajo de las caderas del castaño.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó. Su novio lo fulminó con la mirada, pero él lo ignoró.

La pareja se separó asustada. Al verlo, Haku pareció querer que la tierra se lo tragara y Sasuke estaba ruborizado, pero enojado de verse interrumpido.

-¿Qué deseas, dobe?

-Tu madre te llama, teme.- masculló, cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke gruñó algo ininteligible, besó en la mejilla a Haku y se fue no sin antes de darle una mirada que prometía que eso no terminaba allí. El moreno caminó hasta donde estaba su amigo y, prácticamente, se podían ver los rayos que salían de los ojos de ambos, cuando conectaron miradas.

-Ano… Buenas tardes, Neji-san, Naruto-kun.- murmuró Haku.

-Hmph, me debes una explicación, Haku.- gruñó el rubio.

-¡¡QUÉ?! ¡¡MALDITO DOBE!!- se escuchó que alguien gritó enfadado.

-¡SASUKE! ¡NO MALDIGAS FRENTE A LOS NIÑOS!- regañó una voz femenina igual de fuerte.

Orochimaru suspiró y miró para otro lado. Era desconcertante ver a Sasuke-kun ser estirado de la oreja por su madre, después de maldecir. Tomó un poco de su té y miró el jugar de su hijo con la pequeña Hyuuga y otro muchacho que reconoció como un Akimichi. Pero ahora estaba buscando a su blanco, decidió que el mejor para obtener información de todos los presentes era el mismo Deidara. Por lo que supo de él, después de abandonar el Akatsuki, era un chico muy hablador si sabías como llevarlo y el Sannin era experto en eso.

-¿Todo bien, Orochimaru-sama, un?- preguntó el rubio, acercándose al hombre embarazado y facilitando su trabajo.

-Estoy muy bien.- sonrió.- Es muy linda la fiesta.

-¡Arigatou, un! ¡Me esforcé mucho para hacerle una fiesta linda a mi Shisui-chan, un!

-Lo felicito.- murmuró, tomando un sorbo de su té.- Me preguntaba si es que podría responderme algunas preguntas.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué desea saber, un?

-

**.:.Más tarde.:.**

-

-Estuvo bonita la fiesta, ¿ne?- susurró Neji, acurrucado en su posición contra el pecho amplio de su amante.

-Sí.- contestó Naruto, ocupado en tocar los cabellos largos, lacios y sedosos del muchacho, de vez en cuando llevándolo a su nariz, para oler el aroma característico que solo el Hyuuga tenía en su cabello castaño.

Ambos estaban sentados frente a la pequeña laguna que había en el patio trasero de la casa de los Namikaze, donde habían ido para estar solos, luego que la fiesta en la casa de los Uchiha's terminara. Naruto se sentía tan extraño al estar en esta posición tan cómoda con alguien con el que apenas había hablado en su realidad. Sin embargo, a raíz de esto, Naruto consideraba que sentía una fuerte atracción hacia Neji. El sexo y los besos que estuvo compartiendo con el chico no solo eran por temor a ser sospechado o por hacerle casos a sus hormonas, en el fondo él sabía que Neji nunca le fue indiferente y todo esto solo hizo que él se lo admitiera a sí mismo.

Neji suspiró y levantó la cabeza para compartir un beso con su amante. Recién en ese momento, el rubio notó algo que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos.

-¡Tu sello!

El castaño cayó en el pasto cuando su novio saltó y lo dejo caer. Neji se levantó luciendo enfadado y desconcertado.

-¿Mi sello? ¿Cuál sello?- preguntó, usando sus manos para levantarse y sacar algunas hojas secas que habían quedado en su cabello.

-¡El de tu Clan! ¡El del pájaro enjaulado!- chilló, señalando su frente con incredulidad.

-Oh, eso.- suspiró y luego puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿Tampoco lo recuerdas?- bufó con cansancio.

-…n-no.

-Baka.- gruñó.- Ven aquí y regresa en la posición que estábamos. Estaba cómodo y tu reaccionas como el dobe que solías ser cuando estabas en la Academia.

-¡Hey!- protestó el rubio.

-Sí, sí.- masculló con voz cansina, antes de que Naruto se sentara y él se acomodara entre sus piernas y brazos, volviendo a tomar la posición cómoda de antes.

-Anda, dime, ¿qué pasó con el sello?

Neji le mandó una mirada exasperada.

-Lo tenía, pero me lo sacaron hace dos años.

-¿C-Cómo?- tartamudeó. ¿Será que había una forma de persuadir a los Hyuuga para que sacaran el sello de los de la casa de rama?

-Fue por ti, Naruto.- susurró, haciendo una mueca de dolor al recordar esos tiempos.- Nos conocimos en las fiestas que se organizaban en la Torre del Hokage, donde todos los miembros prestigiosos de los Clanes debíamos asistir. Nunca nos llevamos muy bien.- suspiró.- Tú decías que yo era un estirado y yo que tú eras un baka. Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando fuimos inscriptos para el examen de Chuunin que se hizo en Konoha. Según el sorteo, se suponía que lucharíamos en la tercera prueba y bien…- se ruborizó.- Tuvimos un mes para entrenar y, durante ese tiempo, te infiltraste en mi casa en el Complejo de Hyuuga para poder _recabar_ datos acerca de mí y… me viste desnudo y proclamaste a alta voz que era lo más lindo que habías visto nunca… aparte de Haku.- frunció el ceño.

-Oh.

-Sí.- sonrió.- Y a partir de ese momento, comenzaste a fastidiarme, pidiéndome una cita. Me tenías tan cansado y yo estaba tan seguro que ganaría, que te dije que si me ganabas en la lucha de la tercera prueba, yo tendría una cita contigo.

-¡Y gané!- sonrió, haciendo muecas.

-Sí, me ganaste.- hizo un gesto de desdén.- Pero solo porque me confié y te subestimé.

-Awww.

-En fin.- codeó a su novio, obteniendo un "¡UF!" de protesta.- Tuvimos que esperar, porque tú terminaste muy herido de luchar con Gaara y luego tuviste que apoyar a Sasuke, porque muchos de los de su Clan perecieron al ser los primeros en ser atacados, porque querían venganza ya que ellos recogieron a Deidara, después de lo que hizo al Tsuchikage. Pero al final salimos y, por muy extraño que le pareciera a todo Konoha, congeniamos y bien… nos hicimos novios.- mordió su labio inferior.- Hace dos años me pediste matrimonio, yo estaba asombrado, porque teníamos solamente catorce y trece años. Te pregunté por qué lo hacías con tanta anticipación, cierto, quería casarme contigo en algún momento, pero pensé que podríamos ser novios un poco más, antes de que pensáramos en comprometernos.

-¿Entonces…?

-Entonces me volviste a sorprender con tu respuesta.- sonrió en la memoria.- Durante nuestra lucha hablamos de lo amargo que me tenía mi sello y tú me hiciste la promesa de suprimir esa costumbre de mi Clan. Recuerdo que me miraste serio y me dijiste que le pediste ayuda a tu papá, Orochimaru-sama y juntos investigaron qué se podía hacer. En las investigaciones encontraste una cláusula que decía que el comprometerse en matrimonio entre dos Clanes fuertes daba derechos al que era más fuertes de los dos y tenía más poder político. Al comprometerme contigo, mi futuro apellido pasará a ser Namikaze una vez que nos casemos, por lo cual deberé servir a mi esposo y dejaré de estar bajo los caprichos de la Casa Principal de los Hyuuga. Usaste esa cláusula para imponerte a mi tío y él se vio obligado a quitarme el sello. Fui un privilegiado entre todos mis parientes de la Casa de rama…

Al notar la nostalgia viniendo del muchacho entre sus brazos, Naruto apretó el abrazo y se agachó para susurrar a su oído.

-No te preocupes, encontraré la forma de suprimir esa costumbre estúpida y quitaremos el Sello de tus demás parientes.

-Arigatou, Naruto.- murmuró Neji, volteando la cabeza para atrapar los labios de su prometido con los suyos.

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**-.En la realidad del Manga.-**

**-**

-Bien, ya estamos aquí.- Naruto frunció el ceño al ver la cueva donde habían visto que el Orochimaru de esa realidad tenía su guarida.- Es… sombría.

-Es segura.- corrigió su papá.- Y es perfecta para alguien que se relaciona con una serpiente, ¿no crees?

-Nuestra casa es luminosa y aireada.- encrespó su labio en repugnancia.

-Pero nuestra vida y la de estos personajes no es la misma.- comentó, mientras comenzaba a caminar.- Vamos, necesito mi cuerpo. _Ahora_.

El rubio asintió y caminó al lado de su papá, mirando con los ojos angostados para todos lados, buscando posibles enemigos. Esta era una actitud que tanto su padre como él hacían cada vez que salían. Orochimaru era la reliquia para los varones mayores de la familia Namikaze y lo vigilaban de hasta que una hoja de otoño pudiera caer sobre su cuerpo. Al principio, esto exasperó al mayor, pero ahora ya estaba acostumbrado.

Caminaron a pasos sigilosos, recordando perfectamente donde estaba el laboratorio de este hombre. Cuando llegaron, el Sannin tuvo que utilizar su sangre y destruir varios sellos para poder entrar. Una vez allí, tardaron más de cinco horas en hallar una ligera pista de donde podría estar el cuerpo original del Uzumaki de universo.

-Mira.

Orochimaru dejó los expedientes que estaba mirando y caminó hasta donde su hijo indicaba. Cuando vio lo que señalaba, jadeó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¡Kami-sama!- como en transe, se acercó hasta el mostrador y acercó con temor una de sus manos. Allí, frente a él, estaba una mano con parte del brazo, con un anillo en uno de los dedos. La mano estaba demacrada, pero Orochimaru sabía que era la suya.- ¿Cómo…?

-No lo sé, pero podemos hacer algo, ¿cierto?- preguntó con nerviosismo.

-Creo que sí. Los Jutsus curativos que Tsunade me ha enseñado son muy buenos, creo que podremos hacer algo por esta mano.

-Pero está disecada.

-No subestimes los Jutsus de tu obaa-chan, Naruto-kun.- su padre sonrió.- Anda, toma la mano; debemos buscar el cuerpo y ver en qué estado se encuentra.

-Ewww, yo no quiero tocar eso.

-Hazlo te digo.- siseó.

-… hai.- suspiró sumiso.

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**-.Realidad Alterna.-**

**-**

-Hueles a sexo.

Naruto se ruborizó y tosió nervioso. Él y Neji se habían levantado algo tarde y el Hyuuga solo atinó a vestirse antes de bajar e irse a una misión que tenía hoy. El rubio tenía hambre, así que solo se puso sus ropas y bajó a desayunar.

-¿Cómo puedes olerlo?

-Es una degeneración hormonal que se crea en todos los hermafroditas cuando estamos embarazados. Nuestro tacto, vista y olfato se realza a partir del segundo trimestre.

-Oh.- frunció el ceño, nunca mirando la cara del Sannin.- Bien…

-No te estoy culpando de nada. Yo mismo estoy aprovechando esta oportunidad con tu padre.

-¡¡Wa!!- chilló, tapándose los oídos.- ¡**No** deseo saber eso!

-Eres un baka.- declaró, tomando un sorbo de su té, mientras acariciaba su estómago ligeramente hinchado.

-Bien.- suspiró y se sentó junto al mayor.- Averigüé algunas cosas, ¿y tú?

-Varias, pero dime tú primero.

-Neji es de la Rama de los Hyuuga, pero no tiene el sello.- Orochimaru enarcó una ceja y miró a su hijo con sorpresa.- Es algo que tiene que ver con nosotros los Namikaze, tenemos más poder y él formará parte de esta familia, así que debe servirme a mí.- frunció el ceño.

-Entiendo. Lo mismo me pasó a mí, yo soy un Sannin respetado, pero tu padre es el Hokage, es por eso que en esta realidad eres Namikaze Naruto.

-Hn.- gruñó, cruzándose de brazos.- Entonces, ¿qué averiguaste?

-Tsunade está en Konoha y su pequeño hermano está vivo…- Naruto enarcó una ceja.- Pero no vive aquí, está casado y vive en una Aldea circundante de Konoha. Es por ello que ella nunca abandonó nuestra Aldea y en cambio se volvió la Directora General del Hospital de Konohagakure.

-Vaya.- frunció el ceño.- Tendré que visitarla entonces… y a Shizune-nee-chan.

-Ella no vive aquí.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Tsunade conoció a Shizune-san en unos de sus viajes, Naruto. Al no salir de la Aldea, ellas no se conocieron, ni siquiera ese cerdo Ton-Ton anda por aquí.

Naruto puso mala cara. Deberías buscarla entonces, no era justo que ella ande vagando por ahí.

-¿Qué más?

-Hay algo que averigüé esta mañana.- murmuró, mirando para otro lado.- Ya sé porque tu padre está vivo en esta realidad…- inspiró hondo.- Mi sensei tomó su lugar para hacer el Jutsu que selló al Kyuubi dentro tuyo.

-¿… el Sandaime-jiji?- preguntó Naruto, con voz suave.

El rubio tensó su cuerpo al ver como una solitaria lágrima rodaba por la mejilla pálida de su "madre", no se movió de su lugar, porque en estos momentos no sabía que hacer. En su infancia, solo Iruka-sensei y el Sandaime lo habían consolado, pero muy pocas veces y en todas ellas él se había sentido extraño ante el toque. Era por eso que ahora no le nacía el sentimiento de consolar a Orochimaru, porque, después de todo, todavía estaba asimilando la información de que este hombre lo había gestado.

-En esta realidad también existe el Akatsuki, Naruto.- murmuró Orochimaru, secando la lágrima rebelde que salió de su ojo.- Deidara me dijo que hace dos años un "tipo azul" y una "planta" vinieron a Konoha a ofrecerle a Itachi que se una a ellos.- su mirada se tornó seria.- Eran Kisame y Zetsu evidentemente, y me temo que siguen teniendo los mismos objetivos que en nuestra realidad.

-¡Bah! Me he escapado de ellos antes; lo volveré a hacer si me buscan.

-¡No debes tomarte a unos criminales "S" tan a la ligera!- exclamó el Sannin, cerrando sus puños en rabia. Naruto lo miró con sorpresa.- ¡Si regresamos a nuestra realidad estaremos nosotros solos! ¡He hecho cosas malas y jamás me dejarán estar a tu lado si regresas a Konoha…!- inspiró varias veces, porque estaba entrando a un estado de histeria. Se levantó de su asiento y se arrodilló frene al deslumbrado rubio.- Entiende hijo, desde que sucedió lo de mi esposo, siempre tuve la esperanza de que algo como esto pasara y ahora sé que mi bebé está vivo. Si es que volvemos… si te pasa algo…- negó con la cabeza, como queriendo sacar esa posibilidad de su mente.- Eres mi ancla a la realidad, Naruto. Si algo te sucede… me volveré a perder en la locura.

No sabiendo que hacer, pero siguiendo sus instintos y memorias vagas, Naruto se arrodilló en el piso y envolvió el cuerpo de Orochimaru en un abrazo feroz, que transmitía todos los sentimientos que esa revelación le habían causado, pero que no podía expresar con palabras.

Fue así como Minato los encontró.

-¡Wow! ¿Me he perdido de algo?- preguntó el ojiazul, enarcando una ceja. Él estaba en las escaleras que venían desde las habitaciones de arriba, luciendo recién bañado y afeitado.

-¡Minato!- exclamó el pelinegro, separándose ligeramente de su hijo, sin perder el contacto.- ¡Nosotros…!- frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la Torre ahora?

-Etto…- sonrió vergonzosamente, mientras rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza.- Bien, me quedé dormido.

-Irresponsable.- masculló Naruto.

-Maa… maa… mi familia no me perdona nada. Pero es tu culpa, Maru-chan… anoche me agotaste mucho.- guiñó un ojo. Papá e hijo se ruborizaron y el Sannin fulminó a su esposo con la mirada.- Entonces, ¿Qué hacían?

-Nada importante.- musitó Orochimaru, levantándose del piso y alisando su yukata.- Recordábamos tiempos de cuando nuestro hijo era un bebé y sabes cómo me pongo cuando estoy embarazado.

-Sí, recuerdo.- puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

-Si me sigues a la cocina, te puedo preparar algo.

-Awww, me mimas demasiado.- al rubio hizo muecas y siguió a su esposo.

A medio camino, rodeó la cintura de Orochimaru con sus brazos por detrás y enterró su cara en el cuello del mayor. Naruto pensó que le dijo algo hentai, porque el pelilargo se ruborizo, pero una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus labios, antes que entraran a la cocina.

_Hmph, estoy rodeado de Hentais_. Él se olvidó, convenientemente, que tenía relaciones sexuales con un muchacho que apenas conocía y que pertenecía a su otro yo de esta realidad.

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡Hola!!

Espero que lo del sello resultara creíble, puesto que pienso usarlo en la otra realidad también, en la "verdadera". Sí, pienso hacer que Orochimaru recupere su verdadero cuerpo… resultará difícil, pero lo haré creíble.

¡¡Gracias _Noxy-chan_por betear este fic!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	11. Capítulo 10: Entrenamiento

Una realidad del pasado

-/-/-/-

-

**Una realidad del pasado.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Nada es normal en la vida de Naruto, ni siquiera las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Una carta le revelará su pasado, diciéndole que es hijo de dos hombres… dos hombres que _debería_ odiar. Sin embargo, no es solo eso lo que deberá enfrentar en su vida, sino también un viaje a otra dimensión.

**Parejas:** la principal será Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru. ¡¡Llámenme loca, pero amo las parejas raras!! Y también habrá Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara/Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Haku (¡él no estará muerto!) y Uchiha Itachi/Deidara (¡Tampoco lo mataré!), si hay más lo decidiré en el camino XD

Todas están en seme/uke ñ.ñ ¡Los Namikaze son semes! XD

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** este fic seguirá los hechos del manga lo mejor posible, comenzando desde el chap **283 **hasta los actuales. ¡Así que si no leíste el manga no debes leer este fic porque estará _LLENO DE SPOILDERS_! Como el sumario lo dice y porque soy fanática del **Mpreg, **este fic estará lleno de niños naciendo de HOMBRES y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-Esto: -_**Hola, bola de pelos.- **_será cuando Naruto hable en su mente con el Kyuubi.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**¡¡ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA!! **Los Spoilders comienzan a partir del capítulo 283 del manga, hasta los actuales. **¡SI NO SIGUES EL MANGA NO LEAS!**

**-/-/-**

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 10: Entrenamiento.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Creo que he encontrado algo que nos será útil, Naruto-kun.

Era anormal para Naruto, pero hoy se había despertado con la necesidad de hacer pereza. Así que, decidido, mientras esperaba que Neji viniera a visitarlo, Naruto se acostó bajo un gran árbol de sakura que había en su patio… haciendo nada. Y fue allí donde lo encontró su _madre_.

-Hn.- se escuchó un gruñido.

Orochimaru frunció el ceño en su hijo, nada acostumbrado a ser tratado con tan poco respeto e interés. En sus años como Kage de Oto, todos sus shinobis prácticamente lo adoraban. Pero entonces, éste era su niño y de Minato, y su hermoso rubio solía ser así de desinteresado, hasta que él le daba una buena razón para que le prestara atención.

-Mira.- murmuró, sentándose en el pasto, junto a su hijo. En su mano llevaba un cuaderno forrado en cuero negro gastado que miraba.- Encontré esto en el cajón de mi ropa interior, es un diario.- los ojos de Naruto mostraron interés.- Al parecer, nuestras contrapartes tenían planeado hacer este cambio, Naruto.

-¿Qué?

-Todo lo explica aquí. No llegamos por azares del destino, sino porque nuestras contrapartes así lo desearon. Lastimosamente, lo encontré recién hoy, pero en este diario nos explican muchas cosas necesarias para que podamos vivir con algo de normalidad en esta realidad.

-Oh, ¿y qué dice?

-Muchas cosas, pero lo más importante que encontré, se refiere a tu entrenamiento, musuko.- Naruto hizo un gesto al ser llamado "hijo" por el Sannin.- Y hay otra cosa, aquí hablo de mis… mis experimentos.- miró para otro lado.- Empecé con muchos de ellos antes de conocer a Minato, pero no todos fueron tan malos como en los de mi verdadera realidad.- tomó una gran respiración, todavía no atreviéndose a mirar a su hijo a la cara, para no ver el desdén en ellos.- Pero entre ellos estuvo Tenzo.

-¿Tenzo?- pidió, su voz no traicionaba ninguna emoción.

-Tu sensei sustituto, Yamato.

-Oh.- masculló.- Continúa.

-Es igual a lo que pasó en mi realidad. En el momento en que conocí a tu padre abandoné todo, pero estaba aterrado de decírselo a Minato.- suspiró.- Sin embargo, luego de lo del Kyuubi y tu nacimiento, _su_ corazón pareció ablandarse. Confesó todo a Minato… y por eso tuvieron una gran pelea. Pero se terminaron reconciliando y los cinco muchachos que quedaron vivos fueron puestos en orfanatos o dados en adopción. Nosotros mismos nos quedamos con uno, Namikaze Tenzo.

-¿Él es mi nii-chan?

-Eso parece.- miró el diario.- Él ahora vive en un departamento, pero vivió con ellos hasta los doce años de tu otro yo.

-Wow, es… extraño. En nuestra realidad casi ni lo conozco; solo sé que es espeluznante.- se estremeció al recordar las caras aterradoras que podía hacer.

-Nosotros lo adoptamos para redimir en algo mi culpa y Minato nunca se lo dijo a nadie, para que no me encarcelaran.

Hubo un largo silencio incómodo. Los experimentos de Orochimaru eran un tema sensible para Naruto, puesto que su propio ex mejor amigo era o fue uno de ellos, y habían desencadenado muchas desgracias.

-¿Mencionaste algo de mi entrenamiento?- preguntó, intentando cambiar de tema.

Orochimaru sonrió aliviado al entender el gesto generoso de su hijo.

-Aquí dice que tú sabes las bases del **Hiraishin**, una técnica de velocidad de tu padre y que dominas el **Rasengan** en todas sus etapas.- El Sannin lo miró agudamente.- ¿Hasta dónde te enseñó Jiraiya?

-Solo lo básico.- murmuró, frunciendo el ceño.- Él me dijo que… papá - carraspeó.- no tuvo tiempo de terminar la técnica antes de… bien…- No termino de hablar y miró para otro lado. Era difícil llamar padre al Yondaime, pero más difícil era hablar de su muerte.

Orochimaru suspiró y trató de relajarse. Estaba feliz de que su hijo tenga el tacto de no hablar de la muerte de su amor.

-Bien, entonces se nos presenta un problema. Leyendo esto, llegué a la conclusión de que Minato sí pudo terminar el **Rasengan** y tú, al igual que él, lo dominas. Te lo terminó de enseñar cuando te convertiste en Jounin.

-Oh, ¿y qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó con algo de aprensión.

-He pensado ya en ello.- murmuró.- Tu padre tiene todos sus Jutsus especiales escritos en pergaminos que guarda recelosamente aquí en la mansión. Creo poder extraerlos sin que él se dé cuenta y enseñártelos. Después de todo, yo siempre estuve con él, mientras veía cómo lo creaba.

-¿De verdad?

-De hecho- sonrió en la memoria.-, yo le sugerí que utilizara el globo con agua.

-¡Wow!- chilló el rubio y saltó del pasto, olvidando toda su pereza anterior.- ¡¿Y cuando comenzamos?!- exclamó, con todo el entusiasmo que ponía cada vez que estaba por aprender algo nuevo.

-¿Te parece ahora?- sonrió de lado, contento por el ánimo que mostraba su hijo.

-¡Por supuesto, dattebayo!

-

**.:.Horas después.:. **

-

Tal y como lo prometiera, Orochimaru logró birlar los Jutsus que protegían la herencia de su esposo y pudo extraer el pergamino que tenía explicado las bases del **Rasengan**. Fue una tarea ardua y el Sannin se sorprendió y enorgulleció al ver cuán fuertes eran los Jutsus protectores de su marido. Estaba seguro que si él no fuera un Sannin que sabía tantas mañas por sus años de investigaciones, nunca las hubiese podido romper y volver a colocar.

Una vez con los pergaminos en mano, Naruto y él salieron al patio, para poder leer el pergamino y tratar de poder usarlo.

-Muéstrame hasta dónde puedes llevar tu **Rasengan**.- murmuró el moreno, luego de leer con cuidado el pergamino.

Naruto asintió y se levantó, creó un **Kage Bushin** y ambos formaron el **Rasengan**, para después llegar al **Odama Rasengan**.

-Eso es hasta donde he avanzado.- anunció con orgullo.

-Mmmhhh.- el Sannin angostó los ojos.- Lo primero que debemos lograr que hagas, es no tener la necesidad de un **Kage Bushin** para crearlo.

-¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Lo intenté muchas veces y no me salía! ¡Por eso el Ero-sennin me dio esta salida!

-Mi ex compañero es un perezoso y siempre buscaba la salida más rápida para todo, Naruto. Seguro te dio esa salida, para que lo dejaras de fastidiar y poder ir a mirar a mujeres desnudas de manera furtiva.

-Hmph.- Naruto puso mala cara, pero no refutó.

-Ahora - Orochimaru se levantó de donde estaba sentado.- vas a hacer exactamente lo que te digo, yo, al contrario de Jiraiya, tengo mucha paciencia y deseo que mis alumnos sean los mejores. Sasuke-kun es una muestra de ello.

Orochimaru hizo una mueca de dolor al ver el cambio completo de expresión de su hijo.

-Bueno, lamento no ser tan bueno como el Uchiha prodigio.- gruñó Naruto, antes de darse media vuelta y entrar a la casa.

-¡Espera, Naruto!- gritó el Sannin y se apresuró a llegar a su hijo. Lo detuvo justo en la puerta, tomando unos de sus brazos. Estironeó un poco, pero el rubio no giró.- No malinterpretes mis palabras, onegai. No los estaba comparando, sólo te daba un ejemplo, ¿entiendes?- lentamente, el muchacho más alto que él giró y lo miró a los ojos. Orochimaru suspiró y se relajó al ver que su hijo ya no parecía enfadado. Levantó una de sus manos para acariciarlo.- Eres mi hijo, Naruto. Creciste dentro de mí, naciste de mí y, para mí, tú serás siempre _perfecto_. Ni Sasuke, ni Kabuto, ni nadie será más importante para mí que tú… y tu padre.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con una voz pequeña, mirándolo con incertidumbre.

-Porque te amo.

-Ni siquiera me conoces. ¿Cómo puedes amarme en tan poco tiempo?- frunció el ceño.

-¿Te dije ya que somos parecidos en muchas cosas, verdad?- preguntó con suavidad, tomando ambas manos de su hijo entre las suyas. Naruto asintió, algo dudoso.- Ayer me contaste sobre Haku-san y tú historia de cómo te hiciste su amigo.- inspiró.- Aunque no lo creas, Naruto, yo soy igual. Si conozco a alguien que me agrada, puedo llegar a amarlo en cuestión de horas y lo mismo es para odiar.- negó con la cabeza y miró a los ojos de su hijo.- ¿Y cómo crees que no podría amar en cuestión de segundos al hijo que creí perdido por tantos años? Naruto, tú eres la razón por la que la frialdad de mi corazón está desapareciendo.

Naruto pareció relajarse ante la lógica del mayor. Y, por primera vez desde que todo esto había empezado, mucho a la sorpresa de Orochimaru, el rubio rodeó la cintura del Sannin con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí para compartir un abrazo.

La sorpresa sólo le duró unos segundos al Sannin y enseguida correspondió al abrazo torpe de su hijo, llevando en ese toque todos los sentimientos que rabiaban en su interior.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Vas a acompañarme o no?- preguntó Shikamaru con pereza.

-Pero… estoy entrenando.

-Me lo prometiste.

Ante eso, Naruto hizo una mueca. Él nunca se iba atrás en sus promesas y, si bien estaba completamente metido en mejorar su **Rasengan**, también le daba curiosidad ver qué clase de relación tenían Gaara y Shikamaru. Y también ver cómo eran las cosas en Suna, si estaban tan cambiadas como aquí.

-¿Nos vamos mucho tiempo?

-Eres tan molesto, Naruto.- masculló Shikamaru, sonando fastidiado.- Te dije que nos vamos solamente por una semana…

-Um, ok.- cedió, pensando en que al regresar tendría que aumentar su entrenamiento.- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Saldremos mañana a primera hora. Asegúrate de avisarle a Neji, no quiero que después ande desesperado por no saber tu paradero.- dijo, antes de meter las manos en los bolsillos y darse media vuelta.

-¿Qué quería?- preguntó Orochimaru, asomando por la puerta del patio de la casa.

-Me voy a Suna mañana.- fue todo lo que respondió el rubio, antes de volver a crear centenares de **Kage Bushin**, para seguir con su entrenamiento.

Su papá le había dado la idea de crear cientos de copias para que su entrenamiento fuera más rápido, según la mente inteligente del Sannin, usando este método, Naruto podría aprender lo de un año en apenas una semana. El rubio ahora valoraba aún más su técnica favorita, puesto que estaba seguro que cuando volvieran a su realidad (si es que lo hacían) al fin podría cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Sakura y traer de vuelta al teme a Konoha. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de que esa sea una buena meta.

-  
**  
****.:.Días después.:. ******

**-**

**-.Sunagakure.-**

-

Naruto miró para todos lados, notando que había muy pocas diferencias entre esta y la Suna que él recordaba de su dimensión. La gente parecía un tanto más relajada y parecían conocerlo, porque se referían a él como "Naruto-sama", el rubio creyó que era porque él era amigo de Kazekage y porque era hijo del Kage de Konoha, lo que lo hacía un figura conocida y respetada.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina del Kage, Temari los recibió con un gran abrazo a los tres. Tres, porque Neji había proclamado que no quería estar separado de su novio tanto tiempo, después de verlo en las puertas de la muerte, así que Minato no tuvo más remedio que concederle el permiso para se vaya con Naruto y Shikamaru. Después de saludar a la rubia, entraron al despacho de Gaara, que se encontraba teniendo una conversación con su hermano Kankurou.

-Ohayo, Gaara.- saludó Naruto, algo inseguro de cómo tratar con este Gaara.

-Hola, Naruto-kun, Neji-san.- sus ojos verdes se posaron en la última figura de Konoha.- _Shikamaru_.

Naruto se estremeció en horror al escuchar la nota de lujuria y posesividad en la voz del Kazekage.

-¡Yo!- saludó Shikamaru, perezoso. Sin embargo, había un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, sin duda notando también la lujuria tanto en la voz y mirada de su amante.

-Creo que… necesito hablar con Shikamaru-san, _a solas_.- dijo Gaara, nunca quitando sus ojos del Chuunin.

Los cuatro shinobis restantes saltaron, murmuraron unas despedidas y se apresuraron a salir del despacho. No bien cerraron las puertas, pudieron sentir cómo el chakra de Gaara aseguraba la puerta para que no sea abierta desde el exterior por nada del mundo.

-Tsk, hemos perdido a nuestro hermano hasta mañana.- se quejó Kankurou.

-Hai. En esta habitación habrá fuegos artificiales.- asintió Temari, sonriendo pervertidamente.- Sólo espero que se acuerden de pedir algo de comer.

-Y de usar protección.- murmuró Neji.

-Hmph.- gruñó Naruto, cruzándose de brazos.- Entonces, ¿dónde puedo conseguir algo de ramen?

Tal y como los hermanos de la arena lo anunciaran, por ese día, no supieron más de Gaara y Shikamaru. Según Neji, hace más de dos meses que no se veían y tenían mucho en lo que "actualizarse".

Luego de comer, Naruto y Neji recorrieron un poco Suna. En ese recorrido, el rubio se enteró de algo que no había sabido en un principio, el por qué era su amigo el Kazekage. Resulta que el padre del pelirrojo, además de traicionar Konoha durante los exámenes de Chuunin de hace tres años, también intentó secuestrar a Hikaru-chan y Sayuri-chan, porque era un trato que tenía con la Niebla (quienes lo apoyaron en la invasión), ya que aún estaban interesados en el Byakugan y querían un rehén para ponerles exigencias al Hokage. Todos esos cargos lo llevaron a tener un juicio, donde se decidió que debería retirarse del cargo de Kage. Meses después, no aguantando su deshonra, el Sabaku cometió suicidio.

Todo Suna eligió a Gaara en su lugar, que demostró gran valor en la lucha. Su encuentro con Naruto fue muy similar, pudiendo tener control sobre su Bijuu después de la batalla contra el otro jinchuuriki, hasta que el Akatsuki se lo retiró hace un par de meses. También ayudaba a su posición el noviazgo que tenía con el shinobi de la Hoja, miembro de un prestigioso Clan, que albergaba una unión aún más fuerte con la Aldea de la que ya tenían.

-Mmmhhh.- ronroneó Neji, acostado junto a él en el futón donde ambos descansaban, después de su largo viaje y recorrido por la Aldea.- ¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos estas minis vacaciones?- pidió sensual.- Después de todo, cuando regresemos, volverás a la actividad y ya no nos veremos como ahora.- terminó su excusa, mordisqueando la oreja de Naruto.

Desde que el nuevo Namikaze había encontrado que tenía una libido muy alta, sólo eso bastó para que se encendiera. Gruñendo, Naruto volteó y atrapó la boca de Neji, quien gimió y se retorció, para poder abrir sus piernas y dejar que Naruto se acomodara entre ellas. Ambos molieron sus caderas, comenzando la fricción que haría a sus penes erigirse orgullosos, listos para poder tener un encuentro sexual.

Pronto el calor y transpiración de sus cuerpos comenzó a hacer que las ropas molestaran, por lo que Naruto levantó a Neji sobre sus piernas y dejó que el otro los desvistiera a los dos. Apresurado, el Hyuuga casi arrancó las ropas de los cuerpos de ambos, dejándolos desnudos en cuestión de segundos. No bien se sintió desprovisto de su traje de Jounin, Naruto volvió a acostar a su amante en la cama y procedió a besar su pálido y musculoso cuerpo. Las tetillas rosadas del moreno resaltaban como dos botones en tanta piel blanca y el rubio había aprendido a jugar con ellas, sacando ronroneos y jadeos de la boca de su prometido, porque eran absolutamente sensibles a la boca juguetona del jinchuuriki.

-Na-Naruto, deja de jugar.- se quejó Neji, al sentir las caricias de su amante sólo en la parte superior de su cuerpo, siendo que la inferior se erguía orgullosa, necesitando que esa boca juegue con ella también.

El rubio levantó sus ojos azules, para conectarlos con los blancos, e hizo muecas maliciosas.

-Dime qué es lo que quieres.- ronroneó, moliendo sus caderas, para que su erección tocara la de Neji. El muchacho gritó y arqueó su cuerpo.

-No juegues… y hazme tuyo ya.

-Uh-uh, tiene que ser más específico, Hyuuga-sama.- sonrió con un mueca zorruna.

-¡Naruto!- gruñó tomando de los cabellos al otro, y atrayéndolo para tener un beso feroz.

-Anda, dime qué deseas.- susurró el Namikaze contra sus labios, haciendo temblar el cuerpo de Neji con el calor de su aliento.

Neji le dio una mirada encendida.

-Quiero que bajes tu boca hasta mi pene y lo chupes hasta que te llenes de mi semilla.- dijo resuelto. Una vez que escuchó lo que acababa de decir, se ruborizó profundamente.

-Así se habla.- siseó Naruto, haciendo muecas de oreja a oreja.

Neji chilló cuando sintió que su amante lo tragaba entero, como lo aspiraba, como apretaba sus bolas y como un dedo se colaba en su entrada, para prepararlo. Esto era genial, no importaba cuánto bromearan sus amigos a costa de ellos. Neji se placía de ser poseído todos los días por su amante, cuantas veces Naruto lo necesitara, porque las sensaciones que el sexo con el recipiente del demonio daban a su cuerpo eran incomparables. Ni siquiera la adrenalina de una batalla se podría comparar a esto.

Cuando el tercer dedo de Naruto estuvo en la entrada de Neji, uno de ellos tocó la próstata del muchacho y eso fue lo que necesitó para venirse en la boca experta de Naruto (algo que era todo un logro, puesto que él tenía poca práctica antes de venir a esta realidad). Enseguida, gruñendo posesivo y sintiendo su propia necesidad, Naruto usó la propia eyaculación de Neji para lubricar su pene. Abrió las piernas de su amante, levantó el trasero apetitoso y se hundió en él. Hyuuga apretó las sábanas y cerró los ojos al sentirse llenado, ya casi no había dolor, después de todo, siendo que tenían sexo todos los días, sus músculos anales ya estaban acostumbrados a la intrusión.

-¡Muévete!- ordenó el mayor.

Sin perder tiempo, Naruto salió del cuerpo de su amante, sólo para enterrarse de una sola vez a los pocos segundos, profundamente, llevando toda la lujuria que recorría su cuerpo. Dentro de él, el Kyuubi se regocijaba. Puesto que estaban conectados el zorro podía sentir todas las sensaciones de su recipiente y se sabe que los zorros son criaturas lujuriosas, es por eso que el Bijuu después de estar todos los 16 años de Naruto en abstinencia, el sentir todo el éxtasis que cubría a Naruto cada vez que poseía a Neji, lo llenaban.

Los embates pronto se volvieron frenéticos, haciendo que Neji tuviera que morder una almohada para que sus gritos no se escucharan por toda la casa del Kazekage. Ya era mucha vergüenza que se supiera que en el despacho del Godaime estaban teniendo sexo frenético, no hacía falta que los habitantes de la casa se enteraran que allí también había dos adolescentes hormonales.

Naruto levantó las piernas de Neji, para que rodeara su cintura con ellas y así poder golpear con más exactitud en el ano de su amante, chocando expertamente la próstata ya muy estimulada. En medio de la nube de placer que rodeaba la mente del rubio, él se acordó de masturbar a su pareja, para que pudieran llegar juntos al orgasmo. Sintiendo el toque, Neji chilló en la almohada y la mordió, sintiendo cómo, una vez más, su esperma salía para bañar su estómago y el de su amante. Pronto, sintiendo las paredes del ano apretar su pene, Naruto se vino dentro de su amante, con un gruñido animalístico.

-Kami…- jadeó Naruto, agotado y acostándose junto al cuerpo sudoroso e igual de cansado que el suyo.

Casi al instante, Neji giró su cuerpo, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto y pasó uno de sus brazos por el pecho de su prometido. Casi por instinto, el rubio llevó una de sus manos al suave, sedoso y perfumado cabello castaño oscuro del Hyuuga y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-Te amo, mi amor.- murmuró Neji, sintiendo cómo el cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo y caía dormido.

La mano de Naruto se congeló por unos instantes y su ceño se frunció. Miles de pensamientos pasaron por su mente, hasta que al fin dejó salir un largo suspiro.

-Yo también te amo y ni siquiera sé desde cuándo.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**-.En la Realidad del manga.-**

**-**

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Orochimaru cerró los puños, frunció el ceño y se sacudió, hizo una mueca, pero terminó asintiendo.

-Creo que estando tanto tiempo en inanición, este cuerpo está en muy malas condiciones.- se quejó.

Hoy había podido volver a su cuerpo original, pero los resultados lo dejaban insatisfecho. Sobre todo la mano que había sido reimplantada. Había costado, pero no por nada Tsunade y él eran considerados los mejores investigadores de biología de Konoha y luego de quitar todos los químicos de la mano disecada, sólo bastó hacer curaciones con tejido humano sobre la mano, usando chakra meticulosamente, para que volviera a estar parcialmente como nueva. Sólo debería seguir con el implante de tejido por un tiempo más, hasta que volviera a estar como nueva. Esta era considerada casi una técnica prohibida, pero su esposo nunca iba a enterarse de ello.

El anillo que estaba en ella ahora colgaba de una cadena en su cuello. Si tenía razón al ver el Kanji, ese anillo podría serle de utilidad en el futuro.

-Es sólo cuestión de un poco de entrenamiento, okaa-san.- consoló Naruto.- Tú y yo tenemos la capacidad de poder ponernos en forma más rápido que la gente normal.- frunció el ceño.- Y, hablando de eso, ¿crees que podemos hacer algo con mi cuerpo?- hizo un puchero de desdén.- Este cuerpo es más corto que el mío. ¡Como 20 cm. más o menos! ¡Por suerte los músculos están iguales!

-No, Naruto.- dijo seriamente.- Para eso tendría que usar mis Jutsus de alteración genética, algo que le prometí a tu padre que nunca volvería a usar. Eso sin contar con que deberíamos pedirle ayuda al zorro y será extremadamente doloroso.

-Pero, _mamá_.- La ceja derecha de Orochimaru crispó, cómo odiaba el gimoteo de su hijo. A sus dieciséis, cuando Naruto adoptaba esta voz, parecía la de un niño de tres años. Edad en la cual, por supuesto, Minato y Orochimaru concedieron todos los caprichos de su hijo.- ¡Papá no está aquí y no sabrá nunca lo que hicimos! ¡El dolor no importa y el Kyuubi siempre me ha dicho que desea que su recipiente sea perfecto, así que ayudará a lo que sea que necesites para hacer crecer mis huesos!

-No, Naruto, sería demasiado arriesgado.

-¡Pero…! ¡Mami! ¡En nuestra realidad mido _un metro con noventa y dos centímetros __coma ocho__ milímetros_!- dijo dramáticamente.(1)- ¡Acá soy un enano que apenas llego a los un metro setenta!

Orochimaru fulminó con la mirada a su hijo, pero Naruto tenía esa mirada fatal, los ojos de perrito perdido, a la cual él no podía negarse. Suspiró.

-Entonces pongámonos manos a la obra. Iremos haciéndolo de a poco, mientras nos dirigimos a mi país.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**-.Realidad Alterna.-**

**-**

Al día siguiente, Shikamaru apareció ojeroso y en aparente dolor. A Gaara no se le notaba el cansancio, puesto que las ojeras eran normales en su cara, pero él tenía una sonrisa satisfecha que asustó a Neji y Naruto. Esa sonrisa les recordaba en la época donde él era un asesino sediento de sangre.

La semana en Suna pasó muy rápido, pero Naruto pudo entrenar con la ayuda de Neji, que siendo el novio del rubio de esta realidad desde hace tanto, había presenciado cómo su prometido aprendía el **Rasengan** y el **Hiraishin**. No era un peligro para los secretos del Clan, puesto que Neji sería un Namikaze dentro de poco. Neji no preguntó por qué su amante deseaba aprender el **Rasengan** desde su base, porque sólo asumió que Naruto necesitaba algo de entrenamiento luego de estar tanto tiempo inactivo.

-

**-.Konohagakure.-**

**-**

-Awww, pero hoy es mi día libre.- el _Hokage_ de Konoha hizo un _puchero_.

-No me interesa, Minato.- siseó Orochimaru, arrastrando a su esposo perezoso por toda la casa, hasta el patio.- Tu hijo necesita de tu ayuda y sólo hoy tienes el tiempo necesario para dedicarte a él.

-Tengo tiempo para otras cosas también.- dijo el rubio, haciendo una mueca pervertida.

El Sannin se ruborizó ligeramente y frunció el ceño, pero había una semi sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si le explicas todo lo que te pida nuestro hijo, más tarde te daré una _recompensa_, mi amor.- su voz estaba cargada de promesas.

La cara de Minato se iluminó y prácticamente corrió hasta donde estaba Naruto.

-¡Yosh! ¡Bien, mi querido hijo! Siendo que tu okaa-san me ha dado el motivo necesario… ¡aquí está papi para enseñarte lo que le pidas!

Naruto le mandó una mirada sospechosa a Orochimaru, pero éste desvió sus ojos dorados de los azules, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas pálidas. No queriendo preguntar, para prevenir una cicatriz mental, el jinchuuriki procedió a escuchar las enseñanzas de su padre, haciendo una que otra pregunta cuando no entendía algo.

-Entonces, eso es lo que debes saber.- dijo el Hokage, después de unas horas de charla.- Y ahora viene la demostración.- extendió su mano para formar la bola del Rasengan, que después pasó a ser el **Odama Rasengan**, que eran algo que conocían los viajeros de la otra dimensión. Pero después, ante los ojos incrédulos de Naruto y Orochimaru, un shuriken gigante apareció en la mano de Minato.- Este es una evolución que conseguí después de siete meses de entrenar, el **Fuuton-Rasenshuriken**.- dijo el rubio mayor.- Pero daba mucha tensión a mi brazo.- hizo una mueca.- Casi lo perdí por eso, pero con la ayuda de Tsunade y la tuya- guiñó un ojo en el Sannin.-, pude llegar a la forma final de mi **Rasengan**, la técnica más mortal jamás creada por un shinobi de Konoha… **¡Fuuton-Oku Rasenshuriken!** (2)

Madre e hijo jadearon cuando en un flash de luz, el shuriken gigantesco tomó la forma de cientos de miles de shuriken no más grandes que uno hecho de metal. Eran demasiados como para contar y todos rodeaban a Minato, como si lo protegieran. El chakra era increíble y casi abrumaba, pero el rubio mayor no parecía ni cansado por usar tanto poder.

-Su- Sugoi.- murmuró Naruto.

-Es ataque y defensa a la vez.- explicó el rubio.- Me protege contra cualquier tipo de ataque, inclusive Genjutsu. Pero también es ataque, porque con una palabra los puedo dispersar hacia donde yo lo desee.- terminando de decir eso, Minato murmuró la palabra "Dispersión" y todos los shurikens creados de chakra se dispersaron de alrededor de su cuerpo.

Los shurikens volaron hacia diversas direcciones. Algunos fueron hasta Orochimaru y Naruto y ellos se pusieron en posición de defensa, pero, justo antes de llegar a ellos, los shurikens los esquivaron y se clavaron en la tierra. Sorprendidos, miraron a los demás shurikens de chakra y notaron que ninguno tocaba las flores bonitas que había en el jardín, o los peces del agua, ni siquiera a Hikaru, que estaba sentado bajo el gran árbol de sakura, mirando la demostración.

-¿Cómo…?- susurró el moreno.

-Me costó mucho, de hecho, sólo hace dos años pude conseguir esto.- sonrió orgulloso.- Logré que los shurikens de chakra se dirigieran a los blancos de mi voluntad, esquivando todo aquello que no deseo destruir.

-Pero…- Naruto frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué daño pueden causar? Sólo se clavan a las cosas, como shurikens normales. Un shinobi puede resistir eso.

-¡Ja! Mi hijo- sonrió con superioridad.-, te dije que esta era una técnica mortal. Falta la mejor parte. Mira.- señaló una roca gigante que tenía cinco shurikens clavados en ella. Levantando dos dedos, Minato susurró la palabra "¡Ugoki!" (3) y los shurikens comenzaron a moverse a una velocidad impresionante y se clavaron más profundos en la roca. Luego de unos segundos la roca comenzó a temblar y se fue _desintegrando_, desintegrando hasta ser sólo pequeñas rocas minúsculas como arena.

Las bocas de Naruto y Orochimaru se abrieron.

-Lo mismo pasará con un cuerpo humano.- dijo Minato.- Sólo que un cuerpo necesita de tres o dos shurikens para causar ese final, dependiendo del tamaño del enemigo. Es un lío de sangre y tripas por todos lados, pero efectivo.

Hubo un largo minuto de silencio, donde Minato miró a su esposo e hijo con una ceja enarcada. _Ni que nunca lo hayan visto_, pensó, no sabiendo que sus palabras eran verdaderas.

-¡Sugoi!- gritó Naruto, sus ojos llenos de flamas, casi como un tal Rock Lee, cuando adoptaba su actitud de "Juventud Llameante".- ¡_Tienes_ que enseñarme a hacer eso!

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡Hola!!

Creo que todo fic tiene un capítulo dedicado al entrenamiento, como este, ya que todas/os anhelamos ver a Naruto ser más fuerte de lo que Kishimoto-baka lo hace en el manga ¬¬

Espero que hayan tenido gusto del lemon y de la pareja GaaraShikamaruGaara, me encantan esos dos juntos XD

**Aclaraciones:**

(1) En números serían 1.92, 8 pero sonaba más dramático en letras XD

(2) Soy muy mala para crear técnicas, así que usé solo una variación de la original, con algunos detalles que tenía en mi cabeza. La traducción de la técnica final sería: "¡Elemento del viento: Cien millones de shurikens espiral!"

(3) Ugoki significa Movimiento.

¡¡Gracias _Candy_por betear este fic!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

**-**

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-/-/-


	12. Cap 11: No es tan difícil llamarte mamá

Una realidad del pasado

-/-/-/-

-

**Una realidad del pasado.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Nada es normal en la vida de Naruto, ni siquiera las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Una carta le revelará su pasado, diciéndole que es hijo de dos hombres… dos hombres que _debería_ odiar. Sin embargo, no es solo eso lo que deberá enfrentar en su vida, sino también un viaje a otra dimensión.

**Parejas:** la principal será Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru. ¡¡Llámenme loca, pero amo las parejas raras!! Y también habrá Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara/Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Haku (¡él no estará muerto!) y Uchiha Itachi/Deidara (¡Tampoco lo mataré!), si hay más lo decidiré en el camino XD

Todas están en seme/uke ñ.ñ ¡Los Namikaze son semes! XD

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** este fic seguirá los hechos del manga lo mejor posible, comenzando desde el chap **283 **hasta los actuales. ¡Así que si no leíste el manga no debes leer este fic porque estará _LLENO DE SPOILDERS_! Como el sumario lo dice y porque soy fanática del **Mpreg, **este fic estará lleno de niños naciendo de HOMBRES y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-Esto: -_**Hola, bola de pelos.- **_será cuando Naruto hable en su mente con el Kyuubi.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**¡¡ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA!! **Los Spoilders comienzan a partir del capítulo 283 del manga, hasta los actuales. **¡SI NO SIGUES EL MANGA NO LEAS!**

**-/-/-**

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 11: No es tan difícil llamarte mamá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Orochimaru suspiró y resistió el impulso de morder su labio inferior, un gesto nervioso que él mismo se había propuesto borrar de su persona desde que Minato murió, puesto que el mismo rubio siempre le dijo que ese era su gesto preferido y él parecía _lindo_, haciendo eso.

Hoy se cumplía un mes y medio desde que ambos habían despertado en esta realidad y el motivo del nerviosismo bien ocultado del Sannin era que notaba extraño a su hijo. Desde hace tres días, Naruto le mandaba miradas disimuladas, respingaba cada vez que se tocaban por accidente o, de hecho, algunas veces lo encontró mirándolo fijamente, como si su mente no estuviera donde estaban sus ojos.

Y el pelinegro no se atrevía a preguntarle qué le sucedía, puesto que su hijo estaba tan raro y él no lo conocía muy bien, no quería arriesgar a romper el débil hilo que los estaba uniendo en estos momentos. Aunque, tenía a su favor su propia experiencia, Minato solía darles muchas vueltas a un asunto hasta que al final se decidía a hablar y Orochimaru rogaba que su hijo funcionara igual que su esposo.

-

**.:.Una semana después.:.**

-

Su hijo había llegado de una misión particularmente áspera, lo que lo llevó a estar una noche entera en el hospital a pesar de su increíble rapidez para curar, haciendo que Minato se llevara un gran regaño por parte de Orochimaru y Tsunade, por _forzar_ tanto al _pobre niño. __  
_  
Y ahora los ojos amarillos se posaban en la figura aparentemente descansada de su hijo, quien se sentaba en su sillón preferido de la Sala de la casa y miraba por la ventana. Sin embargo, pese al tiempo, Naruto seguía actuando extraño alrededor suyo y eso estaba rayando sus nervios.

-Bien, ¡ya es suficiente de esta actitud! ¡Dime qué es lo que te pasa!

A veces (bien, la mayoría del tiempo) Orochimaru necesitaba poner mano firme para que su esposo hablara y, por lo visto, tenía que hacer lo mismo con su hijo.

Naruto saltó y lo miró asustado. Al notar que el Sannin lo observaba con algo parecido a la rabia, irritación y desesperación, el rubio suspiró y volteó para otro lado, comenzando a revolverse en su sillón.

-No pasa nada -masculló.

-No me mientas, jovencito -siseó-. Podré conocerte muy poco, pero recuerda que eres mi hijo y que tu personalidad es muy parecida a la de tu padre en algunos casos y sé que algo que está incomodando desde hace bastante… y tiene que ver conmigo -Naruto abrió los ojos en horror y Orochimaru suspiró. _Es tan parecido a Minato_-. ¿Entonces? ¿No piensas decirme qué te pasa?

-Yo… pensaba en todo el tiempo que hemos estado pasando aquí _conviviendo_ como familia -murmuró forzando la voz.

-¿Y eso te tiene tan angustiado? -preguntó con un poco de pesar.

-No es angustia -negó con la cabeza-. Me siento raro, porque…- levantó sus ojos azules para conectarlos con los dorados-. Siento como si esto fuera normal para mí, que mi pasado nunca existió, sino sólo este presente, con el Yondaime como mi padre, Neji como mi prometido, Hikaru como mi hermanito, y tú como mi madre.

La revelación inundó todo el cuerpo del Sannin y le dio una media sonrisa a su hijo.

-Ven, Naruto -murmuró, abriendo los brazos.

El rubio le mandó una mirada vacilante, pero terminó sonriendo de lado y se acercó al pelilargo, para arrodillarse enfrente de él y después apoyó su cabeza en su regazo.

-Me siento bien estando así contigo.

-Y yo también, mi hijo.

-Pero, ¿qué hay del Sandaime? ¿Del sello de la maldición? ¿La traición de Sasuke? ¿Todas esas personas a las que le robaste su cuerpo o con las que experimentaste?

-Esos fueron errores de mi mente perturbada -suspiró con un matiz de dolor, acariciando el cabello color oro-. Si moras en ese pasado, nunca podrás ser del todo feliz. No pretendo que hagas borrón y cuenta nueva, puesto que sé que eso que hice será difícil de perdonar, pero, como te dije, si dejas que eso se interponga en la ocasión que tenemos de formar una familia, cuando regresemos, ambos sufriremos enormemente.

Naruto suspiró quedamente y cerró los ojos, dejando que las caricias de su madre lo adormecieran.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**-.Realidad del manga**.-

-

-Wow, parece que hubo una fuerte batalla en este lugar -murmuró Naruto.

Después de que utilizaran los métodos para hacer crecer sus huesos a una tarifa apresurada y casi brutal, sólo tuvieron que esperar dos semanas a que el chico se recuperara, gracias a la energía del Kitsune, aunque fue una etapa muy dolorosa para Naruto, que tuvo que sufrir el dolor de sentir crecer todos sus huesos, sin anestesia.

Pero ahora que todo había pasado, no se podía quejar de los resultados. Actualmente el cuerpo del Naruto de esta realidad era tan alto como el de la otra. Eso lo hacía ser más alto que Kakashi y sólo un poco más bajo que Ibiki. Sus ropas le quedaron muy pequeñas y el chico tuvo que comprarse unos pantalones azules, que combinó con una remera negra con un remolino anaranjado y se cubría con una capa negra, con el kanji del "Zorro" bordado en hilo anaranjado en la espalda. Era algo de lo que Orochimaru no tuvo gusto, puesto que para él llamaba mucho la atención, pero Naruto amaba el anaranjado y el mismo Kyuubi influenciaba al chico para que usara algún logotipo que lo identificara como su contenedor.

Después de la recuperación iniciaron su viaje al País del Remolino, pero tuvieron que pasar por un sector bastante despoblado, para evitar shinobis. Aunque eso pareció ser una mala idea, porque ahora estaban en un terreno donde parecía haber habido una batalla hace muy poco.

-Parecen restos de pólvora -siseó Orochimaru, tocando la tierra bajo sus pies.

-¿Pólvora?- preguntó Naruto. Imitando el gesto de su madre, se agachó al suelo y tomó algo de tierra, para tocarla y olerla-. Sí -murmuró, frunciendo el ceño-, es pólvora mezclada con arcilla, es casi igual a…

-A lo que usa Deidara-kun para sus ataques -completó el Sannin, mirando el área destruida.

-¿Crees que él…?- tragó saliva-. ¿Crees que él tuvo que ver en esta destrucción?

-Es lo más probable.

Naruto tragó saliva, sintiéndose inestable. Por la devastación en la zona, era evidente que tuvo que ser una lucha de vida o muerte.

-¿Seguimos?

Orochimaru asintió, pero cuando estaba por saltar hasta unos de los pocos árboles que estaban intactos, un quejido hizo que su cuerpo congelara.

-Espera -murmuró, deteniendo a su hijo por la manga de su traje.

-¿Qué pasa, papá?

-¿Escuchas eso? -murmuró, mirando hacia unos árboles que estaban caídos y quemados.

Naruto filtró sus oídos y aumentó su sentido con el chakra del Kyuubi para escuchar mejor. Y sí, pudo escuchar débiles quejidos venir del lugar que le señalaba su papá. Intercambiando una mirada con su madre, ambos se acercaron con cautela hacia el lugar. Allí había una persona completamente ensangrentada, su mayor herida venía de su pecho, donde había una boca enorme y abierta y ambos de sus brazos parecían haber sido cocidos de manera aberrante a su cuerpo. Pero el cabello rubio y el chakra que sentían los hizo alarmarse.

-¡Deidara-nii-chan! -chilló Naruto, antes de arrodillarse junto al shinobi de Iwa-. ¡Deidara-nii-chan! ¡¿Estás bien?!- la pregunta era estúpida y él lo sabía, puesto que la respiración del rubio era sumamente débil y parecía inconsciente-. ¡Debemos curarlo, papá!

-No, no podemos -musitó con pena-. Recuerda que decidimos no interferir en nada de lo que sucediera y…

-¡Pero es mi nii-chan! ¡No puedo simplemente dejarlo morir!- exclamó, aterrado-. No puedo verlo en este estado, sabiendo que puedo hacer algo.

-Este no es el Deidara que conocemos, Naruto.

-¡No me importa! -gruñó, sus ojos estaban rojos-. ¡Tú mismo me dijiste antes de venir que todos se merecen otra oportunidad! ¿Por qué nosotros sí, pero Deidara no?

-Oh, hijo -suspiró.

-Ayúdame, haha. Él está muriendo -rogó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Orochimaru miró a su hijo y, simplemente, no pudo aguantar ver tanto dolor y desesperación en ellos. Así que se arrodilló junto al shinobi moribundo y dejó salir un largo suspiro.

-Ya sabes que debemos hacer, yo haré el Jutsu curativo que nos enseñó Tsunade y tú me prestarás tu chakra. Vamos a necesitar de mucho si queremos salvarle la vida. (1)

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**-.Realidad Alterna.-**

**- ******

**.:.Mente de Naruto.:.**

-

**-¿Qué deseas?** -espetó con desdén el zorro.

-_**Tú siempre me has dicho que eres un gran demonio antiguo, lleno de sabiduría y que no hay nada que tú no puedas saber. **_

-**Sí, ¿y qué con eso?-** preguntó con voz cansina, apoyando su cabeza en sus patas y meneando sus nueve colas con pereza.

-_**Hay algo que deseo saber y tú me lo vas a decir.**_

Kyuubi miró con sorpresa al humano. Debía coincidir con los tontos de Konoha, al llamar a este muchacho el ninja más impredecible, porque a él mismo, el gran Kyuubi no Kitsune, este muchacho solía sorprenderlo. Y esa mirada en los ojos de Naruto era algo que nunca antes había visto. Estaba llena de resolución, esperanza y ambición. Como si supiera que el conocimiento que estaba por exigir del zorro iba a cambiar su vida para siempre.

-**Has picado mi curiosidad, muchacho. ¿Qué eso que tanto deseas saber?**

Naruto sonrió.

-

**.:.Jardín de la Mansión Namikaze.:.**

-

-¿Naruto…?

El rubio pestañeó y abrió los ojos para ver la mirada preocupada de su prometido. Él se encontraba en la posición de loto, bajo unos de los tantos árboles del jardín.

-¡Yo, Neji!

-Hola, mi amor -sonrió y se agachó para besarlo-. ¿Te encontrabas muy profundo en tu meditación, ne? Tuve que llamarte varias veces para que me escucharas.

-Sí, lo siento -sonrió ampliamente, pero sus ojos azules parecían perdidos en un punto que el castaño no pudo descifrar.

-¿Hay algo que desees decirme? ¿Se trata de Kyuubi-sama?

-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo -susurró, antes de robarle un pequeño beso-. ¿Vienes por algo en especial?

-Hai, tu padre nos necesita en su oficina.

Naruto hizo muecas, se levantó y rodeó con un brazo la cintura del Hyuuga, antes de que comenzaran a caminar a la Torre. No hacía falta apresurarse, ese Kage-baka podía esperar.

-

**.:.Una semana después.:.**

-

-Naruto, no puedo seguir viéndote así, no es como tú actuar de esta forma. ¿Qué te sucede?

El rubio pestañeó y dejó de revolver el ramen que había comprado en un pequeño puesto a las afueras de la Aldea donde tuvieron su misión, que hoy terminaba. Giró su cabeza e hizo un gesto de dolor al ver la cara preocupada de Neji. Sakura, quien los había acompañado para esa misión, también lo miraba aprensiva.

-Pensaba en mi madre -murmuró.

-Oh, ya veo -dijo la chica, asintiendo-. Pero no debes preocuparte, Naruto. Tsunade-sama dijo que era peligroso que se embarace a esta edad, pero no mortal. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás- sonrió.

-Sí, sí, gracias Sakura-chan -murmuró forzando una sonrisa.

-¿Seguro que es sólo eso?- preguntó Neji, no muy convencido que esa sea la verdadera razón del estado pensativo de su prometido.

-Hai, Neji. Es sólo eso.

Teniendo que aceptar esa excusa por ahora, el castaño tuvo que dejar el tema allí, porque no quería presionar a su amante.

-

**-.Realidad del manga.-**

**-**

-¿Crees que se recupere?- preguntó Naruto, mirando cómo Deidara deliraba por la fiebre en el camastro que los **Kage Bushins** de Naruto habían creado en cuestión de segundos el día que lo encontraron.

Así como el camastro, la pequeña choza hecha de maderas de los árboles que los rodeaban, también fue hecha por centenares de **Kage Bushins** del Jounin. El mismo Tenzo había entrenado a las copias del hijo del Yondaime, para que cuando estuviera acampando sepa seleccionar los árboles correctos, como poder cortarlos y alinearlos para formar un refugio aceptable para dormir y protegerse del frío y la lluvia, en caso de que hubiera. La choza nunca sería como las mansiones que podía crear el dueño del **Mokuton**, pero cubrían las necesidades.

-Es difícil decirlo; sus heridas son muy graves. Parece haber estado en el centro de una explosión, pero al mismo tiempo alejado de ella -sacudió con la cabeza-. Muchos de sus músculos estaban destrozados, por haber aguantado mucha tensión. Sí, hemos hecho mucho por él y arreglamos la mayor parte, pero su rehabilitación será dura.

-Se recuperará, mi nii-chan es fuerte -dijo con convicción.

Orochimaru sonrió al escuchar a su hijo, pero después frunció el ceño, mientras tomaba un trago de su té. Su mente estaba en algo que había descubierto mientras curaba al rubio, algo muy impactante. _¿El hecho que estemos en diferentes realidades puede cambiar tanto una situación?_

-¡Mamá! ¡¿Me escuchas?!- gimoteó el rubio, sacando al moreno de sus pensamientos.

-Naruto, hijo, te recuerdo que estamos escondidos, no debes gritar.

-Awww, pero estabas perdido en tus pensamientos y no me escuchabas.

-No gimotees, ya eres un adulto.

El rubio bufó con desdén, puso mala cara y se cruzó de brazos.

-Oh, Naru- suspiró el hombre, rendido ante la actitud enfurruñada de su hijo-. ¿Qué deseabas, musuko?

El rubio hizo muecas, sabiendo que tenía a su madre comiendo de su mano, nunca podía estar enojado con él por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró y frunció el ceño.

-Hay algo que te preocupa, ¿ne? Veo que de vez en cuando le mandas miradas de reojo a Deidara-nii y te pones pensativo. ¿Hay algo peor en su condición que no me has dicho?

-Iie, no -negó con la cabeza, dejando su taza de té en la pequeña mesa de madera-. Solo que…

-¿Qué? -preguntó impaciente.

-Ven y te lo mostraré.

Se levantó del piso y Naruto lo siguió, curiosidad dibujada en su rostro. Se acercaron al cuerpo tembloroso del ninja de Iwa y Orochimaru retiró con delicadeza la manta que lo cubría. Los vendajes que ahora cubrían todo el cuerpo del rubio, la ropa que ellos usaban y la comida, más otros artículos necesarios, los habían adquirido de la guarida del Sannin de esta realidad.

Con delicadeza, el ojidorado comenzó a desprender uno de los vendajes que cubrían el bajo vientre del shinobi.

-Ano -el rubio se ruborizó ligeramente, al ver que la piel era expuesta-. ¿Qué deseas mostrarme exactamente?

-Ya lo verás -lo fulminó con la mirada-. Y quita esos pensamientos pervertidos de tu cabeza, tú, pequeño hentai.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Ustedes fueron los que me dejaron que mi padrino me entrenara después de los exámenes de Chuunin!

-Y es algo de lo que me arrepentiré toda mi vida -siseó, dejando los vendajes a un lado-. No puedo creer que en el año en que tardamos en recuperarnos de la invasión, Jiraiya te haya convertido en un pequeño pervertido. Confiábamos en que se hiciera cargo de ti, no que te pervierta. Por suerte dejamos a Hikaru con Iruka.

-No soy pervertido -masculló.

-Sí, claro -puso los ojos en blanco-. Ahora mira aquí -señaló el vientre de Deidara-. Justo encima del hueso de la cadera.

El rubio angostó sus ojos y miró hacia donde el dedo pálido de su madre le señalaba. Sólo faltó una pequeña mirada, para que aquello que tenía tan pensativo a Orochimaru fuera visto por Naruto.

-¡No puede ser! -exclamó, mirando sorprendido a su papá-. ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

-No lo sé, pero supongo que los cuerpos sí pueden diferenciarse en las dimensiones. No soy experto, así que no puedo explicar este fenómeno.

Naruto asintió y volvió a posar sus ojos en la marca como pétalo de sakura en la cadera del rubio.

_El signo del hermafrodismo_… algo que el Deidara de su realidad no tenía.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**-.Otra Realidad.-**

**-**

-¿Cómo te fue en la misión?

-Bien -se encogió de hombros.

-Eso es bueno.

Orochimaru suspiró imperceptiblemente y miró para otro lado. Dolido y angustiado de seguir siendo víctima de la indiferencia que Naruto tenía para con él desde hace semanas, aunque ninguno de estos sentimientos los hacía notar cuando estaba acompañado. Buscando comodidad, tocó su vientre hinchado, dejando que el chakra que estaba desarrollando su hijo lo tranquilizara.

-Ano, ¿Orochimaru?

Con tranquilidad, el pelinegro giró su cabeza y miró a su hijo. Su ceño se frunció en preocupación al ver el conflicto en sus ojos azules.

-¿Si?

-Yo quería saber, yo… eh… ¡Maldición!- gruñó estirando sus cabellos-. ¡No puede ser tan difícil!

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Naruto volvió gruñir y se cruzó de brazos, antes de mirar con superioridad al Sannin, pero había algo de temor en sus ojos.

-Quiero saber si no tienes problema en que te llame madre… o papá.

Orochimaru pareció olvidarse de respirar por unos segundos, después de escuchar las palabras que intentaron sonar seguras de la boca de su hijo. ¿Era eso lo que lo tuvo tan pensativo y asustado todo este tiempo? ¿Su hijo se fue dando cuenta que lo aceptaba y ahora quería demostrarlo dándole ese adjetivo? ¿Naruto estaba preparado para aceptar lo que eran? ¿_Él_ estaba preparado?

-¿Estás seguro que lo quieres? ¿O sólo lo haces para hacerme sentir bien?- Era imposible que la suspicacia este ausente en su tono. Después de todo lo que le había pasado en la vida, le era inevitable estar a la defensiva en estos tipos de casos.

-Uzumaki Naruto no hace nada por caridad -dijo con desdén-. Si te lo pido es porque lo siento -frunció el ceño-. Pero no te voy a obligar si no quieres -se encogió de hombros, mirando para otro lado, con algo de dolor.

-¡No! ¡No es eso!- exclamó alarmado.- Es sólo que, no puedo creer que me aceptes tan rápido.

-Yo soy así -se volvió a encoger de hombros, antes de mirarlo-. Entonces, ¿me dejas?- había una esperanza tan infantil en esos ojos que Orochimaru casi se derritió. Era una cosa muy extraña, esto del instinto maternal que despertaba tan tarde.

-Por supuesto que lo deseo, Naruto. Mi mayor sueño, desde que estuviste en mi vientre, era que me llamaras papá; o madre, si es lo que prefieres.

Namikaze Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja y se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo del Sannin, cuidando de no aplastar a su hermanito.

-Gracias -susurró quedamente-. Esto significa mucho para mí.

-Igual para mí -murmuró, acariciando la cabeza rubia en su regazo.

Mucho a la sorpresa del pelilargo, Naruto ronroneó en su regazo y se acurrucó como si se tratara de un pequeño cachorro. Orochimaru estaba seguro que si su hijo tuviera una cola, la estaría meneando. Extrañado, enarcó una ceja y pudo sentir un chakra extraño venir de su hijo, lo recordaba de esa vez que pelearon antes de venir.

-Naruto.

-¿Yup?

-¿El Kyuubi te ha estado molestando últimamente?

Fue imperceptible, pero estuvo allí. Su hijo había tensado unos segundos, antes de relajar y darle una sonrisa ladeada.

-No, está todo bien con la bola de pelos -murmuró-. Ahora el zorro no es un problema del que nadie tenga que preocuparse.

Y con esas misteriosas palabras, el Sannin dejó que la conversación terminara. Por sobre todas las cosas, Naruto amaba a su familia y Konoha y, si hubiera algo mal con el zorro, él no dudaría en decirlo.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**-.Realidad del manga.-**

**-**

-Hola, Deidara.

El rubio saltó en su cama, al ver los ojos dorados tan cerca de él, pero hizo un gesto de dolor y dejó salir un gemido, antes de volver a derrumbarse en el colchón de hojas.

-¡Argh, un!

-Estate quieto, estuviste al borde de la muerte más de una vez, y tu cuerpo tardará en volver a ser el mismo de antes.

Lentamente, los ojos celestes de Deidara se posaron en quien sabía era Orochimaru, el Sannin de la Serpiente, ex Akatsuki y actualmente unos de sus enemigos. Si eso no fuera una sorpresa, se sumaba el hecho que, después de su técnica de autodestrucción, él no debería de estar vivo. _¿Cómo es que estoy aquí con este hombre y vivo? ¡Debería de haber muerto y llevarme a ese bastardo del Uchiha conmigo!_

-No hace falta que te alteres -dijo el Sannin, notando la desesperación en los ojos claros-. Si te calmas y te tomas una sopa que mi hijo va a traerte, te explicaré todo.

-¿Su… hijo?- susurró con voz rasposa.

-Sí -la sonrisa encariñada que mostró el Sannin hizo pestañear varias veces a Deidara. Nunca pensó que una persona con la fama del Sannin pudiera producir ese tipo de sonrisa.- Naru, Deidara ha despertado -dijo con un tono más elevado de voz.

-¡¿De veras?!- alguien chilló afuera.

Mucho a la sorpresa del ninja de Iwa, por la puerta de la choza entró el jinchuuriki de las nueve colas. Pero parecía diferente de la última vez que lo había visto. Este muchacho no era un adolescente, sino más bien un hombre. Su cuerpo era grande y musculoso con referencia al anterior y Deidara podía jurar que su altura casi emparejaba la de su Líder-sama, que era el más alto de todos los miembros, después de Kisame. El cabello rubio estaba un poco más largo, la cara estilizada y sus ojos azules brillaban con alegría al verlo. Al miembro del Akatsuki se le hacía levemente familiar este aspecto físico. Angostando sus ojos, Deidara pensó un poco, dejando de lado su dolor y desorientación por despertar después de estar tanto tiempo en coma.

De repente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y miró a Naruto con terror.

-¡El Flash Amarillo!- exclamó.

Notando que el rubio comenzaba a hiperventilar, Naruto le mandó una mirada de aprensión a su madre y Orochimaru puso manos a la obra. Se sentó en la cama de Deidara y lo tomó de la cara, obligándolo a que dejara de mirar a Naruto.

-Escucha, Deidara, no te harás ningún bien si te trastornas, prometo que voy a explicarte todo, pero tú debes tranquilizarte -los ojos asustados miraron los dorados-. Anda, inhala y exhala -susurro calmante-. Eso, tranquilízate.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Tranquilo -murmuró el Sannin-. Te lo explicaré todo, pero una vez que termine, tú deberás decidir si te unirás a nosotros y nos serás incondicional o tendré que usar en Genjutsu para alterar tu memoria.

Deidara se puso serio.

-Hable y veremos- masculló.

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡Hola!!

Como ya dije, Deidara no debió morir, es por eso que le dediqué gran parte de este capítulo. Y lo otro bien… ya pasó bastante tiempo y creo que era momento de que Naruto y Orochimaru comenzaran a llevarse bien, disculpen el OOC, pero como dije hace tiempo, los cambios en el Sannin se debe al despertar de su "instinto maternal"

**Aclaraciones:**

(1) ¡Otra muerte injusta! ¡Dei-chan no mereció morir! T.T

¡¡Gracias _Candy_por betear este chap!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

**-**

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-/-/-


	13. Capítulo 12: Encuentro con el pasado

Una realidad del pasado

-/-/-/-

-

**Una realidad del pasado.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Nada es normal en la vida de Naruto, ni siquiera las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Una carta le revelará su pasado, diciéndole que es hijo de dos hombres… dos hombres que _debería_ odiar. Sin embargo, no es solo eso lo que deberá enfrentar en su vida, sino también un viaje a otra dimensión.

**Parejas:** la principal será Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru. ¡¡Llámenme loca, pero amo las parejas raras!! Y también habrá Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara/Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Haku (¡él no estará muerto!) y Uchiha Itachi/Deidara (¡Tampoco lo mataré!), si hay más lo decidiré en el camino XD

Todas están en seme/uke ñ.ñ ¡Los Namikaze son semes! XD

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** este fic seguirá los hechos del manga lo mejor posible, comenzando desde el chap **283 **hasta los actuales. ¡Así que si no leíste el manga no debes leer este fic porque estará _LLENO DE SPOILDERS_! Como el sumario lo dice y porque soy fanática del **Mpreg, **este fic estará lleno de niños naciendo de HOMBRES y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-Esto: -_**Hola, bola de pelos.- **_será cuando Naruto hable en su mente con el Kyuubi.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**¡¡ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA!! **Los Spoilders comienzan a partir del capítulo 283 del manga, hasta los actuales. **¡SI NO SIGUES EL MANGA NO LEAS!**

**-/-/-**

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 12: Encuentro con el pasado.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Um, etto.

-¿Qué? -masculló molesto, al ver que los ojos de su hijo lo miraban con indecisión.

-En la carta, en la carta de papá… en la que me decía la verdad -murmuró Naruto-. Me dijo que había una historia alrededor de tu nombre.- enarcó una ceja al ver como los ojos de su madre se angostaban y un ligero rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas-. ¿Puedes decirme qué es?

-Ese idiota.- siseó.- No debió hablarte de eso.

-¿Me lo dirás?

Orochimaru le dio una mirada calculadora.

-Te lo diré si prometes que nunca se lo dirás a nadie.

-¡Prometido!- levantó una mano, haciendo muecas.

Desde que habían llegado a un entendimiento hace un par de semanas, Orochimaru y Naruto estaban más unidos. Era como si el jinchuuriki y el Sannin quisieran reponer todos los años que estuvieron alejados. Todo lo hacían juntos, Naruto aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para abrazar, acariciar o besar a su madre, el envase del demonio hasta se había negado a hacer algunas misiones que lo llevaran mucho tiempo fuera de Konoha y prefería mejor pasar tiempo con su papá y dejar que lo entrene. Siendo tan terco como era y gracias a los **Kage Bushins** y la _buena_ dirección de Orochimaru, Naruto estaba a punto de alcanzar el máximo dominio del **Rasengan**. Ya podía hacer una buena cantidad de shurikens miniaturas, pero aún tenía problemas para controlar la dirección de donde iban. Por otro lado, el **Hiraishin** también se encaminaba bien, puesto que como era un bromista que escapaba de la ley desde niño, la velocidad era uno de los fuertes de Naruto.

Aquí se podían notar las diferencias entre ambos Naruto. El de esta dimensión no tenía problemas en dominar el **Rasengan**, puesto que fue enseñado desde pequeño a cómo controlar su enorme chakra y el del zorro, sin embargo, el Naruto de la otra realidad no tuvo ese privilegio y en cambio entretuvo su tiempo libre jugando bromas, que lo ayudaron a tener una gran velocidad cuando escapaba de sus perseguidores enojados. En resumen, el Naruto de esta realidad tenía la capacidad de dominar mejor el **Rasengan** y el de la otra era más apto para el **Hiraishin** y Orochimaru estaba explotando esa ventaja. Porque una vez que volvieran a su realidad (mucho a su dolor) la velocidad iba a ser una buena ayuda si deseaban escapar de sus persecutores, de Konoha o el Akatsuki.

Porque cuando volvieran, nadie iba a separarlo de su hijo.

-Bien, en realidad, fue cosa de mi abuelo.- el rubor volvió a aparecer y Orochimaru miró para otro lado, desconcertado. Sus brazos estaban cruzados por encima de su panza, que estando casi de seis meses y medio, estaba muy abultada.

Mirando por la ventana, a su memoria vino aquella situación tan bochornosa…

-Ano sa, ano sa, mi amor.

-¿Qué?- masculló, mientras se peinaba frente al espejo arruinado. Hoy otra vez su novio lo había secuestrado de su trabajo, para traerlo a un motel de mala muerte para hacerlo suyo de todas las maneras que se le ocurrió. No que se quejara de aquello, pero hubiese preferido que lo hicieran en un lugar menos asqueroso.

-¿Tu nombre verdadero no es Orochimaru, ne?- sus ojos brillaron.- El Sandaime y Jiraiya-sensei me dijeron que te preguntara.

Orochimaru agarró con tanta fuerza su peine que casi lo parte en dos.

-¿Ellos te dijeron eso?- su voz sonaba ocasional, pero estaba fría como el hielo.

-Hai, demo… yo se los pregunté y ellos me dijeron que solo tú podrías decirme.- enarcó una ceja al ver una ligera línea de rubor aparecer en la cara hermosa que amaba-. ¿Cuál es el gran misterio?

Orochimaru suspiró y se giró para mirar a su amante.

-Te lo diré, pero si te ríes, te castigaré con dos meses sin sexo.

-¡Kami-sama!- jadeó con horror.- ¡Prometo no reírme, Maru-chan!

-Bueno, entones. -El Sannin tomó una respiración profunda y dejó delicadamente el peine en la mesa.- Antes de que naciera, mis padres habían elegido darme el nombre de Koshino si es que era hombre. Evidentemente, como nací uno, ese fue el nombre con el que mi abuelo fue a registrarme, pero el idiota que hacía los documentos pareció entender mal y en vez de Uzumaki Koshino, me anotó como _Kushina_.- dijo con desdén y miró agudamente a su novio. Minato solo lo miraba, pero sus ojos brillaban y las puntas de sus labios crispaban.- Solo dos días después de ese acontecimiento, mi madre se dio cuenta del error y, luego de chillarle a mi abuelo, ella y mi padre intentaron cambiarlo, pero como estaban en medio de la guerra y todo el País del Remolino era un caos, no pudieron hacerlo enseguida. Ya después tuvieron que huir conmigo, sin ese problema resuelto.- suspiró.- Cuando llegaron a Konoha, intentaron nuevamente remediarlo, pero en mi documento decía que yo era nacido en el País del Remolino, así que solo allí podían cambiarme mi nombre.

-Veo.- susurró.

-No te rías.- siseó.

-¡No lo hago! ¡Fue un error! ¿Por qué habría de reírme de algo así?- preguntó inocente.

-Jiraiya lo hizo cuando se lo conté -siseó con veneno-, solo Tsunade se apiadó y nos ofreció darnos nombres códigos. Yo elegí Orochimaru.

Cuando terminó su relato, los labios de su hijo también crispaban, así que el Sannin frunció el ceño en él. _Al menos hace el intento de no reírse._

-Así que, tienen nombre de muchacha.- murmuró, como para confirmarlo.

-Hai.- gruñó con desdén.

-Ano, ¿podemos ir a entrenar ahora?- intentó cambiar de tema, o si no sabía que se iba a terminar riendo e hiriendo los sentimientos de su madre recién encontrada-. Estoy a punto de partir el **Rasenshuriken** en otros más chiquitos.

-Hai, vamos -suspiró-. Aunque no estoy muy feliz de que te esfuerces tanto. No sé si tu brazo podrá tratar tanta presión todos los días.

-¡Pero el zorro me cura! Y Tsunade-baa-chan me trata siempre. Además, tenemos al inventor del Jutsu en nuestra propia casa, nada puede ir mal -hizo muecas.

-¿Y qué hay del **Hiraishin**?

-Mmmhhh.- masculló, sacando algo de la bolsa de sus kunai. De allí sacó un conocido kunai tridente.- Papá me dio tres de estos y me dijo que me ayudarían a detectar el chakra del lugar al que quiero viajar.

-Sí, lo reconozco.- asintió.- Así que vamos a practicar el **Hiraishin** por ahora, quiero que tu brazo descanse un poco más, antes de que vuelvas a usarlo.

-¡Yosh! ¡Vamos!

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**-.Realidad del manga.-**

**-**

-¡Mamá, mira!

Deidara se estremeció, todavía no acostumbrado a que alguien le llamara "madre" a alguien tan espeluznante como Orochimaru. Claro, si es que en algún momento su cerebro se decidía a creer todo lo que le habían contado, él caería en cuenta que este no era el Sannin que él conocía y del que Sasori-danna le había hablado. Todo era tan extraño, tanto que le daba dolor de cabeza de solo pensarlo, era por eso que Deidara le daba poco pensamientos a ese tema y solo seguía al par. Era extraño la familiaridad y el cariño que esos tenían entre los dos, pero mucho más extraño era el cariño que el jinchuuriki tenía para él. El rubio no sabía cómo reaccionar cada vez que el muchacho lo llamaba "nii-chan", ni cuando deliraba acerca de su _Otra Realidad_. Naruto siempre estaba al borde de decirle cosas de él de aquella realidad, pero Orochimaru siempre lo detenía. Algo había en esa realidad que el Sannin no quería que se enterara, aunque Deidara sospechaba que tenía que ver con por qué él vivía en Konoha.

Suspirando para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, Deidara miró adonde señalaba el ojiazul y enarcó una ceja al ver las el nombre del puente que estaban a punto de cruzar.

-

**-.-El Gran Puente de Naruto-.-**

-

-Vaya, un puente con tu nombre, un –comentó desapasionado.

-¿Crees que se deba a mí otro yo?- preguntó impaciente, parado enfrente del puente, con una mueca orgullosa en su rostro.

-Tal vez, mi bebé hermoso. No sabría decirte.

Deidara se estremeció de nuevo, al escuchar el sufijo cariñoso que le dio el Sannin al rubio y caminó renuente tras el par que iba uno del brazo del otro. _Es tan poco real que haya gente que se ame tanto…,_ pensó con un suspiro.

Según le habían dicho, iban camino al País del Remolino, pero antes querían conocer un poco como estaban las Aldeas de alrededor. Luego de la extraña explicación que le dieron, mientras estaba recuperándose, Deidara decidió ir con ellos, puesto que sabía que en Akatsuki no tenía lugar, no después que haya intentado autodestruirse solo para tomar venganza del Uchiha. Sin embargo, llevaba su anillo con él, así como Orochimaru el suyo. Vio muchas veces que el Sannin quiso preguntarle al respecto, pero que se contenía, tal vez esperando que Naruto no esté cerca, para tener la conversación. Si como conjeturaba Deidara, las cosas no eran _tan diferentes_ entre ambas realidades, en la de estas personas también debe existir el Akatsuki, pero un Akatsuki donde ni Deidara ni Orochimaru nunca fueron miembros.

Finalmente llegaron al centro de la ciudad, que parecía muy próspera, llena de negocios, gente caminando y comprando, y niños correteando. Deidara miró todo con la nariz arrugada por el hastío, su cuerpo todavía le dolía en lugares que él no sabía que tenía y ver a gente con tanta vivacidad lo irritaba. Y estaba bastante cansado, estaba a punto de pedirle a la _familia feliz_ que se detuvieran unos segundos, cuando sus sentidos le dijeron que había otro de ellos muy cerca.

-¿Na-Naruto-kun?

El aludido giró su cabeza y miró a quien había llamado su nombre. Al verlo, su cara se partió en dos por la sonrisa que destelló.

-¡Haku-chan!- chilló, antes de abrazar al pequeño shinobi de la Niebla.

Los ojos del muchacho femenino se abrieron como platos y miró desconcertado al rubio.

-Naruto… tú…- pestañeó-. ¿No te sorprendes al verme?

-¿Ara? ¿Por qué debería?- ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

El ceño de Haku se profundizó y le mandó una mirada de sospecha al rubio, miró hacia sus costados y vio que un hombre pálido de pelo negro le sonreía de lado y otro rubio de cabello largo lo miraba con expresión cansada.

-Pensé que tú y los tuyos creyeron que yo había muerto.

Un largo silencio le siguió a esa declaración.

-

**.:.Horas después.:.**

**-**

**-.Casa de Tazuna.-**

**-**

-… y una semana después, me encontré con que mi bloodline había activado un método de supervivencia. Nunca supe que el Hyotôn podría trabajar de esa forma, pero lo hizo. Congeló mi pecho donde estaba la herida, cauterizándolo e impidió que perdiera sangre. Mi pulso era muy bajo, por eso habrán pensado que había muerto y, por el accionar del Hyotôn, mi cuerpo estaba frío, como el de un cadáver.

-Oh.- Naruto había palidecido. ¡En las memorias que vieron de su otro yo, jamás apareció la muerte de Haku-chan!

-Fue Inari quien lo encontró.- dijo Tazuna, quien miraba a Orochimaru con algo de miedo.- Desde que te fuiste, se le metió en la cabeza que quería ser shinobi y él iba a entrenar al bosque, cerca de donde estaban enterrados ellos, Naruto-kun. Él dijo que sintió a la tierra estremecerse y cuando fue a ver de dónde provenía, vio que era de la tumba de Haku. Así que cavó hasta llegar a un ataúd de hielo.

-¿Ataúd de hielo?- preguntó Orochimaru.

-Así fue como sobreviví allá abajo.- dijo Haku-. Mi bloodline formó un ataúd de hielo, donde había suficiente aire para que sobreviviera los tres días que estuve inconsciente y recuperándome de la herida.

-Inari nos dijo que lo ayudo a salir de allí.- siguió Tazuna.- Y luego me llamó para que lo buscara, porque él solo no podía arrastrarlo a casa. Desde entonces lo hemos acogido bajo nuestro techo.- le sonrió a Haku.

-Nunca terminaré de agradecerle por ello, Tazuna-san.- arqueó respetuosamente.

-Ni lo menciones.- agitó una mano.- Eres de mucha ayuda en la casa para Tsunami y tus conocimientos de medicina herbal han ayudado mucho al pueblo.

-Vaya.- murmuró Naruto.

Haku los miró largamente.

-Ustedes no parecieron sorprenderse al verme.- dijo Haku, angostando sus ojos.- ¿Sabías que no había muerto?

-Etto, eh…- el rubio rascó su cabeza y miró a su madre en busca de ayuda.

-Nosotros también debemos decirte algo, Haku-chan.- dijo Orochimaru.- Me temo que vas a tener que escuchar todo sin interrupciones y, lo más importante, que sepas que no te mentimos.

La cara de Haku y Tazuna se tornó seria.

-Escucho.- murmuró Haku.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**-.Otra Realidad.-**

**-**

Orochimaru frunció el ceño en su hijo. De nuevo, Naruto había tomado la forma humano-zorro que le daba la influencia del Kyuubi. Pero esta vez había algo ligeramente diferente, generalmente, Naruto tomaba esa forma y el Manto del Zorro o las colas aparecían en su trasero, pero ahora no, solo las facciones de su hijo habían cambiado, no había cola, pero el chakra rojo estaba presente. Y después estaba la personalidad de su hijo. Desde hace algunos días, estaba más gruñón que antes, en la noche, cuando creía que nadie lo veía, Naruto comenzaba a murmurar, como si estuviera hablando con alguien.

Y la luna llena pasada había sido extraña. Él había visto a su hijo prácticamente aullar a la luna y luego había desaparecido. El único indicio que le dijo dónde había estado su hijo fue ver a Hyuuga Neji al otro día con dificultades para caminar y grandes chupones en el cuello.

Si no se equivocaba, Orochimaru estaba seguro que el Kyuubi estaba teniendo más influencia sobre el cuerpo y la mente de su hijo de la necesaria. Algo que no era bueno, por supuesto. Si bien él no era perito en los sellos como Jiraiya, su sensei o su esposo, tenía la sospecha que el sello se estaba debilitando.

-Hijo, ven aquí -siseó. Ellos estaban en el patio de su casa y el Sannin lo observaba entrenar, sentado en una manta en el piso, mientras bebía té.

Naruto giró y lo miró con los ojos rojos angostados. Esos ojos dejaban ver el mal puro de la bestia que estaba influenciando a su hijo y Orochimaru se estremeció involuntariamente.

-Estoy entrenando.- gruñó.

-Eso lo sé.- siseó.- Pero tu madre te está llamando y tú debes obedecerlo.

El rubio agachó la cabeza y se acercó a Orochimaru, echó su gran cuerpo al piso y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de su mamá, dejando que unos de sus oídos se juntara al amplio estómago de su papá, para poder escuchar los latidos del corazón de su hermanito.

Eso era algo que también el pelilargo había notado, desde que su hijo comenzó a actuar de esa manera extraña, él se había puesto mucho más sobreprotector sobre él. Naruto no podía perderlo de vista más de dos horas o comenzaría a estar gruñón y agresivo, lo mismo pasaba con Neji. Era por eso que, desde entonces, cuando salía a misiones, Neji siempre debía acompañarlo y nadie lo había hablado, pero estaba seguro que Neji apaciguaba la ansiedad de su hijo con sexo.

Orochimaru sospechaba que Minato sabía algo y que se lo ocultaba, pero si las cosas seguían así, tendría que poner cartas en el asunto.

-No estás enojado con Naruto, ¿ne?

La voz de su hijo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Enarcó una ceja al escucharlo hablar en tercera persona de sí mismo.

-No, hijo.- susurró, acariciando su cabello.- Lo que pasa es que deseo saber una cosa. Si te lo pregunto me lo dirás, ¿ne?

-Hai.

-Te he notado raro últimamente.- susurró.- Y creo que tiene que ver con el Kitsune. Dime, Naruto, ¿el Kyuubi o tu sello te han estado molestando últimamente?

Sí, allí estaba. Su hijo había tensado unos instantes, lo suficiente como para que un ninja tan entrenado como él lo percibiera. Lentamente, levantó a Naruto de su cómoda posición, para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-No, el Kyuubi no está fastidiando.- contestó el rubio.

-No me mientas, Naruto. Sé que algo te pasa y el zorro tiene mucho que ver.

-¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡El zorro no me está haciendo nada! ¡Y si así fuera, yo puedo controlarlo!- gruñó.

Orochimaru angostó sus ojos.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que tú, un simple humano, puede controlar a semejante bestia?

-Siempre logro lo que me propongo. Y si te digo que el zorro está controlado, es porque está controlado.

-¿"Siempre logras lo que te propones"?- enarcó una ceja.- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado.

-No es nada que necesites saber. _Yo_ lo tengo todo controlado; y será para el bien de todos cuando lo solucione.

Conociendo perfectamente esa actitud terca, el Sannin suspiró.

-Tú y tu padre tienen un carácter y espíritu muy especial, Naruto-kun. No sé por qué te enfurruñas con eso.

-¿Especial? ¿Cómo?

-Minato y tú tienen un poder muy fuerte sobre la gente y son caprichosos. Cuando algo se les mete en la cabeza, no hay forma humana que los haga cambiar de opinión, pasarían sobre todo para conseguirlo.

-No es así- frunció los labios.

-O sí, sí es. Tienen un poder de convencimiento enorme y logran convencer a las personas que lo que ustedes creen es la verdad. Si alguien piensa lo contrario, son considerados malos. Persiguen esa meta y logran convencer a los demás que es lo correcto y que los sigan.- murmuró.- Toma mi caso, por ejemplo. Cuando tu padre se propuso conquistarme, utilizó todos los medios a su alcance y, como eso no le sirvió, pidió ayuda, porque no daba su brazo a torcer, él cree que lo que él piensa está muy bien y todos deben seguir sus pasos. Y logra convencer al resto de ello, por eso es un buen líder. Durante ese tiempo, logró convencer a cada aldeano de Konoha que lo que hacía estaba bien, creo que solo mi sensei, Tsunade o Jiraiya me entendían, entendían que yo no necesitaba una relación en ese momento.

-Pero te casaste con él.- murmuró, estando a la defensiva.

-Sí, lo hice, porque logró enamorarme, pero eso no quitó el hecho que hubo momentos en que desee matarlo. Durante su etapa de conquista, hizo todo para obtenerme, pero yo seguía en mi posición. Fue por eso que me gané el odio de todo Konoha, yo era el malo por no enamorarme de alguien como él, nadie entendió mis sentimientos. Estuve muy frustrado en ese tiempo, tenía ganas de convocar a Manda y hacer que se lo tragara. Se propuso una meta y siguió con ella, porque si tú te opones a ello o piensas lo contrario, eres malo… y los que lo rodean piensan lo mismo.

-Hn.

-O tomemos tu caso.- los ojos azules se angostaron.- Te propusiste traer a Sasuke de nuevo a Konoha vivo y lograste convencer a todo el mundo que era lo correcto. Naruto, normalmente, a un nuke-nin se le mandan Cazadores-nin tras ellos para traerlos _muertos _o bien tener un duro castigo, encarcelándolo o quitándole su venda. Pero tú convenciste a todo Konoha que él debería volver vivo y ser perdonado. Pero ahora que te diste cuenta de que no valía la pena, lo consideras una mala persona, ¿me equivoco?

El rubio no contestó.

-Hijo, debes saber que _todo_ Konoha tiene la culpa de cómo es Sasuke. Cuando pasó lo que pasó, en vez de dejarlo vivir por si solo alguien debió tomarlo consigo y demostrarle que la vida no era tan cruel como su hermano le presentó, que valía la pena vivir para algo más que la venganza. Pero no, todos se lavaron las manos y dejaron al chico de ocho años valerse por sí mismo y consumirse en su odio y locura.

-Cuando formamos el equipo 7, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan y yo le enseñamos lo que era una familia; le dimos cariño, pero él intentó _matarme_.- masculló.

-Pero Kakashi solo lo favoreció, Sakura adoraba el piso que él pisaba y tú solo estabas ocupado en superarlo. Sí, lo consideraste un hermano, y tal vez no sea tu culpa entera, pero el equipo 7 no fue un _equipo_ con todas las palabras. No con un sensei que lo favorecía, no con una niña que asentía ante todo lo que él decía y no con un niño que lo consideraba un hermano, pero lo ocultaba tras la fachada de un rival.

-¡Le demostré que lo quería!- exclamó, fulminando al mayor con la mirada.

-Pero fue demasiado tarde.

-No me dio tiempo.- gruñó.

-Puede ser, pero volviendo a lo que decía, sé que ahora lo consideras una mala persona porque no desea cumplir tu capricho de traerlo de nuevo a Konoha. Y no me niegues que no hay un motivo interior también en eso, porque sé que deseabas llevarlo devuelta para tener el reconocimiento de Konoha y tener un punto más en tu meta de ser Hokage.

-Estás diciendo tonterías.

-No, Naruto. He logrado conocerte y, como tu padre, tengo el deber de hacerte ver tus errores y cosas de tu personalidad que no deseas ver. Y ojo, con esto no estoy diciendo que ustedes estén errados, porque considero muy nobles sus pensamientos y valederos. Después de todo, si tu padre no hubiese insistido a pesar de todas mis negativas, hoy tú no estarías aquí, yo no estaría llevando a ese niño dentro de mí y tampoco sería tan feliz como nunca pensé.

-Hn -se ruborizó ligeramente-, ¿y lo de Sasuke?

-Creo que si él sigue con lo suyo, morirá a manos de Itachi o del algún otro. Sasuke cree que solo con la fuerza y mi enseñanza podrá derrotarlo, pero le falta experiencia y algo muy importante… el verdadero deseo de matar a su propia sangre con sus manos. Porque aunque él no lo vea, yo noté que la muerte le da repugnancia, y a pesar de todo, Itachi fue su héroe y modelo a seguir en el pasado. Eso es algo difícil de no hacer caso y está dentro de él, aunque lo niegue y no lo desee ver.

El labio inferior de Naruto se encrespó para afuera y su ceño se frunció.

-¿Qué hay en tu cabeza ahora?

-No soy caprichoso -murmuró, haciendo un puchero.

Orochimaru puso los ojos en blanco.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**-.Realidad del manga.-**

**-**

-Haku-nii-chan -ríos de lágrimas corrieron por los ojos de Inari, mientras acompañaba a Haku, Naruto, Orochimaru y Deidara al Gran Puente de Naruto.

-No llores, Inari-kun.- Haku revolvió su cabello.- Siempre dije que cuando encontrara a otra persona preciosa a la cual cuidar me iría. Y eso no quiere decir que no los considere queridos a ustedes.- sonrió.- Pero creo que Naruto-kun y sus compañeros de viaje me necesitan ahora.

-Pero… pero…

-Esperamos verte en el futuro, Haku.- dijo Tsunami, interrumpiendo los sollozos de su hijo.

Haku asintió y abrazó a la mujer, estrechó una mano con Tazuna y luego se agachó para abrazar al pequeño.

-Voy a extrañarte mucho, Inari-kun. Espero que logres tu sueño de convertirte en shinobi y proteger tu aldea.

-Yo lo haré, Haku-nii-chan.- hipó.

Luego de despedirse de Haku, Inari se tiró a los brazos de Naruto. El rubio lo acarició torpemente y trató de actuar como su otro yo.

Era un poco extraño, puesto que él nunca había conocido antes al muchacho. Si bien ellos estuvieron tres días después de contarle la verdad a Haku (quien lo tomó asombrosamente bien, no así Tazuna que había entrado en shock y bebido hasta quedarse borracho esa noche) y había llegado a tener gusto de la familia, todavía era incómodo.

Naruto y su madre habían hablado de sus metas al estar en esta realidad y Haku los había entendido perfectamente bien. Él había sonreído cuando el rubio le contó qué tipo de relación tenía con el Haku de su realidad y ruborizado profundamente al saber qué _clase de relación_ Uchiha Sasuke esperaba tener con él, mucho a la hilaridad de Naruto. Así qué, recordando la conversación que él tuviera con Naruto antes de "morir" y sabiendo que él ya era una persona que dependía mucho de otra, que necesitaba un motivo para poder vivir, Haku decidió acompañarlos en su viaje. Él no tenía gusto de matar, pero estando en tanta paz durante estos dos años, hacían que sus instintos de shinobi gritaban para que hiciera algo.

Así que se tomó la decisión y Naruto no podía ser más feliz. Ahora tenía a su mejor amigo Haku, a su Deidara-nii y su mamá. Solo faltaban su papá, Neji y su hermanito para no extrañar su realidad, pero si sus cálculos no le fallaban, faltaba muy poco para que el Jutsu de su padre se rompiera y pueda volver a ver a sus seres queridos de su realidad.

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡Hola!!

Espero que me haya salido creíble la no-muerte de Haku. Desde un principio, mi intención era que él sobreviviera a aquel ataque de Kakashi y eso fue lo mejor que pude sacar de mi mente. ¿Es creíble?

Y sí, Orochimaru es en realidad Kushina XD O sea que ella no existe aquí, ¿ok? Es solo un error de nombres.

En el capítulo que viene, hay lo que muchas/os han estado preguntando y esperando. El regreso a la verdadera realidad de nuestros protagonistas ñ.ñ

Por cierto, desde ahora advierto que este fic va camino a ser un súper-Naruto, pero justificado. Aunque no será un Gary Stu, se los aseguro ¬¬

El razonamiento que hace Orochimaru sobre la personalidad de Naruto lo leí en un fic en inglés, lastimosamente, no recuerdo su nombre, pero es muy cierto.

¡¡Gracias _rospotter_por betear este chap!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

**-**

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-/-/-


	14. Capítulo 13: El regreso

Una realidad del pasado

-/-/-/-

-

**Una realidad del pasado.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Nada es normal en la vida de Naruto, ni siquiera las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Una carta le revelará su pasado, diciéndole que es hijo de dos hombres… dos hombres que _debería_ odiar. Sin embargo, no es solo eso lo que deberá enfrentar en su vida, sino también un viaje a otra dimensión.

**Parejas:** la principal será Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru. ¡¡Llámenme loca, pero amo las parejas raras!! Y también habrá Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara/Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Haku (¡él no estará muerto!) y Uchiha Itachi/Deidara (¡Tampoco lo mataré!), si hay más lo decidiré en el camino XD

Todas están en seme/uke ñ.ñ ¡Los Namikaze son semes! XD

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** este fic seguirá los hechos del manga lo mejor posible, comenzando desde el chap **283 **hasta los actuales. ¡Así que si no leíste el manga no debes leer este fic porque estará _LLENO DE SPOILDERS_! Como el sumario lo dice y porque soy fanática del **Mpreg, **este fic estará lleno de niños naciendo de HOMBRES y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-Esto: -_**Hola, bola de pelos.- **_será cuando Naruto hable en su mente con el Kyuubi.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**¡¡ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA!! **Los Spoilders comienzan a partir del capítulo 283 del manga, hasta los actuales. **¡SI NO SIGUES EL MANGA NO LEAS!**

**-/-/-**

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 13: El regreso.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**.:.Tiempo después.:.**

-

Orochimaru sonrió de lado y rizó el cabello de Hikaru, antes de trasladarse a la cocina, para verter su té en una taza de porcelana que su niño le había regalado por "el día de las madres". Esto era tan extraño, después de meses de estar en esta realidad, era casi normal hacer estas cosas durante la mañana. Despertar en los brazos de su esposo, besarse y tocarse hasta llegar a la culminación (por lo avanzado del embarazo no podían hacer otra cosa), bañarse juntos y después despedirse con un gran beso cuando él se fuera a trabajar. Luego de eso, el Sannin iba a despertar a ambos de sus hijos, tardando un poco más en el caso de Naruto, que era algo remolón, y después preparar el desayuno para ellos tres.

Sentía como si llevara haciendo esto toda su vida y no solo algunos meses. Sin embargo, cuando se ponía a pensar en esos desastrosos recuerdos de lo que hizo de su vida y los que lo rodeaban mientras estuvo en Konoha y Otro después de la muerte de Minato, todavía lo atormentaban incluso hasta en sueños, que se convertían en verdaderas pesadillas. Lo peor de todo era que su marido se daba cuenta de ello.

Suspiró para alejar esos pensamientos tan depresivos a esta temprana hora de la mañana, tomó otra taza de la alacena y luego intento agarrar la tetera. La palabra clave era _intentar_, puesto que su mano atravesó la tetera. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y miró su mano, anonadado. Tuvo que pestañear varias veces, para saber si no era un truco del sueño que todavía tomaba su cabeza, pero no… su mano se veía transparente, como la de un fantasma.

-¡¡Argh!!

El grito vino desde la habitación de Naruto y enseguida pudo escuchar unos pasos apresurados que bajaban. Por la puerta apareció su hijo, todavía en calzoncillos y con los cabellos para todos lados. Él miraba su mano como tanto terror, que Orochimaru enseguida supo qué había pasado.

-¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué diablos es…?!

-Cuida tu lengua en frente de tu hermano, Naruto -regañó-. Hablaremos después.

-¡Pero…!

-Después –siseó, angostando sus ojos. Él mismo apenas se estaba recuperando de la impresión-. Hikaru-chan, ¿crees que podrás ir tu solo hoy a la Academia?

El niño puso mala cara.

-Hai, okaa-san. Iré solito.

-Perfecto –sonrió al muchacho y besó su mejilla, antes de salir de la cocina y llevar al deslumbrado jinchuuriki por un brazo hasta la sala.

Orochimaru todavía se maravillaba por los cambios que había sufrido su hijo. Si bien la altura era uno de los más notables, puesto que ahora Naruto le sacaba una cabeza, durante el duro entrenamiento al que el chico se expuso durante esos meses, para poder aprender el **Rasengan** mejorado y el **Hiraishin**, los músculos de su hijo eran más notorios y marcados. Su cara había perdido todo rastro de niño, sus ojos eran más almendrados y su nariz tan perfecta como la suya, hasta su boca de vez en cuando dejaba ver esa sonrisa que era tan característica de su madre. Era una sonrisa fría y calculadora, que si bien en él se veía espeluznante, en su hijo se veía increíblemente seductora. Estaba seguro que el chico Hyuuga se había derretido más de una vez con esa sonrisa.

Con todos estos meses de entrenamiento, Orochimaru estaba orgulloso de decir que su hijo casi había alcanzado todo lo que él le había enseñado a Sasuke-kun en sus _tres años_ de entrenamiento. En verdad, el uso de los **Kage Bushin** era una enorme ayuda.

-¿Qué está pasando?- susurró Naruto, con algo de pánico.

-No lo sé –frunció el ceño, rebuscando entre los estantes de la sala. De allí extrajo un pequeño cuaderno forrado de cuero-. No lo sé, pero creo que el diario nos podrá decir algo. Aún no lo he leído completamente –negó con la cabeza.- Soy un tonto, lo hubiese leído completo desde que lo descubrí.

Suspiró e hizo una mueca. Se sentó junto a su hijo y Naruto asomó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su papá, para poder leer. Orochimaru hojeó el pequeño diario hasta las últimas páginas y ambos comenzaron a leer. Casi llegando al final, encontraron lo que buscaban.

-

_Día 297 del experimento:_

_¡Lo hemos logrado! Creo que Naruto y yo hemos encontrado la forma perfecta de usar la piedra para nuestros fines. Sin embargo, el Jutsu llevará mucho chakra, y por supuesto, no es eterno._

_Me enteré hace poco que estoy nuevamente embarazado, así que los riesgos aumentan, pero estamos decididos y sabemos que nada le pasará a mi nuevo ángel. _

_-_

_Día 300 del experimento:_

_Los cálculos están hechos y llegamos a la conclusión que si lo hacemos ahora, podré estar de regreso justo para dar a luz a mi pequeño. Si estás leyendo esto, mi otro yo, espero que no te sientas mal, mi Minato y yo hicimos a ese bebé que estoy seguro estas cuidando mucho, y de verdad deseo darlo a luz yo mismo. Así que si no me equivoco estaremos allí un mes antes que el bebé nazca…_

-

Orochimaru cerró el diario y miró para otro lado, usando todas sus fuerzas para no ponerse a llorar, que era bastante difícil, con todas las hormonas que rabiaban en su interior. _Así que eso es… vamos de regreso._

Su hijo debió sentir su pena, pues enseguida sintió un par de fuertes brazos abrazarlo por la cintura hinchada y una cara enterrarse en su cuello.

-¿Sabíamos que iba a pasar eso, ne?

-Hai –suspiró-. Pero una cosa es saberlo y otra que se haga realidad.

-¿Cuánto falta para que llegues a tu octavo mes?

-Creo que una semana o diez días –susurró, cerrando los ojos.

-Entonces debemos prepararnos.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**-.Torre del Hokage.-**

-

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

El Sannin enarcó una ceja.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Minato suspiró, dejó los papeles que estaba firmando y caminó desde su escritorio hasta sentarse frente a su esposo.

-Desde que despertaste de ese Jutsu extraño que hiciste con Naruto noté que me mirabas como si fuera un fantasma –tomó sus manos y lo miró a los ojos-. Eso pasó después de un tiempo, sin embargo, desde hace dos días que me miras con anhelo, como si quisieras grabar en tu mente cada línea de mi cara, como si de repente me fueras a perder.

-No sé de qué me hablas –miró para otro lado. _Tonto, Minato es inteligente y perspicaz, es obvio que se iba a dar cuenta si lo miras así._ Suspiró. _Y el dobe no sabe lo acertado que está en sus palabras._

-Mi amor –acarició una mejilla pálida y obligó a su esposo a mirarlo-, voy a estar siempre aquí.

-Eso no lo sabes, Minato –susurró, se le había formado un terrón en la garganta.

-Voy a estar siempre presente si me recuerdas, Maru-chan –sus ojos azules llevaban una intensidad que abrumó al Sannin-. Nuestro tipo de amor es de los que perduran por siempre y atraviesa cualquier adversidad.

Orochimaru lo miró con sospecha, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿A qué vienen esas palabras?

Minato hizo muecas.

-Nada, solo estoy sentimental –picoteó sus labios-. ¿Me ayudas con mi papeleo?- hizo un puchero encantador.

-De acuerdo –suspiró-. Vamos al escritorio –sonrió.

-

**-.Área de Entrenamiento.-**

**-**

Naruto hizo los sellos para el **Kage Bushin** y creó tres de ellos, luego les indicó que se dispersaran, cada uno llevando el kunai que su padre le había regalado. Cerró los ojos y concentró chakra en sus pies, para luego formar una serie de sellos muy rápidamente, antes de trasladarse a velocidades de la luz. Para este entonces, hacer el **Hiraishin** era prácticamente pan comido para Naruto. A veces se desviaba veinte o treinta centímetros de su blanco, pero eran detalles que iría puliendo con el tiempo. Por ahora, era importante para él saber que el Jutsu estaba dominado.

Se trasladó un par de veces más, notando que cada vez requería de menos de su chakra para hacer el movimiento, algo que su padre le había dicho que era absolutamente necesario si es que necesitaba el Jutsu para trasladarse a grandes distancias en un tiempo corto. Minato le había dicho que si controlaba que se usara poco chakra para el **Hiraishin**, sería capaz de viajar a Suna en 12 horas, apenas cansado. Era una probabilidad que había maravillado a Naruto y se había obsesionado con hacerlo bien.

Por otro lado, si bien el **Rasengan** le costaba un poco más, Naruto ya era capaz de formar los minis shurikens y dispersarlos a su gusto, aunque todavía no tenía la capacidad de hacerle esquivar las cosas que no quería destruir, pero él estaba seguro que le faltaba muy poco.

Aunque con su nueva decisión, su control de chakra estaba algo fuera de control.

-**Te dije que esperaras un poco para hacerlo –**dijo una voz cansina en su cabeza.

-_**¡Cállate, zorro baka! ¡Me dijiste que esa era la única manera y voy a hacerlo!**_

El zorro chistó y chasqueó su cola por las barras de su jaula.

-**A mí me da igual. Solo te advierto que en dos días la primera fase estará lista, y entonces comenzarán los cambios que te dije.**

Naruto tragó saliva, pero asintió seriamente. Esto era necesario, esto era para su madre, esto era para sí mismo; así que no le importaba las consecuencias que podría tener para su cuerpo. Además, si su papá estaba en lo cierto, pronto estarían en su verdadera realidad y habría menos probabilidades de que lastimara a alguien.

-Entrenando, veo.

El rubio se congeló en su lugar, todavía no acostumbrado a esa voz. En todos los meses que llevaba en esta realidad, sus sentidos todavía no habían dejado de chillar cada vez que estaba cerca de ciertas personas. Lo cual era bueno, porque esas personas serían sus enemigos una vez que volviera a su realidad, aunque parecería sospechoso ahora. Nivelando su respiración, Naruto puso una mueca amistosa en su cara y se giró para hacer frente a…

-Uchiha Itachi, pensé que todavía estabas de vacaciones con Deidara-nii.

-Regresamos hace una semana –respondió, acercándose al muchacho-. No lo habrás notado porque estás enfrascado en tu entrenamiento.

-Sí, bien –rascó su cabeza-. Necesito aprender estos Jutsus.

-¿Por qué el apuro?- preguntó Itachi, angostando sus ojos-. Tal pareciera que te estás preparando para una guerra.

El rubio miró desconcertado al mayor y mordió su labio inferior. ¿Qué podría responderle sin alertar su verdad? En estos casos, Naruto no era muy bueno para mentir, además, estar cerca de este Uchiha lo ponía nervioso. ¡Intentó cazarlo más de una vez en el pasado, después de todo!

-Bien, um… no es nada en particular, solo realización personal y alzar un poco mi ego, creo.

-Crees –murmuró Itachi. De repente, sonrió, angostando sus ojos y activando su Sharingan.- Parecemos estar solos en el área.

-¿Eh?

Los ojos rojos se posaron en él e Itachi se acercó aún más. Naruto tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no retroceder.

-Me costó mucho, Naruto. Porque no solo tú, sino también Orochimaru-sama lo escondieron muy bien, pero fui entrenado para notar cosas sutiles y fueron esas cosas sutiles lo que me dieron la conclusión.

-¿De qué hablas?- pidió con algo de temor.

-Ni Orochimaru ni tú son quienes dicen ser, ¿verdad? Al menos no los verdaderos –Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos-. Lo que me pregunto es: ¿cómo algo así, que desafía las leyes de la naturaleza, pudo ocurrir?

-N-N- No, ¿qué dices?- tartamudeó.

-Dime la verdad –exigió-. Ya comprobé de miles de maneras estar en lo cierto, pero _necesito_ saber como lo hicieron. Como intercambiaron sus almas.

Naruto miró la obstinación escrita por todo el rostro del Uchiha-teme y supo que estaba atrapado_. ¡Te necesito, madre!_ Sin saberlo, Naruto había llegado a crear una dependencia de Orochimaru cuando se trataba de estar en el personaje del Naruto de esta realidad, porque él tendía a ponerse muy nervioso y era capaz de meter la pata. Pero ahora su mamá no estaba aquí e Itachi ya había descubierto la verdad por sí mismo. Así que Naruto suspiró y se dejó caer en el piso, sentándose en el pasto.

-Siéntate, teme… es algo largo.

Sonriendo por su victoria, Itachi obedeció.

-

**.:.Horas después.:.**

-

-Veo –asintió la comadreja-. Debo decirles que han hecho un buen acto, sobre todo tu madre. Es más, si no fuera por _tus_ descuidos, yo jamás lo hubiese notado.

Naruto hizo una mueca de dolor. Por supuesto, su papá le había advertido de tal cosa, pero Naruto era Naruto y, a pesar de que llevaban meses allí, no podía evitar conservar ciertos manierismos de su verdadero yo.

-Sí, bien, ahora que lo sabes, debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

Itachi asintió.

-Su secreto estará a salvo conmigo –murmuró, levantándose del piso-. Solo hay una cosa que debes saber, Naruto-kun –los ojos azules se unieron con los suyos.- Yo amo a Deidara, no hay otra persona para mí en esto u otro mundo.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?- murmuró desconcertado.

-He visto como me miras a mí y a él –respondió-. Eso me hace pensar que de donde sea que vengas, he hecho algunas cosas malas. Sin embargo, sea lo que sea, si conozco al Deidara de dónde vienes, estoy seguro que lo amo.

-Uh, supongo que debes conocerlo –se encogió de hombros. No hacía falta decirle que el Deidara de su mundo era un bastardo loco que había secuestrado a su mejor amigo. Y que Itachi mismo era su peor enemigo. Aunque, el Uchiha estaba en lo cierto, ellos se conocían, pero él no podría decir si ellos llevaban una relación amorosa dentro del Akatsuki.

-Bueno –asintió-. Te encargo a ti abrirle los ojos a mi otro yo, si es que no ha declarado su amor a Deidara.

Y con eso se fue, dejando a un rubio muy confuso en el área de entrenamiento.

Unos cuantos días pasaron después de eso y Orochimaru podía sentir como el peso de saber que se iría pronto lo afectaba, sin embargo, eso no prohibió que viera que su hijo estaba más extraño que de costumbre. Se levantaba gruñón, su pelo estaba más ralo y sus ojos, si bien eran azules, tenían las pupilas alargadas como las de un gato.

-¿Qué has hecho, hijo?- exigió saber una mañana antes de que se cumplan ocho meses de su embarazo.

-¿Hecho de qué?- gruñó el rubio, moviendo sus manos, como si algo le molestara. Por la esquina de sus ojos, Orochimaru vio que sus uñas estaban más largas y afiladas.

-Tu comportamiento ha cambiado de un día para otro, al igual que tu aspecto. No creas que no he notado que usas un sutil _Henge_ en tu cabeza y cuerpo –angostó sus ojos-. Dime que has hecho.

Naruto le mostró los dientes y tensó su cuerpo, como si fuera un gato acorralado. Sus dientes eran más largos de lo normal, estaban separados y en punta, como los de un zorro.

-No me pasa nada –dijo con vos gutural.

-Algo te pasa –El hombre mayor no iba a dar su brazo a torcer-. Has hecho algo que tiene que ver con tu inquilino. Si no me lo dices, me veré en la obligación de utilizar el sello de los Cinco Elementos en ti.

Naruto gruñó y dio unos pasos adelante hacia su madre, pero cerró los ojos y se detuvo, murmuró unas palabras y sacudió su cabeza. Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, estos eran rojos y enfadados, algo que asustó al Sannin. _Por Kami-sama, ¿qué pasa?_

-No, no puedo decírtelo.

-¿Qué no puedes? ¡Pero es evidente que estás perdiendo el control!

-¡No lo estoy! ¡Todo lo contrario! ¡Lo estoy ganando!

-¿Ganando control sobre el zorro?- preguntó con incredulidad-. ¡Eso es imposible!

-No para mí –gruñó antes de hacer su famoso sello para formar copias sólidas.

-Naruto –Orochimaru lo tomó de un brazo y lo hizo girar-. ¿Qué has hecho, hijo?

-No te lo puedo decir –Y sonaba realmente dolido por eso. Desde que llegaron a un entendimiento, su relación era sólida, tanto que ambos dependían del otro para vivir. Por lo que ocultar algo era doloroso para ambas partes-- Pero no es para nada malo, te lo juro.

La mano de Orochimaru crispó, como si no supiera qué hacer con ella. Pero finalmente suspiró y la levantó para acariciar la cabeza de su hijo.

-Aunque todos mis sentidos me gritan lo contrario –murmuró, mirando a su hijo con cariño-, voy a confiar en ti Uzumaki Naruto… no hagas que me sienta defraudado.

-No te defraudaré, madre –tomó sus manos-. Lo juro.

Y Naruto terminó de decir esas palabras para que después un dolor atroz hiciera que Orochimaru se doblara en dos, posando una mano en su agrandado estómago. Antes de caer en la inconsciencia, escuchó que su hijo gritaba de dolor al igual que él.

La siguiente vez que Orochimaru despertó, supo que ya no estaba en el área de entrenamiento de su casa, ni en su casa en sí. Estaba en una cama y un techo blanco lo saludó. El dolor de su estómago seguía, pero era soportable. Suspiró e intentó sacarse el pelo de su cara, pero se encontró con que su mano atravesó su cabeza. Respiró varias veces para que el pánico no lo invadiera y volvió a intentar, sin tener resultados.

-Está bien –dijo una voz apacible a su lado-. No luches.

Orochimaru giró y vio a su marido, quien le sonreía con tristeza. Y al ver esos hermosos ojos azules brillando con compasión, él lo supo.

-¿Cómo?- susurró, sintiendo como las lágrimas que no podía derramar le cerraban la garganta.

Minato sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-¿Qué clase de Hokage, marido y padre sería si no notara que mi propio hijo y esposo no son ellos mismos?- susurró, antes de levantar una mano y acariciar el cabello sedoso de su amor-. Me engañaron en un principio, sobre todo tú, pero me miraban con tanta hambre que me llegaron a hacer incómodo en algún momento, eso me lo dijo.

El Sannin no pudo aguantarlo más, dejó salir un sollozo y se aferró con fuerzas a la mano que lo sostenía.

-Pero lo noté y me fue fácil unir los hechos con el extraño Jutsu en que Naru-chan y mi amor estaban trabajando –siguió el Yondaime, sin dejar de acariciar a su marido-. Fue toda una experiencia muy divertida y extraordinaria, tratar con un Naruto torpe y vergonzoso y con mi marido con una personalidad no tenía que soportar desde nuestra época de novios –rió-. Eso me gustó, extrañaba a mi Sannin-teme.

Orochimaru abrió sus ojos y miró a Minato, intentando memorizar cada parte de su cara.

-Lo siento.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, estoy más que seguro que tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Sino esos dos locos a los que llamo marido e hijo –sonrió-. Pero estoy seguro que lo hicieron con las mejores intenciones y soy feliz de que hayan hecho esto por ustedes.

-Somos felices también… de que hayan tomado esa decisión –murmuró.

Minato frunció el ceño al notar la nota de anhelo y pesar en la voz de su amor.

-De donde ustedes vienen yo no existo, ¿verdad?

Orochimaru solo lo miró a los ojos y no contestó.

-Te amo –dijo en lugar de otro y atrajo al rubio para darle un beso. Sin embargo, no pudo sentir el toque, de hecho, ya ni siquiera podía sentir a la criatura que vivía dentro de sí-. Te amo, te amo…-murmuró desesperado.

-Escucha –Minato apretó fuerte la mano que aún sostenía y era real-. Sea donde sea que esté, yo te amo Orochimaru, tú eres el único para mí, a quien siempre voy a amar, sobre viento y marea. Y donde sea que esté te estaré mirando a ti y a nuestro hijo, esperando para reunirnos una vez más.

El Sannin permitió que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

-Soy feliz de escuchar eso –De repente, un olor a hojas secas, té verde y madera vieja inundó sus sentidos y Orochimaru supo que era el momento-. Te amo.

-Igual yo –sonrió, pero luego sus ojos se tornaron serios-. Y una cosa más, donde sea que estén, cuídense de Madara, mi amor. Cuídense de Uchiha Madara.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que oyó de su amor, antes que todo se volviera negro y sintiera como el mundo le daba vueltas.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Naruto gimió y giró su cabeza, para encontrar una posición mejor en la cama dura donde estaba. Sin embargo, eso fue imposible y su cuerpo le dolió en lugares que ni sabía que tenía. Sintiendo como la inconsciencia lo abandonaba, el rubio abrió sus ojos y pestañeó varias veces. El paisaje que lo recibió fue un techo hecho de madera sombrío, el olor a té recién hecho inundó su nariz y ella crispó.

Intentó moverse para sentarse en la cama o catre donde estaba, y su acción causó que escuchara un jadeo de sorpresa y una taza que se rompía al estrellarse contra el piso.

-¿Na-Naruto-kun?

El rubio giró su cabeza y escudriñó la figura que se había acercado a él. Sin embargo, su vista todavía estaba borrosa y solo pudo distinguir un cuerpo delgado y cabello marrón largo.

-Yo –saludó despreocupadamente.

Pudo escuchar otro jadeo y como unos pies se movían hacia la fuente de luz de la casa. Una puerta.

-¡Kabuto-san! ¡Deidara-kun!- gritó la voz del muchacho-. ¡Han despertando, ellos están despiertos!

Naruto pudo escuchar un quejido provenir de la cama junto a la suya, antes de volver a escuchar unos pasos apresurados, solo para luego sentir como era abordado por un par de brazos pequeños que lo abrazaron con tal intensidad que lo hizo caer de espaldas en la cama.

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡Hola!!

Como ya dije en mis otros fics, me fui a unas minis vacaciones el fin de semana pasado, por eso esto se tardó tanto en actualizar XD

Mi beta me dijo que la despedida de Minato y Oro-chan casi la hizo llorar ;.; No pensé que podría llegar a ser una escena tan angst.

En fin, ahora están en la realidad del manga y voy a tratar de mantener las cosas lo más canon que pueda, de hecho, con lo que ha pasado últimamente, tengo varias ideas con qué hacer y cómo mantener las parejas :P

¡¡Gracias _rospotter_por betear este chap!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

**-**

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-/-/-


	15. Capítulo 14: Reencuentros

Una realidad del pasado

-/-/-/-

-

**Una realidad del pasado.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Nada es normal en la vida de Naruto, ni siquiera las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Una carta le revelará su pasado, diciéndole que es hijo de dos hombres… dos hombres que _debería_ odiar. Sin embargo, no es solo eso lo que deberá enfrentar en su vida, sino también un viaje a otra dimensión.

**Parejas:** la principal será Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru. ¡¡Llámenme loca, pero amo las parejas raras!! Y también habrá Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara/Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Haku (¡él no estará muerto!) y Uchiha Itachi/Deidara (¡Tampoco lo mataré!), si hay más lo decidiré en el camino XD

Todas están en seme/uke ñ.ñ ¡Los Namikaze son semes! XD

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** este fic seguirá los hechos del manga lo mejor posible, comenzando desde el chap **283 **hasta los actuales. ¡Así que si no leíste el manga no debes leer este fic porque estará _LLENO DE SPOILDERS_! Como el sumario lo dice y porque soy fanática del **Mpreg, **este fic estará lleno de niños naciendo de HOMBRES y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-Esto: -_**Hola, bola de pelos.- **_será cuando Naruto hable en su mente con el Kyuubi.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**¡¡ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA!! **Los Spoilders comienzan a partir del capítulo 283 del manga, hasta los actuales. **¡SI NO SIGUES EL MANGA NO LEAS!**

**-/-/-**

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 14: Reencuentros.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

-Naruto, Naruto - murmuró la voz-. Oh, Naruto-kun.

El rubio pestañeó varias veces y dejó que sus sentidos aumentaran y coordinaran. De a poco, su vista se fue esclareciendo y, mucho a su sorpresa, se encontró con un cabello marrón tapando la mitad de su cara y unos brazos finos pero fuertes envolviéndolo, pero eso podía esperar por ahora, puesto que las personas que estaban frente a él, un poco más allá, eran nada más y nada menos que Deidara y Yakushi Kabuto.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- pidió, mirando a las otras dos figuras. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue la presencia de Kabuto, por supuesto, puesto que su mente todavía no realizaba que estaba en su verdadera dimensión.

-Hn.

Pero eso hizo que sus respuestas volvieran a posponerse, puesto que el quejido proveniente de su mamá, que se acostaba junto a él en otro catre, lo hizo saltar, soltar el cuerpo desconocido que lo sostenía y girarse para poder ver si Orochimaru estaba bien. En un segundo estuvo a su lado, tomó una de sus manos y trató de incorporarlo.

-Voy a revisarlo -dijo Kabuto.

El efecto fue inmediato.

El chakra rojo rodeó el cuerpo de Naruto, su pelo se encrespó en muchas más direcciones que lo general, sus dientes se alargaron y gruñó al peliblanco.

-**No te le acerques** -gruñó, mostrando sus dientes.

Mucha a la sorpresa de los otros presentes, una cola de chakra apareció tras el muchacho, pero nada más que eso, no las orejas o el halo alrededor de todo el cuerpo, todo el chakra rojo que salió en un principio, ahora solo formaba una cola y ésta estaba recta, en señal de amenaza.

-Está bien, está bien -Kabuto levantó sus manos en señal de rendición y le dio una sonrisa de lado-. No me acercaré a tu madre si no lo deseas, pero creo que necesita revisión… solo para estar seguros de que estará bien.

-**No** –sus ojos se angostaron-. **Mamá bien, no debes tocarla**.

Los otros tres se encontraron sin poder hacer nada ante esta nueva y rara actitud del verdadero Naruto, así que optaron por retroceder y esperar. Sobre todo porque se daban cuenta que el Kyuubi estaba influenciando de alguna manera al muchacho.

Eventualmente, el Sannin gimió algunas veces más hasta que finalmente abrió sus ojos. Viendo eso, Naruto le mandó una mirada a amenazante a Kabuto y éste decidió retirarse, llevándose con él a Deidara y al tercer chico que Naruto no vio, por estar tan al pendiente de su madre.

-**Madre.**

Orochimaru frunció el ceño y luego suspiró.

-Si vas a hablar conmigo… _déjalo_ de lado –dijo con voz dura.

Como si fuera un pequeño animal regañado, Naruto bajó la cabeza y su chakra rojo y características bestiales desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, denotando su control sobre la situación. Orochimaru le mandó una mirada orgullosa y apretó su mano, luego sus ojos dorados se perdieron en el techo de madera, mientras su mano desocupada viajaba a su centro.

-Hemos regresado –murmuró con pesar.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- quiso saber Naruto.

Orochimaru le dio una sonrisa triste y acarició su estómago plano.

-Ya no hay bebé –dijo con melancolía. Había sido tan agradable poder sentir una vida crecer dentro de él, nuevamente. Eso sin contar con estar con su marido y familia.

Naruto lloriqueó, se lanzó sobre el cuerpo pálido y envolvió sus brazos por el torso de su papá.

-No estés triste, madre –susurró-. Naru-chan volverá a hacerte feliz dentro de muy poco.

Orochimaru no dijo nada, solo levantó una mano para acariciar la cabeza de su hijo. Sabía que esas palabras misteriosas tenían que ver con la constante influencia que el Kyuubi estaba ejerciendo en su hijo, con los constantes escapes de chakra, y las características faciales y corporales que su primogénito estaba experimentando. Era inútil preguntar a qué se debía, porque cada vez Naruto solo le sonreiría de esa manera tan dañosa que le recordaba a Minato cuando iba a hacer una travesura a su costo. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, Orochimaru había aprendido a confiar en este muchacho que llevaba su sangre, que era lo único que tenía en la vida y por lo que valía seguir vivo.

Estuvieron un rato más así juntos, hasta que unos golpes a la puerta los interrumpieron.

-Adelante –murmuró el Sannin.

Lentamente, casi como si la otra persona sintiera algo de miedo, la puerta se fue abriendo, revelando nada más y nada menos que a Haku. Naruto pestañeó varias veces al verlo y después frunció el ceño. ¿Si estaban en su verdadera realidad, por qué…? Ladeó la cabeza, con la pregunta escrita por todas partes de su cara.

-¿Haku?

El muchacho femenino sonrió.

-¿Ustedes son los verdaderos?

-Si por los "verdaderos" te refieres a Uzumaki Naruto y el Sannin Orochimaru de esta realidad, sí somos –dijo Orochimaru, enderezándose en su cama.

-Go-gomen, Orochimaru-sama –masculló ruborizado.- Eh, los otros nos explicaron lo que iba a pasar, pero no sabíamos como los íbamos a distinguir.

-Veo –asintió el pelinegro.- ¿Hay alguien más afuera? Deseo hacer algunas preguntas.

Haku asintió rápidamente, abrió la puerta e hizo unas señas. Unos segundos después Iwa no Deidara y Yakushi Kabuto entraron a la pequeña choza.

-Kabuto –El Sannin enarcó una ceja-. Debo decir que estoy sorprendido.

-¿Por qué debería de estarlo?- sonrió, sus lentes brillaron con una luz desconocida-. Le juré lealtad, Orochimaru-sama y cuando desaparecieron, lo primero que hice después de recuperar algunas cosas de la base, fue buscarlos. Debo decir que fue una gran sorpresa saber lo del cambio de almas y lo de Naruto-kun –sonrió mirando al muchacho-. Siempre pensé que este niño estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Naruto frunció el ceño en el ninja espía y abrazó con más fuerzas a su mamá, antes de mirar a Deidara.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- masculló. Él recordaba, por supuesto, que el Deidara de esta realidad había ayudado a secuestrar y matar a Gaara.

-Tuve una pelea con el mocoso Uchiha, un –dijo con desprecio, llevando su flequillo hacia un costado-. Perdí, ustedes me rescataron, curaron y ahora formo parte de su grupo. Fin de la historia, un.

-Hn –gruñó el rubio, antes de mirar a Haku-. ¿Tú no estabas muerto?- preguntó bruscamente.

-Lo estuve, por alrededor de un día –sonrió Haku, no sintiéndose para nada ofendido-. Pero mi bloodline parece tener algún método se conservación propio. El Hyotôn me salvó, Naruto. Te lo explicaré mejor más adelante.

-Entonces ahora –siseó Orochimaru-, quiero que me pongan al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado.

Los tres miembros de este extraño grupo que se había formado, se miraron entre ellos y fue Deidara el que comenzó a hablar, después de todo, él era el primero que se reunió al dúo de Naruto y su padre.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Resultó ser que, mientras que en la otra realidad pasaron casi seis meses, aquí pasó un poco menos de la mitad, al parecer, los tiempos no corrían de la misma manera. Pero aún así, aunque el tiempo aquí fue corto, sucedieron muchas cosas.

Por lo que sabían, Naruto y Orochimaru fueron declarados como perdidos, porque como hubo testigos de la desaparición del rubio, no se lo podía etiquetar como Nuke-nin. Al Sannin, por otro lado, mucho a la sorpresa de este, se lo sacó de la lista de Nuke-nin y la mismísima Godaime Hokage extendió un comunicado en el que decía que si el Sannin era encontrado, se le debía invitar a Konoha, para que tuviera una charla con ella. No que Orochimaru pensaba contestar, por supuesto, porque si antes sentía enojo con sus compañeros de equipo, definitivamente ahora él los odiaba, porque estaba seguro que tanto Jiraiya como Tsunade estaban al tanto que Naruto era su hijo y nunca se lo dijeron.

En cuanto a Sasuke, después de la pelea con Deidara, sabían muy poco de él. Solo que había formado un grupo llamado Hebi y que seguía en busca de Itachi. Naruto había mirado a Deidara cuando le contó eso, tratando de ver sus emociones, porque aún recordaba lo que el otro Itachi le había dicho. Pero en verdad, el rubio no podía ver cómo es que _este Deidara_ y _este Itachi_, podrían llegar a enamorarse.

El Akatsuki seguía activo, claro está. Aunque con la falta de algunos integrantes. Akatsuna no Sasori (ese ya lo sabían); Deidara (el rubio no pensaba que su Líder-sama lo iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos, no después de que desobedeciera una orden directa de retirada, y mucho menos por causar tanto ajetreo y destrucción al intentar suicidarse para llevarse consigo al mocoso Uchiha) y luego había otros dos, que sorprendió mucho a la pequeña familia. No hace dos semanas, el equipo Asuma y Kakashi se había enfrentado a dos Akatsuki, Hidan y Kakuzu. Shikamaru solo se había encargado de Hidan, usando su ingenio, y la muerte de Kakuzu estuvo a cargo del esfuerzo conjunto de Yamato, Kakashi, Sai y Sakura. Aunque lo peor fue saber que éste enfrentamiento se debió a la búsqueda de venganza por parte del equipo Asuma, porque su ex sensei había sido asesinado por esos dos.

Pese a ello, era muy bueno escuchar que la organización estaba diezmada de miembros.

Y también supieron cómo era que Haku y Kabuto se unieron al grupo. Fue sorprendente la historia de Haku y curiosa la de Kabuto. Porque el ninja traidor, después de lo que sucedió en aquel lugar, volvió a la guarida y juntó todo el material de los experimentos que había hecho, antes de desaparecer en quien sabe qué lugar, hasta que por fin volvió a reencontrarse con su amo. Naruto no confiaba en el hombre para nada, pero Orochimaru le había asegurado que Kabuto era inofensivo, al menos para ellos.

-¿Cuáles son nuestro próximos pasos a seguir, Orochimaru-sama?- preguntó Kabuto, mirando con interés como Naruto se acurrucaba junto al hombre.

-Debemos seguir en el anonimato por ahora –murmuró pensativamente, acariciando distraídamente el cabello rubio de su hijo-. Deseo recuperar todas mis fuerzas y acostumbrarme a este nuevo cuerpo, antes de que comencemos a movernos –sus ojos se angostaron.- ¿Qué pasó con la guarida?

-Está abandonada –respondió el nin-médico-. Sasuke se encargó de liberar a todos los experimentos y se llevó uno consigo, pero yo conseguí rescatar todos nuestros informes y resultados. Ahora están en un lugar seguro.

-Perfecto –Asintió-. Deseo verlos después, necesito volver a familiarizarme con todo. Son experimentos muy importantes.

-¿Experimentos de qué?

La voz sonó suave, pero había un mensaje escondido en la pregunta y cuando Orochimaru descendió sus ojos para posarlos en su hijo, pudo ver que ellos estaban angostados, listo para reprocharle algo.

-No lo entenderías aunque te lo explique –respondió tranquilamente, no perturbado por esa mirada-. Pero la mayoría de ellos, como te dije antes, fueron iniciados con el fin de ayudar a niños con problemas que la medicina tradicional no podía reparar.

Naruto no preguntó nada más, desde que habían aprendido a quererse como padre e hijo, llegaron a un acuerdo tácito que hablar de la vida de Orochimaru, después de la muerte de Minato, era tema tabú. Naruto no quería saber qué clase de horrores su padre hizo durante sus experimentos, ni Orochimaru deseaba contarlos.

-Entiendo, Orochimaru-sama. Sin embargo –cabeceó en dirección de Naruto-, ¿No será un problema?

Los ojos del pelilargo se angostaron de dos pequeñas rajas.

-Naruto –dijo el Sannin con tranquilidad, no sacando sus ojos de Kabuto-, ve por favor a encontrarnos algo que podamos cocinar.

-Pero…- Haku intentó protestar, pero Deidara le tapó la boca.

-Hai –gruñó Naruto, antes de levantarse del piso con la agilidad que los otros solo habían visto en gatos o shinobis muy acrobáticos.

Una vez que el rubio abandonara la habitación, todos los ojos se posaron en el Sannin.

-No sé qué le pasa a mi hijo. Lo único que tengo es su aseguramiento de que sea lo que sea que deja que el zorro tome tanto control de su cuerpo, no debe preocuparnos. Naruto ha llegado a una especie de acuerdo con él, para qué, no lo sé, pero ello no afectará a nadie que esté cerca de él.

-¿Y en caso de que consigamos atacados?- preguntó Kabuto, implacable. Él ya había visto una vez la fuerza de Naruto combinada con la del Kyuubi y ahora que parecía que el rubio estaba en más control sobre el chakra demoníaco, no quería arriesgarse a nada.

-En ese caso, veremos. Pero como ya te dije, Naruto en este estado no representa ningún peligro para nosotros. Aunque –frunció el ceño-, su comportamiento puede variar de un día al otro. Supongo que deberemos adaptarnos y esperar a que lo que sea que hizo, termine.

-

**.:.Tiempo después.:.**

-

Sasuke y el grupo Hebi estaba detrás del rastro de Itachi, el muchacho Uchiha ya tenía una idea vaga de donde podría encontrarlo, así que en ese momento se dirigía hacia allá, saltando de árbol en árbol, en medio de un bosque. Sin embargo, todos sus sentidos de shinobi se pusieron en alarma el escuchar una suave y dulce voz venir de un lugar no muy lejos de allí. Curioso por saber quién podría estar allí y cantando tan dulcemente, el dueño del Sharingan se desvió un poco de su ruta original, para investigar. Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo lo siguieron sin preguntar.

Deteniéndose en una rama grande, activó su Sharingan para poder ver bien desde esta distancia prudente. Allí adelante había un claro, libre de árboles, pero rodeado de ellos, el pequeño lugar parecía sacado de un cuento, porque estaba lleno de flores de todos colores, mariposas, colibríes y con un viento ocasional que hacía que el aroma de las flores llegara a las narices de los shinobis. Había dos personas allí adelante, una acostada en el piso, pero tapada por las flores, por lo que Sasuke no podía verle la cara y la otra estaba sentada y cantaba mientras cortaba unas flores, parecía que estaba haciendo una corona con ellas. Su mismo cabello marrón claro ya tenía una.

-

_Sora wo miagereba_

_Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru_

_Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni_

_Samazama na hikari wo hanatte_

_Sou sou dakara boku mo_

_Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da_

_Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau_

_Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite…_

-

La voz se le hacía extremadamente familiar, pero no se le venía a la mente donde la había escuchado antes. Con un sentido de la confusión, él siguió escuchando la canción esperando recordar.

_-_

_Koko wa itsumo no kouen_

_Yakei ga mieru_

_Suberidai no ue_

_Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki_

_Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu_

_Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de_

-

La persona comenzó a girar lentamente, como si fuera hecho en propósito. El mundo de Sasuke se detuvo cuando por fin pudo ver la cara del cantante. Él conocía esa cara, solo la había visto una vez en el bosque cuando fue a buscar a Naruto y luego ya muerto y frío, acostado junto el Demonio de la Niebla. El chico nunca se imaginó que sus ojos podrían ser tan hermosos, de un chocolate vivo, que se conectaban con los suyos sin miedo.

_-_

_Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu_

_Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten…_

-

Se observaron, sin poder apartar la mirada. Todo alrededor de ellos no existía, solamente la persona con la que estaba haciendo contacto visual.

-¿Qué pasa, un? ¿Por qué te detienes?

Haku dejó de mirar a Sasuke, para girar a sonreír dulcemente en su compañero.

-Lo siento, Deidara-kun –volvió a mirar a los árboles-. Algo me distrajo.

Haku siguió cantando su música hasta terminarla, nunca sacando sus ojos de Sasuke y el otro chico hizo lo mismo, mientras la escuchaba. Cuando terminó, Haku se obligó a dejar de mirar al moreno, para poder ver quiénes eran las personas que lo acompañaban. Una mujer, una hombre excesivamente alto y…

Haku sintió su corazón detenerse y sus ojos se abrieron un poco. No por el otro chico que los acompañaba, no, su sorpresa se debía a la espada muy familiar que portaba el tercer muchacho que acompañaba a Uchiha Sasuke.

-¿Dónde has obtenido esa espada?- preguntó casi en un gruñido, angostando sus ojos.

Suigetsu hizo muecas y bajó del árbol, para pararse muy cerca de Haku.

-¿Eh…? ¿Qué…?

Ahora la sorpresa se la llevó el equipo Hebi, al ver que el rubio que todos pensaban que estaba muerto era el acompañante del cantante.

-Mierda, un –juró Deidara, pero no se movió. Solo miró como el resto del equipo Hebi bajó del árbol, para pararse junto a Suigetsu.

-Te hice una pregunta –dijo Haku, sus ojos nunca salieron de la familiar espada.

-¿Oh? ¿Esto? Es mía.

-No, no es tuya. ¡Esa espada es de Zabuza-sama!- exclamó indignado-. ¡Estaba en su tumba! ¿La has profanado?

Suigetsu enarcó una ceja.

-¿Lo conocías?- Haku siguió fulminándolo con la mirada y él solo se encogió de hombros-. Él ya no la necesitaba y yo la quiero para poder obtener otra más poderosa y mortal que esta.

-¡No tenías ningún derecho a hacerlo! ¡Y no insultes la Zanbatou de Zabuza-sama!

-Haku, tranquilízate –murmuró Deidara, un tanto frenético, mirado para todos lados-. Si _él_ siente tu chakra alterado, vendrá a ver qué sucede. Y _no deseamos_ eso.

Los ojos de Haku se abrieron un poco y después terminó asintiendo con la cabeza, pero todavía mirando con odio a Suigetsu.

-Pensé que estabas muerto –dijo Sasuke, con voz impasible-. Creí que ambos estaban muertos

-Muchos lo hicieron –respondió Haku con el mismo tono.

Sasuke le mandó una mirada calculadora. Y cuando estaba por abrir la boca, para exigir una respuesta mejor, Suigetsu pareció impacientarse.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Pensé que estábamos buscando al bastardo de tu hermano, no a una muchacha cantante que recoge florecitas.

-¡Soy un muchacho!

Haku había tenido suficiente, no era típico de él actuar así, pero la actitud de este peliblanco, sumado al hecho que había profanado la tumba de su sensei y robado su espada, lo llevó al borde. Se levantó de un salto del césped lleno de flores, ya formando senbones de hielo en sus manos.

-Oh –Suigetsu levantó sus cejas y después hizo muecas-. No parece que lo seas, pero tal vez podemos tener un pequeña lucha para que me demuestres que tan _hombre_ eres.

Ambos se prepararon para luchar y Deidara miró frenéticamente para todos lados. Cuando Suigetsu intentó hacer el primer movimiento, pasó exactamente lo que el rubio de Iwa se temía.

Hubo un flash carmesí en el centro del claro y lo siguiente que todos sabían era que Suigetsu estaba tirado en el piso, con su espada a unos metros más allá. Pero lo que más sorprendió fue ver la persona que estaba encima del ninja de la Niebla. Un rubio alto, macizo, bronceado y musculoso sostenía al peliblanco contra la tierra, sus ojos estaban rojos, le mostraba los dientes y los caninos estaban más alargados de lo normal, así como las marcas en forma de barbas en sus mejillas. Y a eso se le sumaba el chakra rojo que lo rodeaba, que estaba quemando la piel de Suigetsu.

-¡Naruto!

-¡Te lo dije! ¡Lo has atraído, un!- exclamó Deidara.

Sasuke pestañeó varias veces y admitió la escena frente a él, con una pregunta rondando su cabeza. ¿_Ese_ era Naruto? ¿Pero cómo? Ese no era el dobe con el que se había visto aquella vez que se enteró de la extraña verdad de su nacimiento, antes que desapareciera. No, este Naruto era más grande y fuerte que aquel, y su chakra, su chakra era evidentemente mucho más salvaje y _aumentado_ que antes.

-**¿Qué quieres con mi Haku?**-gruñó el rubio, con voz animal.

Suigetsu se contuvo de hacer algún comentario burlón o despectivo, porque la situación era demasiado grave. ¡El rubio era demasiado pesado como para quitárselo de encima! Y este chakra… ¡Kami-sama! ¡_Quemaba_! Si no se lo sacaba de encima, podría afectar gravemente al Jutsu que lo permitía convertirse en agua.

-Es suficiente, Naruto.

Todos en el claro reconocieron aquella voz. Los del Hebi la habían escuchado muchas veces en el pasado y sabían que llevaba una orden en el tono. Los ojos de los presentes (menos el de Suigetsu, que estaba intentando no morir) se clavaron en la figura de Orochimaru, que se acercaba a paso lento adonde estaban ellos, con Kabuto detrás suyo. Los miembros del equipo Hebi que podían verlo, pestañearon ante lo que se encontraron. El Sannin parecía mucho más joven de lo que recordaban, no sabían si era porque tenía un nuevo cuerpo, pero así les parecía. La locura que generalmente estaba presente en sus ojos amarillos había desaparecido y la mueca malvada en sus labios junto con ella. Su ropa también había cambiado… aunque con una que miraba más femenina. Tenía un kimono tradicional tan blanco como su piel, con algunos pétalos purpuras en el cuello y en el borde de abajo.

-**No** –gruñó Naruto, mostrándole los dientes a Suigetsu, como un animal listo para atacar, su agarre en los hombros del chico se volvió más doloroso.

-Es una orden, Naruto. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Nada de lastimar –dijo con tranquilidad, lanzando una mirada de advertencia a Sasuke, que tenía activado su Sharingan.

-**Intruso. Lastima Haku** –gimoteó.

Los miembros del Hebi le mandaron una mirada de extrañeza.

-Haku está bien, Naruto. Y si no lo sueltas enseguida… mamá estará trastornada contigo.

-**No, mamá no –**gimoteó Naruto aún más lastimosamente, como una mascota que acaba de ser reprendido por su dueño, luego de hacer una travesura.

Lentamente, el rubio fue soltando a su presa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estuvo a los pies del Sannin, restregando su cabeza por sus piernas y ronroneando como gatito. Suspirando, Orochimaru se arrodilló en el piso y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de su hijo.

-¡¿Qué es todo esto?!- chilló Karin.

Cuando ella aceptó acompañar al heredero de los Uchiha, le había preguntado qué fue del Sannin. Sasuke le había contado los extraños sucesos que dieron como resultado a la desaparición del hombre, pero esto era lejos más espeluznante de lo que ella se imaginaba. Orochimaru, comportándose de esa manera, llamándose a sí mismo "mamá" era algo que ni en sus más salvajes sueños ella se hubiese imaginado.

-Esto, Karin, fue necesario para que Suigetsu no muriera.

-Pff –bufó el mencionado, levantándose del piso y sacándose el polvo de la ropa-. Si no me atrapaba de sorpresa, lo habría neutralizado sin problemas.

Los ojos de Orochimaru se agotaron.

-Subestimas sus poderes, Suigetsu-kun.

-¿Qué poderes?- bufó con desdén-. Él solo tiene esos por el Kyuubi.

Naruto gruñó al sentir el cuerpo de su madre tensar. Reunió algo de su chakra y formó una cola, la cual azotó contra el piso, quemando las flores que estaban en el camino, como señal de su irritación. Suigetsu retrocedió un paso involuntariamente y miró fascinado como la cola comenzó a moverse de un lado al otro y de vez en cuando azotando el piso, en señal de advertencia.

-Ah, sí –Una sonrisa repugnando se formó en el rostro del Sannin-. No me había dado cuenta, pero siendo compañero de viaje de Sasuke-kun, era imposible que él no te pegara la maldita costumbre que tiene de subestimar a mi hijo.

Sasuke fulminó a Orochimaru con la mirada.

-Él siempre estuvo por debajo de mí. No era más que un dobe en la escuela y lo demostró como Genin.

-_Konoha_ nunca le dio oportunidades a mi hijo, por ser quien era –siseó-. Si le hubiesen dado al menos el 30 de la atención que te dieron a ti como niño, Naruto nunca tendría que haber entrenado hasta casi morir en un tiempo corto, por ser un mejor shinobi. No subestimes a mi hijo, mocoso, porque podría irte mal.

-¿Entonces por qué me eligió por encima de él?- espetó Sasuke-. Me eligió para ser su nuevo recipiente, porque también pensaba que él era un bueno para nada.

Un rugido detuvo toda replica siguiente, Naruto se levantó del piso y caminó directamente hacia donde estaba Sasuke. Él había sentido como su madre se trastornaba y él no iba a dejar vivo a quien incomodara a su madre. El Manto ya comenzó a formarse en su cuerpo, junto con otras dos colas, sus garras crecieron y sus ojos se angostaron en dos rajas amenazantes.

-¡No, Naruto!- Orochimaru lo detuvo por un brazo, no haciendo caso del dolor que la quemadura por tocar ese chakra creaban-. ¡No lo ataques!

-**¡Mamá trastornada!**

-No, hijo –Lo agarró de la cabeza y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos-. No quiero una muerte hoy, Naruto. Controla al Kyuubi o lo haré yo.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con odio en ese momento y una de sus manos se levantó, pero se detuvo justo un centímetro antes de hacer contacto contra la cara del Sannin. Naruto dejó salir otro rugido y se agarró la cabeza, alejándose del hombre.

-¡A mamá no! ¡Mamá no se toca!

Horrorizados, miraron como el chakra comenzó a crecer y crecer, no solo matando toda la flora del lugar, sino también formando un hueco en la tierra, con viento tan fuerte, que les costaba mantener de pie.

-¡Kabuto! ¡El sello!

Kabuto asintió y logró acercarse al descontrolado jinchuuriki, poniendo el sello en su frente, pero no pudo evitar recibir un zarpazo con esas afiladas garras, que lo empujaron a largos metros, hasta chocar contra un árbol. El chakra comenzó a disminuir, pero no con la velocidad necesaria. Naruto intentó acercarse nuevamente a Sasuke, pero esta vez Haku formó una pared de hielo y lo contuvo.

-¡Lúchalo, Naruto!- gritó Orochimaru-. ¡Me prometiste que no ibas a dejar que él te controlara!

Aquello pareció resultar, puesto que el jinchuuriki pestañeó varias veces, mascullando incoherencias, hasta que por fin el chakra disminuyó y Naruto cayó al piso inconsciente, produciendo un gran ruido.

-Maldita sea, un –suspiró Deidara, intentando que su corazón volviera a latir normalmente.

-¿Qué coño fue todo eso?- masculló Suigetsu, que tenía la Zanbatou de Zabuza en sus manos en pose de defensa. La había recuperado cuando vio que el jinchuuriki quiso atacar a Sasuke.

-Se los explicaré, vayamos a la cabaña que tenemos cerca de aquí.

-¿Es eso prudente, Orochimaru-sama?- preguntó Kabuto, que volvía a la escena, curando sus heridas con su Jutsu medico.

-Naruto dormirá al menos dos horas –aseguró, llegando junto a su hijo, para cargarlo-. Y necesito información que estos tres pueden proporcionarme –Los fulminó con la mirada-. Estamos empatados en miembros, así que si intentan algo, podremos actuar. Y…- miró a Karin y Juugo- algunos de ellos aún me tienen respeto. Vayamos.

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡Hola!!

Como ven, Naruto está teniendo una personalidad un tanto… animal. Es todo debido al trato que hizo con el Kyuubi, que, si todo sale como lo tengo imaginado, ustedes se enterarán en un par de capítulos :P

Y me gusta cómo va mi fic, porque como está el manga ahora… lo odio verdaderamente. Kishi-baka me decepciona cada día.

Por cierto, la música que cantaba el ángel Haku era esta:

Nagareboshi  
Shooting Star

Album / Collection: Naruto Shippuden

Description: 1st Ending

Home Made Kazoku

¡¡Gracias _rospotter_por betear este chap!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

**-**

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-/-/-


	16. Capítulo 15: El tener que decidir

Una realidad del pasado

-/-/-/-

-

**Una realidad del pasado.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Nada es normal en la vida de Naruto, ni siquiera las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Una carta le revelará su pasado, diciéndole que es hijo de dos hombres… dos hombres que _debería_ odiar. Sin embargo, no es solo eso lo que deberá enfrentar en su vida, sino también un viaje a otra dimensión.

**Parejas:** la principal será Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru. ¡¡Llámenme loca, pero amo las parejas raras!! Y también habrá Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara/Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Haku (¡él no estará muerto!) y Uchiha Itachi/Deidara (¡Tampoco lo mataré!), si hay más lo decidiré en el camino XD

Todas están en seme/uke ñ.ñ ¡Los Namikaze son semes! XD

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** este fic seguirá los hechos del manga lo mejor posible, comenzando desde el chap **283 **hasta los actuales. ¡Así que si no leíste el manga no debes leer este fic porque estará _LLENO DE SPOILDERS_! Como el sumario lo dice y porque soy fanática del **Mpreg, **este fic estará lleno de niños naciendo de HOMBRES y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-Esto: -_**Hola, bola de pelos.- **_será cuando Naruto hable en su mente con el Kyuubi.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**¡¡ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA!! **Los Spoilders comienzan a partir del capítulo 283 del manga, hasta los actuales. **¡SI NO SIGUES EL MANGA NO LEAS!**

**-/-/-**

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 15: El tener que decidir.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Una vez que estuvieron en la cabaña, Sasuke se contuvo de no crispar o fruncir el ceño al ver a Orochimaru sentado en un catre hecho de madera, con la cabeza del _dobe_ apoyada en su regazo y que además acariciara los cabellos rubios con tanta, ¿se podría atrever a decir ternura?

-Entonces es cierto.- La primera en romper el silencio fue Karin.- El muchacho del Kyuubi es su hijo.

La chica se removió incómoda en su asiento, al ver la mirada fulminante que recibió de la "madre".

-Su nombre es Naruto –siseó venenoso-. Y sí, es mi hijo, mío y del Yondaime de Konoha.

-Je.- Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios de Suigetsu-. Oí que ese Yondaime era un gran ninja y, si estaba cerca de bueno en aspecto como su hijo, habrá sido una buena cojida, ¿ne, Orochimaru?

Orochimaru se erizó, pero se contuvo de poner en su lugar al muchacho, porque sabía que cualquier alteración suya despertaría a su hijo y, en el estado actual de Naruto, era conveniente mantenerlo dormido. Pero no hubo mucha necesidad de que interviniera, puesto que la propia Karin se encargó de darle un derechazo al mocoso irrespetuoso.

-No le haga caso, Orochimaru-sama –dijo la muchacha.- Es que él se habrá criado entre cerdos, por eso tiene esa boca asquerosa.

-Ningún insulto tomado –siseó, angostando sus ojos, muestra de su única irritación-. Además, si deseas saber, estuve casado con el hombre, yo no hubiese elegido a cualquier idiota para que sea mi marido y padre de mi hijo.

-¿Y cómo es que…? –Juugo no sabía cómo formular la pregunta que tenía en su mente, sin sonar como un pervertido.

Por suerte, Orochimaru lo entendió.

-Yo, como otras personas, tales como Deidara-san y Haku-kun, nacimos con el don del hermafroditismo. Somos hombres por fuera, pero tenemos órganos femeninos por dentro. Supongo que ya sabes cómo funciona el resto.

El shinobi asintió, un leve tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo? –Sasuke fue directo al grano-. ¿Qué fue esa bola negra que se los tragó?

-No hay necesidad que sepas eso –dijo Orochimaru, mirando impasible al muchacho-. Y estuvimos todo este tiempo viajando, enlazando como padre e hijo. Por el camino, nos encontramos con nuestros acompañantes.

Los ojos negros viajaron a los que estaban en la cabaña, deteniéndose por más tiempo en Haku.

-¿Y qué hay del dobe?

Las cejas de Orochimaru se levantaron, mientras una sonrisa condescendiente aparecía en la esquina de su boca.

-No sé a quién te refieres con _dobe_, Sasuke-kun. En este cuarto no hay ninguno.

-Hablo de Naruto –gruñó el muchacho-. ¿Cómo es que está tan diferente?

-Gracias a técnicas prohibidas –Eso se lo había confesado Haku, porque él no tenía idea-. Eso sumado a la influencia del Kyuubi. Te sorprenderías de las cosas que han cambiado en mi hijo ahora. De hecho, en este corto tiempo, él se ha vuelto más poderoso que tu.

-¿El jinchuuriki más fuerte que Sasuke-kun?– preguntó Karin, con incredulidad-. Lo dudo.

Orochimaru enarcó una ceja.

-Con gusto pondría a prueba tus palabras, Karin, sin embargo, me temo que mi hijo no se encuentra en condiciones de tener una lucha para medir habilidades.

-¿Por qué?

-Él…-Sus ojos amarillos viajaron hacia la cabeza que descansaba en su regazo y suspiró-. Hizo algo, no me pregunten qué, pero sé que el residente en su estómago tiene mucho que ver. Él ya no es más el Naruto que conociste Sasuke-kun, ni siquiera el que yo conocí. Tiene arranques de actitudes extrañas, desde que estamos aquí, no sé con qué humor puede presentarse. Algunos días está calmado y salta de un lado a otro, corriendo tras mariposas, como un pequeño cachorro. Otros días está agresivo y el mínimo cambio en el estado de ánimo de nosotros, su manada, puede convertirlo en un asesino, otras veces se levanta siendo una máquina lujuriosa que solo vive para tener sexo.

Las cejas de Suigetsu volaron para arriba.

-¿Y qué hacen en esos casos?

-Hemos tratado de amoldarnos a todas sus personalidades salientes –dijo Kabuto, acomodando sus lentes-. Y en cuanto a su lujuria, que es lo que quieres saber, la primera vez contratamos los servicios de una prostituta, pero Naruto-kun casi mata a la pobre mujer con su pasión, la segunda vez –sonrió- me ofrecí voluntariamente.

El ninja de la Niebla hizo un gesto como de querer vomitar.

-Debo decir que fue la experiencia más placentera que he tenido el gusto de experimentar.

-Kabuto.- Orochimaru frunció el ceño en el hombre-. Apreciaría que guardes silencio.

-Por supuesto, Orochimaru-sama.

-Todavía no entiendo –habló Karin, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Su fangirl interior, adepta a las cosas Yaoi, había chillado cuando Kabuto confesó que el jinchuuriki lo usó como juguete sexual-. ¿Qué clase de trato existe que convierta a los recipientes de Bijuu en animales de instinto?

Su pregunta no pudo ser respondida, porque en ese momento Naruto crispó y fue abriendo sus ojos de a poco. Cuando sus parpados se abrieron del todo, éstos no reflejaron los ojos azules comunes, sino un rojo sangre con la pupila rasgada. Naruto se desperezó y después olió el aire, frunciendo el ceño enseguida. Sus ojos se posaron en Karin, quien tomó una medida hacia atrás involuntariamente. Haciendo muecas, el jinchuuriki se acercó a ella.

-Ah, y hablando de eso –murmuró Deidara-. Creo que despertó con uno de _esos_ días.

-¿Q-qué días? –tartamudeó la chica, mirando con ojos aterrados como la mole rubia se acercaba a ella.

-No te muevas, él solo quiere olerte –dijo Orochimaru-. Para ver si eres digna de aparearte con él.

-¡¿Aparearme?!

Ella no tuvo tiempo de pedir una buena explicación, porque Naruto ya estaba encima de ella, oliendo en algún lugar de su cuello, después bajó hasta sus pechos, donde enterró su cara por unos segundos y después se alejó, bufando.

-Usada –gruñó con malestar.

Suigetsu tuvo que taparse la boca para no largarse a reír, después de la declaración poco entusiasta del rubio. Esto llamó la atención del Uzumaki, que procedió a hacer lo mismo con el peliblanco. Él se quedó quieto y enarcó una ceja, mirando al chico, esperando su respuesta.

-No su olor –gimoteó, regresando hasta donde estaba su madre, para encerrarlo en un abrazo y comenzar a quejarse incoherentemente.

-No entiendo.

-Mentalmente e instintivamente, Naruto ya tiene una pareja –comentó Orochimaru, dando palmaditas tranquilizadoras a la espalda de su hijo-. Pero él está lejos de aquí y Naruto no desea separase de su madre, no desea alejarse mucho de nosotros.

-Así que ya tiene pareja –afirmó Juugo.

-Lo tiene, pero está lejos, por eso busca consuelo con otros cuerpos, hasta que pueda reunirse con él.

-Mamá.- Volvió a gimotear el jinchuuriki, al escuchar que su madre no le prestaba atención-. Necesito descargarme…

-¿Él es bueno?

Un momento de absoluto silencio inundó la pequeña casa de madera.

Karin fue la única en mirar con horror a quien había hecho la pregunta, Suigetsu, los otros intentaron disimular su sorpresa, aunque no lo hacían muy bien.

-Puedo decirte, Suigetsu-kun, que si no eres sumiso, después de una encuentro con Naruto-kun desearás serlo por siempre.

El peliplata frunció el ceño en contemplación.

-¡No lo estarás pensando en serio! –chilló Karin.

-¿Qué tiene? –Se encogió de hombros-. No es como si en todo este tiempo que viajamos mucho pude tener algo de acción.- Sus ojos viajaron por el cuerpo del rubio-. Soy un adolescente en plena edad viril, necesito descargo. No soy un frígido como estos dos.- Mandó una mirada de desdén a Sasuke y Juugo, que ni se inmutaron.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Orochimaru. Era cierto, la idea no le agradaba para nada, pero sabía que su hijo necesitaba aparearse o si no se volvería muy agresivo y él temía que pudiera hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría después.

-No del todo, pero…- Se encogió de hombros.

El Sannin asintió y se inclinó hacia el cuerpo de su hijo, para hablarle al oído.

-¿Naruto? Mamá quiere decirte algo.

-¿Qué? –gruñó.

-Mamá te ha encontrado una amante para esta noche.- El rubio se incorporó enseguida, sus ojos rojos brillando con interés-. Mira.- Señaló al shinobi de la Niebla que sonreía de lado-. Este es Suigetsu-san. Llévalo afuera, lejos de nosotros, y haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Naruto olió el aire y posó sus ojos en el muchacho. Luego se acercó con cautela, sus ojos nunca saliendo de él, y tomó su mano delicadamente, para luego lamerla.

-Sabes bien –ronroneó, dando escalofríos al chico-. Vamos.

La mayoría decidió ignorar el hecho de que sabían adónde iban, por el contrario, solo siguieron en lo que estaban, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Es raro verte acompañado, Sasuke-kun –comentó de repente Orochimaru-. Has formado un grupo con personas que apenas conoces, ¿para qué fin?

-Buscamos a Itachi y una vez que lo encuentre, obtendré mi venganza.

Deidara crispó, pero no dijo nada con respecto a eso.

-Ah, Sasuke.- Los ojos del Sannin se angostaron y una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios-. Todavía sigues con eso, no puedo negar que eres persistente. Sin embargo, ¿crees estar listo para enfrentarte a Itachi?

El chico lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Soy más fuerte que él, así que lo lucharé y lo mataré. La muerte de mi Clan no quedará impune.

El mayor hizo un sonido de desagrado.

-Estás ciego, pero no seré yo quien te abrirá los ojos –murmuró, mirando por la ventana-. Lo que vayas a aprender una vez que te enfrentes a Itachi, corre por tu cuenta.

Sasuke frunció el ceño en el hombre, pero no dijo nada, solo salió de la pequeña casa, perdido en sus pensamientos. Discretamente, solo con Kabuto que lo notaba, Haku salió llevando consigo sus objetos de limpieza personal. Una vez afuera, el muchacho femenino dudó de ir tras Sasuke, cierto, ellos se conocían muy poco, la única vez que intercambiaron palabras fue antes de que él noqueara al Uchiha, enviándolo casi hasta la muerte, pero Haku lo había sentido, ahora que lo vio otra vez, sintió una especie de conexión con el moreno.

Así que solo suspiró y fue al pequeño arroyo que estaba cerca de su campamento. El agua era bastante fría para estas horas, la tarde cerca de la noche, pero él no tenía problemas con el frío. Se desvistió completamente y entró al arrollo, empezando primero a mojarse el cabello, que era lo primero que deseaba limpiarse.

Muy tarde fue consciente de que no estaba solo a la orilla del agua, encima de un árbol, haciendo poco para enmascarar su chakra, pudo ver una sombra que no tuvo duda que era Uchiha Sasuke. Sintiéndose un poco atrevido, Haku comenzó a lavarse el pelo con movimientos más sensuales. Un rubor avergonzado cubrió sus mejillas, pero siguió con lo que hacía, decidido a ver qué reacciones causaban en su "acechador".

-¿Cómo es que estás vivo?

El moreno pareció hartarse de tanto mirar y Sasuke era una persona curiosa por naturaleza, aunque nadie supiera de esta faceta secreta de su personalidad.

-Mi bloodline me salvó –murmuró Haku, escurriendo el agua de su pelo, consciente de que los rayos del sol que todavía se podían ver que iluminaban su cuerpo, haciéndolo resplandecer con dorado.

-No sabía que un bloodline podría hacer eso.

-Ni yo, fui el primer sorprendido al abrir los ojos un día y encontrarme con que estaba vivo.

Haku terminó de escurrir el agua de su cabello y se dio vuelta para poder salir del agua, y accidentalmente, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sasuke. Haku se ruborizó aún más furiosamente, al comprobar, que si él lo sabía o no, los ojos negros viajaron por su cuerpo antes de volver a sus ojos de nuevo. Ahora sintiéndose tímido, el shinobi de la Niebla se apuró a tomar su toalla y se envolvió con ella.

-¿También has sido amante del dobe?

Haku pestañeó varias veces al escuchar la pregunta repentina y después ladeó la cabeza.

-No, no lo he sido.

Sasuke dio un ronco de asentimiento, antes de darse media vuelta y dejar a un desconcertado Haku atrás.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**-.****Al día siguiente.-**

**-**

-Ah, mierda.

Todas las cabezas giraron hacia la puerta e hicieron un gesto de desdén al ver que Suigetsu entraba cojeando a la casa, masajeando su cadera. Haku, Deidara y Orochimaru durmieron adentro, el equipo Hebi y Kabuto lo hicieron afuera, el doctor porque estaba en su deber de vigilancia, y el resto simplemente porque el Sannin no los quería cerca. Pero esta mañana, Haku los habían invitado amablemente a todos a comer algo de desayuno.

-Tardarás en curar –asintió Kabuto, con mirada seria, cruzado de brazos-. Él usa el chakra del Kyuubi durante el sexo, algo como un ritual para marcarte como que le perteneciste. Al usar ese chakra, las heridas tardan en curar.

-Tsk, supongo que todo lo bueno tiene su lado que disgusta –gruñó, haciendo una mueca intensa de dolor mientras se sentaba.

-Esta charla es lo disgustante –siseó Sasuke, con el ceño fruncido, antes de tomar su taza y decidir tomar su té afuera. Karin fue tras él, llevando un plato de dango.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?

-Lo dejé en el "lecho" que me preparó –bufó con desdén-. Un lío de hojas y ramas que me rasparon la piel.

-Ahora te quejas, pero estoy seguro que anoche no te quejabas –comentó Kabuto, sus ojos oscuros brillando con diversión.

Suigetsu gruñó y aceptó la taza de té que le estaba ofreciendo Haku. Orochimaru miró con desdén al adolescente y salió en busca de su hijo. Naruto estaba como Kami lo trajo al mundo, acostado en el lío de hojas, pero luciendo bastante tranquilo.

-¿Naruto? –Se arrodilló en el piso y acarició la cabeza rubia.

Su hijo abrió los ojos lentamente y el Sannin pudo ver, con mucha alarma, que sus ojos seguían siendo rojos, eso nunca auspiciaba bien.

-¿Madre?

-Ve a lavarte, hijo. Te espero en la casa para desayunar.

Naruto crispó su nariz, frunció el ceño y miró para todos lados, tal vez buscando a su amante ocasional, pero en vista de que no lo encontró, se levantó, dejando ver toda su gloria desnuda a su padre. El Sannin sonrió orgulloso al ver en lo que se había convertido su hijo. Si hubiese tenido las nalgas más rellenitas, su cuerpo sería igual de perfecto que el de su padre, aunque Naruto aún tenía quince, podría cargar ese culo un poco más.

Para el mediodía, ambos grupos se reunieron en un punto, desarmaron la casa de madera y Orochimaru se encargó de poner los troncos y demás en un pergamino transportador pequeño, no tan grandes como los que usaba la kunoichi Ten-Ten. Los guardaban por varios motivos, porque no querían dejar rastros de que alguien estuvo allí, porque no querían desperdiciar los troncos, ya que éstos podrían servirles si es que necesitaban acampar en algún lugar que no tuviera una buena vegetación, y porque esos ya estaban tallados para encajar perfectamente para crear una casa de la nada.

Nadie dijo nada y ninguno preguntó, solo cuando llegaron a un punto determinado y Sasuke se detuvo, el grupo encabezo por Orochimaru también paró su marcha, para mirarlos.

-Nosotros tomaremos esta ruta –anunció en voz baja, antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a saltar por los árboles, nunca mirando atrás y esperando que su grupo lo siga.

Todos dudaron, hasta el mismo Suigetsu. Haku miró con algo relacionado a la traición que Sasuke se haya ido sin despedirse.

-Esa espada no te pertenece –dijo, sus ojos todavía mirando hacia donde se había ido el moreno-. Así que no te encariñes con ella, porque volverá a su dueño, no ahora, pero volverá.- Esta vez sus ojos fríos conectaron con los de Suigetsu, quien le hizo un gesto de desdén.

-Hai, hai, lo que tú digas, muchacho bonito –gruñó, antes de darse media vuelta y seguir a su líder.

-Orochimaru-sama.- Juugo dio un arco respetuoso, antes de seguirlos.

-Eh… Orochimaru-sama, yo…

-Ve, Karin. Ahora no voy a necesitar de tus servicios, solo recuerda quién eras y de dónde te saqué –entrecerró los ojos-. Me debes tu vida, recuerda eso.

-H-hai –musitó, antes de seguir a su grupo.

Naruto dejó salir un gruñido antes de apresurar su camino. Kabuto y el Sannin se miraron, había algo extraño con Naruto, generalmente, luego de saciar su libido, él volvía a ser el de siempre, pero hoy no pasaba así; parecía aún más frustrado. Eso se demostró ampliamente, cuando una hora después de que partieran del lugar en donde se encontraban, el jinchuuriki se detuvo en seco y miró profundamente hacia una dirección.

-¿Qué pasa, hijo?

Naruto no respondió, solo comenzó a dibujar el chakra rojo alrededor de su cuerpo y empezó a respirar agitadamente, sus puños se cerraron y olió el aire, luego de esa acción emitió un rugido que erizó la piel de sus acompañantes.

-¿Qué pasa, un? –pidió Deidara, una nota de terror en su voz.

-No sé, pero no se le acerquen –murmuró Kabuto, extendiendo un brazo y caminando lentamente lejos del contenedor del Kyuubi.

Orochimaru, por otro lado, miró con suspicacia a su hijo, se acercó para posar una mano en su hombro y tardó un par de minutos hasta que Naruto le prestara atención.

-¿Qué hueles?

-Él está cerca –gimoteó inquieto.

El pelinegro suspiró.

-Entiendo –musitó, antes de sacar su mano del hombro del adolescente-. Puedes ir a él, Naruto. Si tanto lo necesitas, ve a encontrarlo.

El rubio pestañeó y luego frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza.

-Te esperaremos justo aquí, tienes exactamente tres días para ir y volver. Si no llegas para entonces, mamá se irá sin ti.

Naruto no lo pensó dos veces, convocó el chakra del Kyuubi e hizo las muestras necesarias para utilizar del **Hiraishin**.

Los otros tres miraron con la boca abierta la partida del chico, no acostumbrados a ver tal velocidad en una persona.

-¿Adónde va? –Haku fue el que preguntó.

-Su otra mitad está cerca, él puede olerlo y sus instintos le dicen que vaya a él. Así que no lo detuve.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Neji estuvo en una misión relativamente fácil. Él y Ten-Ten tuvieron que servir de acompañantes a un par de comerciantes, que era fácil, lo que no fue sencillo fue tratar con el hijo de cinco años de la pareja, que resultó ser un tirano en versión pequeña. Durante todo el viaje se las había arreglado para fastidiar al par y lo logró, hasta que Neji finalmente perdió su genio y le gritó al niño, ganándose el odio inmediato de los padres. No que le importara, si ese par criaba a un hijo de esa calaña, no se merecía su atención.

Hoy habían llegado a la ciudad donde residían los comerciantes y éstos invitaron, con algo de renuencia, a ambos a quedarse una noche a descansar. Su compañera había aceptado, pero él se negó a estar más tiempo con aquellas personas, así que se alquiló una modesta habitación en un hotel pequeño.

Lo cual resultaría adecuado, teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Después de colocar las necesarias trampas en su habitación, no que sea paranoico, pero era necesario, el shinobi se decidió a entrar a bañarse. No era secreto para nadie la dedicación que Neji tenía con su cabello, y durante este viaje, el mismo pareció ser el blanco fijo del mocoso que acompañaban. Así que una buena lavada estaba en camino.

-Esto es vida –murmuró entrando en la gran bañera del baño público que tenía aquel hotel, era un alivio que estuviera vacío, ya que Neji no deseaba compartir sus hábitos aseados con nadie.

Poco él sabía de los ojos rojos con pupilas negras como gato que lo miraban desde lo alto del techo.

Naruto-Kyuubi se estaba deleitando con la vista y apenas podía contenerse de no saltar en el agua con el que era _suyo_. Pero no era momento, él no quería que nadie interrumpiera el momento en que tomara a su pareja.

El baño no fue prolongado, mucho al alivio del jinchuuriki, así que cuando Neji tomó su toalla para comenzar a secarse, él decidió ir a esperar en la habitación.

El Hyuuga se puso una yukata fina e impersonal cuando salió del baño, para encaminarse luego a su habitación. Cuando llegó e intentó prender la luz, esta no respondió. Frunció el ceño y miró alerta para todos lados, pero sus trampas parecían estar activadas todavía, así que debería ser un fallo técnico. Bufando con hastío, caminó hasta la cama, para prender la luz del pequeño velador que estaba en la mesita.

Sin embargo, a mitad de camino, unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura. Gritó quedamente, porque nunca se esperó que haya un intruso en su habitación, debería ser muy bueno como para burlar todas sus trampas y encima poder esconder su chakra tan bien. Se quedó quieto pero tenso, su Byakugan se activó enseguida y pestañeó varias veces al ver lo que su bloodline le enseñada.

-Hola, Neji –ronroneó la voz cargada de lujuria a su oído, haciéndolo estremecer.

-¿N-Naruto?

Un rubor intenso se apoderó de su cara al sentir una indiscutible dureza contra sus nalgas. ¿Pero cómo podía ser? Lo último que había sabido de este shinobi era que estaba desaparecido. Y, que él recordara, Naruto era muchísimo más bajo que él, sus brazos no parecían dos troncos de árbol y… que él era heterosexual. ¿Estaba enamorado de Sakura, no?

-Hm –murmuró, olfateando el aroma del champú que usaba el Hyuuga-. Sí, soy yo. Te he extrañado. – Acompañó esa revelación con una lamida a la oreja derecha.

Neji estaba demasiado shockeado como para quejarse.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

No podía expresarse bien, la sorpresa de saber que Naruto estaba bien y vivo y eso que le estaba haciendo a su oreja, lo tenían con la mente nublada.

-Estuve viajando con mi madre.

-¿Qué madre?

-La conocerás pronto –gruñó-. Ahora quiero hacerlo.

-¿Hacer…?

No pudo terminar su pregunta, puesto que fue bruscamente girado y unos labios atraparon los suyos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y tuvo que abrir su boca enseguida, si no quería que los dientes que estaba mordiendo sus labios le dejaran una contusión. Mucho a su vergüenza, gimió al sentir la lengua jugar con la suya y estaba a punto de entregarse, cuando algo de cordura vino a su cabeza.

-Espera –jadeó, empujando el cuerpo grande, algo que le costó mucho. Naruto no esperó, como se quedó sin labios fue a atacar el cuello, mientras empujaba a Neji hacia la cama-. ¡Naruto! ¡Basta!

-¡No! –gruñó-. ¡No puedo esperar más!

Los labios ansiosos volvieron a buscar los suyos y Neji miró frenético para todos lados, buscando una salida de este problema; pero cuando una mano se coló en su yukata y pellizcó uno de sus pezones, gritó por la sorpresa y el placer.

-**No vas a escaparte** –advirtió Naruto, en una voz que no parecía ser la suya-. Hoy y mañana vamos a quedarnos aquí y te voy a hacer mío hasta que tenga que regresar con mi madre.

Neji abrió sus ojos y lo miró con diferentes grados de incredulidad.

-No te preocupes, disfrutarás –prometió con una sonrisa que envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo del pelilargo.

No estando muy seguro del cómo o por qué, el Jounin cedió ante las demandas del jinchuuriki, cerrando los ojos y abriendo sus piernas, para que Naruto pudiera acomodarse mejor entre ellas. El rubio no perdió tiempo y asaltó la boca dispuesta con ganas y molió sus caderas contra las de su amante, creando una fricción que los hizo jadear a ambos. Naruto ya estada duro como una roca y este movimiento despertó el miembro de Neji. Cuando el rubio se cansó de los besos, fue a dejar chupones en el cuello y después fue bajando para tomar una de las tetillas en su boca, lamiéndola, jugando con ella hasta que se pusiera dura y erecta.

Neji, mientras tanto, agarraba los cabellos de su amante con fuerza y murmuraba incoherencias. Él sabía lo que iba a pasar esa noche, si es que las promesas de Naruto eran un indicio, y no podía negar que estaba nervioso. Si bien él era un adolescente sano, en plena edad sexual, nunca el sexo fue una de sus prioridades, el ejército de fangirls que tenía, más Ten-Ten, nunca lograron tentarlo lo suficiente como para que decidiera caer en la tentación; ni siquiera sabía que era gay. Sin embargo, no podía negar que desde que Uzumaki Naruto lo venció en el examen de Chuunin, el chico llamó su atención poderosamente, si este interés hacia él fue lujuria, el Hyuuga no estaba seguro hasta ahora.

Lo único que sabía es que deseaba que Naruto dejara de embromarlo y lo cojiera.

Se lo dijo.

-Ah, impaciente, ¿ne?- Su broma se ganó una mirada fulminante-. Entonces no hagamos esperar a mi compañero.

Naruto sacó una botella de quien sabe dónde y untó sus dedos con una sustancia transparente, que tenía un ligero olor a menta. _Lubricante_, pensó el Jounin, comenzando a sentir que los nervios le retorcían el estómago. Su amante pareció notar su malestar, porque besó sus labios con delicadeza.

-Dolerá, pero te haré sentir mejor enseguida.

Esa promesa vino acompañada de una lengua que dio una larga lamida desde sus bolas, hasta la punta de su pene. No esperando tal acción, Neji gritó y se aferró a las sábanas, por lo que ni sintió cuando el primer dedo se inscribió en su ano, lo único de lo que estaba consiente era de la boca experta que ahora estaba succionando su glande, queriendo tragarse todo su líquido pre seminal.

Neji no sabía cómo era que Naruto sabía tanto de sexo oral, pero estaba más que complacido con que fuera tan experto. Su placer por la perfecta mamada que estaba recibiendo era tanto, que no notó que su ano estaba siendo invadido por los dedos del rubio, hasta que uno de ellos tocó aquel punto llamado próstata. Esta vez gritó más fuerte que las otras veces y gimoteó lamentablemente.

-Oh, has eso de nuevo, por favor.

No le importaba quedar como un idiota en ese momento, sólo quería volver a sentir el placer que aquello le causó. Naruto lo complació y tocó dos veces más aquel lugar, haciendo que para la segunda vez, Neji se corriera salvajemente en su boca.

Uzumaki dejó el pene que se ponía flácido después de eso, y el Jounin abrió un ojo para mirarlo, el ver la boca deliciosa chorreando con su propio líquido casi hizo que se viniera por segunda vez, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas para ello, sólo atinó a atraer la cabeza de Naruto hacia su boca, y así poder besarlo y compartir su jugo.

-¿Ahora vas a cojerme?

-Hai –respondió sin mirarlo, ocupado en sacarse la ropa, que hasta ahora todavía la traía puesta.

-Um, no sé si es momento de que te lo diga, pero… ¿traes protección?

Neji quiso golpearse por hacer una pregunta tan estúpida. Naruto le dio una mirada divertida.

-¿Te preocupa que te deje preñado, pequeño hermafrodita?

Los ojos de Neji se abrieron como platos e instintivamente se llevó una mano a su hombro derecho.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Sé lo que significa la marca en tu hombro, la he visto en otras personas.- Se agachó para mirar a su amante a los ojos-. No debes preocuparte si pasa –murmuró, dando besos de mariposa a la quijada del chico-, después de lo que pasará esta noche y mañana, vas a ser mío para siempre.

-Un miembro de la Casa de la Rama no puede pertenecer a nadie más que a la Rama principal –resopló con algo de amargura.

-Eso lo tengo todo pensado.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntar a qué se refería, porque pudo sentir la punta del generoso miembro de su amante comenzar a penetrarlo. Temeroso, pero a la vez ansioso, Neji se agarró de los hombros de su amante y cerró los ojos, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

_Oh, Kami-sama, duele demasiado_. Los besos que le daba Naruto ayudaban algo, pero nunca antes había sentido un dolor tan grande. Por suerte, él practicaba meditación y su enseñanza le sirvió para poder respirar y tratar de tranquilizarse, ya para cuando Naruto rodeó su pene con una mano y comenzó a masturbarlo, olvidó todo el dolor y se contentó con disfrutar.

El jinchuuriki lo penetró hasta que sus bolas chocaran, dejando todo su pene dentro. Luego de esperar un poco a que se acostumbrara, se sacó completamente, para volver a embestir con fuerzas, haciendo que Neji tuviera problemas para respirar, por la mezcla del dolor y la lujuria que los movimientos de su amante le estaban causando.

Pronto ambos se movían a un ritmo conjunto, dándose besos de vez en cuando y murmurando cosas obscenas al oído del otro. Nunca se dijeron palabras de amor, era demasiado rápido para Neji; y Naruto no podía revelarle que se había enamorado de su otro yo, en la otra realidad. Una vez que Naruto solucionara todos sus problemas y pudiera regresar a Konoha, recién hablarían de esas cosas.

Las piernas del Hyuuga estaban sobre los hombros de Naruto, pero cuando Neji sintió que su orgasmo estaba cerca, el rubio se detuvo, haciéndolo bufar en frustración. Pero solo fue unos segundos, ya que Naruto lo cambió de posición, haciéndolo sentarse sobre su pene, así que él no perdió tiempo y comenzó a cojerse esa carne con ganas, saltando con frenesí y provocando un vergonzoso sonido de pieles chocando una con la otra.

Los besos eran con las bocas abiertas, con dientes chocándose y con saliva desperdiciada por todo el cuello y pecho de ambos, no les importaba la suciedad, solo la lujuria que su acto traía a sus cuerpos.

Cuando la mano de Naruto volvió a rodear su pene, Neji sintió explotar y de hecho lo hizo, se vino por la mano del rubio y el pecho de ambos, cayendo casi en la inconsciencia. Apenas fue testigo de cómo su amante lo acostaba en la cama y lo penetraba algunas veces más, hasta que él mismo se venía a borbotones dentro suyo, haciendo que parte de su semen saliera un poco de su entrada.

Antes de quedarse finalmente dormido, Hyuuga Neji esperó sinceramente no quedar embarazado.

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡Hola!!

Creo que este es lejos, el lemon más pervertido que he escrito, espero que les haya gustado mucho.

En el capítulo que viene, voy a hacer los cambios más importantes con respecto al manga. Que por cierto, parece que ahora está comenzando a gustarme de nuevo.

¡¡Gracias _rospotter_por betear este chap!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

**-**

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-/-/-


	17. Cap 16: El plan de Naruto y Kyuubi I

Una realidad del pasado

-/-/-/-

-

**Una realidad del pasado.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Nada es normal en la vida de Naruto, ni siquiera las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Una carta le revelará su pasado, diciéndole que es hijo de dos hombres… dos hombres que _debería_ odiar. Sin embargo, no es solo eso lo que deberá enfrentar en su vida, sino también un viaje a otra dimensión.

**Parejas:** la principal será Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru. ¡¡Llámenme loca, pero amo las parejas raras!! Y también habrá Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara/Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Haku (¡él no estará muerto!) y Uchiha Itachi/Deidara (¡Tampoco lo mataré!), si hay más lo decidiré en el camino XD

Todas están en seme/uke ñ.ñ ¡Los Namikaze son semes! XD

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** este fic seguirá los hechos del manga lo mejor posible, comenzando desde el chap **283 **hasta los actuales. ¡Así que si no leíste el manga no debes leer este fic porque estará _LLENO DE SPOILDERS_! Como el sumario lo dice y porque soy fanática del **Mpreg, **este fic estará lleno de niños naciendo de HOMBRES y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-Esto: -_**Hola, bola de pelos.- **_será cuando Naruto hable en su mente con el Kyuubi.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**¡¡ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA!! **Los Spoilders comienzan a partir del capítulo 283 del manga, hasta los actuales. **¡SI NO SIGUES EL MANGA NO LEAS!**

**-/-/-**

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo ****16: El plan de Naruto y Kyuubi (Parte I)**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Los primeros rayos del sol del amanecer fueron los que despertaron a Neji, sin embargo, no pudo moverse enseguida de la cama, puesto que un brazo como hierro lo mantenía aplastado contra el colchón.

_Entonces no fue un sueño_, pensó, mientras volteaba un poco su cabeza, para ver la cara dormida de su ¿se atrevería a decir amante? Naruto parecía muy tranquilo ahora que estaba dormido, ya que el cuerpo de Neji podría decir que era muy diferente cuando estaba despierto y lujurioso. No le hizo falta mirar su piel para saber que tenía algunos moretones y mordidas por las regiones de su cuello y, mucho a su vergüenza, en sus nalgas y muslos.

Ahora que estaba "en frío" y se ponía a pensar, no podía creer que haya tomado la decisión de aceptar lo que le propuso el rubio anoche. Era como si fuera otra persona la que tuvo sexo con Naruto y esta pensante que estaba ahora en la cama era otra. Era algo completamente imprudente, como shinobi, como Jounin, aceptar tener tal intimidad con un shinobi que se presumía desaparecido junto con otro que era enemigo número uno de Konoha. Lo que él debió hacer al encontrarlo era interrogarlo, no dejar que se lo cojiera.

Bufó quedamente e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando quiso moverse.

El brazo sobre su cintura tensó y miró incómodo al cuerpo masivo que descansaba junto al suyo. Unos impresionantes ojos azules lo miraron con interés.

-Ohayo, Neji –ronroneó Naruto, acercándose para darle un beso que lo dejó sin aliento.

-B-Buenos días, Naruto –murmuró, ruborizándose ligeramente al sentir como un pedazo de carne se ponía duro junto a su cadera-. Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Hablar? – Preguntó, como si no conociera esa palabra-. No quiero hablar, deseo comer ramen y después a ti.

Neji no pudo negarse, buena parte de él tampoco quería, porque el rubio tenía demasiado poder sobre él, cosa que no sabía en qué momento había sucedido.

-

**.:.Tres horas después.:.**

-

Ten-Ten frunció el ceño y golpeó con más fuerzas la puerta de la habitación donde sabía que estaba su compañero de equipo. Ya estaban cerca del mediodía y por lo que ella sabía, ya deberían haber partido a Konoha junto con los primeros rayos del sol. Pero ella no sabía nada del Hyuuga desde ayer a la tarde, sabiendo lo profesional que era Neji con su trabajo, no podía evitar preocuparse y preguntarse qué era lo que atrasaba al chico de salir de esa ciudad.

-¿S-Sí?

Ella enarcó una ceja al ver a su compañero. Éste no parecía Neji, solo tenía una yukata mal puesta por su cuerpo, revelando algo de su níveo pecho, su cabello estaba muy despeinado y un rubor adornaba sus mejillas y cuello. Además, había perlas de sudor en su frente y miraba como si quisiera esconder algo.

-Buenas _tardes_, Neji –saludó con un cabeceo-. Me preguntaba cuándo vamos a partir, ya terminamos nuestra misión y fuimos pagados, no hay razón para que sigamos de perezosos.

-Yo… -Miró nervioso atrás de la puerta, donde Naruto estaba en toda su gloria desnuda y le daba un ceño irritado. "Tres días" articuló mudamente el rubio y Neji tragó saliva-, no puedo irme todavía, Ten-Ten. Me quedaré otros dos días aquí, por favor, dile a Tsunade-sama que yo le explicaré cuando regrese.

-Pero Neji, por…

-No puedo –cortó-. En serio, debo quedarme aquí.

Ella lo notaba nervioso y de vez en cuando dar miradas de soslayo hacia atrás.

-¿Está todo bien?

-No hay nada mal –murmuró, suspirando-. Por favor, vete y dile lo que te dije al Hokage. Estaré allá pasado mañana.

Todavía con muchas dudas, la kunoichi terminó asintiendo y se dio media vuelta, para ir a buscar su bolso y luego partir hacia Konoha. Conocía a Neji desde hace años y sabía que él no daría un paso en falso si esto significaba un daño para su Aldea. Sin embargo, lo notó muy raro y estaba seguro que había alguien más en esa habitación, pero con las condiciones que había visto a su compañero, no parecía que estuviera en peligro, todo lo contrario.

Un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas y apresuró el paso para salir de ese lugar, esperaría impaciente la explicación de su compañero de equipo.

Después de eso, los tres días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y Naruto se encontró con Neji en la salida de aquella ciudad. El dueño de Byakugan contemplaba la figura que se paraba encima de él, mirando hacia un lugar que sólo él podía ver. Su ceño estaba fruncido, pero estaba tan concentrado en lo que sea que estaba haciendo, que él temía llamar su atención.

-Tengo que irme.

Neji asintió, no le quedaba de otra. Aunque no podía dejar de sentir un ligero dolor en el pecho, sabiendo que no tenía asegurado el volver a ver a este hombre. De repente, se vio envuelto por un par de brazos fuertes y una boca devoró la suya. Cerró los ojos y gimió al sentir el toque.

-Necesito un tiempo para hacer algo importante –dijo, mirándolo a los ojos, con esa intensidad que sólo Uzumaki Naruto podía lograr-. Y como sé que no puedes ocultarle esto a Baa-chan, quiero que le digas a ella que cuando regrese, lo haré con mi madre y otras cuatro personas más.

-¿Puedo saber quiénes serán?

El rubio hizo muecas.

-Sólo conoces a dos, dos Nuke-nin: Yakushi Kabuto y Deidara.

Los ojos del Jounin se abrieron como platos.

-¿Por qué andas con ese tipo de gen…?

No pudo terminar, puesto que los labios del jinchuuriki volvieron a apoderarse de los suyos. Frunció el ceño, pero se dejó besar, esos besos eran demasiado ricos como para despreciarlos. Cuando Naruto se separó, había una mirada de disculpa en sus ojos.

-No puedo decirte nada ahora, pero cuando esté en Konoha, serás el primero en saberlo.

Neji asintió, al mismo tiempo que Naruto se alejaba de él.

-Bueno, entonces. ¡Ja ne! –Hizo un saludo típico de Kakashi-sensei y usó su velocidad normal para correr hacia los matorrales que rodeaban la entrada de la ciudad.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Pese a lo que le había dicho su madre, el pensamiento de Naruto no era ir a ellos en primer lugar. No, desde el amanecer que había sentido dos chakra muy conocidos chocar el uno con el otro. Estaba un poco alarmado, puesto que uno de ellos se debilitaba a una velocidad alarmante, mientras el otro aumentaba.

Finalmente llegó al lugar en donde podía sentir los dos chakra y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocerlo.

-**Éste es el lugar, humano** –La voz en su cabeza denotaba sorpresa y mucho enfado-. **Debes detener a esos dos inconscientes, antes de que lo destruyan y nuestro plan no sirva para nada.**

-_**Ahora no puedo detenerlos.**_

-**¡Debes!** – Rugió la bestia que tenía prisionera-. **¿Quieres que destruyan el altar? Sin este lugar intacto, todo lo que vinimos haciendo en estos meses no servirá de nada.**

Naruto gruñó y frunció el ceño, mientras cerraba los ojos. En frente de la jaula del Kyuubi una onda de chakra azul azotó las rejas que lo guardaban dentro, haciendo que el zorro haga una mueca de dolor.

-_**¡He dicho que no y respetarás mi decisión! Ellos se **__**deben**__** esta lucha.**_

Los ojos del zorro brillaron con malicia pura, mientras miraba la figura de su recipiente, parada con todo el orgullo que podía reunir, frente a su jaula.

-**Me pagarás esta desobediencia, humano.**

-_**No soy tu criado**_ –dijo con desprecio-. _**Recuerda que hicimos un trato, ahora no estás por encima de mí, así como yo no lo estoy de ti. Respeto tus decisiones, pero en esto no voy a ceder.**_

El zorro no dijo nada, solo le dio una última mirada de desdén, antes de esconderse en la oscuridad del fondo de su jaula.

Una vez que la comunicación con el Kitsune terminó, Naruto volvió su atención a los dos Uchihas que estaba peleando a muerte. Pudo notar que no estaban ellos solos, el Akatsuki en forma de planta también estaba allí, pero a Naruto no le preocupaba ahora, no era como si el hombre planta podría detectarlo. Estratégicamente, enmascarando todo lo posible su chakra, creó unos cuantos **Kage Bushin** y les ordenó que se dispersaran, sabía que esa lucha iba a destruir completamente el lugar y sus **Copias de Sombra** iban a ser el trabajo de reconstruir cuando hubiera un ganador.

Había otros chakra cerca, pero por su vida no podía distinguir de quiénes eran. Sólo esperaban que sean quienes sean, no vinieran a interrumpir la pelea. A pesar de todo, todavía no se olvidaba de su promesa a Sakura-chan y pensaba que después de esto, probablemente Sasuke regresara a Konoha. Era evidente para él, ahora que los veía luchar, que su ex compañero de equipo sería el vencedor.

Sólo tuvo que esperar una media hora más, hasta que vio caer a Itachi frente al cuerpo de su hermano. Otros segundos pasaron hasta que Zetsu desapareció y Sasuke se desmayó por el sobre esfuerzo que había hecho. Naruto sabía que ese era su momento para actuar. Usando el **Hiraishin** estuvo en un segundo al lado de los cuerpos caídos. Evitó mirar el de Sasuke, que tantos malos recuerdos le traían y se concentró en Itachi.

Su chakra estaba débil y el sonido de su corazón se detenía con cada segundo que pasaba, pero estaba vivo.

"_Sin embargo, sea lo que sea, si conozco al Deidara de dónde vienes, estoy seguro que lo amo."_

La imagen de la cara seria del Uchiha de la otra realidad vino a su mente.

"_Te encargo a ti abrirle los ojos a mi otro yo, si es que no ha declarado su amor a Deidara."_

Con algo de asco, sacó un pergamino cerrado que tenía en el bolsillo escondido de la pistolera de kunais que tenía en la pierna e hizo unos sellos para abrirlo. De allí, después de que se disipara una nube de humo, apareció una réplica exacta del cuerpo de Uchiha Itachi. Después de que despertaran, en un lapsus de conciencia que tuvo, Naruto arrinconó a Kabuto y le pidió que usara sus técnicas prohibidas para cambiar un cadáver al azar a una réplica de Itachi. El shinobi cano había enarcado una ceja, pidiendo explicaciones, pero el rubio sólo le dijo que lo entendería en el futuro. Kabuto le había dado una mirada de sospecha, pero se había conformado con eso y se puso manos a la obra.

Esto fue un secreto entre los dos, nadie, ni siquiera su madre, estaba enterado de ello.

Naruto hizo otro **Kage Bushin**, y éste tomó el cuerpo convaleciente del Uchiha más viejo y colocó en su lugar a la copia. Con toda la rapidez que se atrevió, para no dañar más a Itachi, lo desvistió y le sacó sus objetos personales, para maquillar lo que más podía el cadáver. No le tomó mucho tiempo y con sangre que tenía en un frasco bañó a la copia exactamente en los mismos lados que estaban las heridas del verdadero.

-Listo –anunció, tomando el cuerpo de Itachi de las manos de su **Bushin**.

Inevitablemente, antes de partir, sus ojos viajaron al cuerpo lastimado de Sasuke y cerró fuertemente los dientes.

_Mas te vale que regreses a Konoha después de esto, teme. O si no voy a buscarte donde sea que te escondas y te arrastraré de los pelos hacia nuestra Aldea._

Después de ese pensamiento, hizo un par de sellos y desapareció, no dejando ningún rastro en su estela. Sus **Kages Bushin** estarían allí hasta que alguien viniera a recoger a los otros cuerpos y después se pondrían manos a la obra para arreglar el lugar. En cuanto al cadáver falso, esperanzadoramente, quien sea que lo revise, tardará tres o cuatro días en saber que no era verdadero. Ese era todo el tiempo que Naruto necesitaba para hacer lo que tenía planeado desde hace meses.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Deidara se enfurruñó mientras llevó los tratos sucios al arroyo que pasaba cerca del campamento; no es que fuera delicado, pero la verdad era que detestaba con toda su alma tener que lavar los platos. Nadie entendía que las bocas en sus manos eran muy sensibles, el jabón y el agua sucia le hacían mal y podrían dificultar por buen tiempo que haga buen arte.

Hoy, sin embargo, ni siquiera iba a tener que meter las manos en el agua, porque en esa ubicación, él fue el primero en notar a Naruto que se acercaba. Hizo una mueca, esperaba que el jinchuuriki no estuviera en unos de sus humores raros.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo tensó al ver que el rubio no llegaba solo, sino con un cuerpo que estaba envuelto en la capa del muchacho. Dejó los platos en el piso y se paró, esperando que Naruto llegue a dónde él estaba. Éste se detuvo en frente de él y le dio un cabeceo, antes de seguir. Deidara sólo pudo ver un poco de cabello negro, antes que el rubio se fuera. Juntó apresuradamente los platos sucios en un rincón y luego salió a perseguir al muchacho, que era demasiado veloz para él.

Cuando al fin pudo llegar al campamento, vio que Haku estaba allí con una mirada muy seria, Kabuto, Orochimaru y Naruto estaba adentro.

-¿Qué pasa, un? ¿A quién traía Naruto?

-A un Uchiha que no conozco.

Deidara tomó una respiración profunda.

-¿Itachi?

Haku se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo, es muy parecido a Sasuke-san.

El rubio miró la puerta como si nunca la hubiera visto antes y llevó una de sus manos al picaporte. Notó que ésta le tembló un poco y que Haku le dio una mirada extraña por ello, pero tomó varias respiraciones más y al fin pudo abrirla.

Adentro, Kabuto y Orochimaru trabajaban afanosamente en el cuerpo de Uchiha Itachi, mientras Naruto tenía sus manos en su pecho y le traspasaba algo de su chakra. El pelinegro estaba muy pálido, tanto que las venas azules resaltaban en su rostro. De sus ojos todavía brotaba algo de sangre y Deidara se aterró.

-¿Qué le pasa a sus ojos?

Los tres le dieron vistazos rápidos, antes de volver al cuerpo. Orochimaru y Naruto intercambiaron una mirada.

-Es su enfermedad, una enfermedad que sólo los Uchiha presentan en algún momento de su vida, creada por la tensión de usar tanto el Sharingan –respondió Orochimaru-. Generalmente se presenta después de los cuarenta años –suspiró-. Creo que Itachi tuvo la mala suerte de desarrollarla ya en las primeras etapas de su adolescencia.

-Si le salvamos la vida, no creo que podamos hacer lo mismo con sus ojos –dijo Kabuto, sacando un escalpelo de un maletín.

-¿Se quedará ciego? –estranguló Deidara.

-No –dijo Naruto-. Siempre podemos trasplantarle algunos ojos que sean compatibles. Lo único es que no tendrá su Sharingan, pero imagino que preferirá eso a quedarse ciego de por vida.

El shinobi de Iwa asintió y después salió de la pequeña cabaña, para dejar que los expertos trabajaran en paz.

.

**-.****Dos días después.-**

**-**

Itachi sintió que algo lo estiraba de la oscuridad en dónde se había sumido después de que le traspasara sus poderes a su otouto. No sabía que era, pero lo molestaba sobre manera. ¿Era una voz? Pero no sabía a quién pertenecía, las drogas que estaban ayudando a su cuerpo a recuperarse eran demasiado fuertes como para dejarle distinguir algo.

-¡Pero tu padre descubrirá, un!

Itachi intentó no crispar, esa era la voz molesta que lo había despertado.

-¡Tiene que ser mañana! –gruñó otra voz que no se le hacía de nada, como la primera-. Lo tengo todo planeado, Haku y tú prometieron ayudarme, sin ustedes no puedo hacerlo.

-Yo prometí ayudarte y lo haré, Naruto-kun.

_¿Naruto?_ ¿Dónde había oído ese nombre antes?

-¿Deidara?

Itachi frunció el ceño. _Deidara…_

-Lo haré, un –murmuró enfurruñado.

¡UN! ¡Itachi ahora recordaba! Sólo conocía a una persona que tenía esa colilla molesta para terminar sus oraciones. Claro, ahora venía todo a su mente. ¿Pero no era que lo último que supo del shinobi de la Piedra era que estaba muerto? ¿Asesinado por su propio hermano? ¿Es que al irse al infierno tuvo la mala suerte de irse al mismo lugar de Deidara? Pero esperen un momento. ¿Alguien dijo Naruto? ¿El jinchuuriki Naruto?

-Entonces mañana, a mí señal, partiremos.

Hubo pasos que se retiraban de donde sea que estaban. Itachi después sintió que alguien se sentaba al lado de él y que tomaba su mano. Supo enseguida quien era, al sentir unos distintivos dientes contra su palma.

-Estoy preocupado, un. Lo que quiere hacer Naruto-san es muy arriesgado, muchas cosas pueden salir mal –suspiró-. Un.- Deidara empezó a jugar con los dedos de Itachi-. Aunque no puedo negar que sea impresionante y saber que voy a ser parte de ello me emociona. ¿Cuándo vas a despertar? Tú, aunque eras un bastardo malo, siempre tenías la capacidad de decirme las cosas exactas que me aclaraban mis dudas.

-No has dicho "un".

Lo siguiente que escuchó el Uchiha fue un jadeo y como la mano se apartaba rápidamente de la suya.

-¡¡Itachi!!

Segundos después, la puerta fue abierta bruscamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –Sí, esa era la voz del Uzumaki, pero sonaba más profunda.

-¡Está despierto! ¡Y me ha dado el susto de mi vida, un! –Itachi podía sentir como Deidara lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Unos pasos tranquilos se acercaron hacia donde estaba y una mano se posó en su cuello, seguramente para medir su ritmo cardíaco.

-No puedo creer que haya despertado tan pronto -¿Era esa la voz del Sannin… Orochimaru? - Pero los Uchiha tienen una capacidad de recuperarse bastante rápido. Tuve experiencia con Sasuke-kun. Aunque no va a poder levantarse de esta cama dentro de un largo tiempo.

-¿Y qué hay de mis ojos?

Era en vano pedir otro tipo de preguntas ahora. Él, como casi todo los que estaban interesados en saber el paradero de Uzumaki Naruto, se había enterado de la misteriosa desaparición del jinchuuriki, junto con el Sannin. Después averiguaría por qué todavía estaban juntos y por qué Deidara estaba con ellos y _vivo_.

-Eso lo veremos más adelante –respondió con impasibilidad-. Operamos tus ojos, pero eso no nos garantiza que estén curados. Eres idiota y obstinado, si hubieses buscado ayuda profesional antes, podrías tener una mejor vida.

Itachi no replicó, era en vano. Él sabía que Orochimaru conocía que él hizo eso porque no deseaba sobrevivir a la lucha contra su hermano.

-¿Podemos alimentarlo ahora? –preguntó alguien de voz suave.

-De hecho, eso es lo que necesita.- Orochimaru se levantó de su lado-. Deidara.

-¡Hai!

-Trae algo de comida y alimenta a Itachi.

-¡¿Qué?! –Chilló enseguida- ¡¿Por qué tengo que alimentar al bastardo, un?!

-Porque te lo ordeno –siseó el Sannin y eso fue el final de la discusión.

Deidara murmuró algunas maldiciones y salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación, seguido por los otros.

-Sasuke vive y ellos tienen un cuerpo que creen que es el tuyo. Pronto descubrirán el cambio, pero estás seguro aquí –dijo la voz de Naruto-. Una vez que te recuperes, hablaremos de tu futuro.

Dicho eso, abandonó la habitación, al mismo tiempo que el otro rubio entraba. Deidara caminó haciendo equilibrio con la bandeja y la dejó en una mesita junto al Uchiha.

-Bien, haremos esto de la manera que nos dé menos vergüenza, un.

-¿Qué vergüenza puede darte alimentar a un hombre ciego?

Podía sentir los ojos celestes furiosos en él.

-No pasaría nada si no conozco a ese hombre ciego, un –murmuró, ayudando a Itachi a incorporarse un poco-. Pero lo conozco y resultó ser un tirano que odio con todo mi corazón.

-No parecías tener odio hacia mí aquellas noches que matábamos juntos nuestra lujuria.

La comadreja fue golpeado en la cabeza, con algo que identificó como una cuchara.

-No hables de eso, un –siseó Deidara, con algo de pánico en la voz-. Dijimos que sería un secreto.

-No detecto a nadie aquí dentro.

Lo que él no sabía, era que con sus instintos aumentados, Naruto había escuchado ese dato importante viniendo de los ex Akatsuki. El rubio guardó esa información en su mente. Si es que iba a cumplir esa promesa que le hizo al Itachi de la otra realidad, esa información le facilitaría las cosas.

-

**.:.Al día siguiente.:.**

-

Naruto despidió a los **Kage Bushin** que le habían traído las noticias de que el altar ya estaba reparado, luego del desastre que causaron los Uchihas. Giró su cuerpo y notó que tanto Haku como Deidara le daban miradas aprensivas, con un gesto imperceptible para los mayores, les indicó que entraran a la cabaña, donde Itachi descansaba en soledad.

-No creo que debamos hablar aquí, un. Itachi puede despertar en cualquier momento.

-Él no dirá nada, porque no vamos a decir nada importante –masculló Naruto-. Lo único que quiero decirles es que se preparen, en cuanto vea que mi madre está despistada, partiremos.

-¿Y qué con Kabuto-san?

-Él ya está al tanto, se encargará de entretener a mi madre, mientras llegamos allá –Hubo un largo silencio-. ¿Están conmigo o no?

-Sí, un –suspiró con renuencia.

-Entonces estén atentos.

A pesar de todas las drogas que todavía consumía y estar todavía en estado lamentable, Itachi había escuchado todo y estaba muy curioso acerca de lo que había escuchado. ¿Qué planes podía tener el jinchuuriki que requiriera tanta discreción? ¿Y era su imaginación o al referirse a su "madre" hablaba de Orochimaru?

Una hora pasó cuando llegó el momento de las curaciones de Itachi, sutilmente, todos los cuatro involucrados en lo que sea que quería hacer Naruto, enviaron al Sannin a que entrara solo a la cabaña donde estaba el Uchiha. No bien se cerró la puerta, tres figuras partieron a grandes velocidades hacia una dirección al norte.

Mientras tanto, el Sannin trabajó meticulosamente en las heridas del Uchiha y notó que estaban curando muy bien, pero no por eso dejó de atenderlas y limpió cada una, después aplicó el ungüento especial de Kabuto, seguidamente las vendó. La herida de los ojos era la única que no parecía avanzar nada, pero Orochimaru pensaba que al menos podría recuperarla un tanto, necesitando usar anteojos después, al menos.

-¿Por qué Naruto-kun se refiere a usted como "madre", Sannin-san?

Orochimaru le dio una mirada extraña a su paciente.

-¿Supongo que conoces lo que pasó con algunos shinobis después de la primer gran guerra entre países? ¿La creación de seres humanos hermafroditas?

-¿Usted es uno? –Levantó sus cejas.

-Lo soy.

-Entonces tuvo un romance con el Yondaime –Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

-No fue un romance, Namikaze Minato fue mi esposo.

Si hubiese podido, Itachi habría pestañeado varias veces ante esa noticia. Aunque ahora que lo recordaba, en el pasado creyó escuchar algo por el estilo en su casa, pero nunca le gustó el chisme, así que no prestó mucha atención.

-Veo.

Estuvieron en silencio durante largos minutos, hasta que Orochimaru terminó de vendarlo.

-¿Sabe usted dónde está su hijo ahora?

-Afuera, ¿Por qué?

-No creo que él esté afuera.

El Sannin congeló por algunos segundos y después se apresuró a salir de la cabaña, afuera no había nadie, solo estaba Kabuto, sentado cómodamente en el tronco de un árbol.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?

-Me temo, Orochimaru-sama, que no puedo darle esa información.

Los ojos dorados se entrecerraron en furia y estaba a punto de decirles sus verdades a su subordinado, cuando sintió un enorme chakra venir del norte. Él conocía ese chakra, era el de Naruto, mezclado con el del Kyuubi. Sin pensarlo dos veces, convocó a Manda y le ordenó que viajara a la mayor velocidad posible hacia el chakra. Kabuto sonrió de lado y siguió a su jefe.

-

**.:.Minutos antes.:.**

-

Naruto, Deidara y Haku llegaron al lugar donde los Uchihas habían peleado hace dos días. El jinchuuriki caminó hacia el trono que tenía el kanji de "zorro" en el respaldo y se sacó la capa negra que lo cubría. Naruto estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

-Comenzaré –murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

Uzumaki mordió su dedo gordo derecho y con la sangre que comenzó a salir empezó a escribir algunos Kanjis en todo su torso, brazos, cara y espalda a una velocidad increíble. Escribió incansablemente, hasta que en todo su cuerpo desnudo no quedó sin lugar marcado, a medida que su chakra iba aumentando. Su cabello se volvió más salvaje, las marcas de las barbas se agrandaron y sus ojos se angostaron, como los de un zorro. El **Manto del Kyuubi** apareció, y comenzó a romper el piso donde Naruto estaba parado. Misteriosamente, este chakra rompía el suelo en forma redonda, formando un círculo alrededor del otro, cada vez más grande. Luego de terminar con su cuerpo, Naruto se acercó a Haku, éste entendió y le mostró sus palmas, con su misma sangre escribió algunos Kanjis en ella y después procedió a hacer lo mismo con Deidara.

-**Estamos listos.**

La voz del recipiente de Kyuubi hizo estremecer a los dos chicos, pero se obligaron a seguir a Naruto, una vez que él les hizo una seña para que los siguieran. El rubio se paró directamente en frente del trono con el kanji del zorro y se arrodilló en el piso, juntó sus manos e hizo un par de sellos. Cuando los terminó, los sellos de su cuerpo se esparcieron a su alrededor, posándose en el piso y en el trono.

-**Listo. Hagan su parte.**

Deidara y Haku asintieron y se arrodillaron en el piso. Con una kunai que extrajeron de sus trajes, hicieron un corte en el medio de sus palmas, Haku la derecha y Deidara a la izquierda, un poco por encima de su boca. Esa sangre suya se mezcló con los Kanjis que hiciera Naruto y éstos comenzaron a brillar.

-**Te ofrezco la sangre de un virgen, la de un guerrero y la de un jinchuuriki, con nuestro chakra mezclado. El Bijuu más poderoso en este mundo quiere ofrecerte un trato, algo que siempre buscas, pero no puedes encontrar.**- Cuando terminó de decir eso, el kanji del zorro comenzó a brillar y a mutar. Lentamente, el kanji se convirtió en otro. En uno que decía _Shinigami_.

El viento comenzó a soplar fuerte, a remolinar alrededor de las tres personas, mientras los cielos se oscurecían. Haku jadeó al sentir la presión del chakra y cerró los ojos, antes de caer desmayado sobre el charco de su propia sangre. Deidara no estaba mejor, estaba pálido y sus ojos estaban nublados, pero aún mantenía la conciencia.

Un rayo vino desde el centro del remolino y tajó el espacio en el medio, creando un agujero negro, de donde se podrían escuchar algunos lamentos. De a poco, la cabeza del Dios de la Muerte comenzó a aparecer, los dientes puntiagudos, el cabello despeinado, los ojos sin pupila se revelaron en frente del jinchuuriki.

-_Este ritual está prohibido, humano _–Habló con voz distante, que hubiese estremecido de miedo a Naruto, si es que la influencia del Kyuubi no lo estuviera rodeando.

-**Lo sé, pero sé que también debes atender si alguien lo invoca.**

-_¿Sabes lo que esto conlleva?_

-**Lo sé y estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo.**

El Shinigami hizo muecas y volvió a meterse en el tajo que se había creado en medio de la nada.

Naruto se levantó de su posición arrodillada, al mismo tiempo que su chakra rojo se extendía como una onda expansiva, empujando a Deidara al piso, donde quedó tirado, sin posibilidad de levantarse, por la debilidad que tenía.

-¡¡Naruto!!

Justo en el momento que se levantaba, Orochimaru asomó por la entrada del lugar donde estaban los otros tres. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer ese tajo. Demasiado bien grabado en su memoria.

-¡¡Naruto!!

Pero no oyó, Naruto sonrió rapaz, sus ojos rojos brillando con diversión mórbida. Con un movimiento rápido, el rubio atravesó el tajo y este se cerró enseguida.

-¡¡_No_!! ¡¡Hijo, no!! ¡Regresa!

Lucho del agarre que Kabuto le dio a su cintura para que no lo siga, mientras sus ojos dejaban salir algunas lágrimas de impotencia.

Pero fue inútil toda la lucha que hizo, Naruto había atravesado el portal que lo llevaría al mundo del Shinigami.

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡Hola!!

En la próxima van a saber a qué se refiere en trato en concreto. Mientras tanto, acepto sus deducciones y veré si lo que piensan está correcto :P

¡¡Gracias _rospotter_por betear este chap!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

**-**

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-/-/-


	18. Cap 17: El plan de Naruto y Kyuubi II

Una realidad del pasado

-/-/-/-

-

**Una realidad del pasado.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Nada es normal en la vida de Naruto, ni siquiera las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Una carta le revelará su pasado, diciéndole que es hijo de dos hombres… dos hombres que _debería_ odiar. Sin embargo, no es solo eso lo que deberá enfrentar en su vida, sino también un viaje a otra dimensión.

**Parejas:** la principal será Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru. ¡¡Llámenme loca, pero amo las parejas raras!! Y también habrá Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara/Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Haku (¡él no estará muerto!) y Uchiha Itachi/Deidara (¡Tampoco lo mataré!), si hay más lo decidiré en el camino XD

Todas están en seme/uke ñ.ñ ¡Los Namikaze son semes! XD

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** este fic seguirá los hechos del manga lo mejor posible, comenzando desde el chap **283 **hasta los actuales. ¡Así que si no leíste el manga no debes leer este fic porque estará _LLENO DE SPOILDERS_! Como el sumario lo dice y porque soy fanática del **Mpreg, **este fic estará lleno de niños naciendo de HOMBRES y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-Esto: -_**Hola, bola de pelos.- **_será cuando Naruto hable en su mente con el Kyuubi.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**¡¡ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA!! **Los Spoilders comienzan a partir del capítulo 283 del manga, hasta los actuales. **¡SI NO SIGUES EL MANGA NO LEAS!**

**-/-/-**

**IMPORTANTE:** Sí, aunque no lo crean, acá tienen un capítulo. Mucho antes de lo pensado.

El motivo es especial, por supuesto. ¡¡Hoy es **10 de octubre**!! ¡¡Lo que significa que Naru-chan cumple años!! (Quisiera saber cuántos)

Cantemos todas/os juntos.

¡Que los cumplas feliz!

¡Que los cumplas feliz!

¡Que los cumplas… querido _**NARU-CHAN**_!

¡Que los cumplas feliz!

-Aplausos-

No se malacostumbren a esto, solo subo antes porque es el cumple de mi amado Naruto ñ.ñ

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo ****17: El plan de Naruto y Kyuubi (Parte II)**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, Orochimaru lanzó a Kabuto muy lejos de su persona y corrió hasta el lugar del cual su hijo acababa de desaparecer. No viendo nada más que aire y polvo, el Sannin se arrodilló en el piso, sus ojos que demostraban la incredulidad de lo que vio, había también algo de locura.

Él no podría perder a su hijo. _**NO**_. Eso era inadmisible, ya una vez se dijo que si él volvía a perder a alguien que amaba, la locura presente en su cabeza y sangre; lo arrastraría hacia una oscuridad de la que nunca volvería a salir.

-¿Dónde está? –No fue un murmullo, más bien un siseo-. ¡¡Dónde está mi hijo?!

El Sannin giró, su cara desfigurada por el odio y dolor, y al primero que encontró fue a Deidara, lo agarró de los cabellos y lo atrajo hasta su cara.

-Dime donde fue mi hijo –siseó. Si Deidara no estuviera al borde de la inconsciencia por la pérdida de sangre, se hubiese estremecido al escuchar ese tono de voz.

-No sé, él solo nos pidió nuestra sangre para llamar al Shinigami –susurró, luchando para que la oscuridad no nublara su mente-. No nos dijo qué haría una vez que lo convocara.

Pese a todo, Orochimaru vio sinceridad en las palabras del muchacho. Así que lo dejó ir, con un gesto de desprecio grabado en su rostro. Al caer bruscamente al piso, el rubio por fin dejó que la inconsciencia se apodera de él. Orochimaru se levantó del piso y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar; sus puños se cerraron con tanta fuerza que de sus palmas comenzaron a salir algo de sangre.

-¿Dónde está el jinchuuriki?

El hombre giró bruscamente y vio a Hoshigaki Kisame parado arriba de una gran roca, no muy lejos de allí, Zetsu lo acompañaba. El hombre con cara de tiburón hizo muecas al ver el rostro del _gran Sannin_ bañado con lágrimas. Eso era algo que nunca pensó que podría ver en la cara del bastardo.

-Hice una pregunta.

-No tengo por qué responderte –escupió Orochimaru, antes de agacharse a tomar a Haku en sus brazos y partir al campamento.

Kabuto llegó minutos después e hizo lo mismo con Deidara.

-**No detecto al jinchuuriki por ningún lado** –dijo la parte negra de Zetsu.

-Él no está aquí –respondió su parte blanca.

-No entiendo que pasó aquí –confesó Kisame, frunciendo el ceño-. Será mejor que volvamos y le digamos a Pein que el jinchuuriki desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Ambos hombres se giraron y, antes de dar el primero paso, Kisame se detuvo en seco.

-Espera… ¿ese no era Deidara?

Cuando Orochimaru y Kabuto llegaron al campamento, el primero entró a la cabaña y depositó poco ceremonioso el cuerpo de Haku en unos de los catres. Su ayudante lo siguió y él si tuvo delicadeza para apoyar a Deidara en el catre junto a Itachi, luego procedió a vendar las heridas sangrantes y a dar algo de un brebaje que había preparado, bajo instrucciones de Naruto, para que se recuperen más rápido.

El Sannin volvió a salir y el peliblanco suspiró, estaba seguro que su amo iba a buscar los medios para poder regresar a su hijo de donde había ido. Y no iba a descansar hasta hacerlo.

-¿Por qué huelo sangre?

Kabuto pestañeó al escuchar la voz suave de Itachi.

-Porque hay –contestó, siguiendo con su trabajo de vendar a los heridos-. Naruto-kun necesitó sangre de Deidara y Haku para un ritual y ellos se la dieron.

-¿Qué clase de ritual? El chakra que sentí hace unos minutos era inmenso.

Kabuto sonrió de lado, sus lentes brillando con la luz que filtraba de la ventana.

-Uno para convocar al Shinigami-sama.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Tal y como lo esperaba su mano derecha, Orochimaru prácticamente acampó en la cueva donde su hijo había desaparecido. Él solo se sentaba allí, en el piso duro y tenía la mirada perdida en el punto exacto donde había desaparecido Naruto. De vez en cuando, Haku o Deidara, ya recuperados, le traían comida y más de una vez tuvieron que incitarlo a comer, porque el Sannin solo se movía para cambiar de puesto de vez en cuando.

También pudieron detectar que Zetsu, el miembro del Akatsuki, venía de vez en cuando para comprobar si es que el jinchuuriki había regresado, pero pasaron cuatro días y nada que regresaba.

-Esto no me gusta nada, un –masculló Deidara-. Naruto-san y Orochimaru eran nuestra mayor defensa, ahora que uno no está y el otro es como si no estuviera, somos un blanco fácil, un. –Mordió su labio inferior.

-No puedo creer que te oiga decir eso, por años te escuché jactarte de tus habilidades y ahora suenas como un animal asustado –dijo Itachi, con un poco de sarcasmo.

Deidara lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Para que sepas, todavía me estoy recuperando luego del ataque de tu querido hermanito, puedo estar relativamente bien por fuera, pero adentro todavía tengo algunas heridas que tardarán meses en curar. A pesar que Kabuto-san hace sus mejores esfuerzos. Nunca pude tener el reposo adecuado y, de vez en cuando, todavía siento dolor, un.

Itachi no dijo nada después de aquello. Sasuke era un tema delicado para él. Sobre todo, cuando él mismo se estaba recuperando luego de ser casi matado por su otouto.

Hoy, después de una semana de que Naruto desapareciera, le tocaba a Haku llevarle alimento a la madre preocupada. Así que juntó todo en una bandeja y caminó tranquilamente hasta el lugar. Orochimaru estaba como siempre, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y mirando a un punto invisible. Parecía una estatua, blanca e inmaculada. Él pensó que, cuando nadie lo veía, el Sannin se tomaba su tiempo de su vigilancia, para ir a asearse. Porque después de todos estos días, lucía limpio y olía bien.

-Orochimaru-sama, su almuerzo.

Haku dejó la bandeja frente al hombre y arqueó respetuosamente, antes de darse media vuelta.

-Dime, por favor, necesito saber.

El chico saltó al escuchar la voz ronca, destrozada por no darle uso durante estos siete días. Sonaba desesperado y había un tinte de locura allí.

-Sólo puedo decirle lo que él me dijo.

-Lo que sea.

-El entró al estómago del Shinigami para luchar contra él, con la ayuda de su demonio interno. Según entendí, hizo un pacto con el zorro, para que sus cuerpos se fusionaran, así Naruto podría obtener su fuerzas, instinto y chakra, haciéndolos prácticamente uno en el momento que necesitaran. Por eso eran sus cambios, al fusionarse, él ya no será nunca el Naruto que conocemos. Él dijo que la finalidad de todo esto era que si daba una buena lucha y era considerado digno por el Dios, podría pedir cualquier cosa que deseara.

Orochimaru volteó rápidamente, mirando con los ojos como platos al muchacho.

-¿Cualquier cosa? –preguntó con incredulidad.

-Es lo que me dijo. –Asintió.

Orochimaru le dio un cabeceo y agarró la taza de té caliente que le había traído el muchacho. _Cualquier cosa…_ Su mente inteligente comenzó a moverse a mil por hora, sacando las múltiples opciones que podría traer aparentado esa confesión. Siguió pensando hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente, apretó fuerte su taza, tanto que la rajó. _Puede pedir cualquier cosa al Shinigami. ¿Podría ser…? ¿O no?_

El hombre negó con la cabeza y obligó a su corazón desbocado a tranquilizarse. Sería en vano hacerse falsas esperanzas, no sabiendo qué pasaba por la mente de su hijo en el momento que decidió hacer esa locura.

Exactamente en el día diez de la ida de su hijo, Orochimaru se encontró dormitando, cuando el viento comenzó a soplar de repente. El hombre jadeó y se puso de pie enseguida, para irse a resguardar tras unas rocas salidas que había en el lugar, una vez seguro, se atrevió a espiar qué era ese viento repentino y sintió su corazón saltar cuando vio que el cielo oscurecía y como se estaba haciendo una abertura en medio del espacio.

Apenas fue consciente de la llegada de Haku y Kabuto, pues toda su atención estaba en el tajo negro que se formaba frente al trono que tenía el kanji del zorro. Cuando éste fue lo suficientemente grande, los tres espectadores contuvieron el aliento cuando vieron una figura asomarse por el rasgón.

Cuando la figura fue saliendo, la confusión adornó la cara de los presentes. Era un hombre, eso podían decir por los músculos de los brazos, que estaban desnudos, tenía el cabello rojo como la sangre y de los costados de su cabeza se podían ver la punta de lo que pensaron debería ser sus orejas. Sus ojos eran tan rojos como su pelo, la piel de su cuerpo era tostada y, lo más impresionante, en cada mejilla tenía tres marcas de barbas muy familiares. Al notarlos, el hombre hizo muecas, revelando dientes blancos perfectos, pero en punta, como los de un animal.

El hombre no venía solo, o eso se podría decir. En su brazo derecho cargaba un paquete envuelto en una manta blanca y en su espalda había un cuerpo inconsciente, que era sostenido torpemente por su brazo izquierdo. Orochimaru sintió desmayarse con revelación al ver el cabello rubio.

El pelirrojo dio dos pasos más y salió completamente del rasgón, para que este se cerrara después de eso. El cielo volvió a la normalidad y el viento paró, dejando solo el sol iluminar al hombre parado orgullosamente frente al trono.

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó el Sannin, con cautela.

-**Me extraña que no me reconozca, Orochimaru-**_**sama**_. –Su voz era como un gruñido, ruda y desprovista de respeto. El hombre sonrió burlonamente, mostrando todos sus dientes y el pelinegro tuvo una epifanía.

-Kyuubi –jadeó, retrocediendo un paso, instintivamente.

-**Es Kyuubi-sama para ti** –masculló con arrogancia.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que un gemido proveniente del hombre que Kyuubi tenía en su espalda los distrajo. Pese a su miedo de ver la forma humana del gran Bijuu, Orochimaru se acercó al Kitsune.

-¿Qué le pasó a mi hijo?

-_**Éste**_** no es tu hijo** –dijo con todo el desprecio que pudo reunir.

Sin delicadeza, soltó el cuerpo que tenía agarrado, haciendo que este caiga como una bolsa de papas al piso, logrando que el hombre se golpeara la cabeza con fuerzas contra la roca. Orochimaru lo miró y angostó los ojos. ¿Qué trataba de decirle el zorro?

-**Este que tengo aquí lo es.**

Ante la incredulidad de los presentes, Kyuubi le pasó el paquete que tenía en su brazo libre, revelando un bebé que no debería tener más de cinco meses de vida, pero con características muy familiares. Pelo rubio revuelto, piel trigueña y tres marcas como marcas en cada mejilla. El bebé dormía profundamente, inconsciente del shock que le estaba causando a su madre, quien comenzó a temblar, no obstante, sostuvo el pequeño cuerpo con un agarre feroz.

-¿_Naruto_? ¿Cómo? –Miró al zorro con incredulidad-. ¿Y quién…?

-**Creo que conoces a éste** –gruñó el Kyuubi, empujando con un pie el cuerpo que estaba en el piso, haciéndolo rodar, para que quedara boca arriba.

Esta vez, el Sannin no pudo contener la debilidad de su cuerpo, cayó arrodillado al piso, con Naruto fuertemente acurrucado contra su pecho. Allí, frente a sus ojos incrédulos, estaba el cuerpo tal y como lo recordaba de su marido, Namikaze Minato.

-Pero… él está muerto –masculló incoherente.

-**Técnicamente, no, no lo estaba. Hizo un ritual y ofreció su alma a cambio, la cual estuvo viviendo en el estómago del Shinigami durante todo este tiempo** –comentó, rascando su cabeza con negligencia-. **Eso no es muerte, porque su alma no fue al cielo ni al infierno, solo se quedó allí, para diversión del Shinigami.**

-Pero... su cuerpo…

-**Si me proporcionó un cuerpo a mí, también podría darle uno a él. **

Orochimaru no sabía que pensar, su mente estaba nublada, le dolía la cabeza y le costaba respirar. Ausente, sintió una pequeña mano en su hombro y una voz que le decía que se levantara. Obedeció, todavía en shock, mientras miraba como Kabuto tomaba en sus brazos el cuerpo de Minato.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Ya había pasado un día desde lo ocurrido y Orochimaru apenas estaba cayendo en la realidad de que tenía a su marido de vuelta y su hijo no era más que un pequeño bebé que dependía completamente de él.

Minato todavía estaba durmiendo en unos de los catres, dentro de la cabaña y el Kyuubi descansaba perezoso junto a un árbol, de vez en cuando lanzando comentarios burlones en los humanos que los rodeaban, causándoles susto y después riendo como desquiciado.

-**¿Me temes, pequeño humano rubio**? –ronroneó Kyuubi, una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

Deidara se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza y se apresuró a entrar a la cabaña. Preferiría estar en la compañía de Itachi, antes que con ese demonio.

Orochimaru emergió del bosque, cargando a su pequeño tesoro, mientras lo alimentaba con una mamadera. Los ojos azules lo miraban con una tierna curiosidad infantil, que derritió el corazón casi muerto de su madre. Así es como debió ser, él criando a su hijo desde pequeño, con su marido vivo y no por todo lo que habían pasado.

-**Debes cuidar bien de tu mocoso, Orochimaru. Ahora que tienes la oportunidad.**

El Sannin lo miró con los ojos angostados.

-¿Qué diferencia hace para ti que lo cuide bien o no?

Kyuubi lo miró con desprecio y luego se cruzó de brazos.

-**Pese a que tengo mi propio cuerpo, el sello que tu asqueroso marido creó sigue intacto, así que él y yo seguimos conectados. Todavía, todo lo que le ocurra a él me repercutirá a mí. Así que debes cuidar que nada malo le pase. Si él muere, morimos los dos.**

Las cejas del Sannin se levantaron en curiosidad.

-¿Es por eso que no nos has atacado?

El zorro humano bufó.

-**Sí. A pesar de ser un bebé, todavía sus memorias viejas están en su mente. Él estaría muy trastornado si algo les sucede. Estando conectados, él todavía puede "castigarme" si hago algo que no aprueba**. –Lo miró con pereza. –**Sobre todo tú. Todavía, siendo un mocoso moja pañales, tiene presentes los instintos de protección, algo que me pasó a mí. Pero no bien ese rubio idiota despierte y sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderlos, me estoy largando de aquí**. –Hizo muecas de lujuria. **–Hay muchas cosas que me vi impedido de hacer en estos dieciséis años y, por Kami-sama, que recuperaré el tiempo perdido.**

Orochimaru miró para otro lado, pero no por el último comentario del zorro y éste se dio cuenta.

**-¿Qué pasa?** –Pidió, con la curiosidad marcada de un zorro-. **Desde que llegamos a este campamento que no lo vi entrar a la cabaña. Pensé que el sacrificio de Naruto era para hacerlo **_**feliz**_**. **

-Lo que respecta a mí y a mi marido no es asunto suyo –siseó con frialdad.

Kyuubi rió.

-**¡Eres el primer humano que se atreve a hablarme así desde hace mucho tiempo!** –rugió divertido-. **¿Será que he tocado un punto sensible, hm?** –Orochimaru solo lo fulminó con la mirada. **–Naruto estará así por lo menos dos semanas más, irá creciendo un poco cada día. Así que lo que sea que pasa por tu cabeza humana debe resolverse para entonces, porque ese Hokage despertará entre hoy o mañana. Y necesitará una guía para que sepa cómo manejarse en este mundo que cambió mucho desde que se fue.**

Orochimaru no contestó, solo se fue para otro lado con su bebé. Kyuubi lo miró irse, con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. _Estos humanos son tan divertidos, con sus sentimientos y toda esa tontería_. Bostezó, mientras rascaba su panza. _Más vale que ese Namikaze despierte cuanto antes, no morí casi para poder obtener este cuerpo y hacer lo que hace mucho quiero hacer. _Sus ojos rojos brillaron con lujuria.

Eventualmente, sabiendo que no podría tener a Naruto (que miraba ya como de nueve meses) afuera en la intemperie, Orochimaru decidió entrar a la cabaña. Kabuto y Haku se sentaban alrededor de la mesa redonda y cortaban el alimento que estarían usando para la cena, Deidara sentado con las piernas cruzadas, a los pies del catre de Itachi y él parecía dormir. En uno de los catres más allá, cerca de la ventana, estaba su esposo, durmiendo pacífico.

-Jejeje, Maru-chan, eres tan _malo_.

Un silencio desconcertado siguió después de que se escuchara la voz perteneciente al hombre traído de la muerte. Orochimaru tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para no ruborizarse y le mandó una mirada fulminante a Kabuto, que estaba formando una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

No sabiendo exactamente qué hacer, el Sannin fue a su propio catre, ubicado muy lejos del de su marido, y acostó allí a Naruto, que estaba pacíficamente dormido y luego él hizo lo mismo, dando la espalda a todos los presentes.

Afuera, ajeno a la vergüenza que estaba pasando el papá de su recipiente, Kyuubi sonrió al sentir una presencia aparecer en uno de los árboles que los rodeaban. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estuvo al lado del árbol, mirando con sus ojos rojos al shinobi que estaba allí.

-**Aquí no hay nada que ver, **_**Akatsuki**_ –ronroneó con desprecio-. **Regresa al lado de **_**Madara-chan**_** y dile que **_**Kyu-sama**_** pronto le hará saber cuan descontento estuvo durante estos años que le dio cacería. **

Zetsu pestañeó varias veces, antes de asentir y retirarse. No sabía quién era ese shinobi, pero la fuerza oscura de su chakra era estremecedora, tanto como la de Tobi.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

De lo primero que Namikaze Minato fue consciente, cuando comenzó a despertar, fue del llanto de un bebé. ¿Quién lloraba? ¿Su Naru-chan? Pero… un momento, ¿no estaba el _muerto_? Lo último que recordaba era tener a su Naru-chan en brazos, llorando de la misma manera que lo escuchaba ahora, pero después sabía que se había entregado voluntariamente a los embragues del Shinigami, para cumplir con su parte del trato, al poder sellar al Kitsune.

Suspiró ruidosamente e intentó traer una mano para masajearse la frente, cosa que hacía para evitar un dolor de cabeza cuando pensaba mucho, pero se encontró muy entumecido, o sea que le sería imposible. Al menos tenía la fuerza para abrir los ojos. Un techo de madera lo recibió, luego un par de murmullos suaves, que eran seguramente para calmar al bebé. Giró la cabeza y su corazón se llenó de alegría al ver a su amado esposo parado junto a la ventana y calmando a su hijo, para dormirlo.

Más preguntas vivieron a su mente al ver que el bebé no era un bebé en sí, sino que parecía tener al menos un año de edad. Pero si Naruto tenía un año ahora, ¿eso significaba que había pasado un año dentro del estómago del Shinigami? Y lo más importante: ¿Cómo salió?

-¿Maru-chan? –llamó, con la voz agrietada por no usarla durante tanto tiempo. Su garganta dolió por decir solo esa palabra y tosió un poco. Auch, necesitaba algo de agua.

La respuesta que recibió, no fue algo que se esperaba. Su esposo volteó la cabeza violentamente, casi causándose una contracción en el cuello, Minato pudo ver algo de miedo en esos ojos y no el amor y alegría que esperaba. Frunció el ceño.

-¡Haku! ¡Kabuto!

El rubio siguió mirando extrañamente a su esposo que no se acercó a él y después miró como dos personas que no conocía de nada, se acercaron a él y comenzaron a examinarlo. El niño que parecía una muchacha le dio el agua necesaria para su garganta y el otro comenzó a examinarlo de la misma forma que había visto hacer muchas veces a Tsunade-hime.

Su cara de extrañeza aumentó al ver que Orochimaru le daba otra mirada rara, antes de salir de la cabaña donde estaban.

-Orochimaru… -llamó, pero su voz era tan baja y ronca, que salió como un susurro.

-Creo que su esposo está todavía en shock, Namikaze-sama –dijo el hombre de pelo blanco-. Hasta hace unos días, usted estaba muerto, después de todo.

El rubio asintió, comprobando que unas de sus preguntas fueron resueltas. Sí, había muerto, pero…

-¿Cómo regresé?

-Su hijo lo trajo.

-¿Naru-chan? –Murmuró con incredulidad-. Pero si él es sólo un bebé.

Kabuto intercambió una mirada con Haku y después miró hacia la puerta. Suspiró.

-En vista que su esposo parece que no desea hablar, creo que yo le contaré lo que se ha perdido en estos años.

_¿Estos años?_

_-_

**-.Afuera.-**

**-**

Orochimaru caminaba en círculos, meneando a su bebé, que estaba algo molesto y de vez en cuando le mandaba miradas a la cabaña, pareciendo pensar en qué hacer, pero después negaba con la cabeza y seguía en lo que estaba haciendo.

-No entiendo qué le pasa, un –masculló Deidara-. Debería estar feliz de que su esposo está de regreso, un.

Itachi, que se sentaba no muy lejos de él, negó con la cabeza. Ambos habían decidido que el Uchiha necesitaba algo de sol, porque su piel pálida ya estaba por ser transparente si seguía adentro. Además, para poder recuperarse completamente, necesitaba algo de ejercicio y, sobre todas las cosas, ser consciente de sus alrededores, ahora que se había quedado ciego.

-No todo es tan sencillo, Deidara. Me comentaron que Yondaime-sama era la persona más tontamente noble que vivió en Konoha y, después de su supuesta muerte, Orochimaru no siguió por el camino "del bien" si se puede decir.

El rubio inclinó su cabeza, haciendo que su cabello suelto y lacio cayera como cascada por un costado de su hombro.

-Entonces, ¿crees que siente vergüenza?

-Sólo él sabe lo que siente, yo solo estoy conjeturando.

El shinobi de Iwa frunció los labios.

-Si se aman, podrán olvidar todo lo que pasó mientras no se vieron, un.

Itachi sonrió de lado. ¿Podría Deidara poner en práctica sus propias palabras?

Minato miró con los ojos como platos al shinobi que alegaba ser la mano derecha de su marido (Una punzada de celos se presentó en su corazón). Lo que le acababa de contar parecía salir de un cuento de Hadas, Hadas malignas, si le dejaban especificar. Esto era tan extraño. Dieciséis años sin él y la vida de su hijo y marido se había destrozado de las formas que nunca hubiese deseado. En el pasado, él sabía de la oscuridad presente en el corazón de su marido, pero antes de hacer aquel sello, pensó que su hijo podría hacer la misma tarea que él, cuando se fuera, hacer que su amor no lo dejara sucumbir.

Pero eso no había pasado y no podía evitar sentir algo de rencor y enojo en contra el Sandaime-jiji, Ero-sensei y Tsunade-hime. ¿Por qué hicieron tal cosa? ¡Ellos deberían haber sabido! ¡Lo mejor para Orochimaru después de su pérdida habría sido Naruto! Después de todo lo que insistieron para que él no diera sus brazos a torcer en su conquista de su esposo, en la menor oportunidad que tuvieron, lo volvieron a empujar a la oscuridad que había en su alma. A esas ideas locas de experimentar con humanos y buscar la inmortalidad.

Cerró los puños con furia e intentó incorporarse. Inmediatamente, todos sus músculos protestaron y gimió de dolor.

-No es prudente que se incorpore todavía, Namikaze-sama –dijo Kabuto, empujándolo de nuevo a la cama.

-Tengo que hablar con mi esposo –gruñó, apartando las manos airadamente-. Y en vista de que él me está evitando, tendré que ir a buscarlo.

-Podría intentar ir a buscarlo para usted –ofreció el muchacho que se había presentado a sí mismo como Haku.

-Él no va a venir. –Negó con la cabeza. –Lo conozco demasiado bien como para saber que en este mismo instante se debe estar consumiendo en una culpabilidad tonta.

Kabuto sonrió de lado y lo ayudó a incorporarse. Iba a ser interesante ver cómo obraba recíprocamente este matrimonio. Nunca en su vida él imaginó que podría tener la oportunidad de ver actuar a su amo de esta manera.

Minato aceptó la ayuda y se dejó ser guiado hacia afuera. El sol lastimó sus ojos, pero el aire fresco y el olor a flores aliviaron sus pulmones. Orochimaru no estaba a la vista, pero este hombre sabía dónde podría estar, así que lo guió hacia el centro del bosque que los rodeaba, hasta llegar a un arroyo. Allí estaba su amor, sentado en el piso y mirando a su Naruto dormir en sus brazos, como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del mundo. Minato sabía que, para ambos, su hijo lo era.

El Sannin escuchó su acercamiento y giró la cabeza. Frunció el ceño al verlos llegar. Después de estar relativamente cerca, Minato se separó de Kabuto y asintió en señal de agradecimiento y despido. El médico lo dejó apoyado contra un árbol y dejó a los esposos solos.

Minato suspiró y se dejó caer al piso, con la espalda apoyada contra el tronco del árbol. Sus piernas dolían por el esfuerzo que acababa de hacer, pero necesitaba hablar con su amor cuanto antes.

Sus ojos azules viajaron a la cara tensa de Orochimaru y puso su mejor cara obstinada.

-Tenemos que hablar.

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡Hola!!

No sé si sentirme feliz o deprimida al saber que la mayoría acertó al pensar que el plan de Naruto y Kyuubi era traer de regreso a Minato ó.o

¡Pero estoy segura que nadie pensó que el Kyuubi regresaría con cuerpo! ¡Ja! XD Esta es una idea que tenía hace mucho tiempo y lo hice, sobre todo, porque tengo en mente una pareja para el zorro lujurioso. Jujuju.

Y ship, Naru-chan es un pequeño bebé ahora, eso lo explicaré por qué en el chap que viene.

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado. A las que leen mi fic de los Vampiros y HP, no vemos el miércoles.

¡¡Gracias _rospotter_por betear este chap!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

**-**

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-/-/-


	19. Capítulo 18: Aclaraciones

Una realidad del pasado

-/-/-/-

-

**Una realidad del pasado.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Nada es normal en la vida de Naruto, ni siquiera las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Una carta le revelará su pasado, diciéndole que es hijo de dos hombres… dos hombres que _debería_ odiar. Sin embargo, no es solo eso lo que deberá enfrentar en su vida, sino también un viaje a otra dimensión.

**Parejas:** la principal será Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru. ¡¡¡Llámenme loca, pero amo las parejas raras!!! Y también habrá Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara/Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Haku (¡él no estará muerto!) y Uchiha Itachi/Deidara (¡Tampoco lo mataré!), si hay más lo decidiré en el camino XD

Todas están en seme/uke ñ.ñ ¡Los Namikaze son semes! XD

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** este fic seguirá los hechos del manga lo mejor posible, comenzando desde el chap **283 **hasta los actuales. ¡Así que si no leíste el manga no debes leer este fic porque estará _LLENO DE SPOILDERS_! Como el sumario lo dice y porque soy fanática del **Mpreg, **este fic estará lleno de niños naciendo de HOMBRES y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-Esto: -_**Hola, bola de pelos.- **_será cuando Naruto hable en su mente con el Kyuubi.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**¡¡ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA!!! **Los Spoilders comienzan a partir del capítulo 283 del manga, hasta los actuales. **¡SI NO SIGUES EL MANGA NO LEAS!**

**-/-/-**

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo ****18: Aclaraciones.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Por la forma tensa de los hombros de su marido (¿Eran todavía marido y esposo, verdad?), Minato supo enseguida que Orochimaru iba a protestar. Sin embargo, él lo previno, levantándose como pudo del piso y acercándose al Sannin.

-Me conoces y sabes que no voy aceptar un no por respuesta, así que ahórrate la protesta –dijo tozudo.

Los ojos dorados se angostaron.

-¿De qué quieres hablar exactamente?

Ah, esa voz que era un poco un siseo y un ronroneo. Habiendo regresado de la muerte, dolorido como si una manada de elefantes le hubiese pasado por encima y apenas manteniéndose en pie, esa voz todavía podía estremecer al rubio. Hizo muecas y se sentó en el piso, fijando su mirada ardiente en el otro hombre. Tuvo éxito en ver retorcerse a Orochimaru de una manera incómoda. Parecía que él también traía viejas sensaciones al cuerpo de su esposo.

-Bien, para empezar, me gustaría saber por qué me has estado evitando. –Angostó sus ojos. –Si mal no recuerdo, en el pasado, cuando me evitabas, era porque hiciste o pensabas hacer algo que _sabías_ no me iba a agradar.

Hubo un parpadeo de culpabilidad que sólo él podría distinguir en esos ojos extraños. Entonces sí, estaba en lo correcto.

-¿Qué hiciste, mi amor? ¿Qué pudo ser tan malo que una persona tan orgullosa como tú se niegue a darme la cara?

Orochimaru lo miró con furia.

-¿Por qué piensas que hice algo malo? –Siseó.- ¿Y cómo te atreves a llamarme "mi amor", después de lo que le hiciste a _mí hijo_?

Minato suspiró y masajeó sus sienes, mientras extendía sus piernas, para que no se le acalambraran.

-Te conozco, ¿recuerdas? Y sé que a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, no pudiste cambiar mucho. Tampoco pasó mucho tiempo para mí, Orochimaru. Juré ante el Sandaime-jiji y la ley que te amaría hasta mi muerte. Morí y reviví, así que mi amor sigue intacto.

Como respuesta, Orochimaru sólo miró para otro lado. Minato suspiró y rascó su cabeza con sus cinco dedos, un gesto que tenía cuando estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Cuando quiso abrir la boca para hablar, vio que una mano salió del paquete que sostenía su esposo. El Sannin sonrió encariñado, bajando su mirada y atrajo un dedo para que el bebé se lo tomara. Él así lo hizo, dando un apretón muy fuerte, para luego dar gorjeos felices.

-¿Puedo cargarlo? –Orochimaru levantó la mirada asustado, no había escuchado el acercamiento del Yondaime, ni notado que estaban casi codo a codo. Frunció el ceño, ruborizándose ligeramente, mientas levantaba sus brazos, para alcanzarle al bebé.

Namikaze hizo muecas y tomó a Naruto, adrede acariciando el brazo pálido de su esposo, obteniendo un gruñido por su atrevimiento. Se contuvo de reír; su esposo era un bastardo quisquilloso cuando estaba de ese humor.

-Hey allí, muchacho –saludó Minato, levantando la camiseta naranja con una rana gigante abriendo la boca en el frente. El hombre cerró los ojos por un segundo, al ver el sello negro en su vientre-. ¿Sabes? La última vez que te cargué, puse esto en tu pancita –Cosquilleó el lugar. Naruto rió nerviosamente-, no puedo decir que estoy orgulloso, pero con eso salvé muchas vidas.

Minato suspiró, notando la mirada ardiente de su esposo en él. Levantó sus ojos azules y los clavó en los dorados.

-¿Entonces? ¿Me vas a hablar o vamos a seguir teniendo una conversación unilateral? –El Sannin miró para otro lado. –Es malo, ¿uh? ¿Qué hiciste que temes decirme? ¿Seguiste con tus planes de inmortalidad acaso?

La tensión en la postura del pelinegro, sólo perceptible para una persona que lo conocía tanto como él, fue su respuesta.

-Ah, Uzumaki _Koshino_, así que lo hiciste. ¿Cuántas vidas costaron tu absurdo experimento?

-¡No fue absurdo! –Siseó, sus ojos dorados brillando con enojo.- ¡No lo fue para mí! ¡Tenía un motivo muy bueno para hacer aquello! ¡Tú no sabes nada, así que no pongas ese tono reprobatorio!

-¿No sé nada? ¿Acaso no fui yo el que descubrió tu laboratorio y a quien le prometiste que jamás volverías a eso? –Dijo con el mismo enfado-. ¿Qué pasó en esa promesa, eh? ¿Cómo ya no estaba, aprovechaste para volver a esas andadas?

-¡¿Cómo que atreves a decirme eso?! –gritó-. ¡Tú no sabes todo lo que sufrí al creer que mi marido y bebé recién nacido habían muerto! ¡No sabes lo que pasaba por mi cabeza durante ese tiempo! ¡Tenía terror de la muerte, porque sabía que si me llegaba no iba a ir al lugar donde estabas tú!

-¡¿Y eso justifica todo lo que me imagino que hiciste?! ¡Experimentando con seres humanos, secuestrándolos, torturándolos, matándolos!

-¡¿Y qué si lo hice?! ¡No deseaba morir y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho!

-¡No puedo creer que digas que no te arrepientes!

Orochimaru abrió la boca para seguir con el concurso de gritos, pero el llanto fuerte de un Naruto asustado los previno a los dos. En seguida, el Sannin arrebató al niño de los brazos de su padre y comenzó a menearlo, cantándole suavemente una canción, para tranquilizar al bebé.

-Mira lo que hiciste, trastornaste a mí hijo.

Minato frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero.

-Es mi hijo también.

-Yo lo di a luz, es por mi capacidad casi única que pude gestarlo, así que es más mío que tuyo.

Una gota de sudor cayó sobre la cabeza de Kabuto, quien se había quedado a "cuidar" que esos dos no se mataran (El no chismeaba, por supuesto). Antes, cuando comenzaron a gritarse, el ninja traidor de la Hoja pensó que era una actitud muy normal, pero ahora parecía como si la pelea anterior estuviera completamente olvidada y tenían una pelea infantil con respecto a su hijo.

Era cierto entonces, que cuando Orochimaru-sama estaba con su esposo, su personalidad mutaba completamente. Negando con la cabeza, Kabuto decidió que ellos estarían bien, así que se fue al campamento. Era mejor que esté allá, sabiendo que el Kyuubi podría hacer algo inesperado en cualquier momento.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-Se están tardando mucho, un –murmuró Deidara, quien estaba tomando de las manos a Itachi y lo guiaba hacia el árbol donde ambos se sentaban todos los días, a practicar la pereza.

-Tienen mucho de lo cual actualizarse –comentó la comadreja-. No creo que regresen en otras horas, por lo menos.

El rubio gruñó y se sentó al pie del árbol, seguido de Itachi. La verdad es que para haber sido dos de los mejores ninjas de sus Aldeas, ambos estaban muy agradecidos de esta paz que estaban experimentando, simplemente sin hacer nada, solo sentándose y hablando de tonterías ocasionalmente.

-Deidara.

-¿Qué? –espetó de mala gana.

-Deseo tener sexo.

Un rubor furioso se apoderó de las mejillas del muchacho, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme algo así, un?! –siseó en voz baja mirando aterrado para los costados; sería una vergüenza que Haku los oyera, o aún peor, el espeluznante Kyuubi.

-Recuerdo que antes solo bastaba una mirada –respondió impasible-. Sin embargo, ahora estoy ciego y tengo los ojos vendados, me temo que no hay otra manera de decírtelo que no sea verbalmente.

El ninja de Iwa mordió su labio inferior y miró para otro lado.

-Mierda, bien –carraspeó-. Pero… ¿estás en condiciones, un?

-Sólo mis ojos están malos, el resto de mi cuerpo funciona perfectamente.

Itachi sabía que Deidara también estaba en la necesidad de descargar su cuerpo, así que no veía por qué tenía tantas reservas. Lo que él no sabía era que el rubio últimamente se había dado cuenta que no era sólo odio lo que sentía para el ninja de Konoha, ni siquiera lo consideraba su compañero para encuentros casuales simplemente, sino que había algo más en su corazón para éste hombre, pero estaba tan temeroso de averiguar qué podría ser, que no le había dado mucho pensamiento. Era por eso que, si es que aceptaba volver a tener sexo con Itachi, esos pensamientos podrían volver a aflorar dentro de su mente.

-Está bien, un –susurró, casi para sí mismo que para el otro-. Espera aquí, voy a buscar algún lugar alejado, donde estemos ocultos de ojos curiosos.

Itachi asintió, la punta de su boca se levantaba en una sonrisa satisfecha, mientras escuchaba como Deidara se levantaba. Sólo tuvo que esperar un par de minutos, hasta que su próximo amante lo tomara de las manos y lo guiara hacia lo profundo del bosque. Él no pudo verlo, pero llegaron a un lugar rodeado de árboles muy altos y había malezas y enredaderas que rodeaban uno más pequeño, de formando casi una bóveda de hojas y ramitas, la bóveda era pequeña, pero entrarían dos personas fácilmente.

El menor de los dos se sacó su capa y la de Itachi y las colocó en el piso, para que cuando se acostaran, el veneno de las plantas no les irritara la piel. Acto seguido, sentó a Itachi encima de ellas, montó a horcajadas sus piernas y comenzó a desvestirlo.

-En vista que todavía estás recuperándote, yo voy a hacer la mayor parte del trabajo, un.

Itachi sonrió de lado y asintió, mientras levantaba sus brazos, para que le sacaran su camisa.

-Para haber dado tantas vueltas para aceptar mi propuesta, ahora pareces muy apurado.

Los dedos que estaban desprendiendo su pantalón se detuvieron y podría prácticamente sentir los ojos celestes que lo fulminaban.

-Otro comentario de esos y te dejo aquí, insatisfecho y sólo.

Itachi no dijo nada, solo le dio una sonrisa arrogante. Pero la falta del "un" le dijo que Deidara estaba hablando en serio.

Una vez que estuvieron desnudos, Deidara, tal y como lo había dicho, tomó el asunto en sus manos, literalmente. Lo primero que hizo, y era algo que había aprendido a amar secretamente, fue tomar la erección de Itachi en sus manos y comenzó a bombearla. Mientras las lenguas de sus manos jugaban con el pene, la boca verdadera del rubio chupaba el glande y de vez en cuando bajaba todo lo que podía, sin atragantarse.

Incapaz de hacer nada más, ya que no tenía sus fuerzas completas, Itachi sólo se acostó desamparado en el piso, abriendo sus piernas de par en par y dejando que Deidara hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Sin embargo, cuando se sintió al borde de la eyaculación, murmuró al rubio que deseaba sentirse dentro de él, así que el muchacho se conformó, dejó ir la carne que estaba amamantando y montó a horcajadas el cuerpo del Uchiha.

Lentamente, pero decidido, Deidara se fue penetrando con el miembro de su amante. Era resistente al dolor, así que no necesitaba estirarse y su saliva, más el líquido pre seminal en el miembro duro, eran suficientes para lubricar. Se la metió toda hasta el fondo y luego se quedó allí unos segundos, tratando de acostumbrarse lo más que podía, hasta que se sintió mejor y comenzó a moverse, saltando descontrolado sobre aquella carne dura.

Ambos gimieron y jadearon mientras el acto avanzaba, en medio camino a la explosión, Itachi estiró una mano y agarró los cabellos rubios, que se desparramaban sobre la espalda de Deidara, y lo atrajo bruscamente para que compartieran un beso furioso. Ellos nunca acostumbraban a follar y besarse, ambos pensaban que un beso en los labios era demasiado íntimo para lo que ellos compartían, una simple cojida para apaciguar sus hormonas, pero cuando uno de los dos sentía la necesidad de un beso el otro se no se quejaba y comenzaban una lucha de lenguas, saliva y gemidos.

Así, el Uchiha y el muchacho que juró matarlo, después de la humillación que lo hizo pasar cuando lo obligaron a unirse al Akatsuki, siguieron compartiendo ese acto, inconscientes del par de ojos rojos con pupilas de gato que los observaba desde lo alto de un árbol.

_Hn, los Uchihas tienen mucha suerte._ Pensó con desprecio. _Pero ya yo voy a tener mi oportunidad de cojerme al humano que llamó mi atención desde hace años. Sólo tengo que esperar a que ese Hokage inútil se recupere._

Kyuubi sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes blancos y sus colmillos.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Cuando Itachi y Deidara volvieron al campamento, el rubio ignoró la ceja enarcada de Kabuto y usó todo su autocontrol para evitar que un rubor subiera a sus mejillas.

-¿Dónde están los otros, un?

Kabuto sonrió, sabiendo bien lo que los dos habían estado haciendo.

-Haku-san está en la cabaña, cuidando del pequeño Naruto. Orochimaru-sama y Minato-sama volvieron al bosque a seguir hablando.

-¿_Hablando_? ¿Seguro? –Si no hubiese estado vendado, Itachi habría enarcado una ceja en la pregunta.

-Eso dijeron –respondió sin interés.

-

**-.*****Cerca ce allí*.-**

**-**

-Veo. –Minato frunció el ceño, después de escuchar la larga historia que le dio su marido, acerca de lo que había pasado en su vida, después de que se fuera. Suspiró. –No sé qué decir.

-No tienes derecho a decir nada. Me dejaste, sabiendo qué podría pasarme en tu ausencia. Eras mi ancla para mantenerme cuerdo, Minato.

-Ah, Maru-chan…-Masajeó sus sienes. –Nunca me imaginé, pensé que Sarutobi-jiji… -Volvió a suspirar.

-Confiaste demasiado en personas que no se lo merecían –murmuró, mirando como el sol terminaba de esconderse en el horizonte.

-Nunca pensé que el Sandaime, Jiraiya o Tsunade podrían hacer tal cosa. –Lo miró. –Pero tampoco puedo culparlos, si tomaron esa decisión en ese momento, habrán pensado que era lo mejor.

Orochimaru se giró para mirarlo con los ojos ardientes de furia.

-¡Estúpido! ¡Alejarme de _mi hijo_ nunca podría ser una buena decisión! –gritó-. ¡Ellos vieron lo feliz que era con mi embarazo! ¡Naruto fue todo para mí desde que sentí su primer latido en mi estómago! ¡Todo se hubiese evitado si me dejaban criar a mi hijo! ¡Pero no, ellos nunca pudieron confiar en mí! ¡Por eso él y yo tuvimos vidas miserables!

Minato se tapó la cara con ambas manos, revolvió su cabello y después suspiró.

-No puedo creer que lo que digas de los aldeanos de Konoha sea verdad. Morí por esa gente, abandoné mi familia sin siquiera dudarlo –susurró-. No puede ser que esa misma gente por la cual velaba haya sido tan cruel hacia un niño inocente.

-Pero lo fueron –gruñó, implacable-. Lo insultaban, lo relegaban y hasta algunos lo golpeaban. Vivió sin amor, siendo el paria y chivo expiatorio de la aldea. Hasta tu mismo alumno, aquel que quería como un hijo, _Kakashi_, lo hizo a un lado, culpándolo por ser tu asesino. Los únicos que vieron su valor y lo consideraron un ser humano fueron Sarutobi-sensei y mi sobrino Iruka. Con todo, creo que el Sandaime sólo le prestaba atención por la culpa.

Un ceño feroz se formó en la cara de quienes todos decían que fue el Hokage más bueno y fuerte de Konoha. Lo que nadie sabía era que, cuando se trataba de su familia, este buen hombre podría convertirse en el guerrero más frío y malévolo que hayas tenido el gusto de cruzarte. Por algo era el enemigo número uno de Iwa, porque mató a más de doscientos shinobis de esa Aldea, luego de lo que ellos le hicieron a su querido estudiante Obito.

-Podemos remediar eso ahora –murmuró al fin, no sabiendo que más decir. De hecho, no podía decir nada, las personas que destruyeron a su familia después de su partida, no tenían perdón. No ahora, al menos-. Nuestro hijo es un bebé, podemos darle memorias mejores.

-Las que ya tiene, no se borrarán.

-Pero por algo arriesgó su vida para traerme, ¿no? Quería tener a su familia con él.

-Conmigo era más que suficiente –masculló, angostando sus ojos en desafío.

Minato entrecerró sus ojos y una sonrisa maliciosa se apoderó de sus labios. Sabiendo lo que significaba esa mueca, Orochimaru miró hacia otro lado, mientras que sus tripas comenzaron a retorcerse. Como esperaba, su marido llegó a su lado y enterró su nariz en su cabello, para olerlo.

-Aw, vamos. ¿No me extrañaste un poquito, aunque sea? –murmuró sensual, haciendo que si aliento estremeciera el cuerpo pálido de su esposo.

-No, ¿Quién podría extrañar a un dobe sin cerebro como tú?

-Mmmhhh, podría decirte de un par de personas que extrañaron a este machote –sonrió-. ¿Unas novias anteriores, tal vez?

Tal y como lo esperaba, Orochimaru giró su cabeza, para mirarlo con furia mal reprimida.

-Entonces ve y búscalas a ellas, _mi hijo_ y yo _no_ te necesitamos.

En un movimiento rápido, Orochimaru se encontró de espaldas contra el pasto del bosque, con su esposo encima de él, dándole una mirada divertida.

-¿Y entonces por qué detecto celos en tu tono?

Después de hacer esa pregunta que ambos sabían que era tonta, Minato descendió su cabeza y capturó los labios de su esposo, después de más de quince años de no hacerlo. Ambos gimieron, Orochimaru agarró los cabellos rubios y atrajo el cuerpo del otro hombre para profundizar el beso _aún más_. Quería más, saber que estaba vivo, que eso no era un sueño y que al despertarse no se diera cuenta que él no estaba de verdad allí, deseaba que el tacto le confirmara la realidad, que sus viejas sensaciones que creía marchitas y encerradas en un lado oscuro de su corazón despertaran y lo hicieran sentir vivo de nuevo.

Y podía sentirlo, todo estaba allí, el calor que comenzaba en su estómago hasta llegar a su cabeza y luego bajar a su ingle, el sabor a menta que sólo la boca de Minato tenía, esas manos grandes y callosas que vagaban por su cuerpo y de vez en cuando acariciaban su cadera, luego se colaban por su ropa, para tocar su piel, dándole piel de gallina. Este era su esposo, su Minato, puesto que nadie más nunca pudo obtener esas reacciones en su cuerpo antes.

-Oh, Kami-sama –gruñó Minato, cuando se separaron para tomar aire-. Sabes igual, a pesar de todos estos años.

Abrió sus ojos para darle una sonrisa a su esposo, pero ella no se formó, en lugar un ceño apareció en su cara, al ver que Orochimaru estaba con los ojos cerrados y dos hilos de lágrimas salían de cada lado de sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó suavemente, acariciando su mejilla.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo, Minato. Tanto tiempo…

-Lo sé, pero podemos hacer algo para recuperarlo.

-¿Qué cosa? –Abrió sus ojos dorados y lo miró con tanto desamparo que el rubio sintió su corazón encogerse. –Y sobre todo, ¿tenemos derecho a hacerlo?

-Nadie tiene más derecho que nosotros, mi amor –afirmó, dejando besos de mariposa en esos ojos extraños que tanto amaba-. Personas extrañas a ésta relación nos quitaron el derecho de ser una familia y ahora que el destino nos ha dado otra oportunidad, no debemos desperdiciarla.

-Es demasiado pedir.

-No nos tiene que importar nada más, Maru-chan. Las cosas se dieron para que nos demos esta oportunidad y yo no sé tú, pero yo no lo dejaré pasar. Vamos, regresé del estómago del Shinigami, algo que nunca nadie ha podido hacer antes, estamos juntos y nuestro hijo de quince años es un bebé de un año ahora, tenemos todo en nuestras manos como para intentarlo de nuevo. No podemos dejarlo ir, sólo por inseguridades.

-No soy inseguro.

Minato sonrió.

-No, por supuesto que no estoy diciendo que lo sea, Sannin-sama.

Orochimaru lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Quítate de encima, pesas.

-Ah-ah. No hasta que me digas que nunca dejaste de amarme y que ahora vamos a criar juntos a nuestro hijo y seremos la familia feliz que no pudimos ser cuando Naruto nació.

Orochimaru se retorció debajo del cuerpo de su marido y éste se levantó con renuencia, nunca quitando sus ojos azules de él.

-Lo pensaré –siseó, antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la cabaña.

Minato hizo muecas, eso era prácticamente un sí.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**-.*****Konoha*.-**

**-**

Tsunade masajeó sus sienes y después le dio una mirada irritada al shinobi que se paraba tieso en frente de ella.

-¿Por qué esperaste a decírmelo hasta ahora? –gruñó-. ¿Sabes que puedo hacerte arrestar por eso, verdad?

-Lo siento, Tsunade-sama. –Arqueó respetuosamente. –Sin embargo, como ya escuchó, esto pertenece a mi vida privada en gran parte. –Miró para otro lado. –Tuve que pensarlo mucho antes de venir a revelarle tal cosa.

La rubia lo miró con el ceño fruncido y después suspiró.

-¿Por lo menos lo viste bien? ¿Tenía algo malo?

-Estaba perfectamente, Godaime-sama. –Se ruborizó ligeramente. –Ya le dije que… durante tres días… nosotros…

Los labios de la mujer temblaron, pero se contuvo a tiempo de hacer una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hay de Orochimaru?

-No lo vi, pero él lo nombró en algunos momentos, se refiere a él como _madre_. –Frunció el ceño. –Le profesa un amor que nunca pude imaginar que Naruto podría tener para nadie. Según pude percibir, él es una persona muy importante para él.

-Ah, mierda –suspiró, masajeando su frente-. Se nos viene mucho encima entonces. –Miró por la ventana, hacia las cabezas de los Hokages talladas en piedra. –Sarutobi-sensei, ¿Por qué me dejaste con semejante problema? Enfrentar la cólera de Orochimaru _y_ Naruto me dará muchos dolores de cabeza.

-¿Hokage-sama?

Tsunade miró a Neji, mientras agarraba una botella de sake de su cajón. En verdad lo necesitaba.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué Naruto se refiere al Sannin de la Serpiente como su madre?

La rubia le dio un trago largo a la taza llena de sake.

-Ese es un secreto, Hyuuga. Uno de los mejores guardados –murmuró-. Pero en vista de que parece que Naruto te ha involucrado en este lío, creo que mereces saber. –Los ojos marrones la miraron con dureza. –Supongo que no debo decirte que lo que voy a revelarte no saldrá de estas paredes, ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto, Hokage-sama.

-Bien, entonces. –Se recostó por su sillón y movió la taza de sake. –No se habla mucho de eso actualmente, porque las personas que tienen la edad para recordarlo, prefieren no mencionarlo. Sin embargo, hace muchos años, exactamente diecisiete, el shinobi que después se convirtió en el Yondaime Hokage se enamoró de un hombre, uno al que conquistó, con el que se casó y tuvo un hijo. –Miró el retrato de Minato que colgaba al lado del suyo en la pared. –Ese hombre era Orochimaru y el niño es Naruto.

Neji retrocedió dos pasos luego de escucharla y abrió sus ojos como platos, mientras su boca imitaba la de un pez fuera del agua.

-Pe-Pe-Pero –tartamudeó incompresible.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es imposible? ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado? ¿Cómo es que nadie lo sabe?

-Es exactamente por la misma razón que se oculta de lo jinchuuriki de Konoha. –Le dio una mirada significativa. Neji asintió, él ya sabía qué era Naruto y no le importaba. –Aquel día no solo murió el Yondaime, Neji, sino que también se destruyó una familia. Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero tuve parte en ello. Y ahora Naruto lo sabe y está con su madre… no deben estar muy felices.

Al ver el rostro afligido de la mujer, el Jounin habló.

-Si le alivia un poco su dolor, cuando Naruto me dejó, prometió que volvería a Konoha a buscarme. Creo en esa promesa y tal vez, cuando esté aquí, usted podrá darle una explicación.

Ella sonrió tristemente.

-¿Entonces, qué? –Su sonrisa mutó a una divertida. -¿Debo pensar que eres el futuro esposo de nuestro ninja más impredecible?

Un rubor furioso se extendió por las mejillas pálidas del muchacho Hyuuga. Desconcertado y, porque no, un tanto deslumbrado por esa pregunta. ¿Esposo? ¡Pero si hasta ahora solo habían tenido sexo y nada más! Ni siquiera eran novios.

-No puedo decirle con seguridad, Hokage-sama. –Después mordió su labio inferior y la miró tímidamente. –Y si no es mucha molestia, yo deseo consultarle algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Yo –carraspeó-, soy un hermafrodita también. Y cuando estuve con Naruto… creo que ninguno de los dos nos cuidamos.

-Entiendo. –Asintió seriamente. -¿Es solo por rutina o tienes algunos síntomas?

-Rutina, Hokage-sama.

Para que nadie supiera por qué Neji necesitaba un examen ginecológico para personas con sus capacidades, ella lo revisó ahí mismo, de todas las maneras que pudo.

-Todo está normal, Neji. No tiene porque preocuparte ahora. _Sin embargo_ –tensionó las palabras-, ese encuentro sexual ha puesto a trabajar tus órganos especiales. Así que si no te cuidas, es muy probable que surja un embarazo en su próximo encuentro.

Suspiró aliviado por la primera noticia y medio se aterró con la advertencia.

-Yo… entiendo, Tsunade-sama. Muchas gracias por su atención. –Arqueó.

-Por nada, puedes retirarte. –Agitó su mano en señal de despido. –Sólo –murmuró, haciendo detener al muchacho junto a la puerta-, cuando lo veas, dile que necesito hablarle. Dile que Jiraiya y yo merecemos al menos explicarnos.

-Claro, Hokage-sama.

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Decidí que todavía no voy a embarazar a Neji, más adelante ¬¬ Ahora un niño sería un impedimento más que un motivo de alegría.

En todo caso, Maru-chan y Minato van a ir arreglando sus cosas de a poco. No todo puede ser color de rosa, después de lo que les pasó ;.;

Espero que disfrutaran el pequeño lime de ItaDei… su relación es tan extraña XP

¡¡¡Gracias _ros_potter_por betear este chap!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

**-**

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-/-/-


	20. Capítulo 19: Tiempo perdido

-/-/-/-

-

**Una realidad del pasado.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Nada es normal en la vida de Naruto, ni siquiera las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Una carta le revelará su pasado, diciéndole que es hijo de dos hombres… dos hombres que _debería_ odiar. Sin embargo, no es solo eso lo que deberá enfrentar en su vida, sino también un viaje a otra dimensión.

**Parejas:** la principal será Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru. ¡¡¡Llámenme loca, pero amo las parejas raras!!! Y también habrá Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara/Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Haku (¡él no estará muerto!) y Uchiha Itachi/Deidara (¡Tampoco lo mataré!), si hay más lo decidiré en el camino XD

Todas están en seme/uke ñ.ñ ¡Los Namikaze son semes! XD

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** este fic seguirá los hechos del manga lo mejor posible, comenzando desde el chap **283 **hasta los actuales. ¡Así que si no leíste el manga no debes leer este fic porque estará _LLENO DE SPOILDERS_! Como el sumario lo dice y porque soy fanática del **Mpreg, **este fic estará lleno de niños naciendo de HOMBRES y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-Esto: -_**Hola, bola de pelos.- **_será cuando Naruto hable en su mente con el Kyuubi.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**¡¡ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA!!! **Los Spoilders comienzan a partir del capítulo 283 del manga, hasta los actuales. **¡SI NO SIGUES EL MANGA NO LEAS!**

**-/-/-**

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 19:**** Tiempo perdido.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

-Lo que yo quiero saber, es por qué _**él**_ está aquí –dijo Minato, acentuando la palabra y dándole un fulgor sospechoso al pelirrojo de orejas puntiagudas que descansaba perezosos en una rama de un árbol.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la conversación que tuvieron el Yondaime y Orochimaru; y ahora su relación era menos tensa, pero eso no significaba que eran lo mismo que fue antes de la separación. Además, mucho a la irritación del rubio, ahora que Naruto parecía un niño de casi dos años y medio, él prefería pasar mucho más tiempo con su "madre"; de hecho, cuando se refería al Sannin, lo llamaba "mami". Pero él podía entender que como parte de las memorias todavía estaban en la mente de su hijo, era normal que prefiriera a Orochimaru, con quien tuvo más tiempo de conocerlo como su padre.

Sin embargo, ahora había otro asunto que llamaba poderosamente la atención y ese era el hecho de que ese que le sonreía de manera maliciosa, mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban con furia, no era otro que el zorro que selló dentro del estómago de su hijo hace más de quince años.

-Ah, al fin has notado mi presencia, _Yondaime_ –dijo con fingido respeto. Sus ojos y la mueca malvada, mostraban otra cosa.

Pero Minato no se iba a intimidar por esta criatura, no temió hacerle frente hace años, cuando era una bestia más grande que una montaña y mucho menos lo iba a hacer ahora, cuando era unos cinco centímetros más bajo que él.

-Dime, ¿Cómo es que puedes estar aquí?

El Kitsune se miró las uñas, pareciendo indiferente.

-Hice un trato con el mocoso –murmuró al fin, encogiéndose de hombros-. Él iba a aceptar mis poderes, de forma que su cuerpo y el mío se fusionara en uno solo.

El rubio cerró fuertemente su mandíbula en irritación.

-¿Y eso qué resultados traería?

-Que tu hijo adopte mis características y parte de mis instintos por supuesto –contestó inocente, satisfecho de lo que decía-. Tu querido marido podría decirte que Naru-chan no fue él mismo durante estos meses, yendo de una personalidad a otra y hasta a veces queriendo asesinar sin razón.

Minato miró hacia donde estaba Orochimaru, también escuchando la conversación y la mirada de odio que le prodigaba al zorro se lo dijo todo.

-¿Y el cuerpo? ¿Cómo es que posees un cuerpo humano? –siseó el Sannin.

-Ah, sí. Naruto tenía la irritante, estúpida y noble idea de traer a su padre para que su "madre" sea feliz. –Miró al Sannin con desprecio. –Así que le ofrecí el trato de fusionarnos, así, mediante esa fuerza que obtendríamos, podríamos pelear contra el Shinigami y pedirle lo que quisiéramos, si es que lo derrotábamos.

-¿Lo hicieron? –preguntó Kabuto, quien también escuchaba el relato.

Kyuubi lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Por supuesto que no, ni yo, que soy el más grande y poderoso de los Bijuu, puede lograr tal hazaña, estamos hablando del Shinigami, después de todo.

-¿Entonces cómo…?

-Él estaba feliz, porque Naruto y yo le dimos una buena lucha y hace mucho que él no tenía una. Gracias a eso, cuando estábamos al borde de la muerte –Fungió no escuchar el jadeo de Orochimaru. –nos dijo que nos detuviéramos y que éramos dignos de obtener lo que fuimos a buscar. –Dio un gran bostezo. –Yo, por supuesto, pedí que me dieran un cuerpo y Naruto que le devolviera a su padre.

-Vaya –murmuró Minato.

-Sí, sí –espetó con desdén–. Pero el maldito terminó haciendo lo que él deseó –gruñó, sus ojos rojos brillando con furia-. A mí me dio este cuerpo humano, con rasgos de Kitsune, que es más bien una extensión del cuerpo de Naruto. Tomó su energía para crear mi cuerpo, es por eso que él es un niño ahora, porque drenó gran parte de su cuerpo para crear el mío. Se irá recuperando de a poco, por supuesto.

-¿Y el mío? –pidió Minato.

-No sé, supongo que profanó tu tumba en Konoha. –Se encogió de hombros. –Me interesa muy poco también.

Minato le dio una mirada irritada, antes de girar hacia donde Haku regresaba de la mano con Naruto.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Mami! –Chilló el pequeño rubio, corriendo con toda la velocidad que sus piernas cortas le daban, hasta estrellarse contra el cuerpo de su papá-. ¡Haku y yo vimos adillas! –rió encantado-. ¡Son tan dindas! ¡Yo quedo una!

Orochimaru sonrió suavemente, acariciando la piel de la mejilla, que era tan suave como la seda.

-Lo pensaremos, Naruto. Ahora creo que es tiempo para tu merienda.

El niño puso mala cara, pero levantó sus bracitos para que su madre lo alzara upa y lo llevara dentro de la cabaña.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Itachi, como siempre, estaba sentado bajo el árbol que Deidara había escogido para que él pase el tiempo que no estaba dentro de la cabaña. Estando tranquilo, escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza, cosa que lo ayudaría en el futuro, debido a su ceguera. Sus instintos le dijeron que no estaba solo y tensó levemente, mientras que sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-Hokage-sama –saludó cortésmente, con un cabeceo.

-Uchiha Itachi. –Fue el saludo del Yondaime.

Hubo un largo silencio luego de eso, el moreno sabía que el Hokage estaba buscando las palabras con las cuales quería comenzar la conversación.

-Ese chico, Deidara, me dijo unas cuantas cosas interesantes con respecto a ti, Itachi –comentó Minato, sonando ocasional.

La comadreja apretó sus dientes, pensando en que iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas a ese rubio, la próxima vez que se le acercara.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere saber? –preguntó Itachi, yendo directo al grano, no deseando darle vueltas al asunto.

-¿Quién te ayudó? –Minato también entendía lo que quería el otro chico y, luego de escuchar todo lo que el ninja de Iwa le había dicho, lo único que él quería saber, con respecto a la Masacre, era eso.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que tuve ayuda?

El rubio sonrió sarcástico.

-Conocía a los Uchiha, Itachi. ¿Nunca nadie te dijo que tu padre fue mi rival en la Academia? Sabía perfectamente su forma de luchar, hasta antes que mi alma fuera a parar al estómago del Shinigami, y sé que un _mocoso de trece años_, por muy prodigio que fuera, no iba a poder derrotarlos sin ayuda.

El pelinegro no permitió que el insulto lo afectara.

-Fue otro Uchiha.

-¿Madara?

Itachi saltó por la sorpresa y abrió su boca en confusión. Viendo eso, el Yondaime sonrió.

-Fui Hokage muy poco tiempo, pero pude hacer ciertas investigaciones mientras me sentaba en ese sillón, teniendo acceso a archivos ultra secretos. Sé que él no murió y que obtuvo la forma, aún más espeluznante que mi esposo, que aún no sé, de poder seguir con vida. Además, desde aquel entonces que el Consejo fastidiaba mi existencia con el hecho de que los Uchihas buscaban revelarse. Fue una charla muy seria con tu padre, la que lo detuvo en aquel entonces. Sin embargo, sabía que no sería por siempre, y en aquella época pensaba que mandando a juicio a los más revolucionarios podría solucionarlo. Pero parece que con mi ausencia decidieron el camino fácil –suspiró con pesar-. Otro motivo más para decepcionarme de mi querida Konoha.

Itachi tragó saliva, sintiéndose inexplicablemente acongojado. Cuando los ojos azules se posaron en él nuevamente, si bien no podía verlo, pudo sentirlos en él y su boca habló por sí sola.

-Él me encontró, me ofreció ayuda y un lugar dónde permanecer una vez que terminara todo.

-Veo. –Asintió lentamente. -¿Y Sasuke?

-Es el único Uchiha que consideraba familia.

Minato asintió de nuevo y después suspiró.

-¿Deseas volver a Konoha?

-No.

-¿Ni siquiera si consigo un perdón para ti?

-No. –Negó con la cabeza. –Allí hay demasiadas malas memorias, si me consigue el perdón, lo máximo que podría hacer sería vivir en unos de los pueblitos circundantes de la Aldea. Y el Complejo del Clan no lo volveré a pisar mientras tenga vida.

Un sonido de plantas moverse alertó a los dos ninjas que ya no estaban solos. Minato vio que era el rubio bonito que estaba siempre rodeando a Itachi. Sonrió al ver la mirada que le daba el chico.

-¿Sucede algo?

Deidara lo miraba con disgusto, desdén y algo de aprensión. Él no olvidaba que éste era el ninja más odiado de su Aldea, a pesar que él ya no pertenecía a ella.

-Ese zorro me está mirando de una manera espeluznante otra vez –masculló, antes de sentarse al lado de Itachi.

-¿Y buscas refugio en tu novio?

Deidara se ruborizó de diferentes tonos de rojo, mientras Itachi sonreía malicioso.

-¡Este teme no es mi novio! –Fulminó a Itachi con la mirada, como si él tuviera la culpa de la "confusión" del Yondaime. –Yo lo odio.

-Seguro, lo que digas. –Se encogió de hombros, antes de levantarse, después frunció el ceño. –Creo que debo tener una charla con ese zorro.

Minato se fue, dejando a un muy enojado Deidara y divertido Itachi, que no lo dejaba demostrar, obviamente.

Namikaze, por otro lado, encontró muy cerca de allí al Kyuubi, que le estaba dando una mirada penetrante a Haku, quien se retorcía nervioso.

-Kyuubi.

Los ojos rojos lo miraron con hastío.

-¿Qué? –El desprecio estaba dibujado por toda su cara.

-¿Por qué acosas a estos _seres humanos_?

Los ojos con pupila de gato se angostaron.

-Gracias a _cierta persona_, pasé quince años de mi vida dentro de un ser humano, es inevitable que haya aprendido a tener cierta apreciación por alguno de ellos. –Una mueca rapaz se formó en su boca. –De hecho, creo que ya he atrasado mucho mi visita.

Y luego de esas palabras misteriosas, el Kyuubi no Kitsune desapareció dejando una llamarada roja en su estela.

-

***Konoha***

-

-

Iruka suspiró y masajeó su hombro derecho con una mano, mientras la otra detenía el examen de uno de sus alumnos que estaba corrigiendo. La preocupación que sentía por Naruto, desde que desapareció, no lo dejaban concentrarse en su trabajo, sus amigos notaban que estaba más pálido de lo normal, casi no comía y no salía de su casa si es que no era necesario. Él sentía que tenía la culpa de ello. Como toda persona mayor de veinte en la Aldea, él sabía del pasado del niño y, también como el resto, decidió callárselo.

Lo cual no debió hacer, mucho menos él que era "familia" del rubio.

_Ah, Naruto. Gomen, lo siento tanto._

-Hola, _sensei_.

El Chuunin se estremeció al escuchar la voz que estaba cargada de sugestión y volteó lentamente hacia la ventana. Allí, en posición de cuclillas, estaba agachado el hombre más maravilloso que haya tenido el gusto de ver en toda su corta vida. Su cabello era pelirrojo y revuelto, llegándole hasta un poco debajo de los hombros. Su nariz era pequeña y respingada, ojos almendrados, de un color rojo, su piel estaba tostada por el sol y tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante, que dejaba ver los colmillos levemente alargados.

-Eh… buenas tardes –saludó algo inseguro-. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

El hombre hizo muecas y se bajó agraciadamente de la ventana, con la tolerancia de un gato. De hecho, Iruka tuvo que pestañear varias veces, porque se le hizo ver una cola que se meneaba feliz detrás del pelirrojo.

_Kami-sama, debo dormir más, estoy teniendo alucinaciones._

-Mi nombre es Mitsui y soy un viajero. –Sonrió conectando sus ojos con los del Chuunin; quien se ruborizó al ver la lujuria en sus ojos rojos.

-¿Y en qué puedo ayudarlo?

El pelirrojo dejó salir un ronroneo, apoyó sus codos en el escritorio de Iruka y puso encima sus manos, para luego darle una mirada inocente al hombre.

-Nunca he estado en Konoha antes; pregunté a unos niños y ellos me dijeron que usted podría ser la persona perfecta que me dé un recorrido por aquí.

-Oh. –Pestañeó varias veces. – ¿Desea que le haga de guía turística?

-Si no es mucho problema, sensei –ronroneó. _También deseo otras cosas, pero esas no hace falta que se la diga._

-Um. –Miró sus papeles. –Sí podría ayudarlo, pero ahora mismo estoy…

Dejó de hablar y saltó un poco, cuando una mano grande se cerró de golpe sobre sus exámenes no corregidos. Miró para arriba y vio que los ojos rojos estaban angostados.

-Realmente no puedo esperar, sensei –gruñó-. Usted puede mirar esos papeles más tarde, ¿ne?

-Bien. –Mordió su labio inferior. –Supongo que puedo hacer eso.

El Kyuubi hizo muecas, divertido de que el Chuunin se haya dejado manipular tan bien. De todas las personas que Naruto-kun conoció en su vida, fue este humano el que más lo cautivó. Era la única persona que sintió que le profesaba amor sincero a su recipiente, sin esperar nada a cambio, sin sentirse intimidado porque él vivía dentro del niño.

Y él se sentía mimado y caliente cada vez que el muchacho abrazaba a Naruto, cada vez que besaba su mejilla y cada vez que le daba una sonrisa.

Innecesario decir, muy al contrario de Naruto, que lo consideraba como un hermano mayor o hasta un padre, los sentimientos de una criatura tan vieja como el zorro fueron mutando hasta transformarse en lujuria hacia el ninja. Y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de cumplir todos esos sueños que tuvo con el cuerpo de este humano, no iba a dejarlo pasar.

Si Iruka hubiese visto la sonrisa cargada de lujuria en la boca del "viajero", probablemente hubiese corrido en otra dirección.

Pasearon por los lugares más conocidos de Konoha, Iruka notaba las miradas extrañas que recibía de los aldeanos y ciertos shinobis cuando lo veían con esa compañía y él se preguntó nuevamente por qué estaba acompañando a este hombre. ¿Por qué no había comprobado sus papeles para saber si estaba con legalidad aquí? ¿Por qué había aceptado tan rápidamente, siendo que él era un ninja que debería sospechar de sus intenciones?

Muy dentro, Iruka sabía que la respuesta de esas preguntas era porque se sentía halagado de que un hombre con ese físico y hermosura se estuviera fijando en él. Y oh… Iruka lo notaba. Veía como el pelirrojo miraba su trasero al caminar, como angostaba sus ojos cada vez que él se rascaba su cicatriz, que era ya un tic nervioso, o como coqueteaba, diciéndole cosas en doble sentido.

-Tengo hambre.

-Ah, um. –Miró para todos lados. –Cerca de aquí hay una tienda de ramen a la que suelo ir siempre. ¿Le gustaría?

-¿Ramen? Por supuesto.

El demonio hizo muecas y sonrió al ver el cartel de Ichiraku. Al fin iba a poder probar aquel alimento humano que tanto placer le había dado a su recipiente, que a su vez se la transmitió a él, mientras todavía compartían un cuerpo.

Era delicioso, tendría que admitir, pero ahora mismo había otra comida que Kyuubi quería probar y viéndolo sorber esos fideos de esa manera, mirando esa pequeña lengua rosada salir de vez en cuando para atrapar unas gotitas de sopa que quedaban sobre su barbilla y los gemidos de placer que producía cada vez que mascaban, estaban surtiendo efecto en su entrepierna. Verdaderamente, esto de tener un cuerpo humano era bastante molesto, pero, sabía que sin él, no podría hacerle todas las cosas que tenía en mente para hacerle a este hombre.

-¿Podría mostrarme algún lugar donde dormir esta noche, sensei?

… _o donde dormiremos esta noche._

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-Aw, Naru-chan ven con papi, ¿sí?

Pequeño Naruto, de casi tres años, estaba aferrado a la falda de la ropa extraña que usaba su madre y miraba con el ceño fruncido al hombre que se agachaba no muy lejos de él y le extendía los brazos.

Mami le había dicho que ese señor era su papi, pero algo dentro de Naruto, justo donde estaba su pancita, le hacía no confiar del todo. Sin embargo, el señor sonreía de una forma muy amistosa y le había prometido levantarlo en el aire, para que pueda volar.

-Ve, Naruto –dijo mami, acariciando su cabeza y desprendiendo sus pequeñas manos de su ropa.

Todavía frunciendo el ceño, el rubio caminó con pasos inseguros hacia donde estaba "papá" y dejó que este lo cargue. No bien el adulto se incorporó, levantó al niño en el aire y obtuvo enseguida un chillido de alegría.

-Minato –siseó Orochimaru, frunciendo el ceño-. Si dejas caer a mi niño, te mataré.

El Yondaime puso los ojos en blanco y tiró a Naruto mucho más arriba esta vez, sonriendo encantado al escuchar sus alaridos de felicidad.

-Maru-chan, si dejo caer a mi hijo y lo lastimo, no va a ser necesario que me mates, yo mismo voy a hacerlo.

El Sannin hizo una mueca y miró para otro lado. Era muy difícil verlo; ver a Minato así con Naruto. Ya que, si se ponía a hacer memoria, esa misma escena era la que vino una y otra vez a su mente, cuando tuvo a Naruto creciendo dentro de él, en el pasado. Sin embargo, muchas cosas tuvieron que pasar por el medio para que al fin sus deseos se conviertan en realidad. Era una amarga realidad.

-Hey.

Los ojos dorados buscaron los azules y se asustó un poco al tener tan cerca a su marido, quien cargaba a su hijo, que tenía las mejillas rojas por el entusiasmo de su juego anterior.

-¿Qué? –siseó a la defensiva, dando un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Y si tenemos un día de campo familiar? ¿Naruto, tú y yo?

-Eso sería fantástico –dijo la voz de Kabuto, pareciendo detrás de un árbol y no haciendo caso la mirada fulminante de su amo-. Le pediré a Haku-kun que le prepare una cesta de comida.

-¡Gracias! –Minato hizo muecas y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Orochimaru, que tenía cara de querer matar algo.

El shinobi de la Niebla estuvo encantado con esa idea, así que preparó una rica comida para la familia y lo puso todo en una canasta que Orochimaru no sabía que tenían. Así, renuente, fue llevado de la mano de su pequeño hijo hasta un lugar alejado de la cabaña improvisada que hicieron, con un Minato que parloteaba feliz de quien sabe qué a su lado.

Eventualmente, encontraron un prado muy bonito donde ubicarse. Minato extendió una manta y los tres se sentaron en ella, antes de proceder a comer.

-Um, esto es sabroso. –Minato miró con maravilla el sándwich que tenía en la mano. –Ese muchacho sí que sabe hacer comidas. Tal vez me le pida que se case conmigo.

Miró de reojo a su esposo y sonrió secretamente al ver la mirada de odio que le daba.

-¡Um, eto es saboso! –chilló Naruto, imitando a su padre, sentándose en el regazo de su madre.

-Sí, ¿verdad? –Sonrió a su hijo. –Si me caso con Haku-chan, ¿te vendrías a vivir conmigo? –Hizo muecas al niño.

Orochimaru tensó y apretó su agarre sobre su hijo.

-No –gruñó el niño, frunciendo el ceño-. Yo con mami.

-Aw. –Hizo un puchero. –Entonces si Naru se queda con mamá, yo también.

-¡No! ¡Mamá mío! –gritó airadamente.

-No, no, no. Mío, mío.

-¡¡¡No!!! –Volvió a gritar, dándose vuelta para abrazar al mayor por el cuello, casi estrangulándolo por la fuerza que aplicó en el gesto.

Orochimaru tosió varias veces y luchó para separar un poco de su cuerpo a su hijo, y después fulminó a Minato con la mirada.

-Deja de ser tan infantil –siseó-. Y no trastornes a mi hijo.

-Es que es tan divertido hacerlo enfadar. –Rió un poco. –Es adorable.

-Lo sé. –Había orgullo con su voz y en sus ojos.

Namikaze le dio una sonrisa suave y después siguió comiendo.

Después del rico almuerzo, los dos rubios volvieron a sus juegos, corriendo de un lado a otro, tirándose al piso y revolcándose como perros, haciendo un ramo de flores para regalarle a mamá y juntando algunas frutas para llevarlas al campamento.

Por supuesto, tanto ejercicio terminó agotando el cuerpito del niño, por lo que recurrió a los brazos suaves de su madre, para caer dormido.

Viendo eso, Minato también quiso formar parte del cuadro adorable que hacían, así que luciendo algo inseguro, caminó hacia donde ellos estaban y se sentó a espaldas de Orochimaru, abriendo las piernas. Lentamente, notando la tensión en los hombros de su esposo, el Flash Amarillo rodeó la cintura estrecha del Sannin con sus brazos, con cuidado de no disturbar al niño que dormía en sus brazos y lo atrajo a su cuerpo.

La espalda de Orochimaru descansó sobre el pecho del Yondaime.

-Soñé mucho con esto, ¿sabes? –susurró Minato al oído de su marido, cuando sintió que éste se relajó al fin en la posición que estaban.

-¿El qué?

-De nosotros tres así, juntos, en paz.

Una sonrisa suave pasó por el rostro pálido.

-También fue mi deseo. Soy feliz de al fin poder cumplirlo, con todo, no puedo olvidar e ignorar el hecho de que sucede quince años después de su nacimiento.

El rubio suspiró y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de su amor.

-¿Pero puedes olvidar eso, por lo menos ahora?

El pelinegro acomodó mejor al niño en sus brazos, que era bastante pesado, cerró los ojos y dejó salir un largo suspiro. Minato esperó, sabiendo que la respuesta que estaba por escuchar, era muy difícil para el otro hombre.

-Puedo, Minato –dijo al fin-. Creo que puedo.

Una sonrisa deslumbrante se formó en el rostro del resucitado y suspiró feliz. De nuevo, vacilando con respecto a sus acciones, giró un poco su cabeza y plantó un beso suave en la mejilla pálida de su marido.

-Atrevido.

Namikaze rió.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

En un lugar desconocido para todos aquellos que querían saberlo, cinco figuras se reunían y miraban a una sexta que estaba en el piso, atado e inconsciente. Los cinco primeros tenían capas negras con nubes rojas.

Uchiha Madara asintió a Sasuke, satisfecho por ver que el muchacho había cumplido con su misión, mucho antes de lo que esperaba.

-Excelente trabajo, Sasuke.

-Hn –gruñó con indiferencia.

Madara comprobó los signos vitales del jinchuuriki y asintió así mismo, al sentir un pulso. Era débil, pero el hombre no iba a vivir por mucho tiempo más.

-Mientras estuviste lejos, una nueva información llegó a mí, Sasuke –murmuró.

El muchacho sólo enarcó una ceja.

-El jinchuuriki de Konoha regresó de dónde sea que estaba. Sin embargo, no está solo.

-¿Orochimaru está con él? –quiso saber Sasuke.

Madara asintió.

-Él está con el jinchuuriki, pero esa no es su sola compañía. –Después de esa declaración, el grupo Halcón notó que su nuevo "jefe" parecía algo turbado. –Mi Akatsuki de confianza, quien se encarga de buscar información, me dio una notica que… me desconcierta.

-¿Y esa es?

-Ellos tienen una nueva compañía, la de un hombre pelirrojo que se hace llamar así mismo… _Kyuubi_.

El silencio le siguió a esa declaración.

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Bien, ese era el gran secreto… Iruka para el zorro XD El mismo Kyuubi ha explicado sus razones por lo cual lo quiere. El nombre del zorro no tiene ningún significado en particular, solo es el nombre de mi personaje masculino preferido X3 Hisashi Mitsui de Slam Dunk.

En todo caso, las cosas se van a ir complicando en el chap que viene, porque está llegando el final y los malosos deben aparecer.

¡¡¡Gracias _ros_potter_por betear este chap!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

**-**

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-/-/-


	21. Capítulo 20: Calma antes de la tormenta

-/-/-/-

-

**Una realidad del pasado.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Nada es normal en la vida de Naruto, ni siquiera las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Una carta le revelará su pasado, diciéndole que es hijo de dos hombres… dos hombres que _debería_ odiar. Sin embargo, no es solo eso lo que deberá enfrentar en su vida, sino también un viaje a otra dimensión.

**Parejas:** la principal será Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru. ¡¡¡Llámenme loca, pero amo las parejas raras!!! Y también habrá Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara/Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Haku (¡él no estará muerto!) y Uchiha Itachi/Deidara (¡Tampoco lo mataré!), si hay más lo decidiré en el camino XD

Todas están en seme/uke ñ.ñ ¡Los Namikaze son semes! XD

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** este fic seguirá los hechos del manga lo mejor posible, comenzando desde el chap **283 **hasta los actuales. ¡Así que si no leíste el manga no debes leer este fic porque estará _LLENO DE SPOILDERS_! Como el sumario lo dice y porque soy fanática del **Mpreg, **este fic estará lleno de niños naciendo de HOMBRES y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-Esto: -_**Hola, bola de pelos.- **_será cuando Naruto hable en su mente con el Kyuubi.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**¡¡ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA!!! **Los Spoilders comienzan a partir del capítulo 283 del manga, hasta los actuales. **¡SI NO SIGUES EL MANGA NO LEAS!**

**-/-/-**

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo ****20: Calma antes de la tormenta.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Iruka ajustó la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo pequeño y salió de la cama, lo más silenciosamente que pudo; una vez que llegó a la puerta, se atrevió a mirar de reojo el cuerpo grande y tostado que estaba en su cama. Un rubor furioso se apoderó de su rostro al recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, que se intensificó aún más cuando el hombre pelirrojo volteó en sus sueños, murmurando incoherencias y dejando ver su miembro mitad dormido.

El Chuunin se contuvo de chillar y salió casi corriendo de su propia habitación, para encerrarse en el baño.

-¿Qué pasó contigo, Iruka? –Le preguntó a su reflexión en el espejo. -¿Desde cuándo te volviste indecente y aceptas propuestas de sexo con un completo extraño?

Y eso era exactamente lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Después de llenarse sus estómagos en Ichiraku, Iruka había acompañado a Mitsui a una posada cercana, bonita y barata, pero antes de que llegaran a la puerta, el hombre había arrinconado a Iruka contra una pared y murmurado un sarta de barbaridades que había ruborizado al hombre desde la punta del pie, hasta las extremidades de su pelo. Él no supo cómo o por qué, pero después de ser casi violado por la boca del otro, Iruka terminó invitándolo a su departamento… y el resto es historia, como se dice por ahí.

Suspiró.

-Soy un pervertido –declaró, antes de dejar que la sábana se deslizara de su cuerpo.

Fingió no notar las marcas de mordidas, moretones y chupones que tenía por su espalda, cuello y pecho y caminó hacia la ducha. La prendió y luego reguló el agua, un baño caliente le vendría bien a su cuerpo dolorido. Hace meses que él no tenía ningún encuentro sexual, ni siquiera para revelar la tensión de su cuerpo; y anoche este hombre extraño había demostrado ser todo un animal en la cama, usando el cuerpo del Chuunin a su gusto. Él mismo se había venido muchas veces y el pelirrojo unas cuatro, al menos hasta allí pudo contar, antes que el dolor, el placer y el cansancio nublaran su mente.

-Ah~ aquí está mí delfín.

Iruka saltó al escuchar la voz y sentir los brazos rodear su cintura. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado a su ¿amante? entrar al baño.

-N-Necesitaba un baño –murmuró, comenzando a ruborizarse al sentir la carne dura restregarse contra sus nalgas. _¿Este hombre nunca se cansa? No es normal tener tanta libido._

-Mmmhhh… -murmuró "Mitsui" oliendo el cuello y el cabello del Chuunin-. Difiero en ello. Me gusta oler mi olor en tu cuerpo, el olor de mi semen, mezclado con el tuyo es exquisito.

Si era posible, Iruka se ruborizó aún más al escuchar esas palabras tan pervertidas.

-Deseo bañarme –decretó, no dejando lugar a dudas.

El pelirrojo gruñó.

-Entonces hagámoslo juntos.

Sin escuchar las protestas de Iruka, el hombre tomó el jabón y comenzó a enjabonar ambos cuerpos. Sin embargo, como se esperaba (o al menos Iruka había pensado), un dedo se coló en el ano del shinobi de Konoha, comenzando a prepararlo para la invasión que no tardó en llegar. Umino apoyó sus manos sobre los azulejos del baño, abrió las piernas y dejó que su amante se adentrara en su cuerpo. No es que no quisiera, pero estaba realmente cansado y adolorido, pero el otro hombre no parecía notar. De ahora en adelante, si es que iban a seguir con eso, él se prometió ponerle límites, él era un humano después de todo y una persona normal no podría tener más de cuatro o cinco orgasmos diarios, ¿cierto?

Iruka gimió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro gigante de su amante, dejando expuesto su cuello, que fue aprovechado enseguida, haciendo que el otro enterrara sus dientes allí y dejara una marca. Una marca que el Chuunin no sabía que significaba, solo un demonio como Kyuubi estaba al tanto de que esa marca en su cuello, más el chakra que había inyectado en ella, marcaban al ser humano como pertenencia del demonio del zorro.

Finalmente, después de cinco largos minutos de penetraciones y gemidos, ambos hombres se vinieron. Iruka casi se derrumbó en el piso, sino fuera por los brazos fuertes que lo detenían.

-Che, tengo hambre –gruñó el Kyuubi, levantando al semi dormido Chuunin en sus brazos, luego rodeó el cuerpo más pequeño con una toalla que encontró al alcance de su mano y comenzó a caminar-. Iré a comprar algo de comer, mientras tú descansas.

-Sí, sí –murmuró Iruka, acurrucándose en su cama, donde su amante lo había depositado. _Kami-sama estoy tan cansado._

Iruka no vio la sonrisa rapaz que le dio el demonio, antes de salir.

_**Pa**__**rece que he usado demasiado a mí humano. Tendré que contenerme un poco más, no es como si quiero romperlo. Además, tiene que estar en buena salud para que tenga a mis cachorros en el futuro. Kukuku.**_

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Haku sonrió al pequeño Naruto, que hoy ya parecía un niño de unos cuatro o cinco años de edad. Era en verdad como un rayo del sol, con su gran sonrisa, su risa cristalina y sus ojos azules tan brillantes y llenos de vida.

Los padres del niño le habían pedido encarecidamente que tomaran cuidado del pequeño, mientras ellos tenían una "charla de adultos" un poco más lejos de donde ellos dos estaban. Él no era tonto, por el brillo en los ojos azules del Yondaime de Konoha, aquello iba a ser más que una charla.

-Haku. ¡Haku!

El chico femenino salió de sus pensamientos, para prestar atención a su carga.

-Dime, Naru-chan.

El niño ladeó la cabeza y pestañeó inocentemente.

-¿Tienes novio?

Inmediatamente, un rubor se apoderó del rostro del muchacho.

-N-No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¡Dei-chan e Itachi-nii son novios! –chilló, aleteando sus brazos-. ¡Yo los vi dándose besos como mami y papi! Aunque Itachi-nii estaba tocando el _pipi_ de Dei-chan, ¿Por qué se lo tocaba, Haku-chan?

Si era posible, la cara del ninja se puso más roja.

-Er… no sabría decirte –tartamudeó tímido. _¡Kami-sama! ¿Cómo no se fijan que Naruto está presente en esos momentos? ¡Van a traumarlo por el resto de su vida! ¡Y de paso a mí también!_

El rubito le dio una mirada dudosa.

-¿Y Kabuto-nii-sama?

-Eh, creo que tampoco tiene novio o novia.

-¿Y tú no quisieras ser su novio?

-No, yo…

Pero Haku no continuó, porque sintió firmas de chakra acercarse hacia donde estaban ellos. En un movimiento rápido, cargó a Naruto en sus brazos y convocó en una mano unos senbones de hielo. No sabía si eran enemigos o amigos, así que, por ahora, no hizo la señal de alarma que traerían a Namikaze-sama y Orochimaru-sama en un santiamén hacia donde ellos estaban.

Cuando al fin pudo identificar a los intrusos, su postura defensiva vaciló un poco y su corazón comenzó a batir más rápido de lo normal.

Frente a él, parado en la rama de un árbol, con una mirada angostada, estaba Uchiha Sasuke; más su grupo.

Se contemplaron durante largos segundos, bebiendo los rasgos del otro, notando los pocos cambios en el cada uno, desde la última vez que se vieron. Un cambio notable, que Haku desdeñó enseguida, fue ver a Sasuke con la capa que Deidara-san e Itachi-sama habían desechado cuando se unieron a su grupo.

Los cuatro llevaban las capas del Akatsuki.

-¿Quiénes son ellos, Haku-nii-chan?

La vocecita curiosa atrajo la atención de todos los adolescentes hacia el niño que se agarraba del cuello de Haku y miraba con interés a los recién llegados. Un brillo de reconocimiento apareció en sus ojos, cuando estos se posaron en Sasuke, pero no podrían estar seguros de nada.

-¿Quién…? -Empezó Sasuke, activando su bloodline. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco al reconocer el chakra que solo una persona que él conocía podría tener- ¿Naruto?

-¡Hai, ese es mi nombre! –dijo el niño-. ¿Quién es usted?

Había suspicacia tanto en su mirada como en su tono. Y Haku supo que el niño había reconocido de alguna forma al Uchiha, porque Naruto convivía con Itachi y era imposible que no preguntara por qué se parecía tanto al hombre que él llamaba "hermano mayor".

-Uchiha Sasuke –murmuró, saltando del árbol donde estaba, para quedar a unos tres metros de donde se ubicaban Haku y Naruto. Angostó sus ojos y miró hacia los costados-¿Están solos?

-No, nuestros aliados están muy cerca –afirmó Haku, con voz dura-. ¿Qué quiere aquí, Sasuke-san?

Sasuke apretó su mandíbula, no podía negar que algo dentro de sus tripas pareció apretarlas, al escuchar el tono de voz del otro ninja. Nunca había oído ese tono hacia él, ni siquiera aquella vez que lucharon en el puente.

-Estoy en una misión de reconocimiento. Sé que ustedes ahora son más que el ninja de Iwa y Kabuto. –Miró a Naruto. -¿Y qué sucedió con él?

-Lo que sucedió con Naruto-chan no es de su incumbencia. Y ahora, si nos disculpa.

Se giró para irse, pero el agarre de hierro de Sasuke en unos de sus brazos lo detuvo.

-Tengo preguntas y quiero respuestas.

Lento y con suavidad, una mano pequeña se apoyó sobre la del Uchiha. Asustado por el toque, los ojos rojos se posaron en la cara de Naruto. Pero esa cara no era la de un niño, la cara de Naruto estaba cambiada, había odio en ella, un odio irracional que Sasuke no podía comprender.

-No lo toques. –A pesar de ser una voz infantil, su tono era escalofriante. –Asesinos y vengadores como tú, no deben poner sus manos sucias sobre mí Haku-chan.

Sasuke soltó el brazo de Haku, no apartando su mirada de los ojos azules que ardían con furia. Esos dos adjetivos que había usado para describirlo, habían dolido.

-¿Qué te pasó, _dobe_? ¿Intentas recuperar tiempo perdido, empequeñeciendo tu cuerpo? –Hizo un gesto de desprecio. –Patético.

-No deberías hablar de cosas que no sabes, Sasuke-kun.

La voz sibilante salió desde detrás de unos árboles. Unos segundos después, el equipo Halcón tensó al ver que Orochimaru se acercaba a ellos a paso pausado. Pero no fue su aparición lo que hizo tensar a los nuevos miembros del Akatsuki, no, los que llenó de cautela y, por qué no, algo de miedo, fue el hombre alto y rubio que caminaba detrás del Sannin, con una mirada de pocos amigos en su cara. Hasta Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo, que no eran miembros de Konoha, podían reconocer esa cara.

Desde los brazos de Haku, Naruto pestañeó varias veces y la hermosa inocencia que lo caracterizaba como niño volvió a sus ojos.

-¡Mami! –chilló alegre, retorciéndose en los brazos de su niñero, para luego correr a los de su madre.

Orochimaru se agachó para levantarlo y luego se enderezó, mirando al grupo que no podía sacar los ojos de su marido.

-N-No puede ser… -masculló Sasuke.

-¿Así que éste es el otro hijo de Fugaku, uh? –comentó Minato, pasando unos de sus brazos alrededor del hombro de su esposo-. ¿Qué deseas aquí, muchacho?

Sasuke guardó silencio varios minutos, intentando controlar su corazón que latía desbocado. No podía ser lo que estaba viendo. No, hasta donde él sabía, este hombre estaba muerto y enterrado. Con todo, ni sus ojos ni el Sharingan podían engañarlo, ese de allí delante era una persona muy viva, con chakra recorriendo sus venas.

-¿Cómo puede estar aquí?

Minato hizo muecas, mientras, discretamente, llevaba una de sus manos al kunai que tenía en una bolsa de su muslo izquierdo. El cuerpo de Orochimaru tapaba sus acciones.

-Me perdí en el camino de la muerte, pero mi hijo me ayudó a encontrar el que me trajo de vuelta a casa.

El pelinegro no era llamado un prodigio para nada y enseguida relacionó el estado de niño de su ex amigo, con el regreso del Yondaime.

-Veo. –Pero por su mirada, todavía no llegaba a comprenderlo del todo. Hasta donde él sabía, era imposible traer a los muertos a la vida. Sin embargo, él sabía que Naruto era llamado el ninja más imprevisible de Konoha y ahora debería darle la razón a esos que le pusieron ese apodo.

-¿Qué buscas, Sasuke? –preguntó Orochimaru, consciente de que su esposo se preparaba para una lucha inminente. Sin embargo, él deseaba evitar eso, no quería luchas enfrente de su hijo pequeño.

-Estoy en una misión de reconocimiento.

-Ah –murmuró Minato con pereza, sonriendo de lado-. Madara-san está preocupado, ¿eh? El hombre planta habrá ido con algunos chismes.

Sasuke tensó al notar que el Yondaime sabía de la existencia de su antepasado.

-Él no está preocupado. –Se vio obligado a decir.

Minato le sonrió con condolencia.

-Pues dile que si yo fuera él, lo estaría. Sus acciones le han creado dos adversarios muy poderosos, Sasuke-kun. Y no, el segundo no es Orochimaru, sino que soy yo y otro del que todavía no les voy a hablar.

Él sabía que hablaba del Kyuubi, pero todavía no llegaba a encajar en su mente cómo podría ser que el zorro fuera un ente tangible que estuviera fuera de la jaula en la que lo vio cuando se metió dentro de la mente de Naruto, hace varios meses.

-Te recomiendo que te vayas con lo poco que sabes, Sasuke –habló Orochimaru-. Como puedes imaginarte ahora, te superamos en número y experiencia. Ustedes podrán ver solo tres ninjas aquí, pero con un solo llamado, otros tres aparecerán. Eso nos haría prácticamente uno y medio contra uno de ustedes. Y no dudes en que usaremos esa ventaja.

-Sasuke.

La voz de Karin estaba algo temblorosa, sin duda sabiendo que la amenaza de Orochimaru llevaba mucha verdad. Él miró de reojo hacia donde estaban sus socios y vio que hasta Suigetsu parecía un tanto intimidado.

-Nos retiraremos –dijo al fin, frunciendo el ceño-. Pero Madara sabrá todo esto.

-Cuento con eso –respondió Minato.

Sasuke le echó una última mirada a Haku, pero éste se la desvió, haciendo que el Uchiha cerrara sus puños en enojo. No sabía qué había hecho para enfadar tanto al muchacho femenino, pero por alguna razón que no podía conjeturar, esto lo enojaba mucho.

Orochimaru esperó a que el equipo Halcón estuviera lejos, para hablar.

-Ellos volverán y esta vez con acompañamiento. –Había, sin lugar a dudas, una nota de angustia en su tono.

Su marido lo abrazó por la cintura y besó un lado de su cabeza.

-Entonces debemos prepararnos –dijo Minato, dándole una sonrisa tentativa-. Y llamar a ese zorro lujurioso para que venga a ayudar. Estoy seguro que él querrá encontrarse con Madara y tener una pequeña charla de "amigos".

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Kyuubi, actualmente conocido como Mitsui-san, hizo muecas mientras veía caminar a su humano hacia donde él lo esperaba, en el restaurant Ichiraku. El zorro no sabía si su gusto por el alimento era una influencia pasada hacia él por su recipiente o si en verdad le gustaba ese alimento de humanos, pero desde que lo probó la primera vez, no pudo llegar a tener gusto de otro alimento. Probablemente era una mezcla de ambos, puesto que el cuerpo que él ahora tenía, era una extensión del de Naruto.

-Estoy aquí.

Iruka no podía dejar de lado el tono de incomodidad. Últimamente, él no sabía qué estaba pasando con su persona. Había conocido a este hombre hace menos de una semana y ya habían compartido cama, cuerpo y jugos corporales más veces de las que podría contar. Inevitablemente, esto incomodaba al Chuunin, puesto que él sabía que _no era así_. Hasta llegó a preguntarse si es que no estaba debajo de un Genjutsu, pero enseguida despachó la idea, no podría existir un Genjutsu que te obligara a tener sexo con otra persona; y en caso de que existiera, él no podría imaginar por qué alguien quería ponerlo bajo tal influencia. No se consideraba nada del otro mundo e indudablemente, Mitsui-san tenía pinta de poder conseguir el cuerpo que desee.

Kyuubi sonrió rapaz, cuando su humano se sentó junto a él, enfrente de la barra.

-Es bueno ver…

Su sonrisa desapareció y no pudo terminar de hablar, por el dolor que vino desde su estómago. Era agudo y lo dejó casi sin respiración, tanto que tuvo de doblarse para poder resistirlo.

-¿Mitsui-san? ¿Estás bien? –Había preocupación en el tono de Iruka y, si hubiese sido otra la situación, Kyuubi se habría sentido halagado.

-No, no me siento para nada bien –gruñó con fastidio.

Iruka retrocedió un poco ante el tono, pero se recuperó fácilmente, y puso una mano confortable en el hombro de su amante.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?

_Como si alguien me estuviera retorciendo las tripas. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué puede estar dándome este dolor así como así?_

El Kitsune cerró los ojos y pensó un poco, mientras sentía que el dolor se iba de a poco de su cuerpo. Enseguida, sintiendo el calor y el chakra extraño venir desde ese lugar, lo comprendió.

_Es mi enlace con el mocoso. Me están llamando._

Gruñó, asustando a Iruka.

_¡Ese Hokage maldito! ¿No pudo encontrar otro método para hacerme saber que desean que regrese?_

-¿Mitsui-san?

-Ahora recuerdo –murmuró, enderezándose, apenas notando que la hija del dueño del restaurant de ramen le alcanzaba un vaso de agua-. Es una enfermedad que tengo, pensé que ya me había curado, pero parece que no.

-¿Es grave? –preguntó Umino, acariciando su espalda.

-No, para nada –respondió, tomando el vaso de agua y dando un cabeceo de agradecimiento a la mujer-. Es solo cuestión de tomar una medicina especial. Sin embargo, esa medicina no la hacen aquí –Frunció el ceño disgustado, no deseando, pero sabiendo que debería mentir, para irse cuanto antes a donde estaba su ex recipiente. –Debo partir cuanto antes y buscar a la herbaria que me la hace –Miró a los ojos del Chuunin, para que él vea que en verdad sentía las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar. –Lo lamento, pero tengo que irme.

Iruka mordió su labio inferior.

-¿No puedes esperar al menos partir después del almuerzo?

-No, si espero más, mi dolor se volverá insoportable –dijo muy serio. _Aunque espero que no sea así, una vez es suficiente._

-Entiendo –Había decepción en su voz. –Entonces te acompañaré a que busques tus cosas del la posada y luego a las puertas, ¿te parece?

-Sí, gracias.

Juntos caminaron con prisa hacia la habitación que el Kitsune había alquilado y recogió las pocas cosas que había "tomado prestado" de algunas tiendas por el camino, mientras se dirigía a Konoha. Luego ya corrieron por los tejados, hasta llegar a las puertas. Una vez que llegaron allí, Iruka estaba inseguro de cómo reaccionar, sin embargo, Mitsui-san le ahorró tener que seguir pensando en ello, cuando sintió un par de fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura y una boca hambrienta tomando posesión de la suya.

-Volveré por ti, mi sabroso delfín. Eso tenlo por seguro –susurró contra sus labios-. Mientras tanto asegúrate que nadie toque tu cuerpo, porque ese otro ser humano que se atreva a hacerlo, estará firmando su sentencia de muerte.

Y con esas extrañas palabras, su amante desapareció.

-

***En el campamento***

-

Kyuubi apareció con un flash de fuego justo enfrente de Orochimaru, luciendo una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué? –gruñó-. La estaba pasando muy bien, hasta que ustedes decidieron fastidiar la mejor época de mi vida.

Orochimaru le dio una mirada indiferente, mientras terminaba de pintarse las uñas.

-Madara ya sabe de nuestra existencia, Kyuubi. –Fue la voz de Minato quien le respondió. –Te necesitamos para lo que sea que venga.

Todo el fastidio desapareció de la cara humana del pelirrojo y el zorro hizo una mueca sádica.

-Ah, ¿mi viejo amigo viene de visita, eh? –rió quedamente, pero era una risa fría y llena de maldad-. Es bueno saberlo, muy bueno, de hecho.

Orochimaru le dio una mirada de disgusto, cerró su pintura de uñas y se levantó desde su lugar en el piso. Detectó a su hijo no muy lejos de allí y caminó hacia él, con Minato siguiéndolo atrás, como un perrito detrás de su amo.

Notando eso, Kyuubi miró con desprecio al Yondaime. Sin embargo, un olor atrajo su atención y olfateó más el aire, para comprobar de dónde venía. Sus ojos rojos brillaron con entusiasmo y caminó hacia el origen del olor. No lo sorprendió encontrar al rubio farfullando sobre quién sabe qué al Uchiha que padecía de ceguera.

-Hn, qué suerte tengo, los Uchihas se siguen reproduciendo.

Deidara tensó visiblemente y frunció el ceño en dirección del zorro.

-¿Qué quieres, un? –dijo con desprecio. Ahora él ya sabía que el Bijuu no podría lastimarlos, aunque quisiera, puesto que recibiría un castigo mediante el sello del pequeño Naruto. O al menos eso le había explicado el Namikaze ese.

En vez de sentirse ofendido por el tono, Kyuubi hizo muecas.

-Tu olor, _humano_. –Hizo que esa palabra sonara como su refería a un insecto asqueroso. –Ha cambiado desde le última vez que estuve aquí. –Le dio una sonrisa lasciva. –Parece que ustedes dos también han estado activos, como yo.

Deidara frunció el ceño, un tinte rojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso, Kyuubi-sama? –Fue Itachi el que preguntó.

El Bijuu se miró las uñas con desinterés, pareciendo aburrido. Notando que se lo hacía apropósito, Deidara gruñó.

-¿Podría decirnos a qué se refiere, por favor un?

Los ojos rojos brillaron con travesura.

-Puedo oler a otro ser humano mezclado con el tuyo, junto con un diferente chakra que viene de tu estómago –ronroneó, mirando con satisfacción como el rubio palidecía y jadeaba por la sorpresa, el Uchiha, por otro lado, parecía tan impasible como siempre-. Hasta donde yo sé no tienes un demonio encerrado en tu estómago, ¿ne?

Kyuubi rió como loco, antes de darse media vuelta y dejar a la _pareja_ con esa bomba.

-Él… él… ¿insinuó lo que pienso que insinuaba, un? –tartamudeó Deidara.

-Probablemente –murmuró Itachi-. Podrías pedirle a Kabuto-san que te lo confirme.

-¿Cómo puedes lucir tan tranquilo, un? –siseó Deidara, un poco trastornado-. ¡Él dijo que estoy esperando un niño!

-Eso oí.

-¡Argh! –gruñó Deidara, antes de levantarse del piso y caminar a pasos furiosos hacia la cabaña. Él no notó, por supuesto, la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Itachi.

-

***Al día siguiente***

-

Deidara no sabía si suspirar tranquilo o estresarse. Kabuto-san le había dicho que no podía detectar un embarazo con sus técnicas médicas, pero por otro lado, Kyuubi le seguía dando esas sonrisas irritantes, haciendo que el peliblanco le dijera a Deidara que el demonio tenía sentidos mucho más aumentados que ellos y que sus técnicas no eran muy eficientes para detectar embarazos de hermafroditas. Ahora el ninja de Iwa estaba en la encrucijada de creer el resultado médico o los instintos del zorro.

-Sea lo que sea, lo resolveremos más adelante –dijo Itachi, intentado confortarlo.

Eso solo sirvió para que su amante le gruñera y se fuera para otro lugar donde no estuviera el Uchiha.

-Sin duda, él actúa como una persona embarazada –comentó Minato, dándole una mirada de reojo a su esposo.

-Eso pensé –concordó Itachi.

Ambos hombres cabecearon en una extraña camaradería masculina.

No muy lejos de ellos, Kyuubi volvía a su habitual posición de pereza, acostado en una rama, meneando su cola, la cual creaba con chakra, aunque nadie sabía por qué. Probablemente era una costumbre del zorro, el menear su cola, pero nadie nunca le preguntó

-¿Qué quieres, mocoso? –preguntó el pelirrojo, cuando vio que el Naruto que parecía de casi ocho años, se paró debajo de su árbol.

-Quiero preguntarte algo –dijo con voz muy seria, cruzando sus bracitos frente a su pecho-. Baja de allí.

El zorro enarcó una ceja y bajó del árbol, más por curiosidad, que por otra cosa. No era como si él iba a dejar que un mocoso como éste le diera órdenes.

-Habla, cachorro.

Naruto ladeó su cabeza y frunció el ceño.

-Los ojos de Itachi-nii –masculló-. Tú puedes curarlos, ¿cierto?

Ambas cejas pelirrojas se levantaron en sorpresa. Orochimaru, que estaba acercándose a su hijo, se detuvo brevemente y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué dices, hijo? –pidió inseguro-. La única salvación para los ojos de Itachi es un trasplante.

-No. –Negó con la cabeza. –Si Kyuubi fue quien le dio esos ojos a los Uchiha, él puede arreglarlos, ¿verdad?

Orochimaru pestañeó varias veces, asumiendo esta nueva información. El Bijuu, por otro lado, dejó salir una carcajada cargada de humor.

-¡Y yo que pensé que siempre fuiste un idiota! –rió-. Pero ahora vienes y me sales con esto. ¿Ese pequeño cerebro que tienes en un gran cabeza puede pensar, uh?

Naruto frunció el ceño e infló sus cachetes, enfurruñado por ser llamado un idiota.

-Entonces qué, ¿puedes o no?

El zorro dejó salir un largo suspiro, como si acabara de trabajar una larga jornada de más de diez horas.

-Podría intentarlo. –Se encogió de hombros. –No aseguro nada.

-Me arriesgaré. –Les llegó un murmullo desde atrás, Itachi también se había acercado para escuchar la conversación.

Después de eso, el resto del grupo fue informado de estas nuevas noticias, y más de uno se sorprendió del pensamiento que Naruto le dio a la posibilidad. Sin dudas, a pesar de su físico, su cerebro parecía trabajar igualmente al de un muchacho que debería tener su verdadera edad, unos dieciséis años. O al menos la mayor parte del tiempo, puesto que había veces que Naruto tenía actitudes como las de un niño de la edad que aparentaba. El querer ser abrazado y mimado por su madre era el que más se destacaba. Todos habían llegado a la conclusión de que probablemente nunca sabrían que pasó por la cabeza de Naruto, mientras estuvo creciendo a su edad normal.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, tu idiota? –Deidara intentó, pero no pudo evitar que un poco de la aprensión que sentía se filtrara en su tono.

-Si tengo una posibilidad de poder recuperar los ojos de mi bloodline, lo haré, Deidara. Mucho más ahora que sabemos que el enemigo se dirige hacia aquí, mucho más si se confirma lo que dice el nueve colas con respecto a ti.

Un pequeño rubor se apoderó de las mejillas del rubio y no se atrevió a replicar. Sólo se acercó a Itachi, tomó una de sus manos y lo guió hacia afuera. Allí el zorro había armado unas especies de sellos en el piso, las cuales estaban escritos con Kanjis que solo un demonio como él podría entender.

-Siéntate en el medio, Uchiha –gruñó Kyuubi, enojado. Esto lo hacía en contra de su voluntad, su maldito recipiente lo había obligado, bajo amenaza del Yondaime maldito y su querida perra que lo harían pasar dolor si no cooperaba.

No es como si él tenía miedo de esos seres humanos, pero entendía la importancia de tener al cien por ciento a alguien con las capacidades de Itachi, cuando llegaran Madara-chan y su séquito de idiotas.

Uchiha Itachi obedeció, soltándose de la mano temblorosa de Deidara y caminó hacia el centro de dónde estaban los sellos. No podía verlos, pero sentía el chakra que provenía de ellos y eso fue su guía.

-Estaré bien, Deidara.

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos y después resopló.

-¿Y por qué me dices eso, un? No es como si estoy preocupado –gruñó desconcertado.

Kyuubi puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó en el piso.

-Sí, claro, hembra embarazada –espetó con desdén, no haciendo caso de las miradas indignadas que recibió de los hermafroditas presentes-. Ahora voy a comenzar, ven aquí Naruto. Compartimos el chakra y voy a necesitar de tu ayuda.

Mucho a la angustia de sus padres, el rubio se apresuró a sentarse junto al demonio que residió hasta hace muy poco en su estómago.

-Bueno, voy a iniciar.

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡Este chap va dedicado a mi maravillosa beta **Ross_Potter** ya que el 4 fue su cumpleaños! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!

¡Salúdenla ustedes también! XD

Por cierto~

Debido a una confusión, este chap que entrego no ha sido beteado :S Así que si ven algún error… solo ignórenlo -_-

Cuando comencé a escribir este fic, en el manga todavía Itachi seguía vivo, pero a medida que fui avanzando Kishi-baka publicó esa GRAN pelea que sobrevino von la muerte de la Comadreja. Entonces, por el camino decidí que lo dejaría vivo y también el método de cómo haría que recupere la vista. Así que, eso último que escribí hoy, lo tengo pensado desde hace muuucho~ XD Me siento feliz de al fin haberlo escrito.

Y sí, al final decidí que Dei-chan va a ser el primero en tener un bebé ñ.ñ ¿Apuestas por quien será el próximo?

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

**-**

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-/-/-


	22. Capítulo 21: Aclarando viejas cuentas

-/-/-/-

-

**Una realidad del pasado.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Nada es normal en la vida de Naruto, ni siquiera las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Una carta le revelará su pasado, diciéndole que es hijo de dos hombres… dos hombres que _debería_ odiar. Sin embargo, no es solo eso lo que deberá enfrentar en su vida, sino también un viaje a otra dimensión.

**Parejas:** la principal será Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru. ¡¡¡Llámenme loca, pero amo las parejas raras!!! Y también habrá Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara/Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Haku (¡él no estará muerto!) y Uchiha Itachi/Deidara (¡Tampoco lo mataré!), si hay más lo decidiré en el camino XD

Todas están en seme/uke ñ.ñ ¡Los Namikaze son semes! XD

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** este fic seguirá los hechos del manga lo mejor posible, comenzando desde el chap **283 **hasta los actuales. ¡Así que si no leíste el manga no debes leer este fic porque estará _LLENO DE SPOILDERS_! Como el sumario lo dice y porque soy fanática del **Mpreg, **este fic estará lleno de niños naciendo de HOMBRES y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-Esto: -_**Hola, bola de pelos.- **_será cuando Naruto hable en su mente con el Kyuubi.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**¡¡ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA!!! **Los Spoilders comienzan a partir del capítulo 283 del manga, hasta los actuales. **¡SI NO SIGUES EL MANGA NO LEAS!**

**-/-/-**

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 21: Aclarando ****viejas cuentas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Deidara tembló y abrazó su cuerpo al escuchar el grito de dolor salir de la boca de Itachi. En todos los años que llevaba conociendo a ese bastardo, nunca, nunca una vez, lo había escuchado gritar, ni siquiera levantar la voz. Era aterrorizante y a la vez fascinante escuchar tal muestra de sensaciones en el pelinegro. Antes, él se hubiese reído y gozado de esta muestra de debilidad, pero después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, lo que sentía era angustia y unas ganas tremendas de ir a ese centro de los sellos y arrastrar al Uchiha de ahí, para encerrarlo en un abrazo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

-Tranquilo Deidara-san, él estará bien –murmuró Haku a su lado, apoyando una mano confortable en su hombro.

-Eso lo sé –gruñó, enojado porque su angustia era notada por aquellos que lo rodeaban.

Itachi dio otro grito más y vio como Naruto murmuró algo al oído del zorro maldito, que le estaba causando tanto dolor a su amante. Kyuubi asintió e hizo un par de sellos más. El chakra rojo del zorro se mezcló con el azul de Naruto, creando uno solo de color purpura. Los sellos alrededor de Itachi brillaron y en un movimiento rápido, todos se dirigieron al cuerpo del Uchiha, teniendo como destino final: sus ojos.

La comadreja pronunció otro grito que atravesó el corazón de Deidara como un rayo, antes de caer al piso, inconsciente. El Kitsune, por otro lado, se levantó de su lugar, ayudando a Naruto a hacer lo mismo. Suspiró y secó su frente que tenía algunas perlas de sudor.

-Esto es tan molesto. –Se quejó con desdén.

-Suenas como Shika –reprendió Naruto, antes de caminar hasta donde estaba Itachi y arrodillarse al lado de él. Con una de sus pequeñas manos, tocó la mejilla pálida y sonrió.

-¿Él estará bien? –preguntó Deidara, con un hilo de voz.

-¡Hai! –Sonrió de oreja a oreja. -¡Ahora solo hay que esperar para ver si dio resultado!

-

**. día siguiente.:.**

-

A pesar de todavía parecer un niño, la mente de Naruto estaba casi tan madura como la de su yo adolescente, era por eso que miraba con un cierto grado de tensión, como sus amigos y familia se preparaban para la inminente batalla. Kyuubi le daba de vez en cuando miradas de reojo y el rubio sabía que el zorro quería decirle algo, pero que no estaba seguro de ello.

Tomando una decisión, cabeceó en dirección del pelirrojo y entró a la pequeña cabaña, la cual estaba vacía en este momento. Itachi se había recuperado rápidamente de su pérdida de conocimiento, el dolor y agotamiento causado por el Jutsu y ahora se encontraba afuera, con sus ojos todavía fuertemente vendados, pero tratando de ser útil en esta necesidad.

El pequeño se sentó en una de las camas y miró como el Kyuubi cerraba la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, ladeando su cabeza con curiosidad.

El zorro hizo un gesto de desdén al ver su inocencia.

-Madara es un oponente que ni tu padre recientemente resucitado, tu madre serpentina o algunos de los otros humanos débiles puedan derrotar, cachorro –gruñó-. Solo nosotros podemos hacer frente a semejante enemigo.

-Pero… soy un niño.

Kyuubi puso los ojos en blanco.

-Debo recordarte que todavía estamos unidos por nuestro chakra, _niño_. Tenemos cuerpos diferentes, pero el sello nos une. Y, en casos de necesidad, como éste, podemos volver a unir nuestros cuerpos.

-Oh~ -murmuró con sorpresa-. ¿Y seremos igual a como estábamos antes de hacer el ritual?

-Yup, compartiremos un mismo cuerpo, con rasgos tanto humanos como de zorro. Es la única manera…

Naruto sonrió angelicalmente, pero había un brillo salvaje en sus ojos.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-¿Se puede saber qué se supone que estás haciendo? –siseó tieso Orochimaru, cuando sintió un par de brazos rodear su cintura, mientras tomaba un baño hasta ahora _tranquilo_, en el arrollo cerca del campamento.

Minato ronroneó, mientras olía el cabello limpio de su esposo.

-Todo esto de la lucha inminente me tiene _tensionado_, Maru-chan –susurró sensual, contra el oído del otro-. Pensaba que podrías hacer algo para aliviar mi tensión.

Orochimaru se ruborizó por indignación y vergüenza.

-¿Oh? ¿Así que necesita liberar tensiones, Hokage-sama? –Devolvió con el mismo tono, llevando una de sus manos hacia atrás, para tocar la nalga desnuda de su marido.

-Ah –jadeó-. Sí, sí, lo necesito.

Pero el Sannin lo pellizcó.

-En tus sueños, dobe –gruñó, antes de empujarlo lejos de su cuerpo.

-¡Auch! ¡Espera!

Aun con el impedimento del agua que le llegaba a la cintura, Minato logró moverse rápidamente, para impedir que su marido abandonara el arrollo y lo detuvo justo antes que saliera, agarrándolo de un pierna. Esto hizo perder la estabilidad del pelinegro quien cayó estruendosamente al agua, salpicando por todos lados.

-¡Fíjate lo que haces, idiota! –farfulló cuando puedo salir, con el agua corriendo por todo su cuerpo.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó, sonriendo vergonzoso, aunque no sonaba muy sentido que digamos. –Es que no quería que te me escaparas.

-Disculpa si es que no deseo ser tu puta ahora, Minato –siseó con veneno.

-¡Hey! Nadie dijo que serías mi puta.

-Las putas son las que se usan para descargar tensiones –gruñó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Me aconsejas que deje el campamento y me busque una?

Minato tuvo que esquivar la serpiente que intentó morder su mejilla.

-Atrévete y verás lo que te sucede.

El rubio hizo muecas de victoria.

-¿Entonces puedo disfrutar del cuerpo de mi esposo? –Orochimaru se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con desprecio. –Awww, vamos, sé que tú también lo quieres –engatusó-. Si mal no recuerdo, antes de que todo esto pasara, éramos muy activos en la cama, en mi escritorio, en cualquier rincón oscuro que encontráramos –rió nerviosamente al ver el rubor de Orochimaru-. ¡Si hasta tuvimos sexo una semana antes de que dieras a luz a Naruto!

-¡Basta! –siseó, ligeramente ruborizado-. ¡No hace falta que me recuerdes esas cosas!

-Bueno, me callo. ¿Pero entonces qué hacemos? –Lo miró con esperanza y al ver que Orochimaru no respondía, se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura-. ¿Desea coger, Sannin-sama? ¿Deseas tenerme dentro de ti empujando contra tu próstata, mientras froto tu miembro y te digo cosas sucias al oído?

El pelinegro tembló y Minato supo que estaba a punto de conseguir su objetivo.

-¿O primero quieres que te la chupe, para que pueda probar tu sabor y luego te de un beso que te deje sin aliento y al mismo tiempo pueda compartir tus líquidos, um?

-Oh, Kami-sama… -jadeó, rodeando el cuello de su esposo con sus brazos-. Cállate y bésame, Minato, antes que me arrepienta.

-¡Hai! –contestó fingiendo inocencia.

El rubio comenzó besando el cuello, el hombro, la espalda, hasta descender al trasero apetitoso de su esposo. Una vez allí, separó un poco las mejillas y permitió que su lengua se colara en ese agujero que prepararía para que luego recibiera algo mucho más grande. Orochimaru jadeó al sentir la intromisión y buscó algo en lo que apoyarse, pero le fue inútil, puesto que no había más que agua a sus alrededores. Eran tantas las sensaciones que las acciones de su esposo le causaban, que se tambaleó hacia adelante al no tener apoyo; entendiendo eso, Minato se levantó renuente y caminó hasta que llegaran hacia un montón de rocas que había en una esquina del arroyo.

Cuando por fin Orochimaru encontró algo en lo que apoyarse, Minato volvió a su trabajo anterior, metiendo y sacando su lengua del agujero apetitoso. El Sannin se contuvo de no gritar, mordiendo sus labios, porque sabía que el resto de sus compañeros no estaban lejos y no quería desconcertarse al saber que lo escuchaban. Pero el rubio parecía que no quería que él se contuviera, porque no contento con estando haciéndole eso tan delicioso a su parte trasera, una de sus manos se coló hacia adelante y comenzó a masturbar su pene más que despertado.

Orochimaru tembló, haciendo que su cuerpo caiga hacia adelante, y casi se rompió la frente con la roca, si es que sus instintos no se apresuraban a amortiguar el golpe que estaba por darse. Haciendo muecas en victoria, por ver a su marido casi perdiendo el control, Minato aceleró el paso de su masturbación, a medida que metía y sacaba su lengua, sin compasión. No fue mucho lo que pudo soportar el Sannin y pronto se vino, dejando salir un grito que estaba seguro se oyó muy fuerte y claro en el campamento.

-Te odio –jadeó el Sannin, pero estaba gratamente satisfecho, así que no lo decía muy en serio.

-Y yo te amo –murmuró Minato, comenzando a subir, dejando un camino de besos por toda la espina dorsal de su amor.

Cuando llegó hacia arriba, apoyó su miembro despertado contra el trasero de su amor y volvió a separar las mejillas, pero esta vez para dejar paso a otro intruso.

-¿No me vas a dar tiempo a que recupere mi respiración?

-Uh-uh, nopes. Tu mismo me dijiste que me apurara antes que te arrepientas, ¿ne? –Comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente. –Así que yo obedezco –jadeó al sentir la estreches de aquel cuerpo-. Mierda, ¿ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, uh?

-Demasiado –gruñó Orochimaru, cerrando los ojos. Pese a que era ya un shinobi viejo y experimentado, el dolor de una penetración todavía molestaba.

-Entonces tenemos que remediar eso –murmuró el Yondaime, antes de comenzar a moverse.

Y entonces ambos comenzaron a hacerse el amor, nunca incomodándose en imaginar que alguien pudo venir a investigar a qué se debió el grito anterior de Orochimaru-sama.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-¿Iremos todos? –La sorpresa se dejó filtrar en a voz de Pein.

-No tenemos otra alternativa. Estamos diezmados en miembros que valgan la pena –respondió Madara-. Si fuera solo Orochimaru y el pequeño grupo que eran hace unos meses, hubiese bastado contigo, Konan y Kisame, pero ahora las cosas se complicaron –Miró por la ventana, para asegurarse que el mocoso Uchiha estuviera lo suficientemente lejos de la guarida-. Y hay algo que no te dije antes, que me ha estado molestando desde que lo noté.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hace muy poco recién encontré el tiempo para hacerle la autopsia al cuerpo de Itachi. –Apretó el puño con furia. –Sin embargo, me di cuenta que ese no era el cuerpo original. De quien haya sido, no pertenecía al Clan Uchiha. Me robaron el cuerpo _debajo de mi nariz_… o nunca traje el verdadero, en primer lugar.

-Veo –dijo Pein, en un tono muy serio-. ¿Algún sospechoso en mente?

-Solo puedo pensar en la mano derecha de Orochimaru. Sabemos que es experto en modificar un cuerpo al azar para que parezca otro. Aunque no puedo entender por qué él haría algo así.

-¿Te refieres al por qué querría el cuerpo muerto de Itachi?

-Exactamente. –Frunció el ceño, aunque su máscara no dejaba que se note. –Mucho me temo que no me va a gustar la respuesta.

-Tal vez lo deseaba para sacarle algunos secretos.

-Ellos no necesitan el cuerpo muerto de un Uchiha para saber los secretos de los Uchiha, ellos tienen al zorro para eso.

Hubo un largo silencio, que solo fue roto por un golpe a la puerta. Era Konan.

-Estamos listos para partir –anunció con su voz sin emociones.

-Entonces hagámoslo cuanto antes.

-

***Campamento***

-

El Kyuubi cayó agraciado al piso, sin siquiera tener una gota de sudor en su frente, después de los más de 5 kilómetros que había corrido en tiempo record.

-Están viniendo –anunció, haciendo muecas. Madara venía al frente del grupo y el zorro estaba ansioso por saldar cuentas con ese Uchiha bastardo.

-¿Sasuke viene con ellos? –preguntó Itachi, sentado al lado de su acostumbrado árbol.

-Hn, claro. Viene como un perro faldero, detrás de Madara-chan –gruñó con desdén.

Itachi asintió quedamente.

-¿Puedo quitarme los vendajes ya?

-Haz lo que quieras. –Se encogió de hombros. –Si el Jutsu funcionó, deberías haber visto desde ese mismo momento, los vendajes sólo siguen allí para que el sol no dañe tus ojos que perdieron la costumbre de ver la claridad.

El pelinegro volvió a asentir y murmuró el nombre de Deidara, que estuvo enseguida a su lado.

-Quítame los vendajes, Deidara.

Luciendo algo aprensivo, el rubio asintió y comenzó, con cuidado, a sacar las telas que tapaban los ojos de su amante. Cuando al fin terminó, Itachi abrió sus parpados, pestañeando varias veces, para acostumbrarse a la claridad que lo lastimaba.

Si sus ojos dolían debido a la claridad, eso solo significaba una cosa.

Había funcionado.

Todavía le faltaba enfocar bien, pero la figura borrosa enfrente de él era sin duda Deidara, podía distinguir el azul de sus ojos y el rubio de su cabello. Pestañeó varias veces más y de poco, las curvas y redondeces de la cara frente a él se fueron haciendo más nítidas.

Sin embargo, el jadeo del ninja de Iwa, lo puso en alarma.

-¿Qué?

-Tú… tus… tus ojos –susurró-. Tienes activado el Sharingan y tiene una forma muy extraña, no es el que estaba acostumbrado a ver, un.

-Eso es imposible. Debo dirigir chakra a mis ojos para que eso suceda y ahora mismo no lo estoy haciendo.

El rubio bufó.

-Pero estoy viendo el Sharingan ahora mismo, un –gruñó ofendido.

Ambos miraron al Kyuubi en busca de explicaciones. Itachi aún no distinguía muy bien su rostro, siendo que estaba tan lejos, pero estaba seguro que el brillo que venía de dónde debería estar su boca, significaba que estaba haciendo muecas.

-Usé mi chakra, el de un demonio, para curarte Uchiha. ¿No esperabas que tus ojos vuelvan a ser normales como antes, uh? Desde ahora debes tener cuidado con tus preciados ojos, porque mi chakra en tu cuerpo los mantendrán así por siempre, a no ser que rompas los sellos que puse alrededor de ellos, pero eso no va a pasar.

-Entiendo.

Itachi se giró para mirar a Deidara, que mordía su labio inferior en aprensión. Frunció el ceño y dirigió sus ojos recién curados hacia el vientre del rubio.

-Puedo verlo, Deidara. Hay otro chakra creciendo dentro de ti en estos momentos.

El hombre congeló por unos segundos, antes de fulminar a Itachi con la mirada y cubrir su vientre con ambas manos, como protegiéndose de algo.

-¿Y qué con eso, un?

-No lucharás.

Deidara abrió su boca en sorpresa.

-¡Quiero verte detenerme, un! –chilló indignado-. ¡Ese Tobi idiota tiene que darme algunas explicaciones!

Itachi suspiró y explicó con paciencia al rubio la verdad sobre "Tobi". Su explicación, sin embargo, fue muy corta, porque enseguida Minato los llamó a todos para que fueran a otro lugar, no queriendo que la batalla se llevara a cabo en el mismo lugar donde tenían armado su campamento. Así, todo el grupo fue hacia otro lugar uno que estuviera cerca del agua, puesto que el bloodline de Haku lo necesitaba. Él podría ser de gran ayuda para detener a Kisame.

Mucho a la aprensión de Orochimaru, Naruto (de casi 9 años ahora) iba a las espaldas de su padre, puesto que no confiaban en dejarlo lejos de sus ojos en estos momentos.

Fue así, cuando estaban todos colocados, más algunas que otras trampas, que los Akatsuki fueron llegando. Madara, Kisame, Pein, Konan y Zetsu llegaron primero, Sasuke y su grupo se retrasaron, porque ellos solo iban a actuar como refuerzo.

El antiguo Uchiha tensó visiblemente al ver al peligroso que estaba acuclillado al lado de Orochimaru. Tenía cuerpo humano, claro está, pero la cola de chakra rojo que se veía en su parte trasera, los ojos rojos con las pupilas rajadas y la mueca rapaz que le daba al mirarlo, no hicieron que le quedara dudas de que, de alguna extraña manera, éste era el Kyuubi.

-¿Sorprendido? –ronroneó el zorro.

-Debo decir que sí –respondió impasible.

-Hn. –Se levantó agraciado, nunca quitando sus ojos del Uchiha. -¿Cómo son las cosas, ne? Lo que te pedí a cambio de mi ayuda en aquel tiempo, no me lo diste tú, sino que me lo terminó dando un mocoso ruidoso. Tsk, tsk, tsk, Madara-chan –chistó-. Me has decepcionado grandemente.

-¿Cómo?

-Este no es momento para explicaciones –dijo una voz desde las sombras. De a poco, desde los árboles fue apareciendo la figura de Namikaze Minato.

Kisame retrocedió e hizo una mueca de dolor al comprobar que era cierto que el Yondaime estaba vivo. Siendo compañero con Itachi durante tanto tiempo, lo llevó a escuchar sorprendentes historias de éste hombre, por la boca del mismo chico estoico.

-Namikaze Minato. No puedo decir que es un placer volver a verlo.

-Uchiha Madara. Tampoco me plazco de comprobar los informes que me dieron mis ANBU's hace años.

-¿Sabían? –Preguntó con falsa sorpresa-. Entonces los shinobis de Konoha no son tan idiotas como pensaba.

-¿Vamos a pelear o qué, un? –Deidara se cruzó de brazos y fulminó con la mirada al enmascarado naranja. –Tú Tobi, Madara o quien seas, me debes por dejarme en aquel campo a mi propia suerte.

-Pensé que quería morir, Deidara-_sempai_.

Deidara apretó sus puños y fulminó con la mirada aún más a Tobi.

-El traidor tiene razón –dijo Pein con voz impasible-. Terminemos con esto cuanto antes.

En un flash de chakra rojo, que cejó a los presentes por unos segundos, Kyuubi estuvo enfrente de Madara.

-Tú serás mi oponente, Madara-chan. Kyuubi-sama quiere hacerte sentir _dolor_. –Hizo muecas como un maníaco.

Minato eligió a su contrincante en Pein, mientras que Haku, un tanto aprensivo, se paraba enfrente de Kisame. Él tenía una ventaja al saber cómo luchaban los Siete Espadachines de Kiri y pensaba usarlo. Al mismo tiempo, Kabuto apartaba delicadamente a Deidara del camino y sonreía amablemente en Konan, con sus lentes brillando misteriosamente.

Orochimaru se quedaría como defensa de su hijo, vigilando las acciones de Zetsu, quien parecía que no iba a luchar en cualquier momento pronto.

Y así, la batalla épica comenzó, con el Bijuu haciendo el primer movimiento. Los otros contrincantes tuvieron que alejarse un poco, puesto que el chakra rojo demoníaco sofocaba un poco y presionaba demasiado.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

***Konoha***

-

Tsunade sintió su pecho comprimirse al ver un sapo aparecer enfrente de su escritorio. ¿No podía ser, cierto? Jiraiya hace más de dos semanas que estaba…

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí? –De repente la realización apareció en su mente. -¿Puede ser… Naruto?

-Yup. –Asintió el sapo. –Él me mandó.

-Y tú… ¿le dijiste?

El pequeño sapo se retorció incómodo.

-No, no me atreví. Él es un niño ahora.

-¿Un niño? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! –Dijo el sapo-. Naruto me convocó para que te dé un mensaje. El Akatsuki los está atacando en su campamento en dirección al norte. Dice que necesita refuerzos. Quiere que envíes a su sensei, Sakura-chan y al equipo Gai, donde está el chico Hyuuga.

La mujer masajeó sus sienes.

-Me pide demasiado. No sabe el infierno que pasé desde que se fue, con el Consejo presionándome para que lo declare un Nuke-nin –gruñó-. ¿Todavía está con Orochimaru?

-Ajá y me dijo que, en caso que dudaras, te pagará por los servicios que le den tus shinobis.

-¡No necesito su dinero! –Exclamó, estampando su mano en la mesa-. ¡Maldita sea, Naruto!

-¿Qué le digo entonces?

Los ojos marrones miraron por largos segundos al sapo.

-¡Shizune! –gritó, haciendo que la cabeza de la muchacha apareciera en cuestión de segundos tras la puerta.

-¿Sí, Tsunade-sama?

-¡Llama al equipo Gai y al equipo Kakashi en este instante! ¡Dile que les tengo una misión de refuerzo!

-¡Hai!

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta –murmuró, mirando al sapo.

El anfibio hizo muecas, antes de desaparecer.

_Maldición, necesito sake._

_-_

***En el lugar de la batalla***

-

Mucho al desdén del Kyuubi, notaba que Madara era mucho más fuerte que él, en este cuerpo humano. Su fuerza estaba disminuida, todavía no se acostumbrada a ser bípedo y en resumen, tenía muchas limitaciones siendo así.

Lo hacía rabiar el ver que el maldito Yondaime lo estaba haciendo mejor que él contra su oponente, con su inteligencia y velocidad, parecía tener dominado al usuario de Rin'negan, aunque él sólo estaba batallando contra tres de los cuerpos, los otros faltaban. Era una suerte saber que tenían a Itachi escondido, como respaldo, de hecho, la cara de confusión de Pein demostraba que el Uchiha ya había inhabilitado a uno, sin que él sepa el cómo o por qué.

-¿Te rindes, demonio? –murmuró Madara, respirando agitadamente-. ¿Admites que yo, un simple humano, todavía puede dominarte?

-¡Nunca! El lazo que me unía a los Uchihas se rompió en el mismo momento que me traicionaste, Madara-_chan_. Ahora tengo libre albedrío sobre mis decisiones y puedo hacer lo que me plazca. Y, de hecho… -Se enderezó y miró hacia dónde estaba Naruto, siendo protegido por su madre. –creo que llegó la hora de terminar con esto. –Sonrió y guiñó un ojo en dirección del niño.

Naruto hizo muecas y se desprendió del agarre se su madre, para comenzar a correr.

-¡No, Naruto!

El grito de Orochimaru distrajo por un segundo a Minato, lo que ocasionó que unos de los cuerpos de Pein le diera un golpe certero en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire y viendo estrellas por un par de segundos.

Naruto corrió entre medio de la batalla que rabiaba, hasta llegar hacia donde estaba el Kyuubi. Usó todas sus fuerzas para llegar, sin detenerse, ni siquiera cuando estuvo a dos pasos del zorro. Pero el Kyuubi no se preocupó, en lugar de otro hizo unas cuantas muestras con la mano y recibió a Naruto con los brazos abiertos. Pero ellos no se chocaron, en el momento en que el niño rozó la piel del Bijuu, una luz proveniente del chakra rojo y azul de cada uno cegó a Madara.

Lo siguiente que supo, es que enfrente de él había un ser muy diferente con el que estuvo luchando anteriormente.

Seguía siendo el cuerpo de un hombre, pero esta vez el cabello era mayormente rubio, con toques de rojo. Los ojos eran más salvajes y las marcas de las barbas más negras y pronunciadas. Las orejas eran de zorro y estaban paradas, atentas a cada sonido, las garras tanto del pie como de las manos parecían más filosas y mortales, así como todos los colmillos de la boca, hambrientos de sangre y carne. Y lo peor en el aspecto eran las colas, ahora no solo era una, sino _cinco colas_ de chakra rojo las que bailaban detrás del cuerpo de éste ser híbrido.

-**Ahora sí, Madara** –silbó la bestia, enfocado toda su atención únicamente al Uchiha que se paraba tieso enfrente de él-. **Ahora sí vas a saber que con el más grande de los Bijuu no se juega.**

Y entonces el monstruo se abalanzó sobre él, con tal rapidez que Madara no tuvo tiempo de hacer algún Jutsu o movimiento para protegerse. La colisión fue espectacular, tan fuerte que lanzó el cuerpo del famoso Uchiha unos cuantos kilómetros hacia atrás.

Los pájaros que estaba en los arboles chillaron y emprendieron vuelo, al mismo tiempo que hojas y tierra se levantaban en la estela que dejó Madara.

-Parece que la pelea está en todo su apogeo –comentó Suigetsu, luciendo aburrido-. ¿Y si intervenimos? Tal vez pueda meterme y robar la espada de Kisame.

-Eso quisieras –dijo Karin, con desprecio-. Aunque si te metes, ese muchacho bonito puede cortarte el cuello. Recuerda que prometió sacarte la espada que tienes ahora, para volver a colocarla donde pertenece.

Suigetsu bufó.

-Un niño delicado como ese no podrá ponerme un dedo encima, antes le corto sus bonitas manos.

-No vamos a interferir –gruñó Sasuke, con voz helada-. No hasta que recibamos nuestra señal.

-Esperar es aburrido. –Se quejó el ladrón de la espada de Zabuza. –Al menos podemos acercarnos para ver, ¿ne?

-En esto, este idiota, tiene razón –anunció Karin, mirando al líder del grupo.

Sasuke no se lo pensó mucho. Asintió.

-De acuerdo, vayamos.

El no esperaba, por supuesto, que tomando esa decisión se iba a llevar la sorpresa más grande de su vida.

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Ya he dicho esto antes, y me temo que voy a sonar repetitiva, pero yo _no soy buena_ con las escenas de luchas y me costó un montón hacer lo poco que vieron aquí, para el chap que viene tengo planeado hacer algo más, aunque temo que no me pueda hacer entender. En fin… ya veremos cómo me queda.

Si se dieron cuenta, en este chap doy pie a MUCHOS encuentros que van a ocurrir en el capítulo que viene, espero que lo disfruten.

Realmente, no me pregunten de dónde salió ese lemon, yo tampoco lo sé. Creo que Minato y Orochimaru lo necesitaban y me poseyeron para hacerlo :P

**EDIT:** ARGH! Me di cuenta que en esta página estaba atrasada con respecto a mi publicación en SH, me olvidé de actualizar ;.; Es por eso que hoy tienen actualización, sin que pasen los quince días... pero no se malacostumbren XD

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

**-**

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-/-/-


	23. Capítulo 22: El fin del Akatsuki

-/-/-/-

-

**Una realidad del pasado.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Nada es normal en la vida de Naruto, ni siquiera las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Una carta le revelará su pasado, diciéndole que es hijo de dos hombres… dos hombres que _debería_ odiar. Sin embargo, no es solo eso lo que deberá enfrentar en su vida, sino también un viaje a otra dimensión.

**Parejas:** la principal será Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru. ¡¡¡Llámenme loca, pero amo las parejas raras!!! Y también habrá Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara/Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Haku (¡él no estará muerto!) y Uchiha Itachi/Deidara (¡Tampoco lo mataré!), si hay más lo decidiré en el camino XD

Todas están en seme/uke ñ.ñ ¡Los Namikaze son semes! XD

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** este fic seguirá los hechos del manga lo mejor posible, comenzando desde el chap **283 **hasta los actuales. ¡Así que si no leíste el manga no debes leer este fic porque estará _LLENO DE SPOILDERS_! Como el sumario lo dice y porque soy fanática del **Mpreg, **este fic estará lleno de niños naciendo de HOMBRES y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-Esto: -_**Hola, bola de pelos.- **_será cuando Naruto hable en su mente con el Kyuubi.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**¡¡ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA!!! **Los Spoilders comienzan a partir del capítulo 283 del manga, hasta los actuales. **¡SI NO SIGUES EL MANGA NO LEAS!**

**-/-/-**

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo ****22: El fin del Akatsuki.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

En su forma completa, Naruto-Kyuubi hizo muecas y azotó una cola contra la tierra, dejando un gran agujero en su lugar. Sus ojos rojos brillaron con lujuria por la sangre del Uchiha, mientras sonreía sádico. Él hizo el primer movimiento, lanzándose contra el cuerpo de Madara, quien retrocedió un par de pasos, poniendo sus brazos delante de su cara, en forma de X, para evitar un golpe directo. El chakra rojo quemó las mangas de su capa negra con nubes rojas, pero podría decir que salió ileso.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de lado del zorro lo hizo dudar.

-Hace mucho que no veía tu cara fea. Debo decir, se nota que los años han pasado por ti, Madara-chan.

Abriendo los ojos en sorpresa, el moreno miró al piso y vio que partes de su máscara anaranjada estaban allí. Llevó una mano a su cara y notó que sólo quedaba la parte que tapaba su barbilla, el resto había sido cortado por tres garras del Kyuubi. De hecho, en su mano había sangre, así que las garras también habían rasgado parte de su piel, sin que lo notara.

Su cara estaba arrugada, y tenía signos de quemaduras en algunos puntos, eso, más el Sharingan activado, le daban una fea vista. Su máscara para hacerse pasar por Tobi no sólo ocultaba su verdadera identidad, como miembro del Clan Uchiha, sino también la fealdad que se había apoderado de un rostro que antes fue hermoso.

-Has conseguido golpearme, Kyuubi –dijo Madara, con veneno-. Pero eso no va a volver a suceder.

Dicho eso, hizo un par de sellos y la batalla comenzó de nuevo.

Orochimaru, por su parte, hizo un intento por ir tras su hijo, cuando éste se separó de él, pero Zetsu aprovechó la oportunidad y se paró enfrente de él, impidiéndole el paso.

-Queremos luchar con usted, Orochimaru-san –dijeron ambas partes del shinobi en forma de planta.

El Sannin apretó su quijada en enfado y miró de reojo como su hijo se fusionaba con el zorro. Como vio que allí ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, se puso en posición de batalla, alentando al Akatsuki que de su primer ataque.

-¡Argh! ¡Maldito mocoso! –gruñó Kisame, girando alrededor de sí, buscando a Haku.

Hasta ahora, aunque no lo pudiera creer, el muchacho le llevaba un poco de ventaja. El fuerte del shinobi de la Niebla eran los Jutsus de agua, pero Haku, teniendo su bloodline que le permitía congelar esta agua, detenía todos sus ataques y ahora se encontraban dentro de la bóveda de espejos. Y el muchacho era inteligente, se mantenía fuera el ataque de su querida Samaeda y lo atacaba con esos senbones de hielo. Más sin embargo, los reflejos de Kisame eran excepcionales y hasta ahora los había esquivado a todos y roto con su espada.

-Tus ataques no servirán de nada si no te acercas, niño. ¿No te dijo Zabuza que los ataques a larga distancia tampoco funcionan conmigo?

-Zabuza-sama me dijo muchas cosas de los Siete Espadachines y estoy usando esas enseñanzas en usted –respondió con su voz de batalla, sin emociones.

-¿Qué, lanzando tus lindos senbones sin éxito? –Gruñó con desdén-. No me ha pegado ninguno, muchacho.

-No es a usted a quien estoy lanzando mis senbones, Kisame-san. –Fue la respuesta impasible de Haku.

Kisame enarcó una ceja, pero después sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir a su espada muy frían y más pesada. Bajó la mirada hacia ella y notó que estaba empezando a congelarse de a poco. Claro, al romper los senbones con Samaeda éstos se convertían en agua y salpicaban a la espada con ella. Teniendo el Hyotôn de su parte, Haku esperó a que tuviera suficiente agua sobre ella, así poder congelarla. Con hielo encima, la espada era sumamente pesada, así que Kisame tuvo que soltarla, antes que siguiera lastimando su mano, que ya estaba roja por el esfuerzo. Una vez que estuvo en el piso, más hielo la cubrió, casi enterrándola completamente.

-Buena idea. –Tuvo que gruñir, con elogio. –Pero no te durará para siempre, mi Samaeda absorbe chakra y tarde o temprano absorberá el chakra que corre por el hielo y podré volver a usarla.

-Eso lo sé, por eso voy a apurarme.

Después de decir eso, Haku apareció justo en frente de Kisame, por sorpresa, y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la quijada.

Kabuto sonrió con ironía y limpió la sangre que había en su labio. Konan todavía se paró impasible, justo en frente de él, con todo el papel cubriendo su cuerpo.

-Ríndete, y le diré a Pein-sama, nuestro Dios, que sea clemente contigo.

-Me temo que tengo que negarme –admitió, fingiendo pesar, acomodando sus lentes-. Los ideales de tu Dios no concuerdan con mis ambiciones.

-Entonces morirás.

La sonrisa del médico-nin creció.

-Eso veremos –murmuró, juntando los dedos de la mano derecha y convocando chakra en ella-. ¿Alguna vez jugaste el juego "piedras, papel o tijeras"? –Le mostró su mano-. Ésta técnica se llama escalpelo de chakra. Es como una tijera, que _corta el papel_. –Agregó con sadismo.

Konan solo tuvo tiempo de tomar una respiración aguda, antes que tuviera el shinobi enemigo encima de ella. Su primer instinto fue protegerse con un brazo. De dicho brazos, los papeles que la cubrían volaron por el aire, con unas gotas de líquido rojo unidos a ellos. Ella miró su brazo con sorpresa. Había un gran tajo que venía desde su codo, hasta su palma. No podía moverlo, su brazo derecho estaba inutilizable.

Y lo peor de todo no era eso, sino que ese Jutsu del médico-nin **sí actuaba** como una tijera para su papel.

Escondido entre los árboles, Itachi terminaba de rematar al cuerpo más rechoncho de los que tenía Pein en su haber. Formando parte de esa organización por tanto tiempo, Itachi había aprendido los secretos de los cuerpos de su ex Líder, por lo que no le resultó muy dificultoso derrotarlo, más si se tiene en cuenta del elemento sorpresa surgió a raíz de que no sabían que estaba vivo. Aunque él siempre sospechó que los cuerpos tenían conexiones mentales entre sí, así que podría ser que Pein ya supiera que él estaba vivo en estos momentos.

-Nadie me deja mostrar mi arte, un. –Se quejó Deidara, apareciendo junto a él.

-Tengo un trabajo para ti, entonces –dijo Itachi, mirando el cuerpo en el piso para cualquier señal de movimiento.

-¿Cuál, un? –preguntó con impaciencia.

-Usa tu arte para hacer volar este cuerpo, quiero asegurarme de que no vuelva a moverse.

-Eso es sencillo, un –murmuró Deidara, metiendo una de sus manos en su bolso lleno de arcilla y explosivos.

El artista moldeó un cuarteto de arañas bastante grandes, que caminaron por todo el cuerpo de éste Pein y se ubicaron en los lugares que harían más daño. Luego formó los sellos necesarios y la explosión solo dejó los cilindros de metal que Pein usaba para controlar a sus cuerpos, intactos.

-Uno abajo, un.

Itachi asintió, antes de tensar completamente y atraer a Deidara contra su cuerpo. El rubio se ruborizó ligeramente y se retorció un poco.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes justo en estos momentos, hm? –siseó, desconcertado.

-Creo que mi pequeño hermano desea unirse a la fiesta –murmuró contra su oído, haciendo que el rubio también tensara-. Quédate aquí y no te muevas.

Deidara no tuvo tiempo de protestar, porque Itachi ya se dirigía hacia donde se podía sentir el chakra de Sasuke y su grupo. Inseguro de cómo reaccionar, decidió seguir a su pareja, porque ya su pequeño hermano casi lo mata una vez, él iba a dejar de llamarse Deidara si es que dejaba que ese mocoso deje a su hijo nonato sin padre.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Sasuke se detuvo en lo alto de la rama de un árbol, congelado. Allí abajo, enfrente de sus ojos estaba Madara, peleando con una persona que tenía un chakra monstruoso, que hacía que se le erizara la piel. Sus movimientos eran muy rápidos, hasta con el Sharingan activado tenía problemas para seguir su velocidad. El oponente del Uchiha era una mezcla del dobe y ese demonio, por lo que podía ver. Tuvo que contener un estremecimiento, tanto de miedo como de entusiasmo, al ver la destreza, fuera y poder con el que luchaba.

_Te has convertido en un buen guerrero, dobe. Porque si bien estás unido a ese demonio, necesitas gran fuerza y concentración, para no dejarlo poseer del todo tu cuerpo._

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Sasuke? –preguntó Suigetsu, con voz cansina-. Es fastidioso solo mirar, y parece que la mujer esa está a punto de pasar a mejor vida.

Efectivamente, Sasuke miró hacia dónde se encontraba Konan y pudo ver que ella tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo, que despedían gran cantidad de sangre. Kabuto, por otro lado, se veía un tanto mejor, aunque la sangre bañara una de sus manos, parecía llevar la ventaja.

-No podemos interferir –dijo Karin, con voz dura.

Suigetsu le dio una mirada de disgusto.

-Estoy tentado a ir a ayudar al muchacho bonito –anunció, con una sonrisa rapaz-. Parece que está haciendo sudar a Kisame, si lo ayudo a matarlo, después podré quedarme con la Samaeda.

-No te dejará que tomes la espada –dijo Juugo, con voz tranquila.

-Lo mataré entonces.

El Uchiha menor le dio una mirada fulminante, antes de volver sus ojos a la batalla. Particularmente, sus ojos rojos siguieron los movimientos de Haku y se maravilló al ver lo bien que se mantenía contra un oponente tan bueno como Hoshigaki. Sin embargo, él podía ver lo casado que estaba el menor; y era de esperarse, puesto que Kisame era un ninja muy experimentado y tenía gran cantidad de chakra.

Sus tripas comenzaron a retorcerse con un sentimiento que no pudo descifrar. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula cuando vio que Kisame le asestaba un golpe muy duro a la quijada de Haku.

-¡Auch, eso debió doler! –rió Suigetsu, no sabiendo lo cerca que estaba de pasar dolor él mismo, por un golpe que le daría Sasuke, para que se calle-. El muchacho bonito está empezando a decaer –Se lamió los labios-, me pregunto si no es un buen momento para interferir.

Sasuke estaba a punto de dejarse saber lo que pensaba cuando otra voz, una que le heló la sangre, se le adelantó.

-Nadie puede interferir en ninguna de las peleas. –La voz pareció venir de todas las direcciones, fuerte y clara. Sasuke palideció y miró violentamente para todos lados. –Pensé que tenías más control sobre tus compañeros… _otouto_.

Todo el ex equipo Hebi tensó ante esa última palabra, porque aquellos que no reconocieron la voz, sí reconocieron la palabra "pequeño hermano".

-¿… Itachi? –pronunció Sasuke, en voz baja, casi asustada.

Compadeciéndose de ver a su hermano en estado de shock, Itachi se hizo presente sobre unas ramas no muy lejos de allí, parado como quien no quiere la cosa, como si su presencia debería ser esperada, no como si los presentes estuvieran viendo un fantasma. Deidara estaba a unas ramas un poco más lejos. Fingiendo que Itachi no le lanzaba una mirada de molestia, al ver que no lo había obedecido.

Sasuke tuvo que sostenerse del tronco del árbol en donde estaba, porque las piernas comenzaron a fallarle y él dudaba que lo pudieran mantener en pie durante más tiempo si no se apoyaba en algo. Su mente estaba en caos, su garganta seca y no se creía capaz de hablar. Juugo pareció entender su conflicto, por eso fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Cómo? –Fue lo único que pidió.

-Naruto-kun, por supuesto –respondió, haciendo una mueca que podría decirse que estaba cerca de ser una sonrisa.

-Veo –susurró Sasuke, pareciendo recobrar algo de su fuerza. Miró a su hermano por largos segundos, como no creyéndose lo que sus ojos, aún con el Sharingan que no podía mentir, veían.

Ambos hermanos se contemplaron por largos segundos, ninguno de los dos hacía un movimiento. Se podía sentir la tensión en el lugar, tanto que ésta eclipsaba la batalla que estaba rabiando no muy lejos de ellos. Sasuke de vez en cuando abría la boca, como si quisiera decir algo e Itachi solo lo miraba, esperando.

Cuando finalmente Sasuke pareció llegar a una decisión, miró a su hermano de forma penetrante, frunciendo el ceño.

-Itachi, yo…

-¡Argh!

Era un grito, un grito de dolor proveniente de Haku. Sasuke giró bruscamente su cabeza, y miró, con algo de pánico, como Kisame enterraba la masiva espada en uno de los muslos de ninja de apariencia femenina. La sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones en cuestión de segundos. El shinobi más grande hacía muecas y después sacó bruscamente la estada de la piel, haciendo que Haku pegara otro grito. Levantó en el aire la espada y miró al chico con malicia.

-¿Lo vas a dejar morir? –preguntó Itachi, con voz suave. Él parecía siempre saber las emociones en conflicto de su hermano-. Creo que él es tu única posibilidad de redención, Sasuke.

El chico le dio una mirada de incomprensión, pero no pudo pedir una explicación a ello, porque su cuerpo ya se estaba moviendo por sí solo, para encestarle una patada a la espada de Kisame, antes de que ésta pudiera darle el golpe final a Haku. Samaeda voló por los aires, hasta incrustarse profundamente en unos de los pocos árboles que se mantenían en pie, debido a la batalla destructiva que se llevaba a cabo allí.

-¿Pero qué mier…? –masculló Kisame, cuando se encontró sin espada.

Sus ojos de pescado miraron hacia la dirección de donde vino el ataque y se angostaron al ver que el menor de los Uchihas se paraba allí, mirándolo con odio.

-Creí que tenían órdenes de no interferir.

-Estoy cansado de las órdenes –gruñó Sasuke-. Madara me mintió y ya nunca volveré a hacer nada de lo que me pida.

Kisame lanzó una carcajada al aire.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Matarte.

Haku le lanzó una mirada entre agradecida y confundida, antes de usar su bloodline para congelar su herida, así poder cauterizarla. Luego se arrastró lo mejor que pudo, para salir del radio de batalla de Sasuke y Kisame.

Madara detuvo otros de los golpes del Kyuubi-Naruto e hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir un ruido crujiente. Había detenido el golpe, pero el impulso había roto un hueso de su mano.

-Te has convertido en una persona muy fuerte, Naruto-kun –dijo con una voz burlona-. Lástima que ese Sannin inservible no estará más para poder verlo.

El hibrido entre zorro y humano se detuvo brevemente y fijó sus ojos rojos espeluznantes en la semi sonrisa de la cara del Uchiha.

-**¿A qué te refieres? **–gruñó con su voz extraña, una mezcla de la del Bijuu y su jinchuuriki.

-Ah, ¿no lo sabías? –Preguntó con falsa condescendencia-. Jiraiya murió, mi camarada Pein, lo asesinó la semana pasada.

Esta oración fue el interruptor que hizo _clic_ en la cabeza de Naruto.

Orochimaru fue el primero en sentirlo. Había percibido ese chakra solo una vez antes, cuando estuvieron en la otra realidad y sabía lo que iba a suceder. Lanzó algunas de sus serpientes hasta dónde estaba Zetsu y éstas lo entretuvieron el suficiente tiempo como para que girara su cabeza y pudiera ver a su hijo. Naruto estaba rígido, como congelado, pero el chakra alrededor de él se estaba mezclando, de a poco estaba tomando un color violáceo, mientras el viento agitaba loas hojas de los árboles y la ropa que usaba el muchacho.

-¡Minato! –gritó, atrayendo la atención de su marido como imán.

La mente rápida y analítica del Yondaime ya había detectado unos de los puntos débiles de su contrincante, en mayor parte, gracias a los secretos que le había revelado Itachi sobre Pein. Así que llevaba una gran ventaja en su lucha. Él ya había acabado con uno de sus cuerpos.

-¿Qué? –gruñó, esquivando un ataque de su contrincante.

-¡Las cosas se van a poner feas, Minato! –Exclamó, mirando hacia dónde estaba Naruto-. Pero no debes temer, nuestro hijo no nos lastimará.

En respuesta a sus palabras, todas las luchas terminaron, para que los presentes giraran sus cabezas hacia donde estaba el hijo del Sannin. El chakra los estaba sofocando después de todo, así que no iban a poder continuar con la lucha, aunque quisieran. Y Naruto sólo estaba allí parado, mezclando chakra, y, mucho a la sorpresa de todos, creando dos colas más, lo que hacían un total de siete.

Pero sus ojos eran lo más llamativos, ya no eran el rojo enojado, o el azul cielo, ahora eran _negros;_ negros como la noche, negros como el presagio de algo inminente. Algo muy oscuro. De repente, este nuevo Naruto levantó una mano y comenzó a acumular chakra. El viento comenzó a remolinar en el centro de ella, empezando a formar una bola blanca, con un centro celeste, el sonido chillón también inundó el claro destruido donde estaban batallando. La bola crecía con rapidez.

-Maldición –gruñó Orochimaru, dándole un vistazo a Zetsu, que se había quedado inmóvil, mirando fascinado la bola.

-¿Qué rayos es eso…? –Se preguntó Madara, mirando con los ojos como platos y el Sharingan activado, como la bola crecía a pasos agigantados.

-Mi **Rasengan**… -murmuró el Yondaime.

Con todo, no se parecía a la técnica que él había creado. Porque ésta bola iba creciendo más y más, hasta que le salieron cuatro puntas, para formar un shuriken gigante.

-**¡Fuuton-Oku Rasenshuriken!**

Hubo una luz brillante y lo siguiente que sabían, era que miles de pequeños shurikens hechos del mismo que el grande que recién el jinchuuriki había creado, estaban dispersos por el claro. Remolinaban alrededor de cada persona, que cada árbol, de cada roca, creando un viento muy frío y emitiendo el silbido que hace una flecha al ser lanzada.

Minato miró todo con los ojos como platos, incrédulo ante lo que había hecho su hijo. Compartió por un segundo una mirada de incertidumbre con su marido, que se la sostuvo. _No te preocupes_, pudo leer que sus labios le dijeron, porque con el ruido que hacían los pequeños shurikens, no podía escuchar nada.

-**¡Kage bushin no Jutsu!**

Una copia se paró enfrente de cada persona del grupo de Naruto y comenzó a formar un **Rasengan**. Mucho a la incredulidad del Sannin, que sabía para qué era eso, Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo también tenían una copia al lado suyo. Al igual que Sasuke.

-**¡Dispersión!**

Y tal y como se lo esperaba, cada shuriken penetró la piel del oponente. En vista que Naruto todavía no tenía el control total sobre la técnica, los **Kage bushin** se encargaron de alejar los shuriken de viento con el **Rasengan**, evitando así que tocaran a aquellos seres que el rubio no deseaba que sean lastimados.

Por supuesto, los miembros vivos del Akatsuki (Konan estaba en el umbral de la muerte) intentaron esquivarlos o dispersarlos, pero simplemente eran demasiados como para poder apartarlos a todos. Madara y Pein fueron los que los evitaron mayormente, pero aún tenían un par clavados en partes importantes de sus cuerpos.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer, _demonio_? –gruñó Madara, respirando agitadamente, puesto que uno se le había clavado exactamente en un pulmón.

Naruto-Kyuubi sonrió.

-**Llevarte a la tumba, Madara-chan** –Hizo un único sello con la mano y susurró: **-¡Ugoki!** (1)

Los expectores que nunca había visto el Jutsu, miraron con asombro y terror como los pequeños shuriken se enterraban más en la carne de sus enemigos, comenzando a desintegrar toda la piel y sangre a su alrededor. Madara y el resto gritaron e intentaron quitarse los shurikens, pero el viento remolinando a esa velocidad quemaba y solo lastimaban sus manos.

Kisame fue el primero en cerrar los ojos y caer a la tierra puesto que uno se había alojado peligrosamente cerca de su corazón, ocasionando que éste se desintegrara primero. Zetsu le siguió, porque uno se había colocado en su cara blanca, pero la negra seguía activa y en control del cuerpo, hasta que el Jutsu se activó. Konan finalmente murió, más por los ataques de Kabuto que por otra cosa. El cuarto cuerpo de Pein fue el siguiente, los otros dos deberían ser buscados más tarde. Y por último Madara, quien mirada la sonrisa diabólica del hibrido frente a él, con ojos incrédulos.

-**Te lo dije una vez, Uchiha** –gruñó con desprecio-. **Si me traicionabas, iba a buscarte por cielo y tierra para obtener venganza. Como vez… siempre cumplo con mi palabra.** –Hizo muecas. –Ése es mi camino del ninja.

Por un instante, los ojos del hombre frente a sí cambiaron a azul y la sonrisa fue astuta. No una llena de maldad.

-**¡Rasengan! **–gritó alguien por detrás.

Era una copia de Naruto, la que estaba protegiendo a Orochimaru, la que terminó de darle el toque final. Le dio directamente en la cabeza, porque Kyuubi quería asegurarse que los orgullosos ojos de su enemigo, aquellos que le diera su hermano, fueran completamente destruidos. La sangre voló hacia el zorro-muchacho, bañando parte de su traje y cara. Kyuubi lanzó una carcajada al aire y llevó un dedo a su mejilla. Ese dedo recolectó la sangre de Madara en él y los ojos ahora rojos lo miraron atentos. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, el hibrido sacó la punta de la lengua y probó la sangre. Saboreándola con los ojos cerrados.

-**La venganza es un plato que se sirve dulce, ¿ne Madara?** –Le habló al cadáver. –**Dieciséis años pasaron, pero ahora no eres más que un montón de carne muerta frente a mí** –agregó con desprecio.

Un silencio mortal se apoderó el claro donde estaban, nadie sabía qué decir o incluso pensar en lo que acababan de ver. Algunos estaba aterrorizados, otros impresionados y un par estaba muy, muy orgulloso.

El silencio sólo fue roto por una voz incrédula, perteneciente a uno de los recién llegados, que nadie había notado.

-¿…_sensei_?

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

(1)Si no se acuerda muy bien de la técnica vayan al capítulo 10: "Entrenamiento" para mayor referencia XD

¡WAAA! Escenas de luchas… ¡las odio! Espero que se haya entendido y que les haya gustado. Y nunca deseo hacerlo otra vez ¬¬

En todo caso, espero que les agradara los encuentros y en el que viene van a leer las que faltaron.

¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!

Mañana voy a subir dos oneshots que son regalos para dos personas muy especiales para mí, pero todas/os están invitados a leerlos.

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

**-**

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-/-/-


	24. Capítulo 23: A partir de ahora

-/-/-/-

-

**Una realidad del pasado.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Nada es normal en la vida de Naruto, ni siquiera las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Una carta le revelará su pasado, diciéndole que es hijo de dos hombres… dos hombres que _debería_ odiar. Sin embargo, no es solo eso lo que deberá enfrentar en su vida, sino también un viaje a otra dimensión.

**Parejas:** la principal será Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru. ¡¡¡Llámenme loca, pero amo las parejas raras!!! Y también habrá Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara/Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Haku (¡él no estará muerto!) y Uchiha Itachi/Deidara (¡Tampoco lo mataré!), si hay más lo decidiré en el camino XD

Todas están en seme/uke ñ.ñ ¡Los Namikaze son semes! XD

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** este fic seguirá los hechos del manga lo mejor posible, comenzando desde el chap **283 **hasta los actuales. ¡Así que si no leíste el manga no debes leer este fic porque estará _LLENO DE SPOILDERS_! Como el sumario lo dice y porque soy fanática del **Mpreg, **este fic estará lleno de niños naciendo de HOMBRES y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-Esto: -_**Hola, bola de pelos.- **_será cuando Naruto hable en su mente con el Kyuubi.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**¡¡ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA!!! **Los Spoilders comienzan a partir del capítulo 283 del manga, hasta los actuales. **¡SI NO SIGUES EL MANGA NO LEAS!**

**-/-/-**

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 23: ****A partir de ahora.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Al escuchar la voz reconocible, pero con todo más gruesa (por la edad y emociones), Minato fue el primero en girar su cabeza, tan rápido que su cuello protestó. Una sonrisa blanda se formó en sus labios al ver quién estaba parado no muy lejos de allí. Cierto, era un hombre, con un traje de Jounin y muy alto, pero ese pelo de plata, el ojo tapado y la máscara delataban a su estudiante.

Era Hatake Kakashi.

Sin embargo, él no venía solo, por detrás de su cuerpo podía ver a cinco adolescentes que deberían estar cerca de la edad de su hijo, mas otro Jounin, que si no se equivocaba, por el cabello y las cejas enormes, deberías ser Gai-chan. Aunque no tenía nada de "chan" ahora.

-Hey, Kashi.

La voz del Yondaime pareció sacar del congelamiento incrédulo en el que entraron todos, causada no solo por la repentina llegada de los shinobis de la Hoja, sino también por la muestra de poder de Naruto hace unos minutos.

Inseguro de cómo reaccionar ante lo que su ojo veía, Kakashi sacó un kunai de su bolsa, al mismo tiempo que destapada su ojo ocultado. Lo que reveló el Sharingan, sin embargo, lo hicieron sentirse más confundido, pero un poco esperanzado.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –siseó, en pose de batalla. Tampoco escapó a su ojo que Sasuke, Itachi y otro Akatsuki estaban en el mismo lugar. Eso sin contar la bestia que estaba parada más allá del Sannin traidor.

-¿Naruto…?

La voz urgente de Orochimaru atrajo la mayor parte de las miradas, y éstas vieron como el jinchuuriki, con su aspecto zorruno, comenzaba a respirar agitadamente. Pestañeaba a pasos acelerados e intentaba mantenerse en pie, pero fue inútil y cayó de rodillas al piso, su golpe no fue muy fuerte, puesto que sus padres estuvieron en un flash al lado suyo y sostuvieron su cuerpo enorme.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Minato.

-Es ese zorro –siseó Orochimaru, tomando la cabeza de su hijo entre sus manos-. Sé que estás ahí, -gruñó- y te ordeno en este instante que dejes el cuerpo de mi hijo, lo estás lastimando.

Naruto-Kyuubi hizo muecas de diversión, angostando sus ojos.

-**Ningún ser humano me dará órdenes, y si quiere saber, no puedo** –murmuró-. **Naruto es quien debe hacer los sellos, para poder expulsarme y, debo decir, que tu débil hijo humano se está deslizando en la inconsciencia, llevándome a mí con él **–agregó con desdén.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

Pero fue demasiado tarde para aterrarse, porque Kyuubi puso los ojos en blanco y cayó como una mole, en los brazos de la pareja Namikaze.

-¡Naruto! –gritó Sakura. Y pese a que no entendía nada y Orochimaru-sama le causaba mucho miedo, ella se acercó al cuerpo transformado de su amigo. Minato y Orochimaru le dieron una mirada penetrante. –Deseo ayudar, sólo eso.

El Sannin miró hacia donde estaba su médico de confianza, pero Kabuto estaba curando sus propias heridas y parecía cansado. Así que volvió a mirar a la pelirosada y asintió. Sakura sonrió tentativamente y comenzó a curar el cuerpo de Naruto. Si bien no parecía tener daño alguno, dentro de él había algunos órganos lesionados. Después de todo, Madara pudo encestarle varios golpes.

-¡No pongas tus manos encima de mí! –gritó Karin, atrayendo la mirada de todos.

Mientras se desarrollaba la anterior conversación, Gai recobró sus sentidos y ordenó a su grupo que detuviera al equipo Halcón. Juugo se había entregado sin objeciones, puesto que no tenía ganas de luchar, pero Karin y Suigetsu estaban dando lucha. Sasuke, por otro lado, sin notarlo, acababa de ser apresado por el hielo de Haku.

-Lo siento, Sasuke-san –murmuró Haku, siendo ayudado por Deidara a levantarse del piso. El moreno le estaba dando una mirada de traición, por eso comenzó a explicarse. –Pero usted debe contestar a la justicia de Konoha.

-¿Alguien me va a decir lo que está pasando? –espetó con rudeza Kakashi, apretando sus puños y mirando con ambos ojos al hombre que debería estar muerto.

-No son cosas que pueda explicarte si es que me miras de esa forma, Kakashi –dijo Minato, dejando a su hijo en el suelo, mientras Sakura lo curada y él se levantaba-. Si bajas el kunai, comenzaré a explicarte.

-No puedo hacer eso. Estoy rodeado de potenciales enemigos.

Minato le dio una sonrisa encariñada.

-¿Siempre recitando y apegándose a las reglas, eh? –Suspiró-. Vamos Kakashi, sé que ese Sharingan de Obito puede decirte que tu mente no te está jugando una mala pasada. Soy realmente yo.

La mano de Kakashi tembló y su amigo Gai llegó a su lado, para obligarlo a bajar el arma. El Hatake respiró varias veces, antes de tranquilizarse y mirar penetrantemente al rubio frente a él.

-Soy todo oídos.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-No vamos a regresar a Konoha –sentenció Orochimaru, en la tarde del día siguiente, mientras se sentaba junto a la cama donde descansaba su hijo.

Namikaze suspiró y masajeó sus sienes.

-Tenemos que regresar, mi amor. Tsunade-hime ha extendido un mensaje donde dice que todos los compañeros de viaje de Uzumaki Naruto serán bien recibidos en la Aldea y se escucharán sus explicaciones. Tu mismo tienes prometido un perdón y la situación de Itachi es bien sabida por la Hokage, él es un héroe para Konoha.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

Minato sonrió, se arrodilló detrás de su esposo de su esposo y apoyó su mentón en el hombro del hombre pálido.

-Si lo que escuché de los delirios de Gai es verdad, Tsunade estará más que aliviada en verme con vida.

Orochimaru se tensó.

-¿No pensarás en volver a tomar tu puesto, verdad?

-No lo sé –murmuró con sinceridad-. Ahora mismo, después de todo lo que escuché a través de ti e Itachi, me da mucha rabia y pena el saber en lo que se ha convertido mi amada Aldea, pero no sé si retomar mi antiguo puesto sea la solución.

El Sannin se dio vuelta para mirarlo a la cara. Los ojos amarillos estaban nublados por la preocupación, tanto por la salud de su hijo, como por el futuro incierto que los esperaba. A pesar que su mayor problema, el Akatsuki, ya había dejado de existir.

-Le preguntaremos a Naruto cuando despierte, si él desea regresar, lo haremos.

-

***En la noche***

-

Neji cabeceó en dirección de Lee y dejó su puesto de vigilancia, para ir a tomar el merecido baño que no se pudo dar en todo el día. Las cosas habían estado agitadas en ese pequeño campamento. No solo recibió el impacto de saber que la mayor amenaza que tenía Konoha, el Akatsuki, había sido derrotado, sino que también el causante de ello era Naruto, alguien que se había convertido en su amante. O eso pensaba.

Claro, a eso debería sumarse el hecho de que Naruto había conseguido, de alguna manera que solo él podría encontrar, el traer a su padre ¡El Yondaime Hokage! de nuevo a la vida. Hay que agregar que el mayor traidor de Konoha (después de Orochimaru-sama) Uchiha Sasuke se había entregado sin dar mucho jaleo, después de tres años de que ser perseguido exhaustivamente.

Sí, Neji necesitaba ese baño, _ahora_.

Se despojó de sus ropas apresuradamente y entró al agua, silbando en voz baja, al sentir el frio tocar su piel sensible. Si bien necesitaba y deseaba este baño, no podía quedarse mucho tiempo, así que tomó el jabón de su bolsa y comenzó a frotar su piel rápidamente. Por supuesto, fue consciente del par de ojos que lo observaron desde el momento que entró al agua, pero hasta ahora no lo consideraba una amenaza, por eso no hacía nada, además, el agua tapaba todo lo que quería que no se viera.

Cuando giró para salir, contuvo la respiración al ver que el híbrido Naruto-Kyuubi estaba parado en la orilla del arroyo, con su toalla en la mano y dándole una mueca de lado. El muchacho Haku, le había explicado que esta criatura no era peligrosa, al menos no para aquellos que considerara parte de sus personas queridas. Y según algunos comentarios lascivos que había hecho el zorro en su forma humana, Neji era _muy_ _querido_ para Naruto.

-**¿No vas a salir? **–pidió el hombre de características zorrunas. Su voz no era un gruñido, sino más bien un ronroneo. Dio piel de gallina a Neji.

-Si se retira, lo haré.

El rubio-pelirrojo hizo muecas.

-**No hace falta ser formal conmigo, Neji. Soy yo, Naruto.**

**-**

**(((Advertencia de Lemon)))**

-

El Hyuuga le dio una mirada de sospecha, cargada también de incredulidad. El hombre frente a él era un gigante, con músculos alabados por su sensei, cabello despeinado y largo de color rubio con líneas rojas, orejas alargadas como las de un zorro y marcas negras profundas en las mejillas, como bigotes, dientes alargados, al igual que las uñas y con una cola de chakra que se meneaba atrás de él. No, este **no era** _su_ Naruto.

-**Sé lo que estás pensando** –murmuró Naruto, entrando al agua, haciendo que Neji tensara-. **Mi aspecto puede resultarte engañoso, pero acá adentro **–goleó su cabeza-** solo estoy yo. Kyuubi está dormido ahora. Todo lo que haga o diga será como yo, Uzumaki Naruto.**

Neji mordió su labio inferior y creyó escuchar un gemido, antes que unos fuertes brazos lo agarraran se su estrecha cintura. Jadeó por el toque repentino y gimió cuando una suave boca mordió su hombro izquierdo.

-**Ha sido demasiado tiempo, te necesito** –ronroneó Naruto.

El Hyuuga intentó alejarlo, pero fui inútil.

-¿Estás loco? –siseó-. Alguien puede vernos.

-**Mis padres saben** –confesó, mucho al horror del Jounin-. **Van a mantener alejado a cualquiera que desee venir a este lugar.**

-¿Saben? –jadeó-. Pero…

-**Ssshhh** –lo calló-. **Si te da vergüenza, te puedo llevar a otro lado.**

Y antes de que el dueño del Byakugan pueda dar una respuesta, un calor se apoderó de su cuerpo. Cuando tuvo noción de sus alrededores, notó que ya no estaba en el agua, sino en lo profundo del bosque, con grades y frondosos árboles a sus alrededores.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Tuvo que preguntar, mientras relajaba un poco su cuerpo y entreabría sus piernas, para que Naruto pudiera tocar sus muslos.

-**En un lugar que nadie puede encontrarnos, a no ser que yo lo quiera** –contestó el jinchuuriki, dejando un camino de besos por el cuello y pecho de su amante.

Neji separó la cabeza de Naruto de su piel y lo miró a los ojos. Hizo una mueca al ver que estos ojos rojos estaban empañados con lujuria. Esos ojos le daban un pedido silencioso.

-Bueno, pero que sea rápido –dio su permiso al fin, con algo de renuencia.

Naruto le sonrió triunfante.

-**¿Rápido? No puedo prometerte nada.**

Y antes de lo que alguien puede decir "ramen" Neji se encontró de cara contra el pasto del bosque, con el cuerpo gigante de su amante asomando sobre su espalda. Se ruborizó rojo como un tomate, cuando Naruto comenzó a olerlo desde su cabello, pasando por su espina dorsal, hasta terminar en el agujero de su ano. Estaba a punto de gruñirle algo mordaz, cuando sintió algo mojado y esponjoso abrirse camino sobre ese agujero. Así que gimió y apoyó su frente contra el pasto, para poder controlar el temblor que esa acción le causó. Naruto tenía razón, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez.

La lengua siguió metiéndose y saliendo, haciendo que tanto la vergüenza como el placer de Neji aumentaran. Su respiración estaba entrecortada y su pene lloraba gotas perladas.

-¡Usa tus dedos! ¡Maldición! –gruñó. Su vergüenza por esa acción que le ganaba a su placer.

-**No puedo** –murmuró Naruto, llevando una de sus manos al miembro necesitado de su amante-. **En esta forma mis uñas son muy largas y filosas, te lastimaría.**

Mucho a su consternación, Neji dio un chillido bochornoso y levantó su trasero, pidiendo algo más con esa acción. Naruto pareció entenderlo, porque sin dejar de bombear el pene duro de su amante, usó su otra mano para desprenderse los pantalones mojados por entrar al agua con ellos anteriormente, y ubicó su propio sexo erguido en aquella entrada semi preparada. Sintió un estivo de culpabilidad por estar por penetrar a Neji así, pero cuando otro quejido necesitado salió de la boca de su amante, no le importó nada y se enterró en ese cuerpo que tanto amaba.

-

***Campamento***

-

Haku se acercó con cautela al equipo Halcón y dejó un balde con agua y una taza, para que los prisioneros pudieran beber algo de ella. Estaban en un rincón que les servía de prisión, ya que estaba rodeado con sellos hechos con la propia sangre del Yondaime y Kakashi, que les impedía que pudieran moverse con precisión (si intentaran hacerlo, parecerían bebés de un año, que recién podrían pararse en sus dos piernas) y utilizaran chakra.

-¿Dónde está el dobe? –espetó Sasuke, más para poder tener una conversación con Haku, que por otra cosa.

Mucho a su sorpresa, el ninja de la Niebla se ruborizó ligeramente.

-Naruto-kun y Neji-san están en algún lugar privado del bosque.

-¿Por qué?

Suigetsu bufó y negó con la cabeza, mientras Karin le daba una mirada incrédula. Juugo fruncía el ceño y le daba una mirada que decía que estaba dudando de su inteligencia. Un risita suave vino desde la derecha y Sasuke giró su cabeza, para fulminar a su hermano con la mirada.

-Otouto, ¿la palabra _privado_ no te dice nada? –preguntó con condescendencia.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, aún más confundido.

-Se fueron a cojer, un –resumió Deidara, compadeciéndose de él.

Sasuke le dio una mirada incrédula a su "cuñado", mientras TenTen dejaba salir una risita y Sakura se ruborizaba furiosamente. Los "adultos" estaban todos reunidos dentro de la cabaña.

-¿_Neji y el dobe_? –preguntó Sasuke, no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

-Hai, Neji-kun siempre ha tenido gusto de Naruto-kun, sólo que no pensaba que sea de esa forma –murmuró Lee, luciendo tan confundido como el Uchiha.

-Ay, por favor –suspiró TenTen-. Naruto siempre ha tenido un imán para atraer a la gente hacia él, sea sexualmente o no. No es mucha sorpresa entonces, que Neji se haya rendido a sus coqueteos. Yo misma me vi tentada alguna vez en ver si toda esa energía interminable que parece tener se podría trasladar a la cama.

-¡TenTen! –chilló Sakura, mirando a la chica como si no la conociera.

-Lo tiene, créeme, un –se quejó Deidara.

A su lado, Itachi tensó y se giró bruscamente para mirarlo.

-¿Y tú sabes eso, porque…? –preguntó en tono peligroso.

-Deidara-kun y yo lo sabemos, por ciertas circunstancias que se dieron durante nuestro viaje –explicó Kabuto, que salía de la cabaña, con el resto de los mayores.

-Yo también lo sé –agregó Suigetsu, haciendo muecas.

-¿Qué sabe? ¿De qué hablan? –preguntó Minato, frunciendo el ceño.

-No se lo digas –interrumpió Orochimaru, cuando vio que Kabuto estaba a punto de abrir la boca-. Minato entrará en su estado molesto mojigato si sabe que su hijo es sexualmente activo.

-¡¿A qué te refieres con sexualmente activo?! –chilló no obstante el rubio-. ¿Te refieres a nuestro dulce a inocente bebé?

Todos los presentes, hasta los prisioneros, pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

***Konoha***

-

Neji se acercó un poco más al cuerpo de su ¿novio? Naruto, cuando el Kyuubi cayó del árbol a la tierra, no muy lejos de él. Naruto le había explicado que debería recuperar un poco más de chakra, antes de hacer los sellos y ritual que se necesitaban para poder separar los cuerpos de ambos. Algo que pudo hacer finalmente ayer, justo antes que llegaran a la Aldea. Sin embargo, mucho al desconcierto de Neji, al ocurrir la separación, Naruto había quedado con un aspecto de un chico que doce años, no de dieciséis. La cabeza rubia le llagaba al hombro y no al revés, como antes.

El aspecto del Bijuu en su forma humana seguía siendo muy inquietante para aquellos que aún no estaba acostumbrados a ello.

Sintiendo su aprensión, Naruto rodeó su cintura con una mano y lo pegó a su cuerpo. Era en verdad extraño, porque la cara de Naruto seguía siendo como la de un niño, pero ahora eso no importaba, porque el Hyuuga decidió no hacerle caso al aspecto, al menos no ahora que el Bijuu le daba miedo.

-Nos falta poco para llegar –anunció Minato, con los brazos en jarra, admirando a los lejos las puertas gigantes de su Aldea querida.

-Hai –dijo Kakashi, que todavía miraba a su sensei de vez en cuando, como si no se creyera que en verdad estuviera vivo-. Por lo que recomiendo que se queden aquí y me dejen anunciar al Hokage-sama con lo que debe contar cuando lleguen.

-Tienes razón, como siempre, mi rival eterno –dijo Gai, levantando el pulgar en dirección del Jounin-. TenTen y Lee te acompañarán en esa misión informativa para nuestra respetable Godaime.

-¡Hai, Gai-sensei! –exclamó Lee, con dramatismo.

Kakashi y TenTen suspiraron, antes de correr a grandes velocidades, rumbo a la Aldea.

Minato sonrió, luego se acercó a su marido y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, hasta que su mano tocó un brazo pálido y lo acarició.

-¿Nervioso? –preguntó en voz baja, de modo que sólo Orochimaru pueda escucharlo.

-Un poco –confesó con mucha renuencia-. La última vez que estuve aquí, yo…

No terminó de hablar, en vez de eso, enterró la cara en el pecho de su marido y respiró varias veces, intentado borrar de su mente la cara sangrienta de su sensei. Minato lo tranquilizó, besando su cabeza y acariciándola.

-¿Qué le haces a mi madre?

El Yondaime saltó un poco, al escuchar la voz ruda. Giró su cabeza e hizo una mueca de dolor al ver los ojos azules llenos de sospecha y resentimiento, mirándolo. Él entendía, por supuesto, pero era duro ver esa mirada de su propio hijo dirigiéndose a él. Éste Naruto de doce años recordaba todo, desde lo vivido como niño, hasta lo de la otra realidad; este niño, aunque no quiera demostrarlo, le guardaba gran resentimiento por haberlo marcado de por vida, al convertirlo en jinchuuriki y chivo expiatorio de los aldeanos de Konoha.

-No es nada, hijo –dijo Orochimaru enseguida, entendiendo el malestar de sus amores, sirviendo de árbitro-. Sólo un ligero dolor de cabeza, nada más.

Después de decir eso, Kakashi apareció enfrente de ellos, con un contingente de ANBU's que dudaron un poco, al ver a Namikaze Minato y el Sannin Orochimaru abrazados, pero después fueron por los prisioneros, que se entregaron con renuencia. Itachi también fue tomado como un prisionero, pero con más suavidad que el grupo Halcón, por pedidos de la misma Hokage. Otros dos ANBU se quedaron con Kakashi.

-Tsunade-sama los espera –dijo, mirando a su sensei.

Deidara, Haku y Kabuto fueron rodeados por Neji, Gai y Sakura, para hacer aspectos, no porque los consideraran peligrosos, mientras Minato, Orochimaru y Naruto, caminaban en una misma fila, detrás de Kakashi. Los dos ANBU's cerraban el grupo.

-Debería cubrirse con un **Henge**, hasta que lleguemos a la Torre, Namikaze-san –sugirió Gai.

-Él tiene razón –murmuró Sakura-. Sería un shock para los aldeanos, eso sin contar con que llamaría demasiado la atención, si es que lo ven con vida.

El rubio aceptó con renuencia, dejó ir la mano de su esposo e hizo un **Henge** que cambió el color y largo de su cabello por uno oscuro, hasta la cintura. El cabello le tapaba los ojos, así que no hizo falta que se cambiara eso. Volvió a tomar la mano de su esposo y éste se aferró a él, como si fuera su tabla salvavidas.

Intentando dejar de lado las malas memorias que tenía de su Aldea, la última vez que estuvo aquí, Orochimaru cerró los ojos e invocó memorias más felices.

Una en particular vino a su mente…

Él se sentaba alejado de todo el bullicio, con los brazos cruzados y negándose a mirar hacia un rubio idiota que reía a mandíbula abierta junto con sus amigos y su corrompido alumno Hatake, sobre algo estúpido que había dicho el dobe de Jiraiya. Hoy festejaban un año más de la creación de Konohagakure no Sato y al aldea entera estaba en plena algarabía.

En Sannin, sin embargo, no tenía nada que festejar. Para empezar él no había nacido aquí y, para terminar, hace dos días que se había peleado con su amante y desde entonces no se hablaban. Para rematar, él estaba dolido y miserable en esta esquina, y en la otra Minato parecía de lo más feliz.

Él no sabía, por supuesto, que de vez en cuando Namikaze le daba unas miradas furtivas y sentía que sus tripas se retorcían.

-¿Está seguro que no me dirá que no, sensei? –preguntó, tomando otro vasito de sake, para inundarse de valor.

-¡No enseñé a un cobarde, Minato! –Rió Jiraiya, palmeando su espalda-. ¡Vamos! ¡Ese teme cara de serpiente te ama! ¡Por supuesto que dirá que sí!

-Y en caso que te diga que no, podemos secuestrarlo y obligarlo a que lo haga. Aunque sería muy molesto –agregó Nara Shikato.

-Él tiene razón –gruñó Umino Aoi-. Anda ve y sigue con tu plan.

Minato sonrió y asintió, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia un pequeño escenario que estaba cerca de allí, donde un par de personas disfrazadas entretenían a los niños.

Orochimaru bufó, aburrido, pensando seriamente en irse de una vez a su casa. De hecho, si no fuera por la insistencia de su sensei, él ni siquiera habría venido. ¿Para qué querría venir a una fiesta cuando lo único que quería era tirarse en la cama y gritar que Namikaze Minato era un idiota sin cerebro?

-Ejem, gente de Konoha, por favor, préstenme atención.

Orochimaru pestañeó y miró bruscamente hacia donde provenía la voz de Minato. Su amante estaba parado allí, con micrófono en mano y haciendo muecas nerviosas.

-Algunos de ustedes pueden no conocerme y otro sí, así que me presento. Soy Namikaze Minato y hoy he subido a este escenario para que todos se enteren cuan enamorado estoy de mí Maru-chan.

Orochimaru ya se estaba ruborizando de la vergüenza, al ver la mirada intensa que le estaba dando el idiota, pero cuando dijo eso último agregando el _maldito apodo_ que le había puesto y que era _un secreto_, porque Orochimaru sólo le había dado permiso que lo usara cuando estaban a solas, su rostro entero se tornó rojo.

Y para aumentar su humillación pública, el rubio comenzó a cantar una canción de amor muy cursi y antigua, haciendo que muchas mujeres comenzara a reír nerviosamente y lo señalaran con lo que ellas creían, era disimulo. Los hombres, por otro lado, reían (los que estaban más alcoholizados) y otros mascullaban un acuerdo con el Sannin. Que esto era muy cursi.

A mitad de la canción, Minado bajó de un brinco del escenario y comenzó a acercarse a él. La gente se abría para darle paso. Él se aterró e intentó huir, pero su sensei traidor apareció a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Usted sabía de esto? –siseó lo más bajo que se atrevió. Aunque nadie lo iba a escuchar, puesto que Minato seguía cantando a vivía voz y, debía admitir, lo hacía muy bien.

-Puede ser –respondió Sarutobi, con los ojos brillando con travesura.

Finalmente, Minato llegó hacia donde estaba él y casi le da un ataque al corazón, cuando el Jounin se arrodilló frente a él.

-¿Q-Qué…? –tartamudeó.

-Orochimaru, quiero que toda la Aldea sea testigo del amor que te profeso –recitó-, deseo que sepan que si bien a veces puedo ser un idiota, mi idiotez no me impide saber cuánto te amo y que no podría vivir si no estoy a tu lado. –Con un soplo de humo, un pequeño sapo apareció en frente de Minato, trayendo consigo una cajita de terciopelo. Orochimaru dejó de respirar al verla. –Es por eso que, con la complicidad de muchos, hoy estoy aquí, _tú estás aquí_, para que pueda pedirte; no, _rogarte_ que te cases conmigo.

El Jounin abrió la cajita que le entregó el sapo y reveló un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, con un diamante incrustado en el medio. El diamante era pequeño, sin embargo, era la forma del anillo lo que llamaba la atención. Estaba labrado de un modo que pareciera el cuerpo de una serpiente, con la cabeza posando justo debajo del diamante.

-Oh, Kami-sama –jadeó.

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta, Orochimaru? ¿Deseas ser mi esposo y estar conmigo el resto de nuestras vidas?

El Sannin abrió y cerró la boca varias veces y después fulminó con la mirada al Flash Amarillo.

-¿Tenías que pedirme matrimonio con toda la aldea de testigo? –siseó con veneno.

Minato sonrió con astucia.

-Sí –confesó, sin estivo de culpa-. Con todos ellos presentes, no creo que te atrevas a decirme que no.

Orochimaru se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de ello?

En un movimiento rápido, Minato se levantó y encerró al Sannin en poderoso abrazo, antes de demandar sus labios.

-No importa si ahora me dices que no –murmuró contra sus labios-. Porque mis amigos y yo tenemos un plan B. Aunque sería molesto llevarlo a cabo.

Orochimaru le lanzó una mirada exasperada, antes de agarrar con fuerzas los cabellos rubios y atraer al hombre para un beso feroz.

Tomando eso como un sí, cada una de las personas que estaba observando el espectáculo gratuito comenzó a aplaudir y vitorear en nombre del amor.

-Que idiota.

-¿Disculpa? –Pidió Minato, mirando con una ceja oscura enarcada a su marido-. ¿Qué es lo que estás recordando que murmuras y frunces el ceño con enojo?

Orochimaru lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Intenté traer recuerdos bonitos a mi mente, para aliviar mi tensión, pero vino a mí el día en que me pediste matrimonio.

-Awww~ ¿y por qué esa cara? ¡Si es un recuerdo hermoso!

-Fue el día más humillante de mi vida. _No es_ un recuerdo hermoso.

-Sí, sí es.

-No, no lo es.

-Sí, sí es.

-No, no es.

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡Ja! Ellos siguen siendo taaan infantiles XD Esta memoria la tenía pensada hace un montón de tiempo, me alegra por fin haber encontrado un lugarcito para escribirla.

Bueno, aquí les dejo el lemon NaruNeji que tantas me venían pidiendo. En los próximos chaps, ahora que los malosos fueron derrotados, me voy a dedicar más a las parejas y así ya voy cerrando este fic.

Les agradará saber que, en vista que éste es el único fic activo que me queda, ya estoy trabajando en el chap que viene y probablemente esté listo para la semana que viene. En verdad, quiero terminarlo cuando antes :P

¡Feliz Año 2009!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

**-**

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-/-/-


	25. Capítulo 24: En Konoha otra vez

-/-/-/-

-

**Una realidad del pasado.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Nada es normal en la vida de Naruto, ni siquiera las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Una carta le revelará su pasado, diciéndole que es hijo de dos hombres… dos hombres que _debería_ odiar. Sin embargo, no es solo eso lo que deberá enfrentar en su vida, sino también un viaje a otra dimensión.

**Parejas:** la principal será Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru. ¡¡¡Llámenme loca, pero amo las parejas raras!!! Y también habrá Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara/Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Haku (¡él no estará muerto!) y Uchiha Itachi/Deidara (¡Tampoco lo mataré!), si hay más lo decidiré en el camino XD

Todas están en seme/uke ñ.ñ ¡Los Namikaze son semes! XD

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** este fic seguirá los hechos del manga lo mejor posible, comenzando desde el chap **283 **hasta los actuales. ¡Así que si no leíste el manga no debes leer este fic porque estará _LLENO DE SPOILDERS_! Como el sumario lo dice y porque soy fanática del **Mpreg, **este fic estará lleno de niños naciendo de HOMBRES y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-Esto: -_**Hola, bola de pelos.- **_será cuando Naruto hable en su mente con el Kyuubi.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**¡¡ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA!!! **Los Spoilders comienzan a partir del capítulo 283 del manga, hasta los actuales. **¡SI NO SIGUES EL MANGA NO LEAS!**

**-/-/-**

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 24: En Konoha otra vez.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Minato frunció el ceño cuando se encontraron con los primeros aldeanos en la calle, apretó un puño y cerró fuertemente su boca. El motivo de su enfado en crecimiento era por notar la miradas de miedo y desdén que algunos se atrevían a mandar a su esposo y las de odio puro que le tiraban a su hijo, muy pocas eran de desconcierto ante su tamaño y casi nulas de felicidad. Lo peor de todo no era eso, sino el hecho de que su hijo parecía acostumbrado a ello y su única reacción era darle una sonrisa falsa a todo aquel que le lanzara una mirada.

-Ha sido siempre así –escuchó que alguien murmuraba. Era su esposo, quien estaba acariciando su mano, para que relajara su puño cerrado-. Esta gente culpa a nuestro hijo por su desgracia, no al zorro, sino a _él_. Lo peor de todo es que los entiendo en algún modo, aunque me de rabia que miren así a mi hijo, yo también perdí mi cabeza después de aquel ataque…

Minato tomó con fuerzas la mano de su esposo y lo acarició.

-Está bien, Maru-chan. Intentaré entender.

El Sannin le dio una sonrisa tentativa, antes que su máscara de frialdad se volviera a instalar en su rostro. Tuvieron que pasar algunos aldeanos más, antes de que finalmente llegaran a la Torre del Hokage. La pareja respiró hondamente, antes de cruzar las puertas, allí dentro se estaría decidiendo el destino de todos.

-

***Academia de Ninjas***

-

Era un acuerdo tácito, por supuesto, de que el Kyuubi no debería ni asomarse a la Aldea, puesto que ya la vuelta de los dos Uchihas prófugos, más Orochimaru iban a causar revuelo en el lugar. Sin embargo, del dicho al hecho, hay mucho trecho y el zorro tenía más de un motivo para ingresar a Konoha; y nadie iba a detenerle. Aunque él no iba a entrar como el Kyuubi, sino más bien con su personaje inventado, Mitsui-san.

Se posó lánguidamente en la rama del árbol que daba justo a la ventana donde enseñaba Iruka y arrugó la nariz al ver a los mocosos haciendo un enorme jaleo, mientras su Chuunin intentaba corregir algunas tareas. Una sonrisa comenzó a iniciarse en sus labios, cuando vio como una vena comenzaba a hincharse en la frente del moreno. Teniendo parte de las memorias de Naruto en su mente, él sabía que esa no era una buena muestra.

Finalmente, cuando el griterío comenzó a ser ensordecedor, Iruka estrelló ambas palmas en su escritorio, atrayendo la atención de todos los niños, se levantó de a poco y Kyuubi pudo jurar que un aura negra lo rodeaba.

-Si no se sientan y se quedan quietos en ese instante –comenzó en voz baja, sibilante, enviando estremecimientos de miedo a los niños, en el zorro lujurioso, tuvo un efecto contrario-, _todos_ van a quedarse conmigo después de clase, para ayudarme a limpiar la Academia de arriba abajo.

Obviamente, después de tantos años de ser profesor y manejar a los más rebeldes, Iruka sabía dónde darles para mantenerlos en raya. Como si sus palabras fueran mágicas, los niños corrieron a sus asientos y se sentaron en silencio y muy quietos, como si fueran estatuas.

Umino-sensei les sonrió dulcemente.

-Así me gusta –suspiró con gusto-. Ahora estense calladitos, que ya termino con esto.

-Hai, Iruka-sensei –corearon los futuros ninjas de la Hoja.

Kyuubi no pudo evitarlo y rió para sus adentros.

-

***Torre del Hokage***

-

Tsunade suspiró y terminó otra taza de sake, mientras miraba de reojo la mueca idiota que le estaba dando _Namikaze Minato_, muy vivo y alegre, y el ceño fruncido del Hebi-teme, Orochimaru. Naruto, con la misma apariencia que ella recordaba verlo cuando primero se conocieron, comía un tazón de ramen que Kakashi le había traído bajo su pedido, del Ichiraku ramen.

-Si no fuera porque esta es la segunda botella del día, diría que la bebida me está haciendo ver ilusiones –comentó ella.

-La bebida no te dará ilusiones, sino _cirrosis_ –siseó Orochimaru.

-Vaya, Hebi-teme, cualquiera diría que te preocupas de mi salud –devolvió la mujer con sarcasmo.

Orochimaru la fulminó con la mirada, arrugó la nariz y miró para otro lado. Tsunade resopló y dirigió su atención a Minato.

-¿Cómo-es-que-estás-aquí? –preguntó, diciendo cada palabra muy despacio y remarcándolas.

-Yo solo sé lo que me contaron, creo que Naruto sería el más indicado para decírtelo. Después de todo, esto es todo su hacer.

Todos los ojos se dirigieron al muchacho, que ahora se encargaba de fulminar con la mirada a su padre, mientras masticaba sus fideos.

-Estoy comiendo –gruñó.

-Pero soy tu Hokage y te pido un informe completo –gruñó a su vez la rubia.

Naruto suspiró y comenzó con su relato.

La tarde ya se asomaba por la ventana, cuando Naruto terminó de hablar, durante su cuento, Orochimaru y Minato agregaron algunas cosas, puesto que no sólo hablaron de cómo se trajo de vuelta al Yondaime, sino también todo lo que vino después, y fueron muy vagos sobre lo que vivieron antes. Hablar de la otra realidad todavía era un tema bastante delicado para la madre e hijo.

-Ustedes van a hacer que envejezca más rápido de lo normal –se quejó ella, masajeando sus sienes.

-¿Qué decisiones vas a tomar, Tsunade-hime? –preguntó Minato.

Ella le dio una mirada cansada.

-Con respecto a ustedes es muy difícil –Miró de reojo a su ex compañero-, sobre todo por la presencia de Orochimaru.

Naruto angostó los ojos y se erizó.

-Sé que les llegó mi comunicado de que Orochimaru podía volver y tendría un indulto –se aseguró de decir, antes de que el rubio que consideraba como un hijo pudiera recriminarle algo-. Sin embargo –Esta vez sus ojos sí se conectaron con los dorados de su compañero-, ¿puedes perdonar tú a Konoha? ¿Olvidar el resentimiento y vivir en paz aquí, con tu familia?

-Nunca podré olvidar; si lo hiciera sería un tonto –dijo el Sannin, después de un minuto de silencio-. Pero creo que podría perdonar.

-¿Incluyéndome? –susurró.

Ambos compañeros de equipo se miraron por largos segundos.

-No sé. De los tres, habría puesto mis manos en el fuego por ti en aquella época, Tsunade, con todo, fuiste del lado de nuestro sensei y me ocultaste que Naruto estaba con vida. Me abandonaste y dejaste que me sumergiera en la oscuridad y locura.

-Tenía mis propias muertes por las que llorar, Orochimaru –murmuró con tristeza.

-Eso no justifica que me ocultaran que mi bebé seguía con vida –gruñó, implacable.

Tsunade hizo una mueca de dolor y se dejó caer en su silla, derrotada.

-¿Saben lo de Jiraiya? –susurró, después de un rato.

-Hai –murmuró Minato, frunciendo el ceño-. Ya vengamos su asesinato.

-Bueno.

El Yondaime dejó que el silencio rodeara nuevamente la oficina, antes de tomar la mano de su esposo y besarla, para luego dedicar su atención a la Godaime.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Tsunade? –No quería imponer, ni sonar molesto, pero necesitaba la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Por lo pronto, convencer a los viejos del Consejo que firmen el perdón para tu marido, creo que será mucho más fácil si le digo que has vuelto a la vida y que lo mantendrás a raya. Pero debes saber, ellos querrán verte y es muy probable que deseen devolverte tu puesto.

El rubio hizo muecas de disgusto.

-Traté con ellos en mi tiempo Tsunade-hime, cuando llegue el momento, le diré lo que pienso.

-Debes decirle que no es el Hokage quien debe ser renovado, sino el Consejo –gruñó Naruto.

Ambos Hokages sonrieron de lado.

-Justo lo que tenía en mente, mi hijo.

-Pueden ir a tu casa ahora, Minato –dijo Tsunade-. Ella está vieja y muy sucia, pero es lo suficientemente grande como para alojar a todos los mocosos que recolectaron por el camino.

-¿Podemos llevárnoslos a todos? –preguntó Orochimaru, levantando sus cejas.

-No muchos saben que Kabuto era un traidor, así que él puede volver a instalarse como shinobi de Konoha, sin problemas, el muchacho, Haku, nunca fue un shinobi de ninguna Aldea en sí, por lo que pude averiguar y los tres mocosos que son miembros del equipo de Sasuke nunca perjudicaron Konoha, así que puedo concederles permisos como visitantes. –Se sirvió una taza de sake. –Tengo que aclarar la situación de Itachi, pero Sasuke y el rubio deben ir a juicio.

-¿Deidara? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Naruto.

-Era un miembro del Akatsuki –respondió ella, tomando su sake de un trago.

-El muchacho está esperando un hijo de Itachi, Tsunade –murmuró Minato, pensativo-. Un _Uchiha_. El primero que nacerá después de la Masacre.

La rubia levantó ambas cejas en sorpresa y después asintió.

-Eso podría facilitarle las cosas, creo. Pero deberán casarse cuanto antes.

-No creo que haya problemas –murmuró Orochimaru-. Ahora, si nos disculpas, deseo ir a mi casa.

-Sí, vayan, vayan –hizo un gesto de despido con la mano-. Todavía debo encargarme del menor de los Uchiha, entonces.

-No seas blanda con él, baa-chan –masculló Naruto, antes de salir.

Ella intercambió una mirada de sorpresa con sus padres, pero estos sólo sacudieron la cabeza y salieron tomados de la mano.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Iruka suspiró y caminó tranquilamente por el puente donde solía reunirse el equipo Kakashi. Le gustaba pasar por allí cada vez que se dirigía a su propio departamento, aunque esta era la ruta más larga. Se detuvo brevemente a mitad del puente y miró el agua correr. Jadeó del susto cuando un par de brazos rodeó si cintura y sintió un aliento caliente en su oído.

-Un ryu por tus pensamientos –ronroneó.

Iruka conocía esa voz, así que se dio vuelta en los brazos que no lo soltaron y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Mitsui-san! –exclamó con gusto, antes de estrellar sus labios con los otros que lo esperaban ansioso.

Kyuubi ronroneó aún más, cuando sintió los labios cálidos contra los suyos y cuando la otra boca se abrió ansiosa, para recibir su lengua. Estaba seguro que si podría, iba a formar una cola de chakra y menearla como un perrito contento. Bufó mentalmente en desdén ante ese pensamiento. Él, el gran Kyuubi no Kitsune, el más fuerte de todos los Bijuu, se estaba volviendo blando por un simple humano, que ni siquiera era fuerte como el que lo selló dentro de su recipiente.

-¿Por qué tanta efusividad? No es que me queje, pero te dije que iba a volver –aseguró, cuando se separaron.

Iruka le sonrió quedamente y bajó sus ojos chocolates al pecho de su amante.

-Me he sentido algo angustiado últimamente. Hace mucho que no sé nada de mi estudiante favorito.

-¿Uzumaki Naruto?

Los ojos del Chuunin se levantaron con rapidez.

-Él mismo –contestó extrañado-. ¿Yo te hablé de él? ¿Cómo es que sabes…?

El zorro hizo muecas, mostrando sus dientes filosos.

-Tengo un par de cosas que decirte, pequeño delfín. ¿Vamos a tu casa?

Todavía dándole una mirada de extrañeza, Iruka asintió y Kyuubi los transportó a su departamento. Una vez allí, se sentaron en el único sillón de la sala del Chuunin, con el dueño en el regazo del pelirrojo.

-¿Y bien?

-No sé verdaderamente cómo decir esto, no comprendo muchas cosas de lo que ustedes sienten, como el "tacto" o la "delicadeza" –farfulló el zorro-. Así que ahí te va. No soy un ser humano, sino el Kyuubi con cuerpo de uno, creado por Naruto y el Shinigami.

Iruka se desmayó.

Era una suerte que los fuertes brazos de su amante previnieron que se diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Tsk, _humanos_ –se quejó el Bijuu, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-

***Mansión Namikaze***

-

Suigetsu arrugó la nariz y se quejó cuando entraron a la casa llena de polvo y bastante arruinada por la falta de mantenimiento y uso. Sin embargo, la mirada helada y oscura que le dio el hijo de los dueños, previno que dijera algo grosero.

_Las miradas de este mocoso pueden intimidar más que las de nuestro intrépido líder._

-Hay mucho trabajo que hacer –dijo Orochimaru, dando un vistazo rápido-. Pero lo más importante es descansar. Así que cada uno búsquese una habitación y comience con su propia limpieza.

Los adolescentes se dividieron en busca de habitaciones, mientras Orochimaru, Minato y Naruto quedaban en la sala.

-¿Mi habitación es la misma que la de la otra realidad? –preguntó el "niño" recordando ésta casa a partir de la otra realidad. Era casi la misma, a excepción de la evidente falta de vida.

-Claro que sí hijo, aunque allí sólo encontrarás una habitación preparada para un bebé.

-No importa, puedo dormir en un futón esta noche y mañana traeré mi cama de mi departamento.

-¿No debes buscar al zorro primero? –quiso saber Minato.

Naruto frunció el ceño y después sacudió la cabeza.

-Él ya está en Konoha y está ocupado.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Con qué?

-No sé –gruñó Naruto, fulminando al rubio con la mirada, antes de ir a su habitación.

Minato suspiró.

-¿Podrá perdonarme algún día?

Orochimaru no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a abrir las ventanas, para que entre algo de aire.

-A mí mismo me es difícil, Minato. Para él debe ser mucho más, siendo un adolescente y todo lo que eso conlleva. Apenas nos está conociendo. Si te sirve de consuelo, a mí también todavía me tiene algo de recelo. –Ante la mirada incrédula de su esposo, sonrió amargo. –Tú no puedes notarlo, nadie puede, pero he aprendido a conocer a mi hijo y puedo ver cómo muchas veces sus ojos se vuelven distantes y me evita. Puede durar muy poco, pero en esos breves períodos de tiempo que me evita, sé que está recordando todo lo malo que hice en Konoha y cómo lo separé de su mejor amigo.

Suspiró y su esposo estuvo enseguida a su lado, para abrazarlo.

-Ambos marcamos la vida de nuestro hijo, Minato. Me gustaría decir que para bien o para mal, pero en este caso es más para mal que para bien.

El rubio apretó el abrazo.

-Pero el destino nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad, debemos aprovecharla.

-Lo sé y créeme que lo estoy haciendo.

-¿Me vas a ayudar para que también me perdone?

-En realidad, tú mismo deberías buscar la forma, porque somos personas diferentes y cada uno hicimos algo diferente para lastimarlo. –Hizo una mueca al predecir que su esposo hacía un puchero. –Pero te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Namikaze besó su cuello.

-Arigatou –murmuró-. ¿Vamos a ver si nuestro nido de amor sigue en pie?

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Los miembros del consejo miraban con diferentes grados de incredulidad, esperanza y excitación los anuncios que les estaba haciendo la Godaime. Esa mañana shinobis de diferentes rangos habían interrumpido en la casa de los miembros del Consejo y de los Clanes más influyentes, para solicitar sus presencias de forma urgente en la Torre de la Hokage, para una reunión.

Curiosos e inquietos, todos los solicitados habían acudido, sin saber que algunos de ellos lo harían por última vez.

Desde un principio las cosas comenzaron a ponerse tensas cuando la Godaime entró con el traje característico del Hokage, con el sombrero incluido, algo que ella nunca antes había usado. Detrás de ella, el mocoso del Kyuubi, Uchiha Itachi, el Sannin Orochimaru y un hombre de cabello oscuro, bastante alto, con escondidos ojos azules.

-Tsunade, ¿Qué significa esto? –pidió Danzo, desde su puesto en la mesa del Consejo-. Traes a dos traidores de Konoha, un extraño y un niño a una importante reunión del Consejo.

La mujer se sentó en su lugar aparentemente sin prestarle atención, pero el puño cerrado con fuerzas indicaba su irritación.

-Ambos sabemos muy bien que Itachi no es ningún traidor de la Hoja, Danzo –espetó la rubia.

Los tres miembros más ancianos del consejo tensaron.

-Tsunade, no creo que…

-¿No crees que éste sea el momento de revelarlo todo? –interrumpió la Godaime, cuando la mujer mayor, Koharu, quiso hablar-. Pues lamento que esto no vaya con sus planes, pero estoy a punto de hacer exactamente eso.

-¿Revelar el qué? –Pidió la cabeza del Clan Hyuuga, frunciendo el ceño-. Exijo una explicación.

-No estás en posición de exigirme nada, Hiashi –masculló Tsunade, haciendo que el hombre la mire con los ojos angostados-. Sin embargo, el tema de Itachi es unos de los cuantos que vine a tratar hoy, así que empezaremos por allí.

Durante la hora siguiente, la indignación, sorpresa, horror y lástima comenzó a crecer en aquellos que escucharon la historia del mayor Uchiha vivo, de los horrores que tuvo que pasar a la edad blanda de trece, teniendo que tomar la decisión de obedecer la orden de matar a toda su familia. Era cierto que había tenido ayuda, pues la historia de Madara también salió a la luz, pero la verdad era que habían puesto al _niño_ entre la espada y la pared, obedecer o ser desterrado.

-Así que, en cierto modo, es inocente –murmuró Nara Shikato, luciendo aburrido, pero había un pliegue en su frente, que denotaba su descontento.

-Hicimos lo que creíamos que era correcto –saltó Himura, en su defensa-, ellos planeaban un golpe de estado. En aquellos momentos, no estábamos preparados para una guerra civil.

-Dudo mucho que los niños, ancianos y los que estaban de parte del Hokage hubiesen levantado armas contra Konoha –respondió Yamanaka Inoichi, con voz helada. –Pero ustedes optaron por la opción más rápida y cobarde, el matarlos a todos.

-Les recuerdo que Sarutobi también estuvo de nuestra parte en ese convenio.

-Y él pagó caro el ser manejado por ustedes, tanto en eso, como en otras cosas –siseó Orochimaru, fulminando con la mirada a los tres viejos.

-¡Guarda silencio, traidor! ¡Nadie te ha dado la palabra! ¡De hecho, no deberías estar aquí! –rabió Danzo, estrellando su bastón en el piso.

Naruto se erizó y gruñó en dirección del hombre.

-No soy el único traidor aquí, Danzo –siseó Orochimaru, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo, para que se calme-. Estuve mucho tiempo en el Akatsuki, ¿recuerdas? Sé que en algún momento quisiste contactar con ellos para seguir con los planes que los Uchihas no pudieron llevar a cabo y puedo apostar que todavía siguen en pie.

Danzo enrojeció de indignación, pero Tsunade no le dio tiempo de defenderse.

-Eso es cierto –gruñó, sonriendo maliciosa-, las personas que puse a investigarte y seguirte me han dado informes muy interesantes.

-Eso es imposible –murmuró Danzo, angostando sus ojos-. Jamás habría algo contra Konoha.

-Pero sí contra su Hokage –habló por primera vez Itachi.

-¡No tienen pruebas!

-Te he dicho ya que las tengo –dijo Tsunade, cabeceando en dirección en las carpetas que estaban frente de cada persona en el lugar-. Allí están las pruebas que indican tus movimientos para tratar de sacarme mi puesto –sonrió-. Y también, por supuesto, una copia de la ley firmada por mi propio abuelo, en los primeros días de Konoha, la cual dice que si el Hokage presente y la mayoría del Consejo piensan que hay algunos miembros que necesitan ser reemplazados por incompetencia o malas decisiones, se debe ejecutar.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Koharu, frunciendo el ceño.

-Con esto quiero decir que tú y tu hermano van a ser reemplazados de inmediato y en cuanto a Danzo –Lo miró con desprecio –arrestado por confabular en contra del Hokage. –Dio un cabeceo y un par de ANBU's aparecieron a su lado. –Serás escoltado a un celda, esperando tu juicio, Danzo; y mañana mismo me voy a encargar de hacer desaparecer tu rama del ANBU's. Estoy asqueada de lo que me contó Sakura acerca de ese muchacho, Sai. No voy a permitir que sigas criando a niños de Konoha como monstruos sin emociones.

-¡No puedes hacer esto, Tsunade! –Chilló Himura-. ¡Somos sabios, tenemos experiencia! ¡¿Quién podrá reemplazar nuestros puestos?!

-Es Hokage-sama para ti –masculló y sus ojos marrones se dirigieron al hombre que se sentaba al lado de Orochimaru. Éste se levantó.

-Yo puedo ser uno –dijo, antes de hacer un sello y desintegrar el **Henge** que tenía sobre su cuerpo.

Los gritos de asombro y jadeos de sorpresa se escucharon por toda la sala, mientras el Jutsu caía, revelando a un rubio muy familiar para todos los presentes.

-¡Hokage-sama! –exclamó uno, sin aliento.

-Soy sólo Namikaze Minato ahora –afirmó el hombre, haciendo muecas de diversión-. Su Hokage es Tsunade-hime.

-Minato –dijo Shikato, abandonando su pose de desinterés-. ¿Cómo es esto posible?

-Puedo decírtelo luego, mientras tomamos unos sakes. –La diversión se borró de la cara del hombre. –Ahora lo importante es que estoy aquí y puedo ocupar un lugar ahora que habrá tres disponibles. Después de todo, habiendo sido Hokage y un héroe de la guerra, eso me da experiencia, ¿no lo cree así, Homura-san?

El hombre cerró fuertemente los dientes y le dio una mirada de resentimiento.

-¿Están el resto de los presentes de acuerdo con reemplazar a Himura y Koharu? –preguntó la Hokage.

Enseguida, todas las manos del resto se levantaron, hasta la del mismo Hyuuga Hiashi, que casi siempre estaba a favor de los tres viejos.

-¡Es un impostor! ¡Namikaze Minato murió hace dieciséis años! –gritó Danzo. Aterrado porque sin sus dos compañeros en el Consejo, su destino estaba sellado.

-Es el verdadero –dijo Tsunade-. Yo misma lo he comprobado. –Se levantó de su asiento. –Y por eso propongo que él tome unos de los puestos que serán dejado; e Itachi, como cabeza del Clan Uchiha, tomará el otro.

-¿Y el tercero será Orochimaru? –preguntó Danzo, con desprecio y sarcasmo.

-Por supuesto que no, no deseo tener nada que ver con ésta Aldea –respondió el Sannin, con el mismo desprecio y veneno.

-Debes saber que yo quise hacerle un bien a tu hijo, Orochimaru –sonrió con malicia-. Le pedí muchas veces a Sarutobi que me lo entregara para hacerlo un arma perfecta, pero, bien, él no quiso saber nada. Tenía la esperanza en que terminara siendo un héroe.

-¡Cállate! ¡Viejo despreciable! –gritó Minato, fulminando con la mirada al hombre.

-¡Suficiente! –Rugió Tsunade, estallando la palma de su mano en su escritorio-. ¡ANBU's, llévenselo de aquí!

-¡Hai, Hokage-sama!

Bajo las escandalosas protestas de Danzo, igualmente fue escoltado de salón donde se llevaban a cabo estas importantes reuniones. Himura y Koharu se levantaron, muy tiesos.

-Nosotros también nos retiramos. Pero esto no se quedará así, Tsunade. Dalo por sentado.

-Cuento con eso, no serían las arpías que siempre supe que eran si es que no me dan pelea –gruñó con desprecio.

Después de una última mirada de enojo, los dos viejos salieron, dejando sólo a los más jóvenes.

-Si bien estoy satisfecho en cómo han ido las cosas –dijo Hiashi-. Deseo un par de explicaciones más. –Miró directamente a Minato.

-Molesto –masculló el Nara presente.

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Ah~ me siento tan feliz después de mi cuota de maldad del día XD Espero que todos estén contentos con el destino que elegí para los viejos del Consejo ¬¬

¡Y actualicé una semana después! De hecho, lo hubiese hecho antes, pero las vacaciones me dan pereza X3 En todo caso, ya comencé con el que viene y lo van a tener antes, probablemente. ¡Ya quero terminar!

Lo que quiero saber es… ¿con quién ven a Kabuto? Deseo hacer algo de equilibrio y poner una pareja heterosexual. Así que mis opciones son Sakura o Anko :O No sé, ustedes me dicen.

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

**-**

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-/-/-


	26. Capítulo 25: Rehacer vidas

-/-/-/-

-

**Una realidad del pasado.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Nada es normal en la vida de Naruto, ni siquiera las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Una carta le revelará su pasado, diciéndole que es hijo de dos hombres… dos hombres que _debería_ odiar. Sin embargo, no es solo eso lo que deberá enfrentar en su vida, sino también un viaje a otra dimensión.

**Parejas:** la principal será Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru. ¡¡¡Llámenme loca, pero amo las parejas raras!!! Y también habrá Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara/Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Haku (¡él no estará muerto!) y Uchiha Itachi/Deidara (¡Tampoco lo mataré!), si hay más lo decidiré en el camino XD

Todas están en seme/uke ñ.ñ ¡Los Namikaze son semes! XD

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** este fic seguirá los hechos del manga lo mejor posible, comenzando desde el chap **283 **hasta los actuales. ¡Así que si no leíste el manga no debes leer este fic porque estará _LLENO DE SPOILDERS_! Como el sumario lo dice y porque soy fanática del **Mpreg, **este fic estará lleno de niños naciendo de HOMBRES y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-Esto: -_**Hola, bola de pelos.- **_será cuando Naruto hable en su mente con el Kyuubi.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**¡¡ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA!!! **Los Spoilders comienzan a partir del capítulo 283 del manga, hasta los actuales. **¡SI NO SIGUES EL MANGA NO LEAS!**

**-/-/-**

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 25: Rehacer vidas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Iruka comenzó a recobrar la conciencia y sentir sus alrededores, enseguida percibió que alguien acariciaba su mejilla y de vez en cuando se acercaba para olfatear un punto atrás de su oreja, donde él era particularmente sensible. Se aterró por un segundo, no sabiendo quién podría estar haciendo eso, hasta que una voz familiar lo explicó todo.

-Sé que estás despierto, pequeño delfín.

El Chuunin se relajó por alrededor de dos segundos, antes de que todo acometiera a su memoria. Saltó del sillón de donde estaba y se pegó a la pared, mirando con los ojos como platos al pelirrojo que le daba una mueca maliciosa.

-¿Qué pasa, hermoso?

-"¿Qué pasa?" –chirrió Iruka, con un hilo de voz. Carraspeó para que el nudo que tenía en la garganta, por el miedo, se le despejara-. ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso, después de lo que me dijiste en el puente?

_Kyuubi_ examinó sus uñas y después se sentó muy relajado, en el sillón que él había abandonado.

-He decidido ser sincero contigo, si vamos a continuar teniendo sexo. –Sus ojos se angostaron, como retándolo a que lo contradijera. – ¿No se supone que ustedes, los seres humanos, aprecian ese tipo de cosas?

Que usara la palabra "seres humanos" hizo que la realidad que el hombre le contara en el puente se hundiera más en su cerebro. Entonces era verdad, éste no era un tipo de sueño enfermo ni ninguna broma, ése de ahí adelante era quien había dicho que era.

-¿Cómo? –manejó decir.

El zorro se levantó del sillón, acercándose lentamente, para no asustarlo, hasta quedar a un pie de distancia del Chuunin.

-Hice un pacto con Naruto. Él necesitaba mi energía para traer de nuevo a su padre y yo un cuerpo, para poder salir de mi prisión.

Iruka pestañeó varias veces, su cerebro que funcionaba más lento de lo normal, debido al shock.

-¿Su padre?

-Mmmhhh –murmuró el Kyuubi, levantando una mano, para deshacer la atadura del cabello de Iruka y enterrar la mano en el cabello marrón-. Lo sabrás pronto, cuando esa mujer que es su líder lo anuncie. –Lo miró a los ojos y ellos destellaron en rojo por un segundo. –Ahora sólo quiero que vayamos a tu cama.

-¿_A mí cama_? –jadeó con incredulidad, intentando separarse, pero el fuerte agarre que el otro hombre tenía por su cintura se lo impidió. ¿En qué momento lo agarró que no se dio cuenta? -¿Cómo pretendes que siquiera te deje estar cerca de mí después de lo que me acabas de contar?

Kyuubi se alejó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Tenía pensado de que eras de los pocos que no desdeñaban a Naruto por mi culpa.

-¡No lo desdeñaba porque sabía que él _no eras tú_! –Gritó, comenzando a entrar en pánico-. ¡Son cosas _muy_ diferentes!

El zorro le mostró los dientes y gruñó, mirándolo con rabia.

-No entiendo –masculló.

-¡Mataste a mis padres! –chilló Iruka.

-Maté a muchas personas ese día –murmuró con desprecio.

Esa fue la peor cosa que pudo haber dicho.

Iruka palideció y se estremeció con miedo, cuando él quiso volver a acercarse.

-Vete, por favor –susurró, no pudiendo mirarlo a los ojos-. Necesito pensar.

Kyuubi cerró sus manos en puños.

-Te daré dos días, después volveré a clamar mi demanda sobre ti.

El hombre desapareció en una llamarada de chakra rojo ardiente. Una vez que se vio solo, Iruka cayó de rodillas el piso, su corazón que batía muy rápido y su cuerpo temblando.

_Oh, Iruka, sólo a ti te pueden pasar estas cosas, sólo a ti._

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-Así que, Neji… ¿ahora tienes gusto de niños pequeños? –Kiba rió escandalosamente, mientras Chouji se atragantaba con su comida y Shikamaru suspiraba con desdén.

Neji, por otro lado, fulminó al ninja con los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado.

Todavía no se había oficializado nada, pero los ex miembros de los Nueve Novatos habían conseguido algo de información. Entre ellas estaban el hecho de que Naruto ahora lucía como un niño de doce años y que por extraño que sonara, Neji y el rubio estaban en una clase de relación amorosa. Sin embargo, al lado de los diecisiete de Neji eran casi como si el miembro del Clan Hyuuga sea un pedófilo.

Kiba no había perdido la oportunidad de burlarse de ello.

-Él no estará así por mucho tiempo –gruñó, intentado no ruborizarse del coraje.

-Probablemente para dentro de dos días, mi cuerpo estará de nuevo a normal –dijo una voz infantil desde el umbral.

Todos se giraron para mirar allí y no supieron si sonreír o palidecer al ver que allí estaba su amigo Naruto… pero de la mano con el Sannin Orochimaru.

-N-Naruto-kun. –Sorprendentemente fue Hinata la que rompió el hielo, saludando al chico con un cabeceo. –O-Orochimaru-sa-sama. –Su voz tembló aun más al dirigirse al hombre.

El hombre angostó sus ojos y Kiba se contuvo de chirriar con miedo. Akamaru gimoteó.

-Así que ustedes son los amigos de mi hijo –siseó. Su voz era sedosa, con leves toques de desdén, veneno, pero también curiosidad.

-Sí, mamá –dijo Naruto, como si lo conociera de toda la vida-. Ven para que te los presente.

Todos los presentes, incluso Neji y Lee que ya habían tenido trato con el hombre, palidecieron cuando Naruto les pidió que le hicieran lugar a él y su madre en la mesa, para sentarse y "charlar" un poco.

-

***Mansión Namikaze***

-

No bien atravesaron la puerta de entrada, Orochimaru se vio enredado por un par de brazos ansiosos.

-¡Qué bueno que regresaron! ¡Me aburro estando sólo en casa! ¡Y ese zorro idiota está de un humor de perros! –Gimoteó Minato, besando el cuello de su marido y oliendo su cabello-. ¡No es justo que solo yo me tenga que dar encerrado aquí! ¡Hasta esos niños irritantes y Kabuto pueden salir, menos yo!

-Es sólo hasta mañana –consoló Orochimaru, acariciando la cabeza rubia-. Hasta que Tsunade anuncie que estás vivo.

Minato iba a seguir protestando, si es que Naruto no lo interrumpía.

-¿Qué pasa con la bola de pelos?

El padre salió de su escondite en el cuello de su marido y miró a su hijo.

-La verdad es que no sé, vino echando humos esta tarde, gruñendo sobre humanos extraños y se encerró en su habitación.

-Voy a verlo –masculló el niño, antes de subir las escaleras.

No bien Naruto desapareció de vista, Orochimaru sintió una mano apretar su trasero.

-Tenemos tiempo antes de la cena.

Arriba, inconsciente de que sus padres iban a hacer algo que un adolescente no quiere pensar que sus padres hacen, Naruto entró a la habitación del zorro y vio que un halo de chakra rojo rodeándolo, el piso estaba ennegrecido, indicando que el chakra estaba quemando el suelo.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó, sentando al lado del hombre, el chakra rojo lo tocó, pero no lo quemó. Más bien lo rodeó, como reconociéndolo.

-Es Iruka –gruñó, frunciendo el ceño-. No entiendo su actitud.

-¿Iruka? –preguntó Naruto, luciendo sorprendido-. ¿Qué con mi sensei? Mejor dicho, ¿cómo lo conoces?

El zorro se tomó media hora para contarle todo a su recipiente, con lujo de detalles. Si no hubiese sido alumno de Jiraiya y Kakashi, y hasta hijo de Minato, Naruto se hubiese escandalizado por todo lo que escuchó. En lugar, el chico se indignó únicamente por el hecho de que el Kyuubi haya elegido a Iruka para ello.

-Es que no entiendes a los humanos –dijo Naruto, poniendo los ojos en blanco, luego de regañar al zorro-. Tienes que tener más tacto, algo así como…

-Disculpa. –Kyuubi levantó una mano, luciendo erizado. –Pero no aceptaré consejos de amor de un mocoso.

El chico bufó.

-Pues vas a tener que escucharme, si es que deseas recuperar a Iruka-sensei.

-

***Un mes después***

-

Para entonces había personas que todavía se acostumbraban a los cambios que surgieron en la Aldea, desde los espectaculares anuncios de la Godaime hiciera hace exactamente treinta días. Por supuesto, mucho a la molestia de la familia Namikaze, los aldeanos vinieron a venerar a Minato, como si éste fuera un Dios que decidió visitar la Tierra; y la mayoría de esos aldeanos que vinieron, no pudo evitar mandarle gestos de desdén a dos de los integrantes de esta pequeña familia. Minato tuvo que dejar claro que él amaba a su esposo e hijo y que nadie iba a influir en que cambiara su decisión.

Eso ocasionó que muchos lo llamaran "traidor", pero él fue implacable. Ya una vez lo separaron de su familia y esta vez nada ni nadie iba a hacerlo de nuevo.

En cuanto a Itachi y Deidara, la sorpresa de que el Uchiha era, dentro de todo, inocente de los cargos que se le acreditaban fue muy grande. Todos los aldeanos que antes apoyaban a los miembros del Consejo que se vieron involucrados en este caso les dieron la espalda y festejaron la vuelta de un Uchiha a la Aldea. Por supuesto, el saber que además llegaban con un niño en camino, reavivó aún más la glorificación. Ninguno de los dos se quejó cuando les obligaron a casarse con una ceremonia pequeña, a la cual asistieron solo algunas personas más allegadas.

Después de todo, ni a Itachi y Deidara conocían a nadie en la Aldea y no estaban por hacer una fiesta para un montón de desconocidos.

En cuanto a Iruka y Orochimaru, con algo de vacilación, tío y sobrino se sentaron al lado de una mesa, en el mismo cuarto y se miraron por largos minutos, hasta que el Sannin rompió el silencio y agradeció profundamente al Chuunin por todo lo que había hecho por su primo.

-"No tiene por qué agradecerme, Orochimaru-sama. Yo también me considero culpable de no prestar atención los primeros años de su vida a Naruto, hasta que me di cuenta que me necesitaba, entonces se convirtió como un hijo para mí." –había dicho el Chuunin.

-"Por eso mismo." –Le respondió en ese momento el hombre mayor, con una mirada suave en su cara. "-Tú le diste algo que ni Minato y yo pudimos darle en sus primeros años de vida, cuando más nos necesitó. Una figura paternal."

Iruka se había ruborizado, tartamudeado unas gracias y salió de la casa. Todavía no estaba listo para establecer un lazo familiar con el hombre, pero ambos estaban haciendo lo posible, con lentitud. Cenando juntos de vez en cuando, charlando sobre la infancia de Naruto (que tanto Minato como Orochimaru querían saber) o simplemente guardándole compañía al otro.

En cuanto a Sasuke, el chico fue encontrado culpable de salir de la Aldea sin permiso, sólo eso, no se le imputó por nada más grave. Por lo que se llegó a la conclusión de que debería guardar prisión domiciliaria por tres meses y después estaría en un período de prueba, para poder volver a unirse a las fuerza ninjas de Konoha. Esto se hacía teniendo en cuenta que se alegó que el sello de la maldición y sus traumas de la niñez le dieron un momento de locura, por eso se fue.

Se pidieron voluntarios para ofrecer su casa, para que el chico pudiera vivir durante estos tres meses, dejando de lado, obviamente, el Complejo de la familia Uchiha, puesto que Sasuke aseguró que no estaba listo para convivir con su hermano. No todavía, quizá más adelante.

Umino Iruka fue el elegido. No sólo porque él era alguien que Sasuke todavía respetaba, habiendo sido su sensei, sino también porque su paciencia podría ayudar a Sasuke a charlar de todo eso que llevaba dentro de sí, lo cual era necesario si no querían que sea una persona fría el resto de su vida. Si bien Iruka era un Chuunin mero, no se temía que el muchacho quisiera escapar, pero en caso de eso, Minato había creado un par de sellos que impedirían que Sasuke utilizara su chakra por el periodo de encarcelamiento.

-¿Has pensado que dentro de poco vas a ser tío, Sasuke? –preguntó Iruka amablemente, dejando una taza de té frente al muchacho.

El chico tomó la taza de té, le dio un sorbo y después caminó hacia el pequeño mueble que tenía una gran colección de libros de su ex sensei. Escogió uno y comenzó a hojearlo.

-No creo que pueda tener conexión con ese niño –dijo después de un rato, incómodo ante la mirada que le daba Iruka. Él siempre esperaba, paciente. A veces Sasuke no respondía, sólo se quedaba callado y fingía que él no estaba aquí, pero otras veces, como hoy, se dignaba a responder-. Intenté matar a su padre _y_ madre, no creo que me dejen estar cerca de él.

-Eso no lo sabes, Sasuke. He hablado con Itachi, no me lo dijo directamente, Kami sabe que ustedes los Uchiha son muy difíciles para decir lo que sienten –sonrió-, pero puedo asegurarte que él desea volver a formar lazos contigo.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros y abrió el libro para comenzar a leerlo, pero no antes de que Iruka vea el brillo de esperanza en sus ojos negros. Dejó el tema así, ya que había decidido ir preguntándole de a poco, sacándolo de esa cáscara en la que se encerraba, y por hoy ya había cumplido su meta.

Sonó el timbre y él dejó su té en la mesita, mirando la hora. Ya era tiempo de marcharse, esperaba que Naruto haya convencido al chico de que viniera. Abrió la puerta y sonrió a su visitante, invitándolo a pasar.

-Sasuke, tienes visita.

Los ojos negros se levantaron impasibles del libro que estaba leyendo y miró a su sensei, luego sus ojos se dirigieron al visitante y tragó saliva al ver que era Haku.

-Hola, Sasuke-san.

-Haku –asintió en su dirección.

-Bueno, yo los dejo solos. –Iruka le dio una sonrisa caliente al muchacho femenino. –Tengo que ir a la Academia a tener una charla con los otros profesores sobre los exámenes que se están viniendo. ¿Podrías quedarte con Sasuke hasta que regrese, Haku-kun?

Haku le sonrió y asintió, mientras Sasuke fulminaba con la mirada al Chuunin. _¡No necesito niñera!_

-¡Perfecto! Entonces nos vemos dentro de un par de horas. Chaito~

Iruka le guiñó un ojo a Sasuke y salió de la casa, dejando un silencio algo tenso dentro de ella.

-Te traje tomates –dijo Haku, acercándole la canasta que tenía en las manos-. Sakura-san me dijo que era tu fruta preferida.

-Gracias –masculló el Uchiha, tomando uno de los tomates frescos y llevándoselo a la boca. Comenzó a masticarlo sin mirar a Haku, el lugar concentró sus ojos en la ventana, mirando como un par de pájaros hacían un nido en la rama del árbol que estaba frente a ella.

Haku le guardó compañía, manteniéndose callado, sabiendo que iba a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que Sasuke se abriera a cualquier persona y pudiera tener una charla civilizada. Él también agarró un tomate y comenzó a comerlo, no notando la media sonrisa que se formó en la boca del Uchiha.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-¿Qué quieres?

Iruka se detuvo brevemente y giró su cuerpo, para fulminar con la mirada a su asechador.

-Nada. –Se encogió de hombros, y miró al cielo. –Vamos en la misma dirección.

Umino comenzó a golpear el piso con pie, mientras enarcaba una ceja en incredulidad. Su ira y miedo ya habían pasado, después de tener una larga charla con el rubio que consideraba un hijo, pero todavía se le hacía muy difícil el aceptar que éste pelirrojo que había tomado como deporte perseguirlo por todos lados, era nada más y nada menos que el Kyuubi no Kitsune.

-De acuerdo, seguro –bufó, meneó la cabeza y siguió con su camino, sabiendo que el zorro iba a seguirlo hacia donde sea que vaya, sin importar lo que diga.

_¿En qué pensaba Naruto cuando le dio esos consejos de amor a éste zorro? ¡El que me aseche no va a lograr que lo perdone! ¡Es más…! ¡Es espeluznante!_

Sin embargo, no podía negar que era divertido y hasta halagador escuchar como el Kitsune gruñía cada vez que un hombre o una mujer de su edad se le acercaban para hablar. Según Naruto, el Kyuubi había puesto una demanda sobre él, lo cual le hacía una pertenencia del Bijuu, aunque eso no le agradaba para nada, él no era una cosa. Pero eso explicaba la posesividad y agresividad que mostraba "Mitsui" cada vez que alguna persona que él no aprobaba, se le acercaba.

_¡Kami-sama! ¡Un hombre de las cavernas se cree dueño de mí!_

**-**

***Mansión Namikaze***

-

Orochimaru sonrió y acarició la cabeza de su hijo. Naruto ya estaba con su cuerpo normal, pero para poder tener la destreza que tenía antes de que todo pasara, debería entrenar y volver a acostumbrar a sus músculos a su nuevo tamaño, peso y actividad. Era por eso que ahora estuvo entrenando, bajo el ojo vigía de su madre, pero eventualmente se había cansado y decidió echarse una siesta en el regazo del pelinegro, que se sentaba plácidamente en una manta, bajo un árbol de Sakura.

Comenzó a tararear una canción que él había oído que la madre de Iruka le cantaba cuando era un bebé, las pocas veces que fue a visitarla o ella vino a su casa. Las charlas con su sobrino le había traído a su memoria hace poco; y en vista que cuando Naruto fue un bebé no pudo hacerlo, para él era mejor tarde que nunca. Además, eso parecía calmar a su hijo, que ahora roncaba en su regazo.

-Oh, lo siento, pensé que Naruto entrenaba.

Orochimaru dejó de acariciar a su hijo y miró al visitante. Este muchacho era muy diferente al Neji que conoció en la otra dimensión, más frió, callado, pero centrado, menos infantil. El Sannin tenía más gusto de ésta versión del Hyuuga que la que conoció.

-Estuvo hasta hace poco, pero, como siempre, entrenó hasta agotarse y lo obligué a que se tomara una pequeña siesta –susurró, para no despertar al adolescente durmiente.

-Entonces me iré.

-No creo que sea necesario. –Orochimaru miró a su hijo y vio que su nariz estaba crispando. –Él sabe cuando estás cerca y creo que está despertando.

No bien terminó de decir eso, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron y sus ojos azules enseguida buscaron a aquel que su nariz le había señalado que estaba cerca. Se levantó, se desperezó y besó la mejilla de su madre, antes de caminar hasta donde estaba Neji.

-¿Viniste a entrenar conmigo?

-Hai, tengo un tiempo antes de la cena.

-Vamos entonces –dijo el rubio, antes de tomar la mano de su novio y llevárselo hacia el gran patio que había detrás de la casa.

Sabiendo que el interés de su hijo estaba ahora en otra parte, Orochimaru se levantó de su lugar, recogió su manta y fue a la casa. Allí dentro, Juugo se encontraba leyendo uno de los tantos libros que completaban la gran colección que tenía Minato. Ni Karin ni Suigetsu estaban en ninguna parte de la casa, probablemente habían salido a divertirse, por separado, por supuesto, ya que él sospechaba que esos dos nunca iban a llevarse bien. Kabuto sabía que no estaba, puesto que la misma Tsunade le había dicho que necesitaba al "mocoso" para que ayudara en el hospital de la Aldea, así que la muchacha amiga de su hijo, Sakura, había venido a buscarlo temprano en la mañana.

Se acercaba la hora de la cena, pero él no estaba por ponerse un delantal y hacer la comida, esperando la llegada de su marido, así que fue a buscar a Haku, quien era el único que sabía cocinar en la casa, aparte de Kabuto y Karin, pero no halló al chico en ningún lugar.

-Maldición –siseó, angostando los ojos-. Creo que tendré que ponerme a cocinar, si no quiero que el dobe comience a gimotear si llega y no hay nada para comer.

Con mucha renuencia y desdén, el hombre se dirigió a la cocina y abrió la heladera. Estaba llena, puesto que Haku había ido al mercado temprano, pero no habiendo cocinado en años, Orochimaru no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Además, los olores que salían de la heladera lo estaban haciendo sentirse algo mareado. La cerró con fuerzas la puerta y se llevó una mano a la boca. Por el reflejo de una bandeja que estaba colgada en la pared, pudo ver que su cara estaba un poco verde.

_¿Qué diablos me pasa? ¿Habrá algo podrido en la heladera?_

Inestable, se sentó pesadamente en una de las sillas que había en la mesa del desayuno y respiró varias veces, luego se levantó a servirse algo de agua y la fue tomando de sorbitos, sabiendo que eso haría que se le pasaran un poco las nauseas.

-¡Tadaima!

La voz excesivamente alegre de su marido lo irritó y dejó salir un gruñido.

-¡Mi amor! ¿Dónde estás que no te veo?

Orochimaru puso los ojos en blanco y sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco de rojo. ¿Su marido tenía que sonar tan infantil, cursi e idiota?

-En la cocina –dijo, apenas alzando la voz. Si el dobe no lo escuchaba, no era su problema.

Pero como siempre, Minato parecía tener un oído agudo cuando se trataba de él, y en un instante lo tuvo en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, haciendo muecas como el idiota que era.

-¡Maru-chan! ¡Mi lindo koi! ¡Te extrañe! –murmuró agachándose para abrazarlo y darle un largo beso.

-Oh, Kami-sama, ¿quieres dejar de sonar como si no nos viéramos hace años? –bufó.

-¡Pero es que te extrañe! ¡Ser miembro del Consejo es tan pesado! ¡Y ese Danzo está dando muchos problemas! Consiguió que alguien le hiciera un informe de todas las cosas buenas que hizo para la Aldea, está poniendo difícil que Tsunade y yo lo sigamos teniendo en la cárcel. Está pidiendo un arresto domiciliario y… -Dejó de hablar de pronto y miró críticamente la cara de su marido. -¿Está todo bien contigo? No luces muy saludable.

-¿Qué? ¿Estoy pálido? –preguntó con sarcasmo, venciendo otra nausea.

-Verde, de hecho. –Acarició la mejilla de su marido y frunció el ceño. -¿Qué sientes?

-Nauseas… _muchas_ –gimió, enterrando su cara en el pecho de su marido-. Empezaron de repente y no sé por qué.

-¿Quieres recostarte un poco en nuestra cama?

Orochimaru asintió y Minato pasó sus brazos bajo las piernas de su esposo, pero éste lo detuvo.

-Puedo caminar.

-Pero…

-No voy a dejar que me cargues como si fuera un niño.

-Está bien, está bien –se quejó, rodeando la cintura estrecha con un brazo y guiándolo a la salida.

La cabeza del Sannin estaba un poco nublada, una vez que se levantó, apenas fue consciente de que salieron de la cocina y casi no escuchó como la voz reservada de Juugo le preguntaba a Minato si todo estaba bien. No oyó la respuesta de su marido, porque la cabeza comenzó a dolerle y la oscuridad clamaba por él.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué le pasa?

-No sé, se siente mal –respondió Minato. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando sintió el cuerpo de su esposo más pesado-. ¿Orochimaru?

Pero su voz no llegó a los oídos del mayor, puesto que finalmente se desmayó.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Gaara dejó el pergamino que tenía frente a él en su escritorio y miró al Chuunin que le había traído el mensaje. Lo recordaba vagamente, de la vez que estuvieron en Konoha, cuando ayudaron al grupo de Naruto a recuperar al Uchiha; éste chico había sido el único que pasó el examen de Chuunin y había estado a cargo de la misión de recuperación. Estaba más grande, mucho más maduro, pero la mirada y posición de aburrimiento parecían haberse incrementado.

-¿Nara… verdad?

Shikamaru le dio una mirada de sorpresa, no se imaginaba que el Kazekage recordara su apellido después de todos estos años.

-Hai, soy yo, Kazekage-sama.

-Gaara está bien –repuso el pelirrojo, con su voz sin emociones.

-No creo que…

-Por favor, los amigos de Naruto son mis amigos.

Shikamaru sólo se encogió de hombros, iba a ser muy problemático hacer cambiar de idea al Kazekage.

-Shikamaru –masculló como respuesta.

Gaara asintió y cruzó sus dedos enfrente de su boca.

-Entonces, ¿tú lo has visto? ¿Viste a Naruto, es realmente él?

-Es él, no tenemos dudas. Él y su… familia, regresaron por decisión propia, trayendo consigo a las personas que dicen en el pergamino.

El Kage asintió y se levantó de su asiento.

-Puedes dormir esta noche en la casa que comparto con mis hermanos, mañana partiremos a Konoha. Si él ha vuelto, tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos.

Shikamaru volvió a encogerse de hombros, él pensaba dormir esa noche en una posada, pero si Gaara lo invitaba a su casa, él no estaba a punto de protestar.

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Lamento si decepcioné a alguien con el caso de Kyuubi/Iruka, pero vamos, tenemos que ser realistas, no se puede esperar que después de semejante noticia, Iruka haga borrón y cuenta nueva y se olvide de todo. Sin embargo, las cosas mejorarán pronto.

No pensaba poner nada de SasuHaku en este chap, pero en vista que están muy desesperadas, hice un breve momento de ellos XD

¡Y tampoco me olvido del GaaraShika de esta realidad! Que va a empezar recién ahora.

En cuanto a la pareja de Kabuto, creo que vamos empatadas o Sakura gana por uno. Tienen hasta el chap que viene para decidir~

Tengo que decirles que probablemente viaje la semana que viene, así que solo va a haber chap cuando regrese :S

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

**-**

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-/-/-


	27. Capítulo 26: Se agranda la familia

-/-/-/-

-

**Una realidad del pasado.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Nada es normal en la vida de Naruto, ni siquiera las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Una carta le revelará su pasado, diciéndole que es hijo de dos hombres… dos hombres que _debería_ odiar. Sin embargo, no es solo eso lo que deberá enfrentar en su vida, sino también un viaje a otra dimensión.

**Parejas:** la principal será Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru. ¡¡¡Llámenme loca, pero amo las parejas raras!!! Y también habrá Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara/Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Haku (¡él no estará muerto!) y Uchiha Itachi/Deidara (¡Tampoco lo mataré!), si hay más lo decidiré en el camino XD

Todas están en seme/uke ñ.ñ ¡Los Namikaze son semes! XD

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** este fic seguirá los hechos del manga lo mejor posible, comenzando desde el chap **283 **hasta los actuales. ¡Así que si no leíste el manga no debes leer este fic porque estará _LLENO DE SPOILDERS_! Como el sumario lo dice y porque soy fanática del **Mpreg, **este fic estará lleno de niños naciendo de HOMBRES y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-Esto: -_**Hola, bola de pelos.- **_será cuando Naruto hable en su mente con el Kyuubi.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**¡¡ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA!!! **Los Spoilders comienzan a partir del capítulo 283 del manga, hasta los actuales. **¡SI NO SIGUES EL MANGA NO LEAS!**

**-/-/-**

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 26: ****Se agranda la familia.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Sakura pestañeó y miró al hombre que estaba frente a él, Kabuto no la miraba, sólo observaba el estómago de Orochimaru-sama y tenía una sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios. Ella sacudió su cabeza y volvió a invocar chakra en sus manos para volver a hacer un examen por todo su cuerpo. Y sip, allí mismo, en lo zona del estómago estaba el problema. Aunque no lo consideraba uno.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó Minato, con aprensión.

Kabuto quitó sus manos de encima del cuerpo su sensei, se acomodó los lentes y sonrió amablemente en el esposo aprensivo.

-Pues verá, Namikaze-san, lo que tiene Orochimaru-sama no es muy grave, mírelo por usted mismo. –Volvió a invocar chakra y la luz verde salió de sus manos, desde la cabeza fue bajando y cuando pasó por el estómago, el chakra de sus manos meneó y fue azul por unos segundos. –Como puede ver, en la zona del estómago, el chakra se interrumpe y cambio de color.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-Estaba llegando ahí –sonrió tranquilamente-. Eso que vio, sólo pasa en un sólo caso, y este caso es, por supuesto, cuando hay algo que altera el flujo de chakra de un cuerpo, en este caso en particular, se debe a que el chakra de su esposo está dirigiéndose al estómago, para preservar la vida que crece allí.

Minato pestañeó varias veces y miró a Kabuto como si tuviera dos cabezas. Detrás del rubio, Naruto gruñó y salió de la sala de exanimación, luciendo cabreado. Su novio, Neji, mordió su labio inferior, intercambió una mirada con Sakura y luego lo persiguió.

-¿T-t-tú dices… -tartamudeó- un bebé?

Kabuto sonrió de lado.

-Eso dije, Orochimaru-sama está embarazado.

Ahora los ojos azules incrédulos se posaron en el estómago de su marido, esta vez como esperando a que el bebé salga de un momento a otro, se ponga a bailar y le diga "papi".

-Debo decir, Namikaze, que no puedo creer que manejara preñar a Orochimaru-sama con tanta rapidez.

-¡Kabuto! –Jadeó Sakura-. ¡No seas irrespetuoso! ¡No puedes dirigirte al Yondaime de esa manera!

-¿Qué importancia tiene? –Se encogió de hombros. –Orochimaru está inconsciente y Namikaze-san está en shock, ninguno de los dos me ha escuchado. –Sonrió de lado y Sakura se ruborizó ligeramente, luciendo desconcertada.

-

***En otro lugar***

-

Naruto se sentó al borde del arroyo que pasaba por debajo del puente donde el equipo 7 solía reunirse en el pasado, no dijo nada cuando su novio hizo igual minutos más tarde, sólo tomó una piedra y la lanzó al agua.

-¿Estás enojado?

-No sé.

Neji hizo una mueca, antes de acariciar el hombro de su amante; luego lo abrazó por la cintura, sintiendo el cuerpo más grande muy tenso.

-Yo pienso que es maravilloso, siempre quise tener un hermanito. Es cierto que tengo a Hinata-sama y Hanabi-san, pero no es lo mismo.

Naruto sonrió de lado, recordando el amor que el Neji de la otra realidad le tenía a su pequeña hermanita.

-Es que… maldición –gruñó-. Siento que apenas los he recuperado a los dos, que apenas estamos superando nuestro pasado y comenzando a sentirnos como una familia, pero ahora va a venir un bebé nuevo… y me va a robar toda su atención.

Hyuuga lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

-Yo no lo creo así, Naruto. Creo que nada ni nadie va a poder robar el amor y dedicación que Orochimaru-sama tiene hacia ti. Eres su motivo de mantenerse cuerdo, con ganas de seguir viviendo y, lo más importante, por ti está dispuesto a perdonar a Konoha y vivir aquí, a pesar de los malos recuerdos que tiene en esta aldea. Sí, un nuevo bebé sería genial y todo, pero tú siempre serás su primer hijo, por el que daría todo.

-Él tiene razón –dijo una voz, desde atrás. Ambos saltaron y giraron sus cabezas, viendo a Minato allí parado-. Hey –saludó algo torpe-, lamento interrumpirlos, pero deseo que vengas conmigo Naruto. Tu haha ya sabe lo del nuevo bebé y está algo alterado, creo que es porque no sabe cómo vas a reaccionar tú, ante este nuevo suceso.

Naruto hizo una mueca de dolor y se levantó del piso, extendiendo una mano para ayudar a Neji a hacer lo mismo.

-Vamos.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Después de mucho tiempo y organización, los miembros del equipo Azuma, Kurenai, Gai y Kakashi encontraron un día en que todos coincidían estar en la Aldea y decidieron hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida a Naruto. Dio la casualidad también, que el Kazekage de Suna también estaba allí, junto con Kankurou. Tampoco faltaba Sasuke, porque la fiesta se tuvo que hacer en la casa de Iruka, ya que el chico todavía no tenía permitido salir. Pero al dueño de casa no le importaba, estaba feliz de tener a todos sus "niños" en su casa. Haku y Juugo habían sido invitados y estaban presentes, no así Karin y Suigetsu, la primera porque Naruto no quería tener a tres fangirls de Sasuke bajo un mismo techo (ya estaban Ino y Sakura) y el segundo porque no quiso.

Suigetsu estaba como niño con juguete nuevo, porque después de que Tsunade al fin firmó los archivos que tenían que ver con la muerte de todos los Akatsuki, decretó que la espada de Kisame no le era de ningún uso y decidió entregársela a Suigetsu, siempre y cuando éste firmara un par de papeles que decían que él sería un shinobi fiel a la Hoja. Habiendo deseado esa espada toda la vida, Suigetsu no dudó en firmar. Ahora él se encontraba entrenando con la Samaeda, puesto que le iba a llevar mucho tiempo poder manejarla, sabiendo que ésta tenía una personalidad propia.

Todos los invitados rechinaban sobre una cosa u otra, mientras Naruto bebía un poco de jugo de naranja y posaba sus ojos en Gaara, que estaba sentado en un rincón, cerca de la ventana. A su mente vino el pelirrojo que conoció en la otra realidad y no escapó a su ojo entrenado el hecho de que el muchacho le lanzara miradas furtivas de vez en cuando al asiento donde Shikamaru descansaba con pereza. Sonrió astuto y vio su oportunidad cuando el Nara se levantó de su asiento y fue para la cocina de Iruka.

-Yo, Shika –saludó, simulando que se servía otro vaso de jugo.

-Yo, Naruto –masculló con pereza, abriendo una ventana, para después prender un cigarrillo.

-Me preguntaba si –Esperó a que los ojos del Nara estuvieran sobre los suyos- si es que tienes una novia.

-Tsk, por supuesto que no. Las novias son algo muy molesto.

-¿Oh? ¿Entonces preferiría un novio?

-No sé. –Se encogió de hombros. –Los hombres no son tan molestos.

Naruto sonrió y tomó otro sorbo de su jugo. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como la arena se filtraba por debajo de la puerta vaivén de la cocina. _Gaara desea saber qué mantiene a Shikamaru tanto tiempo en la cocina, ¿uh?_

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bien, simple curiosidad. Tu sabes, Kiba e Hinata están de novios, Ino y Chouji tienen algo que no nos quieren decir, lo mismo que TenTen y Lee, Neji está conmigo, Sakura ahora sólo está enfocada en su trabajo y eso sólo dejaría a ti y Sasuke solteros, pero el teme no cuenta, porque es un bastardo frígido.

Shikamaru enarcó una ceja.

-¿Intentas hacerme de celestino, Naruto?

El rubio sonrió culpable, sabiendo que la arena ya se había convertido en un ojo y ahora Gaara podía ver todo lo que pasaba dentro.

-¿Qué harías si te dijera que sí?

-Que no seas molesto, no deseo una relación.

-Pero en vista de tu personalidad, creo que podría encontrar la pareja perfecta para ti. Reservado, que le guste dormir tanto como tú ahora que ya no tiene a su demonio, poderoso, inteligente, el único inconveniente sería que vive lejos.

Los ojos de Shikamaru se abrieron como platos y se ahogó con el humo del cigarrillo, teniendo que recibir unas palmadas en la espalda por parte del rubio.

-¿Te refieres a Gaara-sama? –jadeó entre toses.

-Hai –sonrió astuto.

-Estás loco, Naruto –masculló, antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la cocina.

-Yo solo digo. –Pestañeó inocente. –Ustedes parecen ser tal para cual.

Nara sacudió su cabeza y salió de la cocina, dejando paso a Neji, que entraba justo en ese momento.

-¿Qué tanto hacías? –preguntó, acercándose a su novio.

El jinchuuriki sonrió, abrazando a su amante por la cintura, para luego darle un beso largo y pasional.

-Sólo estaba haciendo mi buena acción del día. Porque soy un niño muy bueno.

Neji le dio una mirada dudosa, antes de atraerlo a otro beso.

En vista de que su casa fue invadida por sus ex alumnos, Iruka decidió salir para darles más espacio, eso sin contar que se sentía muy viejo entre ellos, que ya estaba de novios y dejaron de ser hace mucho sus niños. Entró a un bar y escogió una mesa, por supuesto, dos minutos después de que lo hiciera, su acechador tomó lugar enfrente de él, sin ser invitado. Iruka no le hizo caso, sólo comenzó a beber la botella de sake que le habían traído. Kyuubi pidió lo mismo y ahora había cinco botellitas de sake en la mesa.

-¿Intentas conseguirme bebido para abusar de mi? –preguntó Iruka, sus mejillas ruborizadas por el alcohol.

Kyuubi hizo muecas, fresco como una lechuga. La bebida no parecía afectarlo.

-Hai.

Iruka bufó y tomó otro trago de sake. Su acompañante se apresuró servirle otra tacita, sabiendo que ésta sería su noche. Con el tiempo que había pasado, Kyuubi había notado que Iruka ya no estaba tan tenso a su lado, el gruñía menos y casi ya no le fruncía el ceño. En lugar lo veía dimitido a su compañía y hasta a veces lo veía sonreír cuando él se ponía celoso porque hablara con otros seres humanos o si se acercaba mucho a ellos.

Eso, en el libro de reglas del Kyuubi, era una buena señal.

Así pues, mientras Iruka bebía hasta la inconsciencia, el zorro fue acercándose más a su presa, primero arrimando la silla, luego tocando una pierna y acariciándola, siguió después en beso en el cuello, la mejilla, hasta llegar a los labios, hasta que para la medianoche, los labios del Kyuubi devoraban a Iruka, mientras su mano le daba masajes a su pene.

-¿Vamos a un lugar más privado?

Iruka pestañeó varias veces, mareado por la bebida y el beso que acababan de compartir.

-A mi casa no –masculló.

Kyuubi hizo muecas.

-No te preocupes, sé perfectamente adónde llevarte.

Se podría decir que fue una suerte que ellos no fueran al hogar del Chuunin, puesto que cuando bien entrada la noche, los adolescentes abandonaron su casa, Haku se quedó atrás, para ayudar a Sasuke a poner en orden el lugar. Todo el resto de los invitados habían inventado excusas tontas para no quedarse a limpiar; entonces, viendo que el genio de Sasuke estaba a punto de estallar, él se ofreció voluntariamente a quedarse y ayudar.

Aunque terminaron demasiado pronto y ahora ambos estaban en el living, mirando para cualquier lado, menos la persona que tenían en frente, sintiéndose incómodos.

-Um -Haku retorció su manos, nervioso- creo que debo irme.

Pasaron largos segundos se silencios, hasta que Sasuke metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y clavó sus ojos negros en la cara hermosa del otro chico.

-No hace falta que te vayas ya, puedo preparar té si lo deseas.

Haku sonrió, asintiendo.

-Té suena bien.

Sasuke asintió y le hizo señas a su invitado, para que lo siguiera a la cocina. Haku se sentó mientras Sasuke ponía el agua a calentarse y buscaba el frasco que tenía el té que a él le gustaba, una vez que lo encontró, lo dejó en la mesa, junto con dos tazas. Se sentó junto a Haku, mientras que esperaban a que el agua hirviera. Ningunos de los dos se miró, y cuando sus rodillas se tocaron inconscientemente, saltaron al sentir una corriente de electricidad.

-Creo que el agua ya está por hervir –jadeó Haku, levantándose precipitadamente, un rubor en sus mejillas-. Yo prepararé el té, Sasuke-san.

Haku apagó el fuego, agarró las dos tazas y el frasco de té, pero mientras estaba poniendo las hojas dentro de la tetera, un cuerpo que se paró detrás suyo lo hizo tensar. Sasuke tomó el frasco y obligó a Haku a que lo dejara en la mesada, mientras él enterraba su cara en el cabello castaño del chico. El dueño del Hyotôn mordió su labio inferior, para que ningún sonido salga de su boca, mientras sentía como Sasuke rodeaba su cintura con una mano y la otra comenzaba a vagar su parte trasera, apretando descaradamente su flaco trasero.

-He tratado de contenerme, pero no puedo –confesó Sasuke contra su oído. Él acercó un poco más su cuerpo a su presa y esta vez Haku no puedo contener un gemido, cuando sintió una dureza pegarse a su cola.

Sentir aquella carne dura contra su parte trasera, hizo que su propio cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar, así que, sin importarle que se viera descarado, bajó una mano y comenzó a frotarse. Pero Sasuke no le dejó darse placer él solo por mucho tiempo, puesto que con un gesto brusco, apartó aquella mano y él mismo coló una por las telas del traje de Haku y comenzó a masturbarlo.

-Sasuke-san –jadeó Haku, exponiendo su cuello, para que los labios pálidos y ansiosos del chico se posaran allí y comenzaran a chupar.

El Uchiha lo complació, así que mientras dejaba una marca en su cuello y daba placer al miembro de Haku, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, consiguiendo alivio cuando su pene endurecido se frotó contra las nalgas de Haku.

Necesitando más, Haku movió un poco más su cuerpo y enterró una mano en los cabellos negros de Sasuke, atrayendo su cara a la suya, para que compartieran un primer y calentado beso. Ninguno de los dos deseó ser apacible, puesto que el deseo por el otro los había estado carcomiendo desde hace meses. Así que mordieron, chuparon y aspiraron la lengua y labios del otro, no importándoles lastimarse, sólo deseando amortiguar el calor que estaba consumiendo sus cuerpos.

Haku jadeó de repente, rompiendo el beso, cuando la mano de Sasuke dejó su pene, para comenzar a masajear sus testículos. Gimió y se retorció, cerrando los ojos, y apretando el agarre sobre el cabello negro.

-Voy… voy a correrme, Sasuke-san –jadeó Haku.

Sasuke gruñó e hizo gritar del susto a su amante, cuando, con un movimiento rápido y violento, lo dio vuelta y lo sentó en la mesada, haciendo que una de las tazas rodara hasta caerse y estrellarse contra el piso, algo que ninguno prestó atención. Sasuke separó las piernas de Haku y le quitó el pantalón que traía, junto con los bóxers, besó al chico y después bajó la cabeza, para tomar el miembro duro entre sus labios.

-¡Oh, Sasuke!

Haku arqueó su cuerpo y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose un poco con la alacena, pero no sintió el dolor, puesto que las ondas de placer que la boca del Uchiha estaba causando a su cuerpo, no le dejaban sentir ninguna otra sensación.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke –repitió como un mantra, mientras sentía como en su bajo vientre los retorcijones que indicaban que estaba a punto de correrse. –Sasuke, voy a… -gimió y arqueó su cuerpo, cuando el orgasmo lo golpeó como un rayo-. ¡¡Sasuke!!

Sasuke amamantó su pene, tragando toda su esencia, hasta la última gota, no dejando que nada se le escapase. Haku cayó rendido en sus brazos, debilitado, después de tener el orgasmo más sensacional de su vida. El dueño del Sharingan lo cargó en sus brazos y gruñó cuando el trasero desnudo de Haku se posó sobre su pene duro.

-Vamos a mi habitación –gruñó el Uchiha.

Haku no encontró fuerzas para hablar, sólo pudo asentir.

Mientras lo llevaba a la habitación, Sasuke manejó quitarse los pantalones y desprenderse la camisa, una hazaña muy grande, puesto que su boca estaba ocupada con la boca de Haku y una de sus manos mantenía al shinobi pegado a su cuerpo. Fue por eso que, cuando depositó a su amante en la cama, sólo tuvo que sacarse la camisa y los bóxers, teniendo que hacer lo mismo con Haku.

Despojados de toda prenda, ambos aprovecharon para tocar el cuerpo del otro y jadearon en alta voz al sentir lo caliente de la otra piel. Esto dio rienda suelta a más pasión y ambos usaron dientes y labios para chupar, morder y lamer cada recóndito lugar del cuerpo ajeno.

Sasuke podría culparlo a sus hormonas rabiosas, pero no pudo continuar con este juego sexual, por eso se metió tres dedos a la boca y los llenó bien de su saliva, antes de usar uno para comenzar a preparar a Haku. El chico lloriqueó un poco al sentir la invasión, pero después apretó su quijada, negándose a quejarse. Era un ninja, después de todo, y ellos se entrenaban para sentir dolores peores que éstos, sin queja. Así que solamente apretó con fuerzas los hombros de su amante y respiró acompasadamente, tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa, menos los dedos pálidos que se enterraban en su ano, preparándolo para algo mejor.

Los besos que Sasuke prodigó a su cuerpo, mientras hacía esa tarea, ayudaron mucho, tanto que Haku casi ni sintió cuando algo más grande y mojado comenzó a penetrar su culo. Oh, pero sí lo sintió, fue una sensación como de sentirse lleno, dejando de lado el dolor, él supo que el placer de tener a Sasuke dentro de él no se iba a comparar nunca contra nada que experimentara en el futuro.

-Kami… estás tan apretado –jadeó Sasuke contra el cuello de Haku, cerrando los ojos y conteniéndose para no comenzar a empujar como loco.

Haku sonrió de lado y empujó tentativamente sus caderas hacia arriba, obteniendo otro quejido de Sasuke. Sintiéndose travieso, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su amante y repitió la acción con sus caderas. Ésta vez el Uchiha gruñó, se sacó completamente de Haku y luego empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Sasuke! –chilló Haku, estremeciéndose cuando esa acción inundó su cuerpo de mariposas que zumbaron su piel.

-Tú te lo buscaste –gruñó Sasuke, comenzando a empujar despiadadamente.

Aquella noche, ninguno de los dos notó que Iruka no llegó a dormir, ni tampoco que cuando los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron, un pelirrojo que lucía muy satisfecho se apareció en el departamento, con el dueño de casa en sus brazos. Él depositó su preciada carga en la cama, con un cuidado que nadie podría pensar que el Kyuubi podría tener para un humano, y luego se retiró.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-Estoy tan aburrido, un –se quejó Deidara.

Itachi apartó la mirada de los pergaminos que estaba leyendo y miró a su _esposo_, que ya demostraba un embarazo de siete meses. Deidara era delgado por naturaleza, pero desde que supo que estaba embarazado, su apetito aumentó el triple, haciendo que su peso suba unos quince kilos. Y, agradecidamente, toda esa comida parecía irse hacia donde estaba su hijo, haciendo que parezca como que él rubio se tragó una sandía. Este Deidara panzón era adorable para Itachi, pero él nunca lo diría ruidosamente.

-Te he mandando a limpiar y remodelar el depósito que había detrás de la casa, Deidara, para que lo uses como tu taller. Hay arcilla y todo lo que necesites allí, para crear tus obras.

El chico arrugó la nariz.

-Sabes que no me gusta crear arte y dejarla en un lugar como exhibición. ¡El arte es una explosión, un! Si no voy a explotarlo, no quiero crear arte.

-Entonces podemos ir a dar una vuelta por la aldea.

-No deseo caminar, un. Se me hinchan los tobillos.

Itachi contuvo el impulso infantil de rodar los ojos. Los humores de su marido eran aún más cambiantes e insoportables desde el embarazo. Él, como buen marido, lo aguantaba… la mayoría de las veces. Otras veces, como hoy, tenía ganas de dejar a Deidara solo con su rabieta e irse a entrenar a otro lugar.

-No sé qué hacer para divertirte entonces, Deidara.

El rubio mordió su labio inferior y miró tentativo a su esposo. Itachi enarcó una ceja y lo incitó a hablar.

-No hemos comprado nada para el bebé todavía, un. Ni pensado en dónde lo haríamos dormir.

-Pensaba que estaba claro que sería la habitación junto a la nuestra –murmuró, volviendo la atención a sus papales-. Ya hice mover los muebles de bebé que había en el depósito que te arreglé.

-Un. –Deidara arrugó su nariz. –Deseo que mi primer hijo tenga cosas nuevas, Itachi.

El Uchiha suspiró y luego le dio una mirada que rondó la irritación.

-Creo que podemos usar algo de mi dinero ahorrado para ello, pero no vamos a comprarle _todos los muebles_ nuevos. Solamente podemos comprarle una cuna y un ropero nuevo, tal vez algo más, porque una vez que nazca, vamos a tener muchos gastos Deidara y hasta que no me instale bien en el Consejo, no voy a ganar mucho dinero.

-Sí, sí, un. Vamos –masculló, antes de hacer unos movimientos torpes para levantarse. Ya que teniendo una pelota como estómago, era bastante difícil.

-Pensé que no deseabas caminar –argumentó Itachi, levantando las cejas.

Deidara se cruzó de brazos, por encima de su panza. Lucía hermoso e Itachi tuvo que contener una sonrisa.

-Ahora si quiero, un.

-

***Hospital de Konoha***

-

-¡¿Gemelos?! –Un chillido.

-Gemelos. –Una voz tranquila.

-Gemelos… -Una voz mareada.

Minato se sentó pesadamente en la silla al lado del aparato de ecografía en 3D y secó el sudor de su frente. Orochimaru, por otro lado, miró con el ceño fruncido su estómago anormalmente grande para un embarazo de cuatro meses.

-Así que es por eso que ya estoy demostrando tanto y el por qué de mi hambre voraz –murmuró, recibiendo un asentimiento de Kabuto.

-Namikaze-san parece ser muy potente y eso que acababa de regresar a la vida cuando concibieron a los niños.

Orochimaru fulminó con la mirada a su mano derecha y Kabuto le sonrió, mientras le entregaba una toalla, para que se limpiara el líquido viscoso que estaba en su estómago.

-Gemelos –murmuró Minato otra vez-. Uh, bueno. Al menos no puedo decir que estoy viejo como para tener gemelos.

Orochimaru le dio una mirada helada.

-¿Insinúas que yo sí estoy viejo?

-¡Por supuesto que no, mi amor! –Jadeó el Yondaime, el falso horror, antes de proceder a encerrar a su marido en un brazo de oso y besar sonoramente su mejilla-. ¡Jamás insinuaría tal cosa! ¡Estás en la flor de tu vida y pareces cada día más hermoso!

Orochimaru bufó, pero había una sonrisa en su rostro.

Si el carácter de Orochimaru era despreciativo y gruñón cuando estaba normal, no se imaginarán como era embarazado. Por suerte, Minato ya tenía experiencia en tratar los humores cambiantes de su esposo y era él quien estaba más alrededor del Sannin. Ni siquiera Naruto, que era los ojitos de su madre, se salvaba a veces de la lengua afilada y el humor de perros de mami.

-Entonces nos vamos, Kabuto –siseó el Sannin, acomodándose la ropa-. ¿Vienes a la casa?

-Me temo que no, Orochimaru-sama. Tengo que reunirme con Sakura-chan para arreglar algunas cosas del hospital.

Orochimaru se detuvo de su acción de bajar de la cama y le dio una mirada dura a su alumno.

-Esa muchacha tiene dieciséis, Kabuto.

Kabuto sonrió y se acomodó los anteojos.

-Diecisiete, de hecho, recién cumplidos –afirmó, con una sonrisa de lado-. Y no tiene por qué advertirme, Orochimaru-sama. No voy a hacerle nada…

… _que ella no desee._

El hombre embarazado angostó los ojos en él, pero no dijo nada. Tomó el brazo que le ofrecía su marido y juntos salieron de la Sala Prenatal del hospital de Konoha.

-Gemelos –masculló Naruto, mirando el estómago de su padre, con el ceño fruncido-. No entiendo. –Miró para todos lados, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca. –En la otra realidad sólo tenías a Hikaru aparte de mí, ¿Por qué gemelos entonces?

-Pero estaba embarazado, hijo –respondió Orochimaru, tranquilamente-. Pensé lo mismo que tú y mi única conjetura es que está en mi destino tener dos hijos más de tu padre; y es éste mismo destino el que se las arregló para que en este embarazo tenga esos dos que me faltan. Porque, obviamente, estoy demasiado viejo como para enfrentar otro embarazo.

-Hn –gruñó Naruto y se cruzó de brazos.

Su madre le dio una mirada larga y calculadora.

-¿Estás bien con esto, Naruto? ¿No estás enojado? –Preguntó en voz baja-. Tu padre y yo no teníamos planeado esto… no tan pronto, no cuando apenas estamos enlazando contigo.

El rubio bufó desdeñosamente.

-Lo estuve al principio –confesó, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero luego Neji habló conmigo y me hizo entrar en razón.

Su madre sonrió apreciativamente.

-Ese chico es perfecto para ti, debes asegurarte de que sea tuyo, antes de que alguien te lo pueda robar.

Naruto dejó salir un gruñido posesivo ante esa posibilidad, pero luego sonrió astuto.

-Estuve pensando ya en eso. Tengo pensado pedir su mano dentro de poco. –Lo miró a los ojos. –Debes ayudarme a encontrar el anillo perfecto.

-Por supuesto hijo, en cualquier momento.

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Bueno, este fin de semana recién viajo, por eso tienen el chap hoy XD Me temo que para el próximo sí van a tener que esperar unos quince días. ¡Pero me voy de vacaciones, así que no me siento culpable! Kufufufu~

Además, fue por mi inminente viaje que me decidí a hacer algo que todas querían un lemon y SasuHaku. Espero que les haya gustado.

Por lo demás, creo que pronto habrá boda…

Y por cierto, la votación estaba muy pareja, así que yo aporté lo mío y me decidí para que haya Kabuto/Sakura. Igualmente, no va a ser muy evidente, sólo un par de indirectas, como este chap XD

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

**-**

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-/-/-


	28. Capítulo 27: Final de una maldición

-/-/-/-

-

**Una realidad del pasado.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Nada es normal en la vida de Naruto, ni siquiera las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Una carta le revelará su pasado, diciéndole que es hijo de dos hombres… dos hombres que _debería_ odiar. Sin embargo, no es solo eso lo que deberá enfrentar en su vida, sino también un viaje a otra dimensión.

**Parejas:** la principal será Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru. ¡¡¡Llámenme loca, pero amo las parejas raras!!! Y también habrá Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara/Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Haku (¡él no estará muerto!) y Uchiha Itachi/Deidara (¡Tampoco lo mataré!), si hay más lo decidiré en el camino XD

Todas están en seme/uke ñ.ñ ¡Los Namikaze son semes! XD

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** este fic seguirá los hechos del manga lo mejor posible, comenzando desde el chap **283 **hasta los actuales. ¡Así que si no leíste el manga no debes leer este fic porque estará _LLENO DE SPOILDERS_! Como el sumario lo dice y porque soy fanática del **Mpreg, **este fic estará lleno de niños naciendo de HOMBRES y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-Esto: -_**Hola, bola de pelos.- **_será cuando Naruto hable en su mente con el Kyuubi.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**¡¡ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA!!! **Los Spoilders comienzan a partir del capítulo 283 del manga, hasta los actuales. **¡SI NO SIGUES EL MANGA NO LEAS!**

**-/-/-**

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 27:**** Final de una maldición.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Iruka consiguió sospechoso de las miraditas que tanto Sasuke como Haku se daban, cada vez que el segundo venía a casa. Peor era ahora que el Uchiha ya había cumplido su periodo de prueba y tenía permitido salir de la casa (con acompañamiento de ANBU's), que sus sospechas casi estaban confirmadas. Cada vez que Sasuke regresaba, él sonreía. Sí, Uchiha Sasuke llegaba sonriente a la casa, algunas veces con un rubor contento en sus mejillas pálidas. Pero Iruka tenía miedo de preguntar, puesto que él no quería responder la pregunta que Sasuke le tiraba cada vez que él intentaba sonsacarle algo.

Porque cada vez que Iruka preguntaba:

-"¿Qué has estado haciendo con Haku-san?"

Sasuke le respondía con un:

-"No sé… probablemente lo mismo que usted y el **Kyuubi**."

Así que había un acuerdo tácito de no preguntar sobre la vida privada del otro. Lo único que había hecho el guarda del muchacho fue dejarle una caja de condones y lubricante en la cama a Sasuke, cuando él no estaba.

-Mmmhhh, pensativo otra vez, espero que estés pensando en todo lo que voy a hacerte esta noche.

Iruka se tensó levemente y después le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su asechador, que ahora se acuclillaba en el marco de su ventana.

-¿Podrías usar la puerta como todo humano civilizado?

-No, porque no soy humano ni soy civilizado.

La ceja derecha de Iruka crispó. Se preguntó por qué perdonó al pelirrojo todos sus pecados del pasado, y no era la primera vez. Aunque debía admitir que fue más que el Kyuubi le ganó la batalla de voluntades. Siendo Iruka un hombre necesitado de afecto (y otras cosas), tener a alguien que sea tan atento, posesivo y, a su modo, romántico, desarmaban al Chuunin y se encontró que no podía seguir enojado con él.

Así que hoy se cumplía una semana desde que le permitió al zorro poder llegar a su casa y permanecer un tiempo con él, con la condición de que se fuera a su propia casa una vez que la visita terminara. El Kitsune, por supuesto, se las arreglaba para cumplir esa promesa, pero no sin antes descargar su libido con su amante.

El zorro se acercó para oler el aroma del cabello recién lavado de Iruka y también su piel. Ronroneó sonoramente.

-¿Por qué no esperaste por mí para bañarte?

-Necesitaba un momento para mí solo. Si te esperaba, estaba seguro que iba a hacer cualquier cosa, menos bañarme.

El zorro le sonrió pervertidamente, confirmando sus sospechas. Se sentó en frente de él y posó sus ojos rojos ardientes en los chocolates.

-¿Deseas té?

Kyuubi torció la nariz.

-Prefiero sake.

-No hay sake en esta casa –gruñó Iruka-. Vivo con un adolescente.

Kyuubi puso los ojos en blanco y masculló algo que sonó como: "Ese es todo menos un adolescente".

-Entonces dame una taza de tu maldito té.

-No maldigas en mi casa, por favor –regañó el Chuunin, antes de levantarse a servirle una taza a su invitado.

El Bijuu bufó con desdén, se cruzó de brazos y fijó sus ojos en el trasero que se meneaba de su amante. La verdad es que no quería té, sino que se lo pidió para poder ser pervertido nuevamente.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-Tengo ya el anillo para mi Neji, Ero-sennin –murmuró Naruto, arrodillado frente a la tumba que había mandado a hacer para Jiraiya-. Probablemente me hubieses mirado con incredulidad, reírte de mí y decirme que soy muy joven como para comprometerme –sonrió-, y yo seguro que hubiese gritado que no era tu asunto, pero me habría gustado que me dieras tu bendición, que estoy seguro que lo harías más tarde, pero con renuencia.

-Es increíble como lo conocías –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Naruto tensó por instinto, pero relajó enseguida, sabiendo que era Minato.

-Él me dijo lo mismo a mí, cuando le mostré el anillo que le compré a tu papá. –El rubio mayor se arrodilló junto a su hijo, prendió algo de incienso y dio un corto rezo para su sensei. –Recién el día de mi despedida de soltero se apareció y me dijo que estaba feliz por mi boda. –Rió un poco. –Aunque estaba tan bebido, que no sé si lo dijo de corazón.

Naruto sonrió con algo de renuencia.

-¿Por qué no buscas mi bendición, Naruto? ¿Por qué no fue a mí quien pediste que te acompañara a elegir el anillo para Neji-san?

El rubio se encogió de hombros y miró para otro lado.

-¿En serio quieres escucharlo?

-Dame un buen golpe –comentó Minato, con algo de sarcasmo. Sabía, sin embargo, que era exactamente lo que iba a recibir.

Naruto tomó una gran inspiración y después exhaló.

-Sigues siendo el Yondaime para mí. El hombre que fue mi héroe hasta el día en que me gradué de la Academia, el mismo día que me enteré que fue el causante de que me convirtiera en el chivo expiatorio de Konoha. Al que de a poco fui guardándole mucho rencor por la misma cosa, sin que ni siquiera yo me diera cuenta.

-¿Y cómo tu padre?

-Eso está en lo último de la lista.

Minato dejó salir un largo suspiro y acarició la tumba de su ex sensei.

-Nada salió como esperaba, Naruto. Sé que alguien ya te lo contó, pero deseo decírtelo yo también. ¿Puedo? –Su hijo le dio un pequeño cabeceo. –Mi plan era que los aldeanos de Konoha y sus shinobis te vieran como un héroe, porque te sacrificaste, aunque sin que lo decidieras, para contener a aquel que hubiese destruido nuestro hogar, si no hubiese actuado de otra manera. Al mismo tiempo, le pedí al Sandaime que no te dijera ni a ti ni a ellos que eras mi hijo, le pedí que te entregaran a tu madre y que salieran de Konoha, hasta que tuvieras la edad de entrar a la Academia, o de rendir el examen de Genin, puesto que sabía que tu madre te iba a enseñar el arte del ninja mejor que cualquier otro sensei.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-¿Haha sabe esto?

-No, no se lo dije. –Negó con la cabeza. –No quería echar más sal a la herida, puesto que ya está bastante enojado con aquellos que le ocultaron la verdad. –Suspiró. –Por un lado entiendo a Tsunade y al resto, no quiero imaginarme cómo habrá quedado tu papá cuando supo de mi "muerte", tal vez en ese momento les pareció bueno ocultarle que estabas vivo… -Suspiró de nuevo. –No sé, como Hokage puedo pensar que fue una buena decisión, pero no como marido y padre.

-No quiero odiar a Tsunade, Ero-sennin o el jiji.

-Lo sé y es bueno que no lo hagas. Si hay alguien a quien debes odiar, ese debo ser yo, fue mi decisión la que desencadenó todos estos eventos, después de todo. Pero, otra vez te lo repito, nada salió como yo pensaba que debería salir, cuando te elegí para que seas el jinchuuriki del zorro.

-Yo no te odio, sólo que… me resulta difícil.

-Te entiendo –le dio una sonrisa de lado-. Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites para sentirte cómodo conmigo.

Naruto asintió y se levantó, se dio media vuelta, caminó unos pasos, pero se detuvo. Notando eso, su padre giró su cabeza, para mirarlo.

-¿Apruebas que desee hacer mi prometido a Neji?

-Por supuesto que no lo hago –dijo muy serio.

Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Je, je, je –rió nervioso-. Maa, maa, sólo era un broma. Neji-kun es perfecto para ti, como lo es mi Maru-chan para mí.

Su hijo le sonrió y después salió caminando lentamente del cementerio.

-Maa, sensei –suspiró, dándose vuelta para mirar la tumba de Jiraiya-. Tengo un hijo que está haciendo planes para casarse y dos en camino. Qué suerte que no estás aquí para reírte de mí.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Gaara pestañeó.

-Nara –asintió-. ¿Por qué has venido esta vez?

-Por Naruto –respondió Shikamaru, frunciendo el ceño confundido-. Me dijo que era de suma importancia que te entregara este sobre. –Se quitó del chaleco un sobre blanco escrito con letras rojas y se lo entregó. –No sé por qué me mandan a mí para una tarea tan molesta.

El pelirrojo volvió a pestañear de nuevo y tomó el sobre en sus manos, antes de abrirlo.

-

_¡Hey, Gaara!_

_¿Sabes qué? ¡Voy pedir la mano de Neji! Así que deseaba que estés aquí para nuestra fiesta de compromiso. Es por eso que te mando esta carta con anticipación, para que te hagas cargo de las cosas más importantes lo antes posible y luego vengas a Konoha._

_Y sé que ahora te estás preguntando: ¿No podía este idiota mandar un pájaro mensajero para eso?_

_¡Duh! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Porque esto está hecho con segundas intenciones!_

_¡¡¡Noté como mirabas el trasero de Shika la vez pasada que estuviste aquí!!! ¡¡ ¿Así que ese cuerpo tuyo no está hecho sólo de arena, eh?!! *Insertar risa nerviosa aquí* _

-

Gaara se ruborizó ligeramente, mientras Shikamaru fingía que no lo veía, pero su curiosidad por el contenido de esa carta aumentaba.

_-_

_¡Y yo que te tenía catalogado como un bastardo frígido como Sasuke! Uh, aunque ese teme últimamente… ¡En fin! ¡No hablemos de __**ese**__ ahora! Lo que quería decirte es… ¡Ve por él! Sé que Shikamaru es perfecto para ti y si las cosas van bien, tu romance con él enlazaría por siempre a Konoha con Suna, así que cuando yo sea Hokage, nuestras aldeas serán las más poderosas y prácticamente seremos una._

_De todas las personas que conozco y son preciosas para mí, tu e Iruka-sensei son las que más se merecen tener a alguien que los ame y los cuiden a su lado. Iruka-sensei ya tiene a ese alguien que le sirva para eso (ya te contaré de ello en otra oportunidad) *Insertar estremecimiento aquí*, ahora sólo faltas tú y no hay nadie mejor para ti que Shikamaru. Él es un bastardo perezoso, pero un genio como hace mucho que no aparecía en Konoha, creo que él y tú fueron hechos el uno para el otro. _

_¡Y__ lo mejor de todo es que él es tan perezoso que te dejará ser el seme siempre! ¡Si no sabes lo que es un SEME, pregúntale a Temari! (Aunque serías un idiota si no lo sabes. ¡Hasta yo lo sabía antes que Jiraiya-sensei me lo explicara! ¡Uh! ¡Malos recuerdos!)_

_En fin, he hecho mi parte, ahora te toca hacer tu movimiento. Sé que debes estar nervioso, por no haber hecho esto nunca antes, pero sigue tus instintos, o léete una revista, ya sabrás tú como conseguir a Shika para que caliente tu cama._

_¡Nos vemos, dattebayo!_

_Atte: __Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto._

_PD: He decidido agregar el apellido de mi padre al mío. Es importante para él… y para mí también._

-

Gaara dejó la carta en su escritorio y la miró por largos segundos, dejando que su cerebro procesara todo lo que acababa de leer.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Shikamaru, no pudiendo aguantarse más la curiosidad. Siendo un genio como era y gustoso de resolver uno que otro misterio, él solía dejar de lado su pereza, cuando había algo que aumentaba su curiosidad, y ver ahora las diferentes emociones que pasaron por la cara generalmente impasible del pelirrojo, lo llenaron de ella.

Gaara levantó su mirada verde y la clavó en el Chuunin. Había tanta intensidad en ella, que el Nara se revolvió incómodo en su lugar.

-Debo viajar a Konoha.

Esa fue toda la respuesta que recibió, él no sabía, por supuesto, que durante el camino a casa, el Kazekage iba a poner en práctica el consejo de su amigo.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Hiashi dejó la taza de té que estaba bebiendo en la mesita frente a él e indicó con un cabeceo al miembro de la Rama de la familia que entrara.

-Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto-sama está aquí para verlo, Hiashi-sama.

El hombre enarcó una ceja.

-Hágalo pasar aquí.

Los ojos blancos del sirviente se abrieron como platos.

-¿Aquí? ¿A su sala privada?

-¿No escuchaste lo que dije? –contestó con frialdad.

El miembro de la Rama de la familia tartamudeó unas disculpas y fue enseguida a cumplir el encargo de la cabeza del Clan. Su sorpresa anterior era justificada, puesto que ésta sala alejada de la casa principal, rodeada de un lago y parte del bosque era el lugar donde nadie, a excepción de Hiashi y una limpiadora escogida especialmente por él, tenían el acceso permitido.

Sin embargo, si es que el hijo de Minato venía a visitarlo por primera vez, desde su escandaloso regreso a la Aldea, Hiashi sabía que lo que quería hablar con él no debería ser escuchado por nadie más.

Finalmente, su sirviente llegó, trayendo al adolescente junto con él. Una vez más, ahora que lo tenía enfrente, el Hyuuga se maravilló al ver lo idéntico que este muchacho era a su padre, lo fuerte e imponente que se veía, casi parecía un adulto y no un muchacho de apenas dieseis años.

-Entiendo que quieres hablar conmigo –murmuró Hiashi, haciendo un ademán para que el chico se siente frente a él.

-Sí, y supongo que ya debe imaginarse sobre qué y quién.

-Neji.

Naruto no contestó, puesto que era evidente, sólo tomó un trago del té que el Hyuuga le había servido.

-Quiero hacerlo mi esposo.

-¿Y deseas mi permiso?

-No exactamente, puesto que Neji es ya mayor de edad para los estándares de un shinobi. –Lo miró a los ojos. –Lo que deseo es decirle que una vez que me case con él, Neji pasara a ser parte de **mí** familia, será _mío_. ¿Sabe lo que eso significa?

Hiashi frunció el ceño.

-Él nació un Hyuuga y lo será hasta el día que muera.

-Pero al ser mi esposo, dejará de ser un sirviente devoto de esta familia. Su fidelidad se volcará únicamente a su marido, no cortará los lazos con este Clan, pero sí la mayoría de ellos. Siendo miembro de un Clan tan poderoso como el Namikaze (a pesar de que seamos pocos), estoy en mi derecho de pedir que las ataduras a este Clan sean las menores posibles.

Los ojos de Hiashi se abrieron como platos a medida que la realización llegaba a su cabeza.

-Muy ingenioso, Uzumaki –siseó-. Sólo he escuchado un par de veces que se haya exigido ese derecho en el pasado de mi familia.

-Entonces sabe de lo que estoy hablando –sonrió-. Perfecto, porque no deseo rogar.

-Neji es un activo muy importante para este Clan, no puedo simplemente dejarlo libre.

-Tengo a muchos miembros del consejo de la Aldea de mi parte, eso sin contar a la Hokage, si no lo hace, hablaré con ellos y le presentaré mi caso.

-Los miembros del consejo y el Godaime no pueden meterse en cosas privadas del Clan –masculló helado.

-Deja de ser privada cuando esto interfiere con una futura unión que traerá poder a la Aldea.

Los ojos del Hyuuga se angostaron, hasta que finalmente suspiró y masajeó sus sienes.

-Puedo ver a tu madre en ti, muchacho. Veo que te ha enseñado bien en las artes de la manipulación.

Naruto sonrió halagado.

-Gracias.

Otro largo silenció creció, mientras que Hiashi sopesaba sus posibilidades. Siendo un hombre tranquilo, si bien algo frío, él no deseaba que se formara un escándalo de lo cual los miembros de la Aldea no dejaran de hablar por semanas. Si aceptaba ahora, probablemente muy pocas personas sabrían lo que haría para su sobrino, puesto que éste usaba su venda de shinobi en la frente, después de todo.

_Y se lo debo a mi hermano_, pensó con pesar. _Él se sacrificó para que pueda seguir vivo con mi familia y feliz. Es hora de recompensarlo, mediante su hijo._

-De acuerdo, Naruto-san, has ganado.

-

***Días después***

-

-¿Adónde me llevas? –preguntó Neji, mientras era arrastrado por su novio de las manos.

-Ya vas a ver y no hagas trampas activando su Byakugan –regañó, guiando al mayor.

Neji bufó y se dejó ser guiado, confiando en que su amante no iba a causar que se cayera. Finalmente, luego de unos diez minutos, Naruto se detuvo. Con sus manos grandes le quitó la venda que tapaba sus ojos y él pestañeó varias veces, para acostumbrarse a la luz. Una vez que lo hizo, su boca dejó salir un sorprendido "wow" al ver el lugar donde el jinchuuriki los había llevado.

Estaban en un prado en medio del _Bosque de la Muerte_, que no parecía pertenecer a ese lugar tan tenebroso; de hecho, parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Había un pequeño arroyo que corría en dirección a la Aldea, con peces de colores nadando contra la corriente, a sus pies, flores de todos los colores estaba en pleno florecimiento, llenando el lugar de la más hermosa y variada gama de olores perfumantes. El sol era tan fuerte allí que casi cegaba, pero calentaba la piel y era reconfortante.

-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

-Sakura, Sasuke-teme y yo nos detuvimos por aquí cerca durante el examen de Chuunin –anunció Naruto, mientras se sentaba en la hierba-. Fui el encargado de ir por leña y caminé sólo un poco, hasta encontrar este lugar. Mi cara de sorpresa fue igual a la tuya cuando lo vi. Este lugar era demasiado hermoso como para sobrevivir en un bosque tan espantoso.

-De hecho –comentó Neji, también sentándose en la hierba, pero entremedio de las piernas de su novio, que no tardó en rodear su estrecha cintura con sus fuertes brazos-. ¿Por qué no me lo habías enseñado antes?

-Porque quería mostrártelo durante una ocasión en especial.

Neji frunció el ceño, haciendo una rápida memoria sobre alguna fecha importante. No encontró ninguna.

-¿Y estamos aquí hoy por algo en especial?

-Por supuesto. –Naruto hizo muecas y se revolvió un poco, buscando algo en su bolsillo. Neji se giró para mirarlo y su respiración se detuvo al ver que su novio sacaba una cajita de terciopelo naranja de su bolsillo. –Es una ocasión _muy especial _–ronroneó Naruto, a su oído, abriendo la cajita.

Tal y como lo esperaba, allí dentro había un anillo de compromiso. El anillo era bastante grueso, puesto que estaba trenzado con dos líneas de oro, uno de oro blanco y el otro de oro dorado. En la unión había un diamante blanco, simple y llano, no muy llamativo, tal y como le gustaba a él.

-Es precioso –jadeó.

-Gracias, mi haha me ayudó a escogerlo. Dijo que va justo con tu personalidad y es perfecto, en vista que vas a usarlo toda tu vida.

Neji enarcó una ceja.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Porque vas a casarte conmigo y no te voy a dejar ir nunca.

-No te he escuchado pedírmelo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Naruto de enarcar una ceja.

-¿En serio quieres que me arrodille y te pida que seas mi esposo?

Hyuuga hizo una mueca.

-Bien, no. Eso sería demasiado extraño.

-Pero igual lo haré.

-¡No, espera!

Pero era demasiado tarde, Naruto ya se había arrodillado en una pierna y ahora sostenía la caja de terciopelo con una mano y con la otra tomaba una de las manos de Neji.

-Hyuuga Neji, eres el hombre más maravilloso que he tenido el gusto de conocer en mi vida, te amo sobre todas las cosas y deseo envejecer a tu lado. Es por eso que te doy este anillo, esperando que lo aceptes como símbolo de mi amor y nuestro futuro matrimonio. ¿Deseas ser mi esposo?

Neji se había ruborizado por la humillación en un principio, pero ahora sus ojos estaban misteriosamente húmedos.

-Claro que acepto –susurró con un hilo de voz.

Naruto hizo muecas, le colocó el anillo a su ahora prometido y después lo encerró en un abrazo, demandando sus labios.

-¿Quién te escribió ese discurso tan cursi? –preguntó Neji, después de recuperar su respiración.

-Mi padre. –Puso los ojos en blanco. –Si vieras la cantidad de tonterías que quería que te dijera, algunas hasta muy pervertidas, pero mamá vino y le dio un cocorrón. Finalmente terminamos con lo que te dije.

Neji rió encantado y después atrajo a su prometido para otro beso.

-

***Una semana después***

-

-¿Po-Por qué tan nervioso, Neji-nii-chan?

Neji dejó de mirarse al espejo, para darse vuelta y mirar a su prima, que asomaba por la puerta de su habitación.

-Es Naruto –confesó, haciendo señas para que ella entrara y cerrara la puerta-. Me dijo que tiene una sorpresa para mí hoy y que viene a casa para dármela. No sé por qué tiene que dármela aquí.

-¿Estará relacionada con su compromiso? –Había un poco de dolor en su voz, puesto que si bien ella ya había dejado de lado su amor para el rubio, era un duro golpe a su orgullo que su primer amor la dejara justamente por su primo.

-No creo… -Negó con la cabeza. –La fiesta es recién pasado mañana, ya me dio el anillo y todo está organizado. No sé qué tipo de sorpresa desea darme.

-Pro-probablemente sea una tontería, n-no te preocupes, Neji-kun.

El chico asintió y le dio una sonrisa agradecida a su prima. Pronto, un miembro de la casa de Rama vino a avisarle que Naruto estaba allí y él fue a recibirlo. Una vez en la entrada, palideció un poco y se detuvo en seco al ver que su amor no venía sólo, sino también con su madre y padre.

-Hola, Naruto –saludó, dándole un pico-. Er, ¿Por qué están todos aquí? No intento ser descortés, sólo soy curioso.

-Maru-chan y yo vinimos como testigos para lo que va a ocurrir –respondió Minato sonriente, rodeando la cintura hinchada de su marido con un brazo.

Neji levantó sus cejas.

-¿Testigos de qué…?

Orochimaru enarcó una ceja en dirección de su hijo.

-¿Él no sabe?

Naruto sonrió inocente.

-Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Orochimaru le mandó una mirada de reproche, pero no pudo decirle nada, porque en ese momento llegó Hanabi, y les anunció que su padre los esperaba en la sala de reuniones de la cabeza del Clan.

Neji intercambió una mirada de duda con su novio, pero éste solo sacudió su cabeza y lo incitó a caminar. Una vez que llegaron a la sala, no sólo su tío estaba allí, sino también otros miembros importantes del consejo del Clan.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? –susurró, sintiéndose nervioso.

Su tío le dio una mirada penetrante.

-Estás aquí, Neji, porque Naruto-san ha hecho uso de una ley muy antigua de Konoha, la cual puede usarse si es que un miembro de la Rama del clan Hyuuga se casa con otro miembro de un clan poderoso de la Aldea.

Neji miró a su novio.

-¿Y eso sería…?

Naruto sonrió y levantó sus manos, para desenroscar la venda de Konoha y luego la venda blanca que cubría la frente de su novio. Neji pestañeó cuando el rubio acarició el sello odiado en su frente.

-Cuando nos casemos vas a pertenecerme a mí, Neji. Así que no hará falta que tengas esta marca en tu cuerpo, _nunca más_.

Hinata jadeó y llevó sus manos a su boca, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Neji, por otro lado, estaba congelado, pero pronto comenzó a temblar. Naruto lo abrazó fuertemente y frotó su espalda, murmurando palabras calmantes a su oído.

-¿Lo-Lo dices en serio? –tartamudeó.

-Por supuesto que sí, no te mentiría nunca en algo como esto.

Neji se separó un poco de su prometido y después miró a su tío, buscando confirmación.

-Empezaré ahora, si no tienes inconveniente.

Estando tan conmocionado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, Neji no recordó lo que sucedió después de eso. Lo siguiente que supo es que despertaba en una cama muy blanda, con un cuerpo grande y caliente recostado a su lado. Sus ojos blancos se abrieron y se encontraron con los azules brillantes de su novio.

-Buenos días, bello durmiente.

El Hyuuga intentó incorporarse, pero un gran dolor de cabeza se lo impidió. Gimió.

-Hey, tranquilo, no te sobre esfuerces, Tsunade-baa-chan dijo que debes guardar reposo por lo menos un día más.

-¿Por qué necesito reposo?

Naruto lo miró con sorpresa por un segundo, antes de sonreír.

-¿No lo recuerdas? –La mirada perdida de su amor se lo dijo todo, así que Naruto se levantó de su cama y buscó algo en su cómoda. Volvió con un espejo pequeño y lo colocó enfrente de la cara de Neji. –Mira tú frente.

El castaño obedeció y tuvo que pestañear varias veces, antes de notar lo que faltaba. Su frente lisa y blanca, algo que sólo veía en sueños, era lo que le devolvió su reflexión en el espejo.

-Oh, Kami-sama.

Todo vino con fuerza en su mente, recordando todo lo que había pasado. Tanta era su emoción, que no notó cuando comenzó a llorar, ni cuando su novio lo encerró en un abrazo calmante.

-Ya no está, ya no está –susurró una y otra vez, mientras Naruto lo oscilaba para adelante y para atrás, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Mi beta me dijo que lloró con esa última parte :O No me di cuenta que era tan emocionante, espero que les haya llegado también a ustedes.

En todo caso, tengo decidido que este fanfic terminará en un total de 30 capítulos, incluyendo el prólogo y epílogo. Lo que da como resultado en que el próximo capítulo sea el último y después sólo reste el epílogo. En conclusión, faltan dos chaps para que este fic termine ñ.ñ

Ya todas las parejas están resueltas y no me queda más espacio o ganas de hacer nuevas justo ahora. Así que no pidan por otras parejas, porque ya no van a haber nuevas. Sí, Sai y Kakashi se quedan solos o pueden tener parejas, ustedes deciden en sus mentes.

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

**-**

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-/-/-


	29. Capítulo 28: Unión

-/-/-/-

-

**Una realidad del pasado.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Nada es normal en la vida de Naruto, ni siquiera las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Una carta le revelará su pasado, diciéndole que es hijo de dos hombres… dos hombres que _debería_ odiar. Sin embargo, no es solo eso lo que deberá enfrentar en su vida, sino también un viaje a otra dimensión.

**Parejas:** la principal será Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru. ¡¡¡Llámenme loca, pero amo las parejas raras!!! Y también habrá Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara/Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Haku (¡él no estará muerto!) y Uchiha Itachi/Deidara (¡Tampoco lo mataré!), si hay más lo decidiré en el camino XD

Todas están en seme/uke ñ.ñ ¡Los Namikaze son semes! XD

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** este fic seguirá los hechos del manga lo mejor posible, comenzando desde el chap **283 **hasta los actuales. ¡Así que si no leíste el manga no debes leer este fic porque estará _LLENO DE SPOILDERS_! Como el sumario lo dice y porque soy fanática del **Mpreg, **este fic estará lleno de niños naciendo de HOMBRES y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-Esto: -_**Hola, bola de pelos.- **_será cuando Naruto hable en su mente con el Kyuubi.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**¡¡ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA!!! **Los Spoilders comienzan a partir del capítulo 283 del manga, hasta los actuales. **¡SI NO SIGUES EL MANGA NO LEAS!**

**-/-/-**

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 28:**** Unión.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Shikamaru se quejó cuando salió de la habitación desarreglada en la que estaba y se apoyó en la baranda del balcón. Sin preocuparse por su desnudez, sacó un cigarrillo del paquete que tenía en la mano y después lo prendió. Suspiró el humo y después miró de reojo al hombre que _dormía profundamente_ en la cama.

_Tsk, dichoso él que puede dormir, a mí el dolor en el culo no me deja. Tan molesto._

El Nara miró las estrellas y recordó cómo era que había terminado en esta situación.

El viaje a Konoha iba a resultar un poco largo, teniendo en cuenta que Gaara pensaba quedarse una temporada en Konoha, por lo que tuvieron que traer consigo una especie de carreta, con algunos artículos del Kazekage, entre ellas venía un regalo por el compromiso para Neji y Naruto. Si bien ellos podían llegar antes y sólo esperar por la carreta, por una extraña razón, Gaara había insistido que viajaran junto con ella.

La primera noche que descansaron en los desiertos de Suna, Shikamaru notó una actitud extraña de Gaara, quien le daba miradas de reojo, luego fruncía el ceño y sacudía su cabeza, como si estuviera teniendo una lucha con una voz interna. El Chuunin tuvo que recordarse que el pelirrojo ya estaba libre de Shukaku más de una vez.

Pero no pasó a más que eso.

Fue recién en la segunda noche que Shikamaru sintió a alguien sentarse junto a él y no era otro que el mismísimo Kazekage.

-Deseo hablar contigo –había susurrado, con su voz sin emociones.

Shikamaru se encogió y lo miró.

-En privado –agregó Gaara, frunciendo el ceño en los lugares donde se ocultaban los ANBU's que servían de acompañamiento.

El ninja de Konoha volvió a encogerse de hombros y siguió al pelirrojo, a la cueva siguiente a la que estaban, era más pequeña que la anterior, pero servía para tener la charla que deseaban.

-¿Y bien? –pidió perezoso Shikamaru, después que se sentara en el piso y que Gaara no hiciera nada más que mirarlo.

-No sé cómo decirlo –murmuró, frunciendo el ceño-. Hablé con Temari y Kankurou pero ambos me dijeron cosas diferentes, me volvieron confuso.

-Tan molesto… -suspiró Shikamaru.

El cerró los ojos y no vio el brillo casi maníaco que apareció en los ojos verdes del Kage de Suna.

"_Si no sabes que hacer, sólo bésalo, eso siempre funciona"_

Y Gaara, justamente, estando tan confuso, y no sabiendo qué hacer, decidió tomar el consejo de su hermano. Se inclinó para adelante y besó a Shika.

-Y el resto, como se dice, es historia. Tan molesto –masculló Shikamaru, sacudiendo su cigarrillo para que la colilla cayera sobre el piso del balcón.

Después de aquel primer beso, con su mente brillante, Shikamaru había entendido que eso que Gaara no le podía decir, se explicaba con el beso. Y él lo había mirado, notando que la única muestra del nerviosismo del estoico Kage era la arena que remolinaba en el piso de la cueva.

Nara lo aceptó, su madre lo fastidiaba todos los días diciéndole que quería tener una nuera, no sabiendo que los gustos de su hijo estaban para aquellos del mismo sexo. Bueno, ahora ella estaría feliz y él al fin podría tener alguien que le diera placer, porque si bien él era perezoso, sus hormonas adolescentes le pedían cada noche (o día) que se satisficiera. Y masturbarse era tan molesto.

Era por eso que después de anunciar su llegada a la Hokage y decirle a su madre que esa noche dormiría fuera, Shikamaru se fue a la habitación de hotel del pelirrojo y tuvieron sexo duro y pasional.

-Shikamaru –la voz silbante de su amante sonó a sus espaldas y pronto sintió a Gaara pararse a su lado en el balcón, con la sábana rodeando su cintura-. ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó, mirando el cigarrillo en la mano del chico.

-Es un cigarrillo –contestó, enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué se hace con él?

-Es un vicio. –Se encogió de hombros. –Muy malo, no debes intentarlo nunca.

-¿Y entonces por qué lo haces tú?

Shikamaru le dio una mirada de sorpresa, antes de reír. En serio, Gaara a veces podía sonar como un niño curioso. Seguramente, ésta era parte de su niñez que se vio perdida en el pasado y había momentos en las que salía.

-Fue para recordar la venganza contra los asesinos de mi sensei. –Miró el cigarrillo. –No sé por qué sigo haciéndolo.

Shikamaru saltó un poco cuando sintió como algo de arena le sacó el cigarrillo de su mano y lo trituró hasta dejarlo hecho polvo.

-No lo sigas haciendo, fue ese fastidioso olor el que me despertó.

Después de decir eso, Gaara se dio media vuelta y volvió a la cama. Shikamaru se quedó congelado en su lugar durante un par de minutos, antes de decidir acompañar a su amante en la cama. Probablemente, sería mejor que adopte otro vicio en vez del cigarrillo y Gaara dentro de él podría ser perfecto.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-Minato, si no dejas en este instante de pegarte a mí como un sanguijuela, voy a hacerte daño –siseó Orochimaru.

El rubio dejó de chupar el cuello de su marido y aflojó el agarre sobre su panza hinchada, pero no se alejó.

-Awww~ había olvidado en qué perra fría te convertías cuando estabas embarazado.

-¡No me compares con un animal!

-Tú lo hiciste primero –hizo un puchero-. Me dijiste sanguijuela.

Orochimaru se separó para darse vuelta y fulminarlo con la mirada.

-¿Y qué haces aquí, después de todo? ¿No debes estar adelantando trabajo para estar libre para la fiesta de nuestro hijo?

-Na~ Tsunade-hime me dio el día libre, dice que ella se puede encargar de todo. Lo único que me encargó es que le apartara varias botellas de sake para cuando ella llegara.

Orochimaru puso los ojos en blanco y tomó el kimono hermoso, de color verde pálido con bordados en forma de hojas de bambú en los bordes, que descansaba en la cama.

-Debemos vestirnos ya, Minato. Somos los padres de unos de los prometidos, tenemos que estar primero.

-Hai, hai.

Minato obedeció y comenzó a ponerse su yukata de gala azul oscura, con el símbolo del clan Namikaze bordado en la espalda.

Cuando terminaron de vestirse, salieron de la habitación y en el pasillo se encontraron con su hijo, que miraba muy nervioso. Naruto vestía una yukata negra con diseños desiguales en rojo en las mangas y en los bordes de abajo. El zorro estaba detrás de él, vistiendo una yukata roja, obviamente, con el kanji de "Kitsune" en la espalda.

-Vas a asustar a los invitados que no saben de tu existencia con esa yukata, Kyuubi-sama –masculló Minato, masajeando sus sienes.

Kyuubi le dio un gesto de desprecio, indicando lo poco que le importaba eso.

-_Iruka_ no será feliz –añadió Orochimaru.

El zorro lo fulminó con la mirada y lo miró obstinado por alrededor de treinta segundos, antes de volver a su habitación. De allí salió con una capa blanca que tapaba las letras en su espalda. Minato rió y besó la mejilla de su esposo y compartió una mirada con Naruto, pero éste sólo mordía su labio inferior.

-¿Qué pasa, hijo?

-Estoy un poco nervioso –masculló, rodando sus hombros, para relajar un poco los nudos que se estaban formando allí.

-Todo estará bien, Naruto –dijo Orochimaru, enseguida, tomando una de las manos de su niño-. Recuerda que Neji-kun ya te dijo que sí, ésta es sólo una fiesta frívola para que todos tengan una excusa de comer y beber gratis.

-Awww~ tú sí que sabes levantar los ánimos, mi amor.

El Sannin lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Es la verdad –gruñó, como la perra fría que Minato lo acusaba de ser.

-

***Academia Ninja***

-

Fue la academia el que tenía el lugar más grande para celebrarse la fiesta y que sea un lugar neutral, porque en vista que recién era la fiesta de compromiso, ninguno de los dos quiso hacerla en el Complejo Hyuuga o la mansión Namikaze.

Todos ya estaban allí, la misma Sakura e Ino se había encargado de adornar el lugar con telas en color pasteles y flores de la tienda Yamanaka. Las mesas tenían bonitos adornos con dos logos de porcelana en forma del símbolo del Clan Hyuuga y Namikaze. Pero nada muy ostentoso, puesto que no querían gastar el ingenio o mucho dinero ahora que sólo era la fiesta de compromiso, eso ya lo dejarían para el casamiento.

-Kami-sama, _Mitsui-san_, ¿puedes tener las manos quietas? –siseó Iruka, retorciéndose de la mano del demonio que agarraba su trasero en vista de todos.

Kyuubi, que para la mayoría de los aldeanos era Mitsui, un ninja sin aldea que Naruto había conocido durante su viaje, hizo muecas y dejó ir a su delfín… por ahora. No quería desconcertar a Iruka, porque la noche prometía y él no estaba por quedarse sin su postre justo hoy. No con todo el sake que había para consumir y el clima festivo porque su cachorro decidía hacer algo tan humano como comprometerse en _matrimonio_.

El zorro bufó ante esa idea, pero no pudo evitar reflexionar ante las ventajas que tal acto humano le daría sobre su mortal. Según Naruto, el casamiento le daba derechos sobre Iruka que nunca nadie podría tener además de él. Y siendo el zorro un Bijuu tan posesivo, la idea le parecía interesante.

Miró a Iruka, que se ruborizaba y enfurruñaba al lado de él. Hizo muecas. Probablemente, después de que dejara un par de veces preñada a su zorra pensaría en si le beneficiaba cometer o no ese acto humano.

Naruto sonrió y dejó el tazón de ramen que había pedido especialmente para que se lo hicieran para la fiesta y extendió una mano a Neji.

-¿Me invitas a bailar, Naruto? –Enarcó una ceja.

El rubio puso los ojos en blancos.

-Sé bailar, aunque no lo creas.

Neji tomó la mano ofrecida y juntos caminaron a la pista que habían instalado debajo de una carpa blanca.

-¿Y cómo sucedió tal acontecimiento?

Naruto puso mala cara, luciendo ofendido.

-Le pedí a mi papá que me enseñe, él es el único que sabe. Aprendió especialmente en la época que cortejaba a mamá.

El Hyuuga rió quedamente, estaba tan feliz que no le importaba dejar de lado su fama de fría y serio con la cual se le conocía.

-Pero siento que todavía no lo dominas –gimió Neji, cuando sintió un pisotón con la patota de su prometido.

-Er –rió tontamente-. No tuve tiempo de aprender muy bien, pero puedo manejarme.

-Gracias por hacer el esfuerzo.

Naruto le sonrió y lo atrajo para darle un largo y dulce beso. No uno como el que quería, porque si se le pasaba la mano, su padre embarazado iba a venir a jalarle la oreja, por estar dando actos "indecentes" ante los invitados. Era en épocas como éstas que extrañaba a Ero-sennin, porque él podría detener a Orochimaru, su padre le tenía demasiado miedo al sofá como para entrometerse cuando su esposo estaba en uno de sus humores de perra.

Cuando se separaron, Neji hizo un ruido de placer y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto.

-Hn. –gruñó confundido-. ¿Me parece a mí o Shikamaru y el Kazekage-sama están tomados de la mano?

Naruto sonrió y miró hacia la dirección en donde estaba mirando su prometido.

-No creo que un usuario del Byakugan pueda equivocarse en lo que ve.

-No estoy usando mi… -Neji se detuvo y levantó la mirada para ver a Naruto a la cara. Algo en el tono del jinchuuriki lo hizo sospechoso. -¿Sabes algo que yo no sé?

Naruto lo abrazó y besó un punto en su cuello.

-Digamos que usé mis dotes desconocidos de celestino –respondió evasivo.

Neji le dio una mirada incrédula.

-¿Shikamaru y Sabaku?

-¿Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuuga Neji?

Neji hizo un mohín.

-Buen punto. –Volvió a colocar su cabeza en el hombro de su amante. –Aunque es más difícil aceptar eso que lo nuestro. Apenas me estoy recuperando de la vez que vi al dulce Haku-san con el Uchiha.

-No me lo recuerdes –gruñó Naruto.

Cerca de allí, Deidara tensó y agarró la mano de su esposo.

-Itachi, ve y despídete cordialmente de Naruto-kun y vamos a casa, un.

-¿Por qué? –siseó Itachi, sonando irritado-. No quería venir desde un principio, pero mediante tu fastidiosa insistencia tuve que hacerlo… ¿y ahora deseas irte antes que corten el pastel por el que casi salivaste cuando entramos?

Deidara se giró para fulminarlo con la mirada, pero el efecto se perdió, puesto que estaba pálido y un poco sudoroso.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el Uchiha, dejando de lado su enojo y tomando al rubio por las mejillas.

-Tu hijo ya quiere nacer –gimió-, un. ¿Vámonos discretamente, sí? No deseo arruinar esta fiesta, un.

Itachi asintió y usó su velocidad de ninja para llegar al par que bailaba, intercambió unos saludos y por la sonrisa de Naruto, supo que no sospechaba nada. Después vino por Deidara y juntos salieron de la Academia, directamente al hospital, donde el rubio se derrumbó y gritó cuando una contracción lo dobló al medio.

Pero el mocoso ya tenía muestras de ser tan testarudo y molesto como su padre, porque tuvo a su madre gimiendo y maldiciendo del dolor durante todo lo que restó del día y nació recién después de cuarenta y cinco minutos pasada la media noche.

Sin embargo, cuando Deidara tuvo a su niño por primera vez en sus brazos, un varón con cabellos negros y piel pálida como su padre, se le olvidó todo el enojo y dolor; ahora sólo existía ese niño para él. Algo creado con el fruto del amor que se negó a declararle a su padre hasta hace muy poco.

-Es hermoso –murmuró Itachi, tomando asiento al lado de la cama de su marido.

Deidara dejó de mirar embelesado al niño que vivió nueve meses dentro de su panza y le dio una mirada de reojo a Itachi.

-Se parece mucho a ti –murmuró, sonando ocasional, no quería que sonara como un halago.

Uchiha sonrió de lado.

-Pero veo que tiene tu nariz y unas pequeñas manos delicadas. –Con un dedo, agarró unas de las pequeñas manitas y las obligó a desenroscarse, porque estaban cerradas en un puño. –Las manos de un artista.

El bebé gimoteó un poco y frunció el ceño. Había llorado mucho cuando nació y ahora estaba cansado y deseaba dormir.

-Ah –sonrió-, y parece que va a tener el genio de su madre también.

Deidara lo fulminó con la mirada, pero en ese momento no podía enojarse mucho con el hombre que le había dado este tesoro.

-

***Mansión Namikaze***

-

Inconscientes de la nueva vida que había llegado a la Aldea, Minato y Orochimaru se habían escapado de la fiesta, que no avecinaba con terminar hasta que los rayos del sol les dijeran a los invitados que ya era hora de ir a casa. Orochimaru se hubiese quedado con gusto, si es que sus pies hinchados, por la retención de líquidos, no lo estuvieran matando.

Se sentó pesadamente en la cama y se quitó los getas que llevaba. Compadeciéndose de su amor, el rubio tomó uno de esos pies y comenzó a darle un masaje.

-Gracias por hacer esto de nuevo, mi amor.

Orochimaru abrió un ojo en su posición acostada en la cama, e inclinó la cabeza para mirar a su esposo.

-¿Qué es lo que me estás agradeciendo?

-Que pases por esto otra vez –murmuró, dejando un pie para tomar el otro-. Veo que el embarazo parece más duro que cuando estabas esperando a Naruto. Con todo, te quejas muy poco –sonrió.

Orochimaru suspiró y se recostó de nuevo en la cama.

-No estoy haciendo esto como un favor para ti, rubio idiota.

Minato rió.

-Ya sé. –Se acercó para picotear sus labios. –Pero igual te lo agradezco.

-Hai, hai, sigue con el masaje.

El rubio hizo muecas y siguió dándole placer a su marido, mediante sus dedos laboriosos en sus pies.

-Nuestro hijo estaba radiante hoy.

-De hecho. Soy feliz por él.

-Pero un poco celoso, ¿ne?

Orochimaru se encogió de hombros.

-No puedes culparme, desde que supimos que éramos padre e hijo estuvimos pegados el uno al otro, sin estar fuera de vista por más de dos minutos. Es… duro ver la dedicación que tiene ahora para Neji. Pero es un sentimiento amargo y feliz a la vez.

-Te entiendo completamente –le acarició una pierna tan blanca como la leche-. Aunque pronto vamos a estar tan ocupados con los pequeños que vienen en camino, que el alejamiento de Naruto será lo que menos tengas en mente.

Orochimaru hizo un mohín.

-Gemelos –suspiró. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, todavía aterraba a los dos padres la idea de tener que criar a dos bebés al mismo tiempo, principalmente porque a pesar de tener a Naruto, ellos nunca habían criado a un bebé antes. Debido a las circunstancias de su vida-. Espero que podamos con ellos.

-Vamos a tener ayuda, amor. No te preocupes.

Orochimaru enarcó una ceja cuando sintió que la mano que lo había acariciado antes ahora ya estaba más atrevida y subía por su muslo, hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Minato le dio una mirada inocente.

-No me mires así, estás demasiado sexy, acostado en la cama, con la panza cubierta por la ceda de tu kimono.

El Sannin suspiró y rodó los ojos.

-Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo ahora, tengo sueño.

-¡Hai, señor!

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Eventualmente, después de la desmadrante fiesta de compromiso del ninja más impredecible de la Hoja, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad en la Aldea. O tan normal como uno pudiera esperar.

Sasuke a instancia e insistencia de Haku, tardó una semana entera en dar su brazo a torcer e ir al Complejo Uchiha para conocer a su sobrino. Su amante le había rogado demasiado, hasta que amenazó con dejarlo sin sexo, por lo que el joven Uchiha no tuvo otra que tragarse su orgullo e ir a la casa de su hermano. Las cosas todavía estaban tensas entre ambos, pero con la presencia del bebé en la habitación, no hubo tiempo para que Sasuke fulminara a su aniki con la miraba, ni para que Itachi fingiera indiferencia ante la mirada de su otouto.

Deidara, en un momento de espontaneidad, hasta dejó que Sasuke cargue a su sobrino.

Fue muy torpe al principio, puesto que Sasuke no sabía nada sobre ser delicado con una cosa tan suave y _rompible_ como su sobrino. Pero con un poco de ayuda de Haku, pudo lograrlo. Le encantó ver el brillo en los ojos de Haku, cuando cargaba a su sobrino, encantado con verlo con el bebé en brazos, porque si bien su hermano se le había adelantado, Sasuke todavía tenía la meta de restaurar su Clan y Haku iba a ayudarlo en eso.

Sakura volvió a su trabajo en el hospital inmediatamente. Le agradaba estar casi todo el día allí últimamente; aunque ella negó rotundamente cuando Ino-cerda le dijo que era porque Kabuto-san también estaba allí. Esto había ocasionado una sesión de gritos con su "rival" y que no se hablen por una semana. En serio, ¿Kabuto? Bueno, no que fuera imposible, de hecho, a pesar de su cabello blanco, él era solamente cinco años mayor que Sakura, no que ella haya sacado la cuenta, obviamente.

Pero no, no era por Kabuto que ella se arreglaba media hora delante del espejo para ir al Hospital, ni que hiciera un poco más de comida, para invitar a Kabuto a que almorzara con ella. Y, definitivamente, la boca de Kabuto no la atraía y tampoco la hacía preguntarse qué sabor tendría.

Gaara tuvo que regresar a la Arena, pero Naruto, fiel a sus amigos y encantado con su trabajo de celestina, acordó con Baa-chan que Shikamaru debería ir con el pelirrojo como embajador de Konoha, para instruirse un poco acerca de las costumbres de Suna durante cuatro meses y después presentarle un informe, que se utilizaría para afianzar las relaciones entre ambas Aldeas.

Estar por cuatro meses lejos de su madre molesta, encima en la misma Aldea que su amante, hizo que Shikamaru aceptara el trabajo enseguida. Gaara le había mostrado una de sus raras sonrisas a su amigo rubio, cuando éste le anunció su plan.

-Shika es perfecto para ti, Gaara –dijo Naruto, cuando se despedían-. Recuerda que él es un buen oyente, si deseas abrirte un poco y quitar algo del peso que llevas en tu hombro, no dudes en decírselo. Shikamaru no te juzgará y es bueno dando consejos.

-Gracias, Naruto.

El rubio hizo muecas y abrazó al chico más pequeño.

Ahora, un mes después de la fiesta de compromiso, Naruto miraba con temor la panza de su papá. Los gemelos parecían estar en una batalla allí dentro o en un partido de fútbol, porque la panza de Orochimaru parecía deformarse de a ratos y Naruto pudo jurar que la marca de un puño apareció cerca del ombligo.

-Dios, ya dejen de moverse –gimió Orochimaru, acariciando su panza al aire.

-¿Te duele?

-Un poco, aunque es más molesto que otra cosa –masculló abriendo más sus piernas, para encontrar una posición más cómoda.

Naruto se iba a una misión de una semana esta noche, es por eso que padre e hijo aprovecharon para pasar el día juntos, bajo en árbol de Sakura que había en el patio. Este lugar ya era tradicional para ellos.

-¿Qué nombres vas a ponerles?

-Bueno, Hikaru será uno, eso es seguro –sonrió, mientras recordaba al hermoso pequeño que conoció en la otra realidad-. Y el otro, si es que es niño o niña, deseo un nombre neutral, como Haruhi.

-Um, suena bien –murmuró el rubio posando una de sus grandes manos en el vientre agrandado.

-Awww~ ¿no vamos a llamarlo Dango, como yo propuse?

La ceja derecha de Orochimaru crispó.

-No, ya arruinaste a nuestro hijo poniéndole el nombre de un alimento, no te dejaré hacer lo mismo –siseó.

Minato intercambió una sonrisa divertida con su hijo y caminó hasta sentarse al lado de su marido.

-Tsk, bueno. Siempre puedo aprovechar cuando estés cansado por el parto y anotar a nuestro segundo hijo como Dango, después ya no vas a poder hacer nada.

-Te mataré.

-No, no lo harás. –Hizo muecas y se acercó para picotear los labios de su marido.

-No te preocupes, haha. Cuando estés descansado, yo me encargaré de vigilarlo.

-Gracias, hijo.

-Hey, eso no es justo. –Minato hizo un puchero.

-La vida no es justa –corearon madre e hijo.

A pesar de ello, Minato pensaba diferente, mientras veía a su hijo acariciar la panza de su Maru-chan y acercarse tentativo para susurrarles lo impaciente que estaba por conocerlos. O mientras veía la sonrisa suave que se formaba en los labios de su amor, mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio de su hijo y volteaba para mirarlo con todo el amor que le tenía.

La vida pudo haber no sido justa en un principio, pero ahora era solamente perfecta.

_**¡¡¡Fin!!!**_

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Wow~ pasó mucho tiempo, no puedo creer que al fin terminé esto. Aunque todavía falta el epílogo, pero ese será chiquito. Y pensar que todo esto pensó con la loca idea de hacer a Naruto hijo de Orochimaru, todavía me acuerdo de las caras de la gente a las que les conté esta idea XD

Y me puedo imaginar las suyas, cuando leyeron el epílogo. Pero Uko-chan es así y deben aceptarme con mi amor para el crack :P

En todo caso, gracias, muchas gracias por seguirme con esta gran locura, que sin ustedes, este fic no hubiese significado nada.

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

**-**

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-/-/-


	30. Epílogo: Enlaces irrompibles

-/-/-/-

-

**Una realidad del pasado.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Nada es normal en la vida de Naruto, ni siquiera las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Una carta le revelará su pasado, diciéndole que es hijo de dos hombres… dos hombres que _debería_ odiar. Sin embargo, no es solo eso lo que deberá enfrentar en su vida, sino también un viaje a otra dimensión.

**Parejas:** la principal será Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru. ¡¡¡Llámenme loca, pero amo las parejas raras!!! Y también habrá Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara/Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Haku (¡él no estará muerto!) y Uchiha Itachi/Deidara (¡Tampoco lo mataré!), si hay más lo decidiré en el camino XD

Todas están en seme/uke ñ.ñ ¡Los Namikaze son semes! XD

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** este fic seguirá los hechos del manga lo mejor posible, comenzando desde el chap **283 **hasta los actuales. ¡Así que si no leíste el manga no debes leer este fic porque estará _LLENO DE SPOILDERS_! Como el sumario lo dice y porque soy fanática del **Mpreg, **este fic estará lleno de niños naciendo de HOMBRES y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-Esto: -_**Hola, bola de pelos.- **_será cuando Naruto hable en su mente con el Kyuubi.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**¡¡ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA!!! **Los Spoilders comienzan a partir del capítulo 283 del manga, hasta los actuales. **¡SI NO SIGUES EL MANGA NO LEAS!**

**-/-/-**

-

-/-/-/-

-

_**Epílogo:**__** Enlaces irrompibles.**_

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Haciendo una mueca de dolor, Minato agarró más fuerte la mano pálida que estaba encerrada en la suya y escuchó estoico los gritos de Orochimaru, amenazando cierta parte importante de su anatomía y las promesas de tener que vivir un matrimonio sin sexo. No hizo caso de la sonrisa maliciosa de Tsunade, ni las risitas ocasionales de Shizune y Sakura. Él sabía que la rabia iba a pasar, por supuesto.

Efectivamente, una hora después, ambos padres miraban orgullosos a los dos niños que descansaban en los brazos de la madre. Uno, el primero, ya nombrado Hikaru, era rubio y rosadito, el segundo, sorprendentemente, tenía el cabello tan negro como su madre. Y, mucho al horror de sus padres, resultó ser una niña. ¡Una niña! Con lo celosos y posesivos que eran los Namikaze. Orochimaru no esperaba que ella tenga una adolescencia muy feliz.

-Hikaru y Haruhi –anunció Minato, acariciando la cabecita del primero. Por supuesto, no había cumplido con su broma de ponerle Dango-. Son hermosos, mi amor –murmuró, antes de picotear los labios pálidos.

-Obviamente que lo son, tienen nuestro genes –afirmó la madre, muy orgulloso.

Minato puso los ojos en blanco y pidió cargar a la niña, teniendo mucho cuidado y estando casi atemorizado. La última vez que había cargado a un hijo suyo, fue para darle la maldición de ser un jinchuuriki.

Más tarde, el hermano mayor, su cuñado y casi todos los conocidos de la familia pasaron a conocer a los herederos Namikaze y dejar presentes y flores. Ino y Sakura, mucho a la incomodidad de Orochimaru, parecían derretidas ante los gemelos y le charlaron de cosas sin sentidos, como si se conocieran desde hace mucho y fueran amigos. Su sobrino Iruka las había salvado de que le lanzara algunas de sus serpientes, viniendo a visitarlo y ofrecerle su ayuda en todo lo que necesitara.

-

***M****eses después***

-

En vista de que los gemelos ya estaban aquí y su madre no se sentía gordo y feo, Naruto y Neji encontraron la fecha perfecta para la boda. Ya prácticamente había pasado un año desde su compromiso y aunque ambos aún eran unos adolescentes, no querían estirar esto mucho más. La vida del ninja no era longeva, con tantas misiones suicidas que tenían, y si bien no querían ser dramáticos, era mejor que se casaran cuanto antes y no esperar. Después de todo, ellos casi llevaban una vida de matrimonio, sólo les faltaba convivir a ambos bajo un techo que pudieran llamar su casa propia.

El lugar elegido para su hogar fue una porción del gran terreno que tenía Minato, que era de Naruto también por herencia. Bastante alejada de la casa principal, el mismo Naruto, con la ayuda de los **Kage Bushin** y la indicación de un arquitecto había construido una hermosa casita de dos habitaciones, cocina y comedor aparte, una sala de estar y pequeño dōjō, para que ambos entrenen dentro de casa.

Tanto la boda y ésta casa iban a implicar casi la separación completa de Neji del Clan Hyuuga, ya sin el sello y siendo un Namikaze, el chico probablemente solo pisaría el complejo del Clan para visitas. Y él no tenía ninguna carga de conciencia por eso. Las malas memorias superaban a las buenas y él deseaba formar otras experiencias con su marido.

Así que hoy, en una semi fresca noche de agosto, Hyuuga Neji y Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto estaban contrayendo matrimonio, con Haku e Hinata como padrinos y Tsunade en el rol de juez.

-Entonces, Naruto: ¿aceptas como esposo a Neji para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Hai, acepto, baa-chan.

La ceja de la rubia crispó y se contuvo de darle un golpe al mocoso. Después de todo, no podía dejar desmayado a uno de los novios en medio de su casamiento, ¿cierto? ¿Tal vez después?

-Y tú, Neji: ¿aceptas como esposo a Naruto para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí, acepto, Tsunade-sama.

_¿Por qué éste mocoso no puede contestar con la misma cortesía de su marido? Espero que este matrimonio sirva para que Naruto aprenda mejores modales._

-Entonces, lo declaro marido y esposo. Pueden besarse.

Los vítores, aplausos y pétalos de rosa vinieron después, mientras los adolescentes se besaban quedamente y luego giraban para sonreír a la muchedumbre, que no era mucha, puesto que ninguno de los dos tenía mucha cantidad de amigos y creyeron hipócrita invitar a toda la Aldea, siendo que la mayor parte de esas personas habían odiado a Naruto la mayor parte de sus vidas y algunos aún lo seguían haciendo.

-¿Estás llorando?

Orochimaru frunció el ceño, llevó una mano a su cara y después se giró para fulminar a Minato con la mirada.

-Por supuesto que no, dobe. Es sólo la boda de mi primer hijo, no hay razón para que esté sentimental.

La rojez de sus ojos, sin embargo, contradecía sus palabras. Minato rió y atrajo a su esposo para un beso cargado de amor.

-Está bien si lloras –susurró contra su oído-. Prometo guardar tu secreto.

El Sannin pellizcó el estómago de su marido, advirtiéndole que guardara silencio, si es que no quería que ejerciera violencia peor.

-Sasuke, un.

-¿Qué? –gruñó.

-Toma, un.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió que su sobrino era descargado en sus brazos sin mucha ceremonia, acto seguido Deidara se levantó, llevando de la mano a su marido hacia la pista de baile.

Sasuke y su sobrino se miraron a los ojos, negro contra celeste. Después, el niño le dio una sonrisa que dejó ver sus escasos dientecitos.

-Papi –declaró el niño, antes de reír nerviosamente y poner su pulgar dentro de su boquita.

La ceja del adolecente crispó. No es que su sobrino lo confunde con su hermano, sino que con esa simple declaración, hace ver que Itachi y Sasuke son casi dos gotas de agua, sobre todo ahora que el menor estaba alcanzando la madurez.

-¿Niñero otra vez? –preguntó una voz, mientras una mano se posaba en su cuello.

Sasuke se giró y sonrió de lado al ver a Haku. Era una sonrisa que pocas personas conocían, puesto que solamente estaba dedicada a sus seres queridos.

-Sus padres bailan –contestó con voz monótona, pero deslizó una de sus manos para que se encontrara con la de Haku-. Y era el único más cerca.

-Se ve muy bien en ti –murmuró el chico femenino, acariciando la cabecita del bebé que pronto cumpliría su primer añito-. Aunque preferiría que sus ojos sean del mismo color que los míos.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

-¿Estás proponiéndome algo? –susurró sensual.

Haku se ruborizó un poco y se encogió de hombros, no mirándolo.

-Preferiría estar casado primero –contestó ocasional.

-Hn, pienso igual. Pero habría que esperar para eso, no quiero que nadie piense que estoy copiando al dobe.

Haku rió quedamente y se giró para mirar a Sasuke con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillando con amor.

-No me importa esperar.

-Entonces dalo por hecho –susurró Sasuke, atrayendo la mano pequeña y delicada, para dejar un suave beso en los nudillos, en un gesto muy caballeroso, pero romántico.

Kyuubi hizo muecas y volvió a llevar la porción de calamar frito que estaba comiendo a la nariz de su amante. Iruka palideció y se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Te odio, te odio, te odio –repitió una y otra vez el Chuunin.

Impávido, el hombre pelirrojo le dio un gran mordisco a su comida.

-¿Y por qué me odias ahora, que-ri-do?

-Tú me hiciste algo –murmuró, dándole una mirada acusadora.

Los ojos rojos brillaron con malicia.

-¿Qué podría haberte hecho yo que te diera malestares estomacales, ganas de vomitar y deseos de comer cosas extrañas en momentos inesperados?

Iruka frunció el ceño, pensativo, antes de volver a palidecer.

-Te voy a matar –susurró mortal.

-No pienso que sea recomendable, Iruka. ¿No deseas criar a mis cachorros solos, ne, mi linda zorra?

-¿"Mis"? –jadeó en horror.

Kyuubi hizo un gesto de desprecio.

-Por supuesto, no esperarás que yo engendre en ti un solo cachorro, como un simple humano, ¿verdad?

Las manos de Iruka comenzaron a temblar, así que las cerró por la tela de su kimono.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –susurró, todavía sin poder creérselo.

La nariz del zorro crispó y olió el aire.

-Puedo olerlo en ti. El olor de los humanos se vuelve más dulce y atractivo cuando están preñados, eso sin contar con que siento mi chakra en ti.

Iruka resopló y llevó sus manos a su cara, antes de gemir. El Kitsune frunció el ceño.

-¿Rechazas mis cachorros? –gruñó.

Umino se giró para mirarlo a los ojos.

-No hay necesidad de que te enojes, ¿está bien? Es sólo que… –frunció el ceño- es tan repentino. Y no es sólo uno, sino quien sabe cuántos son los que estoy gestando.

-Pues te toca hacerte a la idea –masculló sin contemplaciones-. Y no esperes que yo haga algo tan humano como _casarme_ –agregó con desprecio. _Al menos no por ahora._

-Kami-sama no lo permita. Yo, casado con el asesino de mis padres.

Kyuubi puso los ojos en blanco. Ese chiste ya se estaba volviendo viejo.

-

***En la otra realidad***

-

Naruto miró a su hijo, un hermoso bebé de ojos blancos con el cabello tan rubio como el suyo. El bebé hizo muecas y después sacó la lengua, algo que había aprendido a hacer hace muy poco. Chilló cuando escuchó la voz de su tío, que se quejaba afuera sobre Hanabi, de nuevo.

-¡No sé qué le pasa últimamente! ¡Se comporta como una perra desgraciada!

-¡Cuida tu lengua enfrente de tu hermana, Namikaze Hikaru! –exclamó la voz de su madre.

Su marido vino entrado con la mamadera de leche lista en su mano y estiró los brazos para cargar al bebé, quien gorjeó contento y trabó una de sus manitas sobre el cabello largo de su madre, cuando Naruto se lo entregó.

Afuera, Hikaru siguió quejándose sobre el comportamiento de su mejor amiga.

Neji puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Yo no voy a hablar de _**eso**_ con mi hermano! –chilló, escandalizado.

Y es que Neji le había contado por qué Hanabi andaba con humores de perros. Hace una semana, ella se había convertido en "mujer", y descargaba sus frustraciones y dolores menstruales con sus mejores amigos.

-Yo también tengo los mimos problemas, ¿sabías, ne?

-Pero el de las mujeres y los hermafroditas es diferente –decretó Naruto, cruzándose de brazos.

La puerta se abrió y por allí entró su madre, que lucía muy ofuscado, trayendo de la mano a la pequeña Haruhi, de cuatro años y medio de edad, que lamía su helado. Ella tenía los ojos azules como su padre y hermano mayor, pero su piel era tan pálida y su cabello tan negro, que si no fuera por los ojos, sería una copia exacta de su mamá. De más está decir, ella era los ojitos de sus padres.

Neji suspiró, le dio una sonrisa a su suegro y después salió al patio, para que le diera un poco del sol a su bebé y de paso regañar a su primer hijo, Hishi, de casi dos años, quien estaba colgando peligrosamente de la rama de un árbol, queriendo atrapar una mariposa. Haruhi lo siguió, feliz de que regañarían a su molesto sobrino, que siempre encontraba oportunidad para jalar su largo y hermoso pelo.

Sabiendo los planes de su hermana, Naruto rió mientras que Hishi se bajaba del árbol y agachaba la mirada, mientras Haruhi le daba esa sonrisa maliciosa que era marca registrada del Sannin Orochimaru.

-Papá tiene razón, ella ha heredado tu personalidad.

-Pues es bueno –masculló Orochimaru, sentándose al lado de su hijo-. Kami-sama sabe que no podría soportar tener otro Namikaze entero en casa.

Naruto se dio vuelta y le sonrió a su madre, antes de que su mirada se perdiera en algún punto de la pared.

-¿Crees que ellos estén bien? ¿Qué puedan alcanzar al menos algo de la felicidad que nosotros tenemos?

Orochimaru suspiró y tomó la mano de su hijo, para acariciarla.

-Estoy seguro, mi niño. A pesar de que estemos en realidades diferentes, las cosas no deberían ser tan distintas. El Naruto y Neji de allá tendrán hijos, también tus amigos.

-¿Estás seguro? –Lo miró con aprensión. –Ese mundo no era tan pacífico como éste.

-Estoy seguro –Acarició su mejilla. –Confía en mamá, ¿ne?

Naruto hizo muecas y asintió, besó la mejilla de su madre y después fue en busca de su familia. Cosquilleó a Haruhi por el camino y después alzó a Hishi, para que pudiera recoger a la mariposa que estaba en lo alto de la rama de la cual lo obligaron a bajarse.

Orochimaru sonrió, esperando de veras que lo que le había dicho a su hijo se cumpliera en la otra realidad.

Y sus deseos se verían hechos realidad… _eventualmente_.

-

_**Fin del Epílogo.**_

-

_**¡¡¡Nos vemos en próximos proyectos!!!**_

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Finalmente, puedo cerrar para siempre este archivo.

Sé que probablemente voy a defraudar a algunas y encantar a otras, pero esto lo tenía planeado hace mucho y no quería hacer muchos cambios para gustar a todas. Además, es imposible que pueda satisfacer a todas XD

En todo caso, hice mucho caso de sus comentarios y puse lo mejor que pude de mí para que saliera un epílogo que cumpliera con la mayoría de sus expectativas.

Como siempre digo, si les gusta la idea, son libres de usarla, sólo deben pedirme permiso y darme mí merecido crédito ;)

Gracias de nuevo, por seguirme con este alocado proyecto.

Ahora probablemente me tome dos semanas de puras vacaciones, así que no creo que pueda tener a tiempo la secuela de Un ángel entre Vampiros como prometí, pero no teman, tarde o temprano la voy a escribir (ni siquiera eso hice)

En fin… ¡nos vemos!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

**-**

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-/-/-


End file.
